Alphard
by StringerB237
Summary: Brooke Davis ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait en venant s'installer à Tree Hill, elle qui souhaitait fuir ses problèmes. Le jour de son arrivée, elle fait la rencontre de deux jeunes hommes, deux frères, qui sont sur le point de chambouler sa vie. BL.
1. Here it goes

**HERE IT GOES**

Une jeune fille de 17 ans marchait sans prêter attention aux alentours, occupée par son portable. Elle détestait ça, les conversations téléphoniques, surtout quand elle risquait de ne plus jamais revoir la personne au bout du fil. Oh, bien sûr, à son départ de New York, tous ses amis avaient promis de la recontacter, comme en ce moment. Mais elle savait bien que ça ne durerait pas. Pour l'heure, ellese retrouvait donc à recommencer à zéro dans une ville totalement inconnue. Enfin, pas réellement. Techniquement, elle avait vécu à Tree Hill depuis sa naissance, mais elle avait passé environ 95% de son temps soit dans sa maison, soit dans une autre ville, alors oui, même si elle avait vécu ici depuis quasiment toujours, elle ne connaissait aucune de ces rues.

Elle continua à parler au bout du fil tout en traversant une route à un croisement. La tête dans les nuages, elle avait traversé à moitié la route quand elle fit enfin attention aux crissements de pneus qui retentissaient, aux coups de klaxon... Elle tourna la tête à gauche et eut à peine le temps de voir une voiture foncer sur elle. Dans un tourbillon de couleurs, sa vue se brouilla, mais elle se sentit tirée en arrière, et atterrit durement sur le sol. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, et pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un la serrait dans ses bras. Ou plutôt l'étouffait. En face d'elle s'était brutalement arrêtée la voiture à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait une demi-seconde plus tôt. Celui qui la tenait fermement relâcha son étreinte, et l'aida à se remettre debout. Elle en profita pour voir quelle tête avait son sauveur. Il était blond, les yeux bleus, plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres, mais semblait avoir le même âge. Il semblait ne même pas remarquer la fille qu'il avait aidé. Non, il avait les yeux rivés sur le conducteur, qui lui aussi le fusillait du regard. Un autre jeune homme du même âge, celui-ci brun. Le conducteur fou jeta un coup d'œil à sa presque victime, sans doute histoire de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller aux urgences, puis redémarra en trombe.

Une voix retentit alors du portable de la fille : **« Brooke ? Brooke, t'es encore là ? ».** Brooke se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas raccroché.

 **« Ouais, euh... J'peux t'appeler plus tard ? »**

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse pour raccrocher.

 **« C'est qui ce gars qui ne s'excuse même pas...**

– **T'es malade... »**

Brooke se tourna vers le jeune blond, qui la regardait bizarrement.

 **« Pardon ?** dit-elle, pensant avoir mal entendu.

– **C'est pas possible d'être aussi inconsciente... On t'a jamais appris qu'on doit attendre que le feu soit rouge pour traverser ? T'es débile ou quoi ?**

– **De quoi ? »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment son discours dénigrant qui l'irritait le plus, mais plutôt le ton qu'il utilisait. C'était –

 **« Tu sais que t'aurais pu y passer si j'avais pas été là ?**

– **J'aurais pu me débrouiller seule, merci ! s** 'exclama-t-elle exaspérée. **»**

Elle tourna les talons et décida que sa petite promenade était terminée. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, et tout de suite. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Pas parce qu'elle avait tout juste manqué de se faire renverser par une voiture, non ça elle s'en fichait un peu vu que ça ne s'était pas passé. Non, le problème c'était ce grand blond... Il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il l'avait engueulé, pas vrai ? Il l'avait même insulté. Mais pourtant, elle n'avait décelé aucune trace de colère sur son visage. Pas même d'agacement, ou d'inquiétude ou de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il l'avait grondé sur le même ton qu'elle aurait utilisé pour demander l'heure à un passant. On aurait dit un alien, un... Un robot. Même dans son regard elle n'avait décelé aucune émotion. En fin de compte, peut-être qu'il était vraiment un alien ? Mais alien ou pas, rien ne lui donnait le droit de lui parler comme ça, surtout qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ! Par contre, elle avait l'impression que lui et le conducteur se connaissaient, vu le regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Tiens, le conducteur, elle l'avait presque oublié celui-là ! Entre son sauveur qui l'insulte et le conducteur qui ne lui accorde pas un seul regard, elle était décidément tombée sur deux numéros. Mais vu leurs têtes, elle les reverrait sûrement le lendemain au lycée.

En fait, elle avait visé juste. Le lendemain, en se rendant au lycée, on lui avait donné son numéro de casier et de cadenas, accompagnés d'un plan du lycée, qui permettait à tout le monde de voir qu'elle était nouvelle... Elle avait fait une première rencontre en rangent ses affaires dans son casier, quand la fille du casier de gauche avait fait tomber ses affaires. Brooke s'était agenouillé et l'avait aidé à ramasser ses bouquins, avec l'intention de commencer une conversation du genre 'Oh, merci pour mes livres !' 'De rien ! Je m'appelle Brooke, et toi ?'. Sauf que la fille l'avait gratifié d'un timide sourire et était partie — ou plutôt s'était enfuie, en direction sans doute de sa classe, sans que Brooke ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit. Brooke s'était alors à son tour dirigée vers sa salle de classe, et s'était assise à une table libre. Une dizaine d'élèves était déjà là, la plupart debout ou à demi assis sur les tables, en train de discuter, de rire... Elle venait à peine d'arriver que déjà elle se sentait étrangère à ce, cette... dimension, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. C'est vrai quoi, Tree Hill était une ville ni trop petite, ni trop grande, de même pour ce lycée. Ils devaient donc tous se connaître depuis bien longtemps. Elle soupira intérieurement, se demandant si revenir ici avait été une si bonne idée, puis remarqua qu'un élève s'était isolé, et qu'il était en plus assis à sa droite, deux tables plus loin. Elle se tourna vers lui, et vit qu'il avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras, avachi sur la table. Panne de réveil ? Puis elle le regarda plus attentivement. Le peu de sa tête qu'elle voyait lui disait quelque chose... Se sentant épié, le garçon releva la tête, et elle put enfin le reconnaître.

 **« Toi...** murmura-t-elle en le reconnaissant. **T'es le mec d'hier ! »**

Il la regarda une ou deux secondes et s'avachit à nouveau sur la table. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer une nouvelle fois le manque criant d'expression sur son visage, mais elle ne chercha pas à lui parler à nouveau. S'il voulait faire comme si elle n'existait pas, elle ferait de même.

Elle attendit donc que le professeur et le reste des élèves entrent dans la classe, qu'il leur distribue leurs emplois du temps... Et en arriva à faire l'appel, qu'il avait complètement oublié apparemment. Il vint ainsi au nom de Lucas Scott, et c'est là que le blond à sa droite leva la main. Lucas Scott, hein ? Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose... Le professeur continua l'appel, et appela un Nathan Scott. Même nom de famille ? Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne répondit. Le professeur persévéra, et répéta encore une fois son nom. Toujours rien. Il eut à peine le temps de dire ce nom une troisième fois que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée, et le conducteur fou d'hier apparut. De nombreux élèves commencèrent à chuchoter, le dévisageant lui et Lucas.

 **« Je suis là** , dit-alors le retardataire. **Pardon pour le retard. »**

A là surprise de Brooke, le prof ne luit fit pas la morale, mais soupira.

 **« Où étiez vous passé encore ? »**

Encore ?

 **« Ma voiture est tombée en panne.**

– **Il serait grand temps de la changer, non ? Bon… Allez vous asseoir. »**

Nathan obéit, et alla s'asseoir à la seule table de libre, derrière Brooke, à qui il adressa au passage un sourire éclatant. Brooke fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, celui-là ne l'avait pas oublié. Les élèves continuaient à jacasser, ce qui énerva leur professeur.  
 **  
« Silence, s'il vous plait !** leur cria-t-il. **Bon, on va donc passer directement à… »**

Brooke fut obligée de l'interrompre en levant la main.

 **« Oui ?**

– **Vous ne m'avez pas appelé** , dit-elle poliment, ne prêtant aucune attention à la vingtaine de têtes tournées vers elle.

– **Vraiment ? Vous êtes nouvelle, non ? Votre nom ?**

– **Brooke Davis.**

– **Je vois. Alors... »**

Il fut interrompu par un bruit venant du fond de la classe. Brooke tourna la tête, et en voyant la trousse de Lucas étalée par terre au milieu de ses stylos, elle en déduisait qu'il avait du faire un faux mouvement. Sauf qu'au lieu de les ramasser, il restait sur sa chaise, regardant sa table, les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait presque paralysé… Mais humain. Son expression robotique avait subitement disparu.

 **« Lucas, réveillez vous et ramassez ces affaires** , lui dit leur professeur. **»**

Il obéit lentement, un peu trop aux yeux de Brooke, alors que le reste de la classe et en particulier Nathan le regardait attentivement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le prof reprit là où il s'était arrêté, et demanda à Brooke de passer à l'administration pour que cette histoire de nom manquant soit réglée. Les heures et les cours passèrent, et à midi Brooke se retrouva un plateau à la main sans savoir à quelle table de la cafétéria s'asseoir. Il y avait apparemment une table pour les sportifs, une autre pour les cheerleaders, une pour les intellos, les gothiques, les écolos… Bref, ça n'en finissait pas ! Puis elle croisa le regard d'une jeune fille qui lui était familière et qui lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tiens, tiens, sa voisine de casier avait décidé de la remercier ? Elle décida donc d'aller à sa table, et s'assit en face d'elle.

 **« Salut** , lui dit sa voisine, un timide sourire aux lèvres. **Je m'appelle Haley.**

– **Brooke** , répondit-elle. **Merci de m'avoir proposé une place; je crois bien que j'aurais pu rester une heure debout sans savoir où aller. »**

Haley lui sourit chaleureusement.

 **« De rien. Et puis je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir remercié pour mes livres. La plupart des gens ici ne me connaissent pas ou ne me parlent pas, alors ça m'a un peu pris au dépourvu. Mais t'es nouvelle pas vrai ?**

– **Ça se voit tant que ça ?**

– **Je vis ici depuis toujours, alors je connais toutes les têtes des habitants. Mais toi je t'avais jamais vu avant. Tu habitais où avant de venir ici ?**

– **Ici. Enfin,** ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air confus de Haley, **c'est assez compliqué. J'ai toujours habité ici mais mes parents m'envoyaient dans une école à New York.**

– **Wah, New York ?** Fit-elle apparemment impressionnée.

– **Ouais. J'étais à Loyo...**

– **Loyola ?! Il paraît qu'ils travaillent les programmes de cours avec une année d'avance... Mais alors tu dois trouver nos cours super faciles !**

– **Pas vraiment, non** , répondit Brooke avec un mince sourire. **Mes parents sont riches, et c'est une école de riches, faut pas voir plus loin… Mais j'ai été absente pendant plusieurs mois, alors ils m'ont renvoyé. Et puis j'en avais marre des écoles privées, et comme j'avais un lycée dans ma ville natale, j'ai décidé de venir ici ! »**

Brooke lui sourit. C'était exactement comme quand elle s'était entraînée devant la glace. Pas si dur de mentir, en fin de compte…

 **« Enfin,** ajouta-t-elle, **vu que pendant les cours j'étais en internat, et que dès que je revenais pour les vacances, mes parents m'emmenaient dans un autre endroit, c'est comme si je venais tout juste d'emménager ici !**

– **Oh,je vois… Mais quand tu étais petite, tu allais aussi dans une école privée ?**

– **Eh bien... Honnêtement j'ai du mal à me rappeler mon enfance. Je crois que oui, mais dans une ville proche.**

– **Donc tu as bien du te promener dans la ville, non ?**

– **Quand j'étais petite… Je peux pas te répondre, ma mémoire me fait défaut. »**

Elle avait toujours eu du mal à se souvenir de son enfance. Pas toute son enfance, plutôt jusqu'à l'âge de 6 ou 7 ans.

 **« On va dire que j'ai une mémoire assez sélective !**

– **Je vois ce que tu veux dire** , répondit Haley avec un léger rire. **»**

Un jeune homme blond vint les interrompre en s'asseyant en face de Haley. Brooke fut surprise de voir à nouveau Lucas. Il ne prêta pas attention à Brooke et se tourna vers Haley.

 **« Salut, Hales.**

– **Salut toi,** lui sourit-elle. **Alors, cette rentrée ?**

– **La routine** , dit-il en haussant les épaules. **L'autre est dans ma classe. Et toi ?**

– **Dans la même classe, hein...** fit-elle comme embêtée. **Bah moi ça va. Au fait, je te présente ma nouvelle voisine de casier, Brooke. »**

Enfin, on ne l'avait pas oublié ! Lucas sembla enfin remarquer à ces mots qu'une troisième personne était à leur table, et se tourna vers Brooke. Pendant une demi seconde, elle crut discerner de la stupeur sur son visage de marbre, mais du bien admettre qu'il était toujours aussi impassible.

 **« Salut. »**

Ce qui marqua Brooke dans ce premier 'salut', est que Lucas avait l'impression de le dire seulement pour être poli. Avait-il quelque chose contre elle ?

 **« Salut...** répondit Brooke, cachant tant bien que mal sa gêne.

– **Vous vous êtes déjà vus ?** Leur demanda Haley.

– **On est dans la même classe** , lui dit Lucas.

– **Ah, d'accord. »**

Brooke, toujours aussi gênée par Lucas, ou plutôt par ce quelque chose qui clochait en lui, se concentra sur son plateau tandis qu'Haley triait sa nourriture. Elle prit dans une main le brownie qu'elle avait achetée, et soupira, comme exaspérée.

 **« Oh, génial, des cacahuètes...** **Tu le veux ?** Demanda-t-elle à Brooke. **Parce que les cacahuètes c'est pas mon truc.**..

– **Non,** répondit-elle, **je –**

– **Elle est allergique. »**

Stupéfaite, Brooke pivota de sa chaise et se tourna vers lui. Comment était-il au courant pour son allergie!?

 **« C'est vrai ?** Lui demanda Haley avec le même air surpris.

– **Hum, oui...** dit Brooke, confuse. **Je me retrouve avec des joues gonflées à l'hélium quand j'en mange. Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?**

– **Je, hum, j –** bafouilla-t-il en se levant brusquement. **J'ai plus très faim. A ce soir Hales. »**

Il partit en quatrième vitesse.

 **« Comment il l'a su ? Il a deviné tout seul, ou...**

– **Aucune idée** , lui dit Haley en haussant les épaules. **»**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Haley.

 **« Qu'est ce qui te fait autant plaisir ?**

– **Oh, rien de très important, c'est juste que... Ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi embarrassé. D'habitude, t'as du le remarquer, il est plutôt...**

– **Robotique ? J'ai vu, oui. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?**

– **On est meilleurs amis depuis la primaire. Avant, il était pas aussi inexpressif, tu sais. Mais il y a quelques mois... »**

La sonnerie retentit; Haley s'arrêta.

 _ **«**_ **Mince, j'dois y aller !** Dit-elle en se levant.

– **Attends ! Il s'est passé quoi, il y a quelques mois ?**

– **Hum, c'est assez long à expliquer... Ecoute, je travaille au Karen's Café après les cours, t'as qu'à venir ce soir et je prendrai ma pause pour t'expliquer ! Tu vois où c'est ?**

– **Ca me dit quelque chose** , dit-elle en réfléchissant. **Et puis je crois être passée devant hier.**

– **Okay, alors on s'y retrouve à 6h ? »**

Brooke acquiesça, et partit elle même en direction de sa classe. En entrant dans la salle, presque vide, elle vit que Nathan, l'autre Scott, était assis à la place qu'elle occupait ce matin, tout sourire. Elle passa devant lui et s'assit derrière; il se retourna au même instant vers elle.

 **« Dire que je m'étais assis ici pour que tu m'adresses la parole...**

– **Parce que venir me parler directement, c'est trop dur ?**

– **Tu es Brooke, pas vrai ? Et c'est bien toi qui ne savait pas traverser une route hier ?**

– **C'est toi qui sais pas conduire !**

– **Disons que j'ai eu un moment d'inattention au volant** , rétorqua-t-il, haussant nonchalamment les épaules. **Enfin bon, je voulais quand même m'excuser...**

– **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait hier ?**

– **J'allais le faire — je te jure!** Ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard douteux. **Mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais avec l'autre abruti...**

– **C'est marrant, lui aussi il t'appelle comme ça!**

– **C'est peut-être nos gênes fraternels qui se réveillent...**

– **Fraternels ?** Répéta-t-elle avec étonnement. **Vous êtes frères !? »**

Ça , elle ne s'y attendait pas. Et vu leurs affrontements, elle pouvait facilement deviner que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux.

– **Demi-frères, et ça suffit largement !**

– **Donc si vous avez le même nom de famille** , réfléchit Brooke, **vous avez le même père... »**

A ce moment, Lucas entra dans la salle de classe. En les voyant Nathan et elle en pleine discussion, il fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié, puis reprit son expression neutre habituelle et alla s'asseoir à une place éloignée. C'était officiel, après la surprise, Lucas Scott pouvait paraître, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, contrarié. Mais contrarié de quoi, ça, Brooke ne le savait pas. Par contre, Nathan parut comprendre quelque chose.

 **« Je vois...** dit-il en souriant malicieusement. **Je fais une fête samedi soir à 8h. Disons que je t'invites pour avoir manqué de te renverser hier. Ça sera un bon moyen pour toi de rencontrer du monde de Tree Hill... »**

Il marquait un point, là. D'un autre côté, aller faire la fête chez un inconnu avec des inconnus la semaine de la rentrée ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Et puis l'incident d'hier ne semblait être qu'une excuse qui cachait autre chose.

 **« Tu m'invites vraiment pour t'excuser, ou...**

– **Est ce que c'est vraiment important?** Dit-il avec un vague mouvement d'épaules. **Tu viendras, oui ou non ? »**

Il eut un sourire arrogant qui dérangea Brooke, mais pas forcément dans le mauvais sens.

 **« Pourquoi pas ?**

– **Bien. »**

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, et comme il l'avait fait remarquer, c'était un excellent moyen de rencontrer du monde...

A la fin des cours, elle passa à l'administration signaler que son nom ne figurait pas sur la liste des élèves. On lui assura que dès le lendemain, ce problème serait réglé. Bizarrement, elle n'y croyait pas trop, mais sourit quand même chaleureusement à la vieille secrétaire au moment de partir. A cause de l'attente pour cet 'entretien'— et du fait que la secrétaire lui avait raconté sa vie au détail près, quand elle arriva sur le parking du lycée, celui-ci était presque désert. Elle vit en passant que Lucas était adossé à un tableau d'affichage, comme pour attendre quelqu'un. Peut-être que quelqu'un devait venir le chercher et qu'il ou elle l'avait oublié ? Elle pensa même à lui demander comment il savait pour son allergie, mais elle changea rapidement d'avis. Elle arriva à sa voiture, et ouvrit la portière...

 **« Davis ! »**

Brooke se retourna en entendant son nom, et vit que Lucas s'était avancé vers elle.

 **« T'as pas vu que je t'attendais ?**

 **\- Ah, désolé...**

– **Je voulais juste te dire... Évite de parler à Nathan si tu le peux,** lui dit-il avant de tourner les talons. **Tout ce qu'il fera c'est te pourrir la vie.**

– **Quoi ? Attends! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous vous détestez autant? Vous êtes pourtant frères, non ? »**

Lucas lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule, un regard plus que glacial, qui la cloua sur place, et la dissuada de le rattraper.

 **« Parce qu'il a tué mon père. »**

Il repartit vers sa propre voiture, alors que Brooke, toujours à la même place, était incapable de bouger sous le coup de cette annonce. Nathan avait tué... Mais ils avaient le même père, donc il aurait tué son propre père? Non, impossible, Lucas voulait sûrement blaguer, ou... Mais pourtant, il avait paru tellement sérieux et atteint par tout ça quand il l'avait dit que ça semblait réel. Soudain, elle vit qu'elle avait déjà un quart d'heure de retard, et se dépêcha de grimper dans sa voiture. Elle mit quelques minutes à trouver le café en question, se gara, et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Le lieu lui même dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse qui envahissait quiconque entrant dans cet endroit. Les gens assis avaient tous le sourire, et discutaient gaiement entre eux; la serveuse au bar avait elle aussi le sourire, bref tout le monde était détendu. Le patron de ce café n'était sûrement pas un de ces boss sadiques qui vous faisait suer du matin au soir.

Brooke s'assit à la première table libre qu'elle vit, et Haley mit peu de temps à venir vers elle.

 **« Je te sers quoi ?**

– **Un café, s'il te plaît!**

– **Je te les apporte et je prends ma pause. »**

En l'attendant, Brooke parcourut la salle du regard. A une table plutôt éloignée de la sienne, une dizaine de cheerleaders étaient rassemblées autour de tables mises bout-à-bout. En les voyant, Brooke se rappela soudainement son ancienne vie, avec son ancienne équipe... Elle chassa ces vieilles images de son esprit avec véhémence, tandis que Haley revenait avec la commande et s'asseyait en face d'elle.

« Et voilà !

– **Merci,** lui dit-elle en souriant. **Alors, tu travailles ici chaque soir ?**

– **Et parfois le week-end, histoire de mettre un peu d'argent de côté pour mes études. Comment c'était cette première journée de cours ?**

– **Pas super...** avoua-t-elle avec un soupir. **J'ai pris des cours de rattrapage pendant les vacances, histoire de pas trop être perdue en venant ici, mais ça n'a pas suffit.**

– **Mince,** grimaça Haley. **J'aurais aimé t'aider, mais je fais du tutorat à 3 élèves et avec mon boulot...**

– **Merci, mais t'inquiète pas je vais m'en sortir ! Il suffira que je travaille plus.**

– **Ouais** , lui dit-elle d'un ton encourageant. **Bon, à midi, j'avais commencé à te parler de ça, mais... Dire que ça fera bientôt un an, dans à peine 5 ou 6 mois...**

– **Un an que quoi ?**

– **Ça s'est passé en Février dernier. Un élève est venu armé au lycée, il a pris en otage quelques élèves, et il a fait un mort... L'oncle de Lucas, Keith.**

– **Keith?** Répéta-t-elle, une vague impression de déjà-vu la parcourant. **Keith... »**

 _Elle appuya ses petites mains contre la vitre, et essaya de discerner les visages dans l'obscurité._

 _« Lui, c'est Keith. »_

 **« Quoi ?** Lui fit Haley.

– **Je, non, c'est juste que ce nom me dit quelque chose. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais je vois pas où... Enfin bref, c'est pas important. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que Lucas est comme il est ? »**

Le visage de Haley s'assombrit.

 **« Ouais. Lucas le considérait comme son père... D'ailleurs il était sur le point d'épouser sa mère, et de l'adopter. »**

Oh, alors son 'père' était vraiment mort. Mais quel rapport avec Nathan ? A moins que l'élève en question était...

 **« Et cet élève, c'était qui ?**

– **Jimmy Edwards. Le pire, c'est que Lucas et lui se connaissaient bien. Mais depuis le lycée, ils s'étaient en quelque sorte perdus de vue... »**

Donc Nathan n'était pas un assassin, c'était clair maintenant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ?

– **Après avoir tiré sur Keith, il s'est donné la mort. Personne n'a vraiment compris son geste, surtout qu'il connaissait Keith...**

– **Je vois... Mais je ne comprends pas, tout à l'heure Lucas m'a dit que Nathan avait tué son père... Tu saurais pas pourquoi il dirait une telle chose ?**

– **Aucune idée. Écoute, concernant Nathan...** ajouta-t-elle en hésitant. **Il n'a tué personne, mais fais quand même attention à toi, et évite le autant que possible.**

– **Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? Lucas, et maintenant toi...**

– **Il n'est pas... Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Son père à lui et Lucas a privilégié son éducation à celle de Lucas. En fait il n'a jamais reconnu Lucas comme étant son fils. Et quand la mère de Lucas est tombée enceinte, il l'a abandonnée et s'est enfui avec Deb, la mère de Nathan. Mais bon, elle est tombée enceinte à peine 3 mois après...** dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. **Il n'a pas pu échapper à la paternité en fin de compte. Enfin bref, ce qui est important c'est que Nathan est comme son père, alors il n'hésitera pas à te laisser tomber. »**

Elle était clairement énervée, ça crevait les yeux. Mmh... Expérience vécue ?

 **« Merci pour le conseil... Mais je ne compte rien faire avec lui.**

– **Oh. »**

Et maintenant elle était soulagée. Ça aussi, elle voulait sans doute le cacher, mais Brooke avait le don de comprendre les autres en un regard.

 **« C'est moi,** commença-t-elle à lui dire, **ou tu... »**

Des cris de bébés retentirent. Brooke sursauta, alertée. Simple réflexe. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, et devina que les cris venaient de la cuisine.

 **« Je ferais mieux de retourner travailler...**

– **Ok, je vais rester ici en attendant de finir mon café. »**

Haley repartit travailler; Brooke se mit à l'aise à sa table et prit un cahier de son sac. Autant commencer à travailler dès maintenant, non ? Même si ça n'était pas si simple, surtout avec les cheers qui papotaient un peu trop fort à son goût, mais elle préférait ça au silence d'un grande maison. Elle s'attaqua donc à la littérature, française qui plus est, sans grande conviction.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant un courant d'air entrer à l'intérieur. Une des cheerleaders, sans doute la capitaine vu qu'elle était assise au centre, se tut. Personne ne sembla le remarquer, sauf Brooke. La grande blonde en question regardait la porte d'entrée avec un intérêt pas très subtil... Brooke, piquée par la curiosité, se retourna, et compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Lucas, encore lui, venait d'entrer dans le café. Il la remarqua lui aussi, car il se dirigea vers elle.

 **« Tu me suis ?** Lui demanda Brooke, tentant de le dérider un peu. »

Il regarda sur sa table les cours qu'elle relisait.

 **« Stendhal, hein ?**

– **T'as pas répondu à ma question.**

– **Je travaille ici.**

– **Vraiment ?** Fit-elle avec suprise.

– **Ma mère est la proprio. »**

Et bien, elle allait vraiment de surprises en surprises... Lucas se dirigea vers le comptoir, sans doute pour commencer son service. Elle se leva et le suivit, tout en mangeant son cookie.

 **« Au fait, t'es bien le meilleur ami de Haley, non ? Alors... Tu devrais le savoir, si il s'était passé un truc entre Nathan et elle...**

– **Elle... et Nathan ? Impossible. Jamais elle ne sortirait avec un abruti pareil.**

– **Je vois... C'est quand même bizarre...**

– **Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ?** Demanda une voix qui lui était inconnue. **»**

Elle se retourna, et vit à côté d'elle la grande blonde, présumée capitaine des cheerleaders.

 **« Salut, Peyton,** lui dit Lucas, toujours d'une voix monocorde.

– **Ça** **va Luke ?** Fit-elle avec un sourire, avant de regarder longuement Brooke. **Alors, tu nous présente ?**

– **Peyton, Davis. Davis, Peyton.**

– **Davis ? Drôle de nom.**

– **C'est vrai que Peyton c'est mieux** , répliqua aussitôt Brooke. **Et d'ailleurs c'est pas mon prénom** , ajouta-t-elle en regardant Lucas. **Au fait,** **pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça, hein ?**

– **Tu ne le sais pas ?**

– **Je devrais ?** Demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

– **Non** , soupira-t-il, **sans doute que non. Je vais en cuisine. »**

Il partit aussitôt, sans que Brooke ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit.

 **« Hum, Brooke, c'est ça ?**

– **Oui.**

– **Lucas est déjà pris. Alors laisse tomber. »**

Brooke était de plus en plus perdue. Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde s'entêtait à la caser avec quelqu'un ? Nathan, puis Lucas...

 **« Je ne comptais pas te le voler... Vu qu'il t'appartient. »**

Elle laissa de l'argent sur le comptoir pour sa commande, ramassa ses affaires, et partit du café. En rentrant chez elle, elle se fit couler un bon bain chaud pour se relaxer.

Donc, si elle avait bien compris, Nathan et Lucas étaient demi-frère, avec le père en commun, qui avait abandonné Lucas pour se retrouver avec Nathan. Et donc Keith s'était rapproché de Karen, au point de devenir le 'père' de Lucas. Puis un certain Jimmy était venu armé au lycée, et avait tué Keith; pourtant Lucas considérait Nathan comme son assassin, et même Haley, sa meilleure amie, ne savait pourquoi. En plus de ça Lucas était au courant pour son allergie, ce que même certains de ses amis les plus proches à New York ne savaient pas. De l'autre côté, Nathan l'avait invité à sa fête, et tous lui déconseillaient d'y aller, ou même de parler à Nathan. Ah, et il y avait cette Peyton qui elle ne voulait pas que Brooke approche Lucas... Bref, cette ville avait l'air d'être tout sauf calme, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait souhaité.

Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle détestait qu'on lui dise comment agir. Alors elle irait chez Nathan.

Elle arriva chez lui vers 9h30, alors que la maison était déjà noire de monde. La veille, Nathan lui avait dit de venir à 8h30; il la retrouverait au salon, près du canapé. La maison des Scott ressemblait à la sienne, quoiqu'elle était sûre que sa maison était un peu plus grande.

Au salon, elle chercha son hôte, mais ne le vit pas tout de suite.

 **« C'est moi que tu cherches ? »**

Elle se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de Nathan, et se retrouva en face de lui.

 **« Tu viens toujours avec une heure de retard ?** Soupira-t-il.

– **Ça dépend qui m'invite.**

– **Quelle méchanceté !**

– **Je ne dis pas ça pou–**

– **Allez** , la coupa-t-il en la prenant par les épaules, **je vais te présenter à mes amis ! »**

Comme elle aurait pu le parier, la bande d'amis que s'était constitué Nathan ne comprenait que des sportifs et des cheerleaders. Tous assis autour d'un bar, ils contemplaient Brooke comme la nouvelle attraction d'un zoo.

 **« Les gars, voici Brooke Davis. Brooke, lui c'est Tim, et derrière tu as Jake, Matt [...] Peyton, Sam, et Amy. »**

Peyton la fusillait du regard. Elle devait sans doute prendre la présence de Brooke comme une intrusion.

 **« Et maintenant, Brooke et moi allons faire un petit tour dans ma chambre !**

– **Hein ? »**

Il agrippa son bras et se fraya un passage vers les escaliers, puis vers une chambre― la sienne, évidemment.

 **« Ici, personne ne viendra nous déranger. »**

'Nous déranger', hein ? Et qu'est ce qu'il comptait faire exactement ?

 **« Détends toi, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus** , dit-il avec un léger rire. **Je veux juste parler.**

– **Parler de quoi ?** Fit-elle sur la défensive.

– **Bah de toi ! J'ai entendu dire que tu vivais ici avant, non ?**

– **C'est vrai. Mais c'était il y a dix ans ou plus, alors...**

– **Mais tu avais déjà rencontré Lucas, non ?**

– **La première fois que je l'ai vu, je venais d'éviter de me faire écraser par une voiture. »**

Il plissa le front, comme en pleine réflexion, et s'assit sur son bureau.

 **« J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il te connaissait...**

– **En fait... »**

Elle hésita. A quoi bon lui dire tout ça, elle le connaissait à peine, et le peu de personnes qu'elle connaissait lui conseillait de l'éviter.

 **« En fait quoi ?**

– **Hum... »**

Oh, et puis, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, ni cruel. En tout cas pas à ses yeux.

 **« J'ai eu cette impression aussi** , lui expliqua-t-il, **qu'il me connaissait. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?**

– **Parce que tu l'intéresse aussi ?**

– **Comment ça,** dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, je l'intéresse ?

– **T'as remarqué comment il est, non ? C'est juste une façade, il était pas...**

– **Comme ça avant, je sais** , le coupa-t-elle. **Quel rapport avec moi ?**

– **Lucas est comme un mur de glace. Et à la rentrée, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il n'était plus aussi froid. Il a suffit que tu prononces ton nom, pour qu'il, hum... court-circuite ? C'est pour ça** **que je croyais que tu le connaissais. Vous vous êtes vraiment jamais vu avant ?**

– **Je pense que je m'en souviendrait !**

– **Peut-être que ça remonte à trop loin pour que tu t'en souvienne ?**

– **Et lui s'en souviendrait ?**

– **Peut-être que pour une raison ou une autre, tu l'as oublié...**

– **Quoi, tu penses que j'ai perdu la mémoire ?**

– **Ça arrive parfois** , dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, **il suffit d'un accident, et... En plus, si ça s'est passé il y a longtemps, t'as du ne jamais y faire attention. Tu te souviens bien du temps que t'as passé à Tree Hill ?**

– **J'ai des souvenirs assez vagues** , admit-elle avec une moue. **Le mieux serait de demander à mes parents, mais...**

– **Alors appelons les !**

– **Quoi, maintenant ?**

– **Pourquoi pas ? Ils dorment déjà à cette heure?**

– **C'est pas ça, mais... »**

Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler de ses parents maintenant, même pas pour une histoire de mémoire disparue.

 **« Alors c'est décidé** , insista Nathan, **appelle les !**

– **Je... ! J'ai plus de crédit. »**

Et en plus c'était vrai.

 **« Bon,** dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche, **alors je vais te passer le mien... Merde, où est ce que je l'ai encore mis !?**

– **Y a pas urgence, tu sais...**

– **Bon, t'as qu'à utiliser le fixe !**

– **Euh, mais... »**

Il avait mis une main sur la poignée, mais celle ci se tourna toute seule : la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un jeune sportif ivre tomba dans les bras de Nathan.

 **« Tim ? Oh non, t'es déjà torché !?**

– **Y a pu d'bière, mec ! »**

Il tituba, et tomba par terre, tout en s'accrochant vainement a un pan du lit.

 **« Vu ton état, c'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose ! T'aurais pas ton portable sur toi ? C'est pour Brooke. »**

Tim regarda Brooke d'un air... pervers, il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot, et lui sourit en sortant son portable.

 **« Mais tu m'devras une p'ti danse !**

– **Mais bien sûr...** murmura-t-elle avec dégoût. »

Il lui passa son portable, et s'écroula ensuite sur le lit de Nathan.

 **« Si tu gerbes dessus, je t'arrache la tête...Et toi** , dit-il en se tournant vers elle, **qu'est ce que t'attends pour appeler ? »**

Elle composa le numéro avec réticence. Quelque part, elle voulait quand même savoir...

 **« Allo ? Maman, c'est moi. Brooke. Oui bon voilà, je voulais savoir si j'avais eu un, hum, accident quand j'étais petite et que j'étais à Tree Hill. Non ? C'est bien ce que je... Ah. Comment ça, une... Quand ça!? Alors c'est pour ça que... J'aurais pu être au courant, non ? Oui c'est vrai, mais... D'accord. Ouais. Non, je ne compte pas revenir. Salut. »**

Elle raccrocha, et balança le portable sur son propriétaire, Nathan la dévisageant avec impatience.

 ** _«_ Alors ? **

– **Alors j'ai fait une méningite quand j'étais enfant, et quand j'ai guéri certains de mes souvenirs étaient envolés. Et je n'ai pas tout oublié, mais évidemment comme je ne me souvenais pas de ce que j'avais perdu, mes parents ont pensé que ce n'était pas important. J'avais 6 ou 7 ans.**

– **Donc j'avais raison** , dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. **C'est quand même dommage que tu ne te souviennes plus de lui...**

– **Attends, on est même pas sûrs que je le connaissais avant, et... »**

Un bruit retentit d'en bas, et le brouhaha cessa subitement pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à reprendre de plus belle.

 **« Oh non** , soupira Nathan, **ils ont pas encore cassé un truc... Reste ici, je reviens ! »**

Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre, et Brooke en profita pour la visiter un peu. Elle était visiblement bien plus petite que la sienne, mais tout de même assez grande... Et il y avait cette étagère qui avait attisé son regard ― pleine de médailles et de coupes, c'était la première chose qu'on remarquait dans cette pièce. Toutes ces récompenses correspondaient à des compétitions de... basket. Elle secoua la tête et regarda à d'autres endroits. Il y avait une seule photo de lui étant petit, et en famille, avec un homme plus âgé... son père ?

Elle resta ainsi un bon moment à attendre dans cette pièce, se demandant si elle ne faisait pas mieux de rentrer tout de suite chez elle.

 **« Héé ... »**

Elle se retourna vers Tim, qui la regardait toujours avec insistance. Apparemment, il était un peu moins assommé.

 **« Viens voir... »**

Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'approcha tout de même.

 **« Quoi ?**

– **Allez, viens... »**

Elle arrivait à sa hauteur, quand il fit brusquement preuve de rapidité, agrippa son poignet, et la plaqua contre le lit. Elle se débattait déjà quand il lui arracha de force un baiser, qui il faut le dire, lui donna plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Elle se débattit encore plus, mais il bloqua ses bras, et déboutonna son chemisier.

 **« Enlève tes sales pattes de moi ! »**

Dans un effort surhumain, elle le repoussa, et se redressa immédiatement.

 **« Il faut dire s'il te plaît. »**

Il avança vers elle.

 **« T'approches pas** , le prévint-elle en reculant vers le lit, **ou je...**

– **C'est faaaaacile. S. I. L. T. E – »**

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée une nouvelle fois, ce qui rassura Brooke. Ce qui la rassura moins, c'est que c'était Lucas qui était là, et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait faire ici. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait l'air furieux― oui, furieux, il pouvait donc montrer des émotions.

Il lança un regard plus que froid, haineux, dégoûté à Tim, qui dissuada celui ci de faire un pas de plus vers Brooke.

 **« Ok** , dit-il l'air soudain penaud, **j'te la laisse... »**

Il sortit enfin, tandis Brooke reboutonnait son chemisier, Lucas se retournant pour ne pas la regarder.

 **« Je te dis de ne pas t'approcher de Nathan, et je te retrouve dans sa chambre avec... Tim !?**

– **Ça va, je voulais juste comprendre...**

– **Comprendre quoi ? »**

Hum... Lui ? Nathan ? Lui et Nathan ?

 **« Non, pas la peine d'en dire, ça ne me regarde pas. Allez viens, je te ramène.**

– **Merci, mais je rentrerai quand je le voudrai. Et je suis venue avec ma voiture.**

– **Tu veux me faire croire qu'après _ça_ , tu veux encore rester ici ? » **

Le pire, c'est qu'il marquait un point, mais elle ne le montra pas, ou presque.

 **« Je peux rentrer chez moi dans ma voiture.**

– **La Polo grise, garée juste devant ?**

– **Oui...** répondit-elle, redoutant la suite.

– **Quand je suis passé devant, il y avait deux personnes dedans qui avaient l'air... occupées.**

– **Dans MA voiture !?** S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. **Non mais pour qui ils se prennent...**

– **Viens, je te ramène. Tu pourras revenir demain chercher ta voiture... quand elle sera vide. »**

Elle hésita un peu, entre accepter ou aller récupérer sa voiture, mais accepta la proposition de Lucas. Ils sortirent de la maison, se faufilant entre les autres lycéens éméchés, et grimpèrent dans la voiture de Lucas.

 **« T'habites où ?**

– **1704, Evergreen Terrace.**

– **Evergreen Terrace ?** Répéta-t-il, se tournant subitement vers elle.

– **Oui, pourquoi ? »**

Il avait l'air surpris, mais se ressaisit et démarra la voiture.

 **« C'est juste que tu habites à 2 rues de chez moi. »**

Alors ils étaient presque voisins ? Ça allait en faveur de la théorie de Nathan, ça...

Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre, voyant que Lucas n'était pas très bavard. Ce type était vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi se forçait-il à cacher ses émotions ? D'accord, son père était décédé, mais... C'était assez effrayant, comme s'il avait perdu le désir d'avancer. Ce qui paraissait impossible.

Ses paupières lourdes commençaient à se fermer. Elle se força à rester éveillée, même si la tentation de s'endormir était très forte...

Brooke se réveilla dans son lit après une bonne nuit de sommeil― ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bout de temps. Comme à son habitude, elle traîna au lit, et se décida à se lever d'un pas fainéant. C'est là qu'elle commença à tilter. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle portait les vêtements de la veille. Ses cheveux étaient encore attachés, elle n'était pas démaquillée. Elle avait même gardé ses chaussures. Et surtout, elle ne se souvenait pas être allée dans son lit. En fait, la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'être dans la voiture de Lucas, sur le chemin du retour.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers, à la recherche de ses pantoufles. En arrivant à la dernière marche, elle mit le pied sur ce qu'elle pensa être un jouet, mais qui s'avéra être une paire de bras..

 **« Aïe... »**

Quelqu'un était assis à ses pieds, les bras croisés sur la marche, et la tête reposant dessus. Il releva la tête, et Brooke reconnut immédiatement son chauffeur de la veille.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?**

– **Ah, t'es réveillée ? »**

* * *

 **« Et donc** , reprit Brooke, **quand tu as remarqué que la porte était ouverte et la maison vide, tu es resté parce que... tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?**

– **Pas spécialement** , dit-il en baillant.

– **Mouais... T'as l'air complètement à plat en tout cas, observa-t-elle non sans inquiétude. A force de bailler comme ça tu vas te décrocher la mâchoire.**

– **La faute à qui ? J'en connais pas un qui pourrait bien dormir dans un escalier.**

– **Pourquoi t'as pas pris le canapé !?**

– **Juste au cas où quelqu'un entrait... Je l'aurais entendu.**

– **Oh. J'ai une chambre d'amis, donc si tu veux te reposer, vas-y. Je te dois au moins ça.**

– **Je peux pas, je travaille au café aujourd'hui .**

– **Non mais à ce train là tu vas t'endormir en prenant les commandes... A moins que...** fit-elle en réfléchissant. **Je pourrais y aller à ta place !**

– **T'as déjà travaillé dans un café ?** Dit-il, son front se plissant légèrement.

– **Y a une première fois à tout, non ?** Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

– **Je suis déjà en retard** , dit-il en se levant.

– **Attends, laisse moi y aller! Reposes toi en attendant, et quand tu seras en forme, viens travailler. »**

Lucas n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

 **« Pourquoi tu veux absolument me remplacer au café ?**

– **Pour voler dans la caisse, bien sûr** , dit-elle avec un petit rire. »

Il ne réagit pas à sa blague.

 **« Bon, apparemment c'est pas ton truc l'humour le matin** , dit-elle plus sérieusement. **Je veux juste te remercier.**

– **Me remercier pour quoi ?**

– **Pour hier, et pour avoir empêché une voiture de m'écraser ? »**

Il sembla considérer son offre pendant quelques secondes, puis lui dit :

 **« D'accord, vas-y. Mais ne casse rien.**

– **Génial** , s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. **La chambre est en haut, deuxième porte à gauche.**

– **Très bien, mais... Tu comptes y aller comment ?**

– **Bah avec ma ...**

C'est là qu'elle se souvint de sa voiture, restée garée devant chez Nathan.

– **Oh non** , murmura-t-elle, **comment est ce que je vais...**

Lucas sortit un jeu de clés de sa poche, et les lança à Brooke.

– **Prends la mienne. Tu récupéreras la tienne plus tard. »**

Brooke fonça vers la voiture de Lucas, déjà en retard pour son nouveau boulot d'un jour. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard au Karen's Café, appréhendant sa rencontre avec le mère de Lucas.  
Elle la reconnut de suite; c'était la trentenaire brune qui était au comptoir. Elle s'avança vers elle.

 **« Hum... Bonjour. »**

Karen releva la tête, souriante.

 **« Bonjour ! Qu'est ce que je te sers ?**

– **Ah non, je ne viens pas pour ça. En fait, Lucas...**

– **Oh, attends, tu ne serais pas Davis, par hasard ?**

– **Brooke, en fait.**

– **Je vois** , dit-elle en souriant de plus belle. **Donc tu es la remplaçante de Lucas pour aujourd'hui. Il m'a appelé pour m'expliquer la situation.**

– **Alors je commence où ? Service ou caisse ?**

– **Comment ça...** commença-t-elle, confuse. **Oh, je vois Lucas ne t'as pas dit...**

– **Pas dit quoi ?**

– **Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour le café en lui-même, Deb et moi sommes bien assez.**

– **Alors pourquoi je suis là ? »**

Karen pointa du doigt le sol. Brooke ne comprit que quand elle se pencha au dessus du comptoir, et vit une petite tête dépasser d'un berceau et la regarder avec de grands yeux.

 **« Ton boulot est de t'occuper d'elle ! Elle s'appelle Lily, c'est la petite soeur de Lucas. »**

Brooke se figea. De un, parce qu'elle ne savait pas que Lucas avait une petite sœur. De deux, parce qu'elle venait de comprendre qu'elle était tombée sur ce qu'on pouvait appeler le pire job sur lequel elle pouvait tomber.

 **« Pardon ?** Dit-elle, espérant avoir mal compris. **Mais...**

– **D'habitude, il s'occupe d'elle à la maison, mais hier il est parti en trombe sans donner de raison, et il n'est pas revenu, alors j'ai été obligée de la prendre en attendant qu'il revienne.**

– **Et pourquoi est ce que vous ne la surveilleriez pas, et moi je...**

– **Tu sais faire des pâtisseries ?**

– **Hum... Je peux faire des toasts ? »**

Lily commença à pleurer. Oh, vraiment génial...

 **« Ils sont pas si mauvais que ça !** Insista Brooke, son angoisse montant d'un cran.

– **Bon, j'ai des gâteaux au four. En attendant, tu peux rester ici et jouer avec elle, ou vous pouvez faire un tour dehors** , dit-elle avant de se pencher vers sa fille. **Chut, chérie, calme-toi. »**

Brooke fut bien forcée de la prendre dans se bras, et à sa surprise, les cris cessèrent presque instantanément. Elle semblait assez... hypnotisée par Brooke, et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Eh bien, s'exclama Karen avec surprise, apparemment elle t'aime bien !

– On dirait, oui, répondit-elle d'un air gêné. Tu veux pas faire une sieste ? Demanda-t-elle à Lily, le regard suppliant. »

La petite se contenta de taper dans ses mains. Brooke se demanda bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire, et releva la tête pour convaincre Karen de lui donner une autre tâche.

Mais Karen n'était déjà plus là. Une autre trentenaire blonde arriva de la cuisine pour s'occuper de la caisse.

 **« Bonjour, Brooke . Karen m'a dit que tu remplaçais Lucas aujourd'hui.**

– **Oui, c'est bien ça.**

– **Je suis Deborah Scott. Mais tu peux m'appeler Deb.**

– **Encore une Scott ?**

– **Encore** , dit-elle d'un ton amusé. **Mais plus pour longtemps; je divorce bientôt.**

– **Donc vous êtes...** réfléchit-elle. **La mère de Nathan ?**

– **Tu connais mon fils ?**

– **Plus ou moins, dit Brooke avec un haussement d'épaules. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours.**

– **Je vois... Tu serais pas la nouvelle élève de Tree Hill ?**

– **Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec une grimace. »**

Et dire que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était passer inaperçu.

 _ **«**_ **C'est même flagrant !** Dit-elle avec un rire, avant de regarder Lily avec étonnement. **Ouah** **. Elle est pas aussi calme avec moi.**

– **Ah oui ? »**

Et pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit calme avec elle, hein ? Ça aurait facilité les choses qu'elle se débatte en pleurant et en hurlant à la mort comme n'importe quel autre bébé. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle _l'apprécie_... Vraiment, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Et ça, personne n'aurait pu le comprendre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! Cette fiction (comme trois autres que j'ai en stock) a été écrite il y a déjà quelques années, c'est d'ailleurs la première que j'ai écrite. J'avais postées toutes mes fictions sur ce site il y a deux ou trois ans, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe encore elles ont été effacées à deux reprises. C'est donc ma troisième tentative de les laisser ici, j'espère que cette fois-ci sera la bonne !

Etant donné que cette histoire est finie, les chapitres devraient arriver rapidement, il faut simplement que je les relise et que je m'occupe de la mise en page (ce qui peut facilement s'étaler sur deux jours).

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire. C'est loin d'être ma préférée, et il y a pleins de petits détails qui ne me plaisent pas trop, mais je préfère la laisser comme telle pour le moment.

N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)


	2. Blinded in chains

**BLINDED IN CHAINS**

La délivrance arriva en même temps que Lucas; il devait être déjà 18 heures. Lucas s'était automatiquement avancé vers elles, et Brooke lui avait dès que possible rendu sa soeur.

 **« Tu l'as droguée pour qu'elle soit aussi calme ?**

– **Non** , dit-elle d'une petite voix. **»**

Ce n'était pas normal. Qu'elle soit aussi calme avec une inconnue... Brooke le comprenait très bien, et ne voyait pas non plus la raison de l'attachement soudain de Lily envers elle.

 **« Quelque chose ne vas pas ?**

– **Comment ça ?**

– **T'as pas l'air en forme. Elle t'a tant épuisée que ça ?**

– **Nan, en fait elle a été très docile.**

– **Oh, alors ma mère voudra sûrement que tu –**

– **Non ! »**

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire. Sa mère voudrait la prendre comme baby-sitter de temps en temps. Hors. De. Question.

Lucas la regarda, surpris sans doute par la réaction de Brooke.

 **« Enfin, c'est juste que... Lily est vraiment un ange, mais... Je ne suis pas particulièrement à l'aise avec les bébés.**

– **Mauvaise expérience ?**

– **On peut dire ça comme ça** , dit-elle avec hésitation **. »**

Gênée, elle regarda ses pieds, espérant que Lucas change de conversation. Et par un miracle qu'elle eut du mal à saisir, il changea en effet de conversation. Était ce parce qu'il avait remarqué son embarras ?

 **« Je vais me chercher à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ?**

– **Prends moi n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça me remplisse l'estomac. »**

Il se leva, et contourna le bar pour déposer Lily dans son berceau. Après avoir salué Deb, il disparut en cuisine, et revint avec une assiette remplie de crêpes.

 **« De la part de ma mère, en remerciement de tes généreux services.**

– **Je vais me régaler** , dit-elle en souriant. **»**

Elle prit une crêpe fourrée à la pâte à tartiner, et la dégusta avec le plus grand soin.

 **« Au fait, comment t'as su que j'étais chez Nathan ? Je te l'avais pas dit, pourtant...**

– **J'ai deviné tout seul** , dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– **Vraiment ? Parce que ta mère a dit que tu étais parti hier après avoir reçu un message je crois. »**

Et qu'il avait quitté la table sans explications, l'air furieux.

 **« Non, pas de message. Je me suis seulement dit que c'était bien ton genre de faire un truc aussi idiot.**

– **Wow, t'es toujours aussi amical, ou c'est juste moi qui ai droit à un traitement de faveur ?**

– **Ni l'un, ni l'autre.**

– **Quelle explication...**

– **J'ai pas vraiment l'envie de t'expliquer, là...**

– **D' accord... Est ce que tu peux _au moins_ me dire si oui ou non on s'était déjà rencontrés ? Je veux dire, avant la semaine dernière.**

– **Alors tu t'en souviens vraiment pas, hein** , soupira-t-il.

– **Me souvenir de quoi ?**

– **Laisse tomber, si tu ne t'en rappelle pas c'est que c'était pas important pour toi...**

– **Ou parce que j'ai fait une méningite ?**

– **Comment ça ?** Fit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

– **Ouais, j'ai appelé ma mère hier, et elle m'a dit qu'apparemment j'étais malade, je suis même restée un temps à l'hôpital. Après ça j'ai eu des troubles de mémoire, j'avais 7 ans je crois.**

– **Oh... »**

Il esquissa un sourire l'instant d'une seconde; quoi, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'il se permettait de presque sourire ?

 **« Passe moi ton portable.**

– **Pourquoi faire ? »**

Elle sortit quand son portable de sa poche et le lui tendit.

 **« Je te laisse mon numéro. Si tu as un problème, t'appelles.**

– **Oh,** dit-elle, surprise. **d'accord. Tu veux dire que si j'ai problème, tu viendras même si on ne se connait pas ? Enfin, que je ne te connais... non, que je ne me souviens pas de toi ?**

 **L :** Oui, répondit-il, haussant les épaules. **Alors, comment t'as...**

Il fut interrompu par sa mère, qui tenait Lily, et Deb qui sortaient de la cuisine, tabliers rangés.

 **« Bon, à demain !** Leur dit Deb en souriant. **Au revoir Brooke !**

– **A bientôt !**

– **Tu pars aussi ?** Demanda Lucas à sa mère.

– **Oui. Vous pouvez rester bien sûr, mais t'oublies pas de fermer** , leur dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Brooke, lui montrant sa fille. **Elle a été très calme aujourd'hui, tu y es pour quelque chose ?**

– **Ça m'étonnerait... Je suis pas très douée avec les enfants.**

– **Pas sur... Ça te dirait de la garder après les cours ? Je te paierai bien sûr !**

– **Je suis là moi...** lui fit savoir Lucas.

– **Tu as peut-être arrêté ton entraînement, mais c'est pas pour autant que tu travailles ici. Deb va sûrement démissionner avec ses histoires de divorces, et avec seulement Haley, je ne pourrai pas surveiller Lily à tout bout de champ.**

– **C'est pour ça que je te dis que je suis là !**

– **Oh, je te connais bien, dès que ta sœur est dans tes bras, tu oublies tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi, alors non.**

– **Alors laisse moi travailler au café, au moins ! Comme ça t'auras un employé en plus, et t'auras pas à me payer !**

– **Tu connais déjà la réponse. »**

Elle était catégorique, et Brooke avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Ce que Lucas disait faisait sens, si elle embauchait son fils, elle aurait du temps pour sa fille, et elle économiserait un salaire.

– **Ça va, j'ai compris.**

– **De toute manière** , dit Brooke d'un air gêné, **je ne peux pas faire de baby-sitting. J'ai manqué les cours pendant pas mal de temps l'an dernier, et il faut que je rattrape tout ça, alors je n'aurai pas le temps.**

– **Oh,** lui dit Karen, visiblement décue, **je vois...**

– **Et si...** , réfléchit Lucas. **Et si je t'aide pour tes cours, et qu'en échange tu gardes gratuitement Lily ? On y gagnerait tous.**

– **Oh, bonne idée !**

– **Je... Je sais pas trop... »**

Elle la regarda elle et Lucas pendant un moment. Ils allaient l'air vraiment emballés par l'idée, surtout Karen, et elle ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui dire non... Et puis elle l'aurait son tuteur ! Mais... S'occuper de Lily chaque soir... Ce serait douloureux, elle le savait bien, mais bien sûr, ça, elle ne pouvait pas le leur expliquer. Et puis merde, elle n'était pas obligée d'accepter, si ?

D'un côté elle se plantait en cours et ne gardait pas Lily, de l'autre elle ne se plantait pas en cours, mais devait garder Lily...

 **« Je suis désolée... »**

Karen soupira, clairement déçue. Mais cette déception fut de courte durée, car elle sourit à Brooke en lui disant :

 **« C'est pas grave, demain je fouillerai le journal pour en trouver une... Tu reviendras quand même au café ?**

– **Bien sûr !**

– _(regardant L.)_ **Tant mieux !** Dit-elle en regardant son fils. **Alors à bientôt ! »**

Elle sortit du café avec sa fille, laissant Brooke seule avec Lucas, qui la dévisageait d'un air clairement furieux.

 **« Je suis désolée...**

– **Je sais.**

– **Et ça suffit pas, hein ?**

– **Non** , dit-il avec un soupir. **Pourquoi t'as pas accepté ?**

– **Je te l'ai dit non, je ne suis pas...**

– **A l'aise avec les bébés, j'ai entendu, oui. Je te demande la _vraie_ raison. **

– **Je ne mens pas,** rétorqua-t-elle le front plissé, **je...**

– **Je ne dis pas que tu mens, juste que tu caches quelque chose. Si tu m'en disais un peu plus, je pourrais t'aider à trouver une solution à ton problème.**

– **Pourquoi je te parlerais de mes problèmes personnels, hein ? Je te connais depuis une semaine !**

– **Et moi depuis 10 ans ! Je disais ça juste pour t'aider, rien d'autre...**

– **Je... J'en sais rien, j'ai pas eu le meilleur modèle de mère au monde, et... Quoi ? »**

Lucas semblait tout juste réaliser quelque chose.

 **« Merde... Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais complètement oublié...**

– **De quoi tu parles ?**

– **Ta mère a appelé ce matin, et hum... Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait ce soir. J'aurais du te le dire avant, je sais pas comment j'ai pu oublier... »**

Sa... Sa mère venait ici. A Tree Hill.

Brooke se leva automatiquement, mais resta bloquée, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Rentrer chez elle ? Mais si elle était déjà là... Alors quoi, passer la nuit dehors ? Non, non, il devait y avoir une autre solution...

Pourquoi venait-elle ? Elle détestait cette ville, alors pourquoi... Brooke déglutit, sachant pertinemment la réponse : si Victoria Davis revenait à Tree Hill, ce ne pouvait être que pour une seule raison, faire revenir Brooke à New York.

 **« Ça va ? Hey, Davis !**

– **Pardon ? Ah, oui, enfin non... Oh, non... »**

Elle retomba sur sa chaise, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

 **« Qu'est ce que je dois faire, maintenant ?**

– **De quoi tu parles ? »**

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

 **« De ce que tu viens de me dire ! Ma mère revenant ici...**

– **Qu'est ce que ça a de si grave ?**

– **Tu comprends pas... Elle veut me ramener avec elle, c'est sûr, sinon elle aurait jamais fait le voyage ! A part si mon père est mort, mais là elle m'aurait au moins envoyé un SMS pour me prévenir...**

– **Attends, attends... Tu es sûre qu'elle veut que tu y retournes ? Peut-être qu'elle est venue pour autre chose ?**

– **Toi, ça se voit que tu ne la connais pas.** , murmura-t-elle en se levant. **Il faut que je quitte la ville.**

– **Quoi !? »**

Il se leva à son tour, et l'agrippa par le bras.

 **« Attends, t'es sérieuse là ?**

– **J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?**

– **Je te ramène chez toi. Je te l'ai dit, non ? Si t'as un problème, tu m'appelles. »**

Oui, et si elle faisait vraiment ça, alors elle l'appellerait 30 secondes après avoir passé le seuil de sa maison.

 **« Je peux très bien... »**

Il plaqua subitement une main contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Tout ce qui parvenait était des 'Mmh Mmh' incompréhensibles.

 **« Et moi je te dis que je te ramène. »**

Il lui fallut presque la traîner jusqu'à sa voiture, et du bloquer les portières pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas. Brooke bouda durant tout le trajet, et refusa de sortir quand il se gara devant chez elle.

 **« T'attends quoi là ?**

– **Je ne rentrerai pas dans cette maison.**

– **C'est chez toi ! Et c'est ta mère, pas le diable. »**

Elle ne put empêcher un petit rire sarcastique.

 **« C'est marrant, j'ai tendance à les confondre, parfois ...**

– **Tu vas pas fuir éternellement,** dit-il d'un ton exaspéré. **c'est pas ton genre. »**

C'est vrai, il avait raison; ce qui prouvait qu'il la connaissait réellement. Sauf que son arrivée à Tree Hill était une grande fuite en elle-même, alors... Elle avait sûrement changé.

 **« Très bien. Mais si il y a un meurtre ce soir, je te tiendrai pour responsable.**

– **Comme si elle allait te tuer. »**

Elle sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière en la refermant. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Si un meurtre devait avoir lieu ce soir, ce serait _elle_ qui tuerait sa mère, pas l'inverse.

Elle hésita à ouvrir la porte, et finalement se jeta dans la cage aux lions. En arrivant dans l'entrée, elle vit au pied de l'escalier une petite valise de haute couture, qu'elle connaissait très bien : sa mère l'utilisait pour ses très courts déplacements. Cela la soulagea aussitôt; au moins, Victoria n'allait pas rester longtemps, et avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait là que pour le week-end.

Elle avait prévu d'être la plus silencieuse possible, et de monter les escaliers en toute discrétion, mais c'était sans compter sur la super-ouïe de sa mère, qui la héla aussitôt. Rien que le fait d'entendre la voix de Victoria mit Brooke mal à l'aise.

Elle dut donc aller dans le salon, où elle trouva sa mère assise sur un fauteuil, sirotant un petit verre de quelque alcool sorti de sa réserve personnelle près de la cheminée. Une scène digne des plus grands soap-opéras.

 **« Tu comptais monter dans ta chambre sans me dire bonsoir ?**

– **Désolée, j'avais pas vu que t'étais là... Bonsoir. »**

Voilà, elle l'avait salué, elle pouvait partir maintenant. Elle se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre, mais Victoria l'appela une nouvelle fois :

 **« Je peux savoir où tu étais passée ?**

– **Parce que ça t'intéresse ?**

– **Ne me fais pas passer pour une mère ingrate, merci. »**

Mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle était !

 **« Je traînais avec un ami.**

– **Ne me dis pas que c'était ce Lucas qui était au téléphone...**

– **Il y a un problème avec Lucas ?**

– **Il y en a en effet un quand il répond au téléphone de _ma_ maison, et qu'il me dit que _ma_ fille n'est pas là car elle travaille dans un café ! **

– **C'était juste pour aujourd'hui, t'as pas à en faire tout un plat...**

– **Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas autorisé à venir ici pour faire serveuse !**

– **Je viens de te dire que c'était uniquement pour aujourd'hui ! Et c'est bon, ça va pas vous tuer que je travaille dans un café !**

– **Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que tu pourrais ternir notre nom en travaillant dans un café de seconde zone ? »**

Brooke serra les poings. Wow, sa mère battait tous les records en l'énervant en moins d'une minute de conversation.

 **« C'est pour ça que tu es venue ici ?**

– **En partie. Ton père voudrait te faire passer un message. »**

Et elle était le pigeon voyageur ?

 **« Si tu n'as pas d'assez bonnes notes, tu reviens à New York. »**

Pardon ?

 **« Pardon ? Et depuis quand ? C'est pas ce que stipulait notre, hum... accord.**

– **Je le sais très bien. Tu restais à Tree Hill à condition de ne dévoiler à personne ton petit incident...**

– **Petit incident !?** Répéta-t-elle, furieuse. **C'est comme ça que vous en parlez entre vous, un petit incident, alors que j'ai...**

– **Peu importe ! Le fait est que les rumeurs vont bon train dans ton ancien lycée et que ton père et moi pensons que finalement, la meilleure solution n'était pas que tu t'éloignes.**

– **Oh, je vois, alors tu veux que je revienne à New York un sourire aux lèvres en affirmant à tout le monde que je vais très bien et qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé alors que ce n'est clairement pas le cas !?**

– **Exactement. Disons que si tu n'as pas au minimum, hum... un B de moyenne, tu reviens à la maison.**

– **J'habite ici maintenant.**

– **C'est encore ma maison, et je peux te faire rentrer quand je le veux. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier pour te proposer de rester...**

– **Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai pas avoir un B ! Pas après avoir manqué autant de cours !**

– **Oh, tant pis, alors il ne te reste plus qu'à faire tes valises.**

– **C'est totalement injuste...**

– **Oh, pauvre, pauvre Brooke dont les parents font tout pour l'aider...**

– **Ah vraiment, et ils sont où exactement ces parents ? Parce que là je ne vois qu'une pseudo-mère qui ne fait rien pour aider sa fille dont elle semble oublier l'existence. »**

Victoria la fusilla du regard, lèvres pincées, et se leva de son fauteuil.

 **« Continue comme ça si tu veux retourner tout te suite à New York. »**

Elle quitta la pièce, la tête haute, laissant Brooke fulminer toute seule. Voilà pourquoi elle détestait sa mère. Brooke rejoignit directement sa chambre, son appétit complètement coupé par sa mère.

Elle ne la vit à nouveau que le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se décida à se lever.

 **« Où est ce que tu vas ? »**

Ce fut la première chose que dit Victoria à sa fille, en la voyant descendre l'escalier, s'attachant les cheveux en une queue de cheval.

 **« Tu sors habillée** **comme ça ?**

– **En même temps avec toi si on ne porte pas de marque un minimum reconnue, on s'habille en clochard, alors...**

– **Est ce que je peux au moins savoir où tu vas ?**

– **Oh, je vais juste chercher ma voiture... »**

Oops, elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

 **« Comment ça, la _chercher._.. Où est elle exactement en ce moment, la voiture que ton père et moi t'avons payé ? **

– **Hum, je dois y aller, hein ! »**

Elle partit en ignorant les appels de sa mère, et se dépêcha juste au cas où elle la suivrait. Vraiment, sur ce coup elle aurait du la fermer et rester silencieuse... Tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était donner une raison supplémentaire à sa mère pour le ramener avec elle à New York. Non, non, elle exagérait; après tout, si elle récupérait sa voiture, ce qu'elle allait évidemment faire, alors il n'y aurait pas de problèmes ! Elle avait même envoyé un message à Nathan pour le prévenir de son arrivée prochaine.

Elle frappa à la porte des Scott vers 10h30 après une bonne et longue marche. Mais personne ne l'entendit. Par contre, elle entendait très bien ce qui se passait à l'intérieur; des cris ou plutôt des hurlements hystériques étaient audibles. Clairement une dispute de parents qui divorcent.

Elle décida de contourner la maison et aller dans le jardin, pour savoir si Nathan n'y était pas. Et elle avait raison; elle le vit, assis sur son terrain de basket personnel au fond du jardin. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

 **« Hey** , lui dit-elle doucement. **»**

Surpris de l'entendre et sans doute de la voir ici, il se tourna vers elle.

 **« Salut... Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?**

– **Non, je viens d'arriver, et j'ai entendu tes parents...**

– **Ouais, dur de pas les entendre.**

– **Donc j'me suis dit que tu serais ici. »**

Il se leva, prit son ballon qui traînait par terre et se mit à marquer des paniers consécutifs.

 **« Comment t'as deviné ?**

– **Je sais pas... Je faisais un peu la même chose quand mes parents se disputaient.**

– **Je croyais que t'étais à New York et eux ici...**

– **Ça fait 4 ans qu'ils ont déménagé à New York, mais en gardant quand même leur maison ici.**

– **Ils sont venus à New York pour toi alors ? »**

Elle émit un léger rire.

 **« Pas vraiment, non... Mon père avait des affaires là-bas, et ma mère le suit comme un mouton pour être sûre d'avoir de l'argent. D'ailleurs elle est ici.**

– **Vraiment ?** Fit-il, surpris.

– **Ouais, elle veut que je revienne à New York. Et donc pour rester ici il faut que j'ai B de moyenne à la fin du semestre.**

– **Wow, bonne chance.**

– **Merci. Et c'est pour ça qu'il me faut ma voiture tout de suite, parce que sinon elle aura une raison de plus pour me ramener avec elle...**

– **Tu ne veux vraiment pas retourner à NY, hein... Mauvaise expérience ?**

– **Plus ou moins. Alors, ma...**

– **Du coup, avoir ta voiture est vital, pas vrai ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais si je refusais de te la rendre ? »**

C'était quoi cette question ? Et c'était quoi ce petit sourire triomphant qu'il arborait ?

 **« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?**

– **Parce que ça serait bien plus intéressant... Mais bon, d'un autre côté, si tu pars, ça sera plus drôle du tout. »**

Il laissa tomber son ballon et s'accroupit en face d'elle.

 **« Si tu acceptes d'être à mon service pour une semaine, je te la rends.**

– **Pardon ?** S'exclama-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux. **Comment ça, à ton service ?**

– **Disons que tu seras mon petit elfe personnel. Et une semaine me permettra de comprendre plus de choses sur toi. »**

Brooke se leva d'un bond, et le regarda comme s'il été attardé.

 **« Mais t'es malade ? C'est carrément du chantage ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que si j'accepte, je respecterais ma part du marché ?**

– **De un, parce que t'es une personne de parole, ça crève les yeux. De deux, parce que je peux appeler quand je veux ta mère et lui raconter tes petites péripéties de vendredi soir... D'ailleurs j'en profite pour m'excuser pour Tim, je te jure qu'il ne te touchera plus. Et de trois, parce que si tu veux savoir quoi que ce soit durant cette semaine, quoi que ce soit sur Lucas, je te le dirai. »**

Wow, ça faisait beaucoup d'informations en même temps. D'accord, elle gagnait au change parce qu'elle devait avouer qu'elle était très curieuse au sujet de Lucas, mais...

 **« Tu menaces d'appeler ma mère !?**

– **Non, disons que je prends ta mère comme... assurance.**

– **Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

– **Je veux juste en savoir plus sur toi.**

– **Tu aurais pu simplement demander.**

– **Comment est ce que je pourrais savoir si oui ou non tu ne me ... Non, laisse tomber. Tu acceptes ou pas ?**

– **Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?** dit-elle avec un soupir. **»**

Et puis malgré tout, il ne paraissait toujours pas démoniaque aux yeux de Brooke, alors...

 **« Donc, ma voiture, où est-elle ?**

– **Suis moi** , dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. **»**

Il la fit à nouveau contourner la maison ,et s'arrêta devant son garage. Puis il composa un code sur un petit boîtier, et la porte s'ouvrit.

 **« Sésame, ouvre toi... »**

Sa voiture était bien là, ce qui surprit Brooke.

 **« Comment t'as fait pour déplacer ma voiture sans avoir les clefs ? J'espère que t'as rien trafiqué...**

– **Elle est exactement comme tu l'as laissé vendredi, sauf qu'elle est vide.**

– **D'accord... »**

Elle prit ses clés et monta dedans.

 **« Alors, on se voit demain en cours ?**

– **Ou peut-être avant, qui sait ? »**

Il était vraiment énigmatique... Mais elle ne s'en préoccuperait pas pour le moment.

Elle profita de sa voiture en faisant un petit tour, repoussant le moment fatidique où elle devrait revoir sa mère. Elle en profita pour réfléchir à comment obtenir un B de moyenne. Avec son niveau actuel, elle peinerait s'en doute pour obtenir un C, alors B... En gros, autant faire ses valises tout de suite ! Sauf qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de retourner à NY, et risquer de _le_ revoir...

Il restait encore une solution; elle pouvait accepter la proposition de Lucas. Elle devrait garder Lily, oui, mais seulement pour quelques mois, et après elle serait libre de rester à Tree Hill. En fait, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Lucas lui avait dit qu'ils habitaient à quelques rues l'un de l'autre, alors elle chercha près de chez elle la maison de Lucas. Elle remarqua la voiture de Lucas au bout de quelques minutes, et en déduisit que la maison juste en face était la sienne. Elle gara sa voiture, puis alla sonna à la porte. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à entendre un 'J'arrive !' et vit la porte s'ouvrir.

 **« Brooke !** s'exclamaKaren, surprise. **Entre, je t'en prie !**

– **Merci** , dit-elle en souriant. **»**

Elle entra et parcourut rapidement la cuisine du regard. Elle était vraiment chaleureuse, et semblait refléter la personnalité de Karen. Lucas entra juste après, et salua Brooke d'un 'Salut, Davis'.

Karen s'assit à une table, invitant Brooke à faire de même.

 **« Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?**

– **En fait... Je voulais savoir, si hum... Vous aviez trouvé une baby-sitter.**

– **Oh, oui, en fait Deb va s'en charger ! C'est vrai qu'elle ne peut plus travailler autant au café mais elle reste chez elle, alors... Pourquoi, tu voulais...**

– **Oh non, non, j'étais juste curieuse et comme je passais dans le coin...**

– **Je vois** , dit-elle en se levant. **Justement, je dois aller voir Deb. A bientôt !**

– **Au revoir !**

– **N'oublie pas...** commença-t-elle à dire à son fils.

– **Le biberon, je sais** , la coupa-t-il. **»**

Karen partit et les laissa seuls. Et merde, maintenant elle n'avait plus de cours. Si seulement elle avait dit oui hier, alors...

 **« Tu es si déçue que ça ?**

– **De quoi tu parles ?**

– **Arrêtes, je vois bien que ça t'énerves... Je te connais bien, tu sais. »**

Brooke grimaça. L'idée qu'un gars qui lui était presque inconnu la connaisse la mettait mal à l'aise.

 _«_ **Bon,** d'accord, admit-elle avec un soupir. **C'est ma mère, elle... Je dois avoir B de moyenne ce semestre si je veux rester ici.**

– **B ? Ouais, en gros elle veut que tu repartes donc elle te donne un truc impossible à faire. »**

Lucas se détacha du frigo et lui servit un verre d'eau.

 **« Merci. Ouais, c'est le principe. C'est pour ça que je suis venue aujourd'hui.**

– **Dommage, mauvais timing. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit à ma mère, au lieu de mentir...**

– **Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente désolée, c'est tout. »**

Elle détestait ça, qu'on ait pitié d'elle. Sinon, pourquoi s'obstinerait elle à ne révéler son passé à personne ?

 **« Au fait...** dit-elleen réfléchissant. **Tu pourrais m'aider toi, non ? Je te paierai, bien sûr ! »**

Son visage impassible empêcha Brooke de savoir s'il considérait réellement son offre.

 **« Non.**

– **Oh. »**

Génial, maintenant elle était sûre de repartir et de...

 **« Je le ferai gratuitement. »**

Le visage de Brooke s'illumina.

 **« Vraiment** s'exclama-t-elle avant de sourire. **Merci !**

– **Oui, enfin... Si j'étais toi je ne me réjouirais pas ça tout de suite. Je suis un prof assez sévère, tu sais...**

– **Apparemment, le sadisme c'est de famille** , murmura-t-elle.

– **Quoi ?**

– **Nan, c'est juste que... Nathan ne voulait pas me rendre ma voiture, et donc j'ai du lui promettre de, hum... disons d'être à son service pour une semaine. »**

Lucas écarquilla les yeux. Après le Lucas furieux de vendredi et agacé de la veille, venait le Lucas surpris mais furieux.

 **« Et toi t'as accepté !?**

– **C'était ça ou j'avais plus de voiture, et une mère qui me force à partir !**

– **Mais rien ne te force à lui obéir...**

– **Je lui ai promis, je tiens mes promesses. »**

Mieux valait ne pas dire qu'il l'avait 'menacé' d'appeler sa mère, ou qu'il avait proposé en échange de répondre à ses questions sur Lucas.

 **« Mais tu sais qu'il pourrait te faire faire n'importe quoi !?**

– **Du genre ?**

– **Du genre** , dit-il sur un ton irrité, **ce que Tim aurait bien voulu faire vendredi !**

– **Ça m'étonnerait... Je ne pense pas qu'il ait ce genre d'idées en tête, ou qu'il soit aussi sournois...**

– **Tu ne le connais pas.**

– **Et toi ?**

– **Quoi, t'es amoureuse de lui ? »**

Pendant une petite seconde, elle s'imagina ce que serait une Brooke amoureuse de Nathan, et ne put s'empêcher de rire, car oui, cette vision était plutôt drôle. Et puis quand bien même, tomber amoureuse ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, alors...

 **« Tu trouves ça drôle ?**

– **Assez, oui** , lui dit-elle, reprenant son sérieux. **Mais je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, ça me touche.**

– **Je ne... Oui, bon, te fais pas d'idées... »**

Il se leva; elle fit de même, et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **« Tu peux partir, tu sais.**

– **Mais je peux aussi rester, non ? »**

Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à pianoter sur son ordinateur portable. Ne sachant où se mettre, elle s'assit devant lui, sur son lit.

 **« C'est une chambre bien rangée, dis donc.**

– **Je sais. »**

Il ne semblait pas irrité de sa présence, bien au contraire, mais peut-être que Brooke se trompait. En tout cas, il restait calme, un peu trop.

 **« Je voulais savoir... Comment est ce qu'on s'est rencontré ?**

– **Tu traversais une route et t'as manqué de...**

– **Non, non, je voulais dire... La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Vu que j'étais encore à Tree Hill, j'avais quoi, 6 ans, 7 ans ?**

– **5 ans.**

– **Et comment...**

– **J'étais assis là où tu es en ce moment, et j'ai senti que quelque chose me regardait. C'est là que je t'ai vu me regarder par la fenêtre.**

– **Et après ? »**

Il s'apprêta à lui dire, mais se ravisa.

 **« T'as qu'à t'en rappeler.**

– **C'est pas très gentil, ça... Comment est ce que je suis censée me souvenir d'un truc qui s'est passé il y a 12 ans ?**

– **Je m'en souviens, moi** , dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

– **Mais c'est pas toi qui a eu une méningite, pas vrai ? Et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici ? Je veux dire, dans ta chambre ?**

– **Assez, oui. »**

Il continua de taper sur son clavier, mais plus lentement. Puis (miracle!) un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Et voilà le Lucas souriant. Brooke le préférait largement aux autres Lucas.

 **« Tu crois qu'en revenant plusieurs fois, je me rappellerai de quelque chose ?**

– **Qui sait ? Essaie, et on verra bien.**

– **Ouais... Je vais rentrer chez moi,** soupira-t-elle, **avant que ma mère en fasse ma valise elle-même... »**

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

 **« A ta voix, on dirait que tu n'as pas très envie d'y aller...**

– **C'est le cas** , dit-elle avec un sourire résigné. **Mais est ce que j'ai le choix ?**

– **Hum, Davis... »**

Elle se retourna vers lui.

– **Tu pourrais rester ici. Enfin, Deb va à tous les coups inviter ma mère à manger, et donc on a qu'à se commander une pizza...**

– **Tu répondras à mes questions ?**

– **Ouais.**

– **C'est pas une blague ?**

– **Non.**

– **Alors ça marche !** S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il referma son ordinateur et se leva, prenant son téléphone et le donnant à Brooke.

 **« Le numéro est enregistré, commande ce que tu veux, moi je vais donner son biberon à Lily. »**

Décidément, elle préférait vraiment ce Lucas là.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient confortablement installés devant un film et avaient tout juste commencé à attaquer leur pizza.

 **« Alors, question n°1...**

– **On attaque déjà les questions ?**

– **Ouais. Je disais donc... Tu as fait exprès de choisir un film d'horreur ?**

– **Quoi, tu ne les aime plus ?**

– **Bah si. Mais toi comment tu le sais ?**

– **Tu me l'a dit** , dit-il comme si cela était évident. .

– **Bien sûr. Question n°2 : pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille, et non par mon prénom ?**

– **C'est toi qui me l'a demandé** , répondit-il, réfléchissant à la question. **Je sais plus trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs...**

– **C'est moi qui l'ai demandé ? Bizarre...**

– **T'es pas non plus un exemple de normalité...**

– **Regardez qui parle !**

– **Quoi, je ne suis pas normal ?**

– **C'est pas que t'es pas normal, mais... Y a des moments où t'es pas autant gentil qu'en ce moment.**

– **Ah bon ?**

– **Genre la fois où on s'est rencontrés, et que Nathan avait failli me renverser ?**

– **Ah, ouais, désolé... J'ai en quelque sorte tendance à ne plus m'arrêter quand je m'énerve...**

– **Mais qu'est ce qui t'énervais, Nathan ?**

– **Et toi qui prenais des risques inutiles...**

– **Mais tu ne m'avais même pas reconnu à ce moment, alors...**

– **Ce n'est pas seulement avec les personnes que je connais, c'est aussi tout le monde. Les gens ne se rendent pas compte à quel point leur espérance de vie peut tomber à 0 en moins d'une minute. »**

C'était assez bizarre, mais elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il disait.

 **« C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé pour ton oncle ? »**

Le visage de Lucas s'assombrit, mais elle ne regretta pas avoir posé cette question.

 **« Ouais.**

– **Je suppose que tu n'aimes pas en parler...**

– **C'est vrai mais curieuse comme t'es...**

– **En fait... J'ai cette impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Est ce que je l'avais rencontré ?**

– **J'en sais rien, c'est possible... Mais je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adoré.**

– **Il y a encore une chose qui me tracasse... C'est bien Jimmy Edwards qui a tiré sur lui, alors pourquoi est ce que tu m'as dit que Nathan av... »**

Elle fut interrompus par la sonnette. Lucas se leva pour aller dans la pièce d'à côté, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, Victoria aux talons. Celle ci semblait vouloir rester à l'écart de tout meuble, et même de Lucas, à croire qu'elle attraperait un virus...

 **« Hier, tu fais du baby-sitting dans un café, et aujourd'hui tu manges une part de pizza sur un canapé, et... sans couverts !?**

– **Et oui, ta fille se dévergonde. Comment est ce que tu m'as trouvé ?**

– **J'ai vu ta voiture... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !?**

– **Je suis juste venue voir un ami. Je te présente Lucas. »**

Victoria le toisa du regard.

 **« Celui qui a répondu au téléphone.**

– **Enchanté.**

– **Comment est ce que tu peux traîner ici ?** demanda-t-elle à sa fille, ignorant royalement la main que Lucas lui avait tendu.

– **Je n'en sais rien... Tu voulais me dire quelque chose de précis ?**

– **Je rentre, mon avion est dans une heure. Je voulais juste te rappeler notre accord, si tu parles de ton ...**

– **Je le sais !** La coupa-t-elle aussitôt/ **Et je ne le ferai pas.**

– **Bon, alors, à bientôt. Et essaye de ne pas ternir notre réputation ici, _si possible_. » **

Sa mère sortit en claquant la porte, et Lucas se rassit à nouveau.

 **« Alors tu plaisantais pas sur ta mère...**

– **Je suis désolée si elle t'a offensé, ou que...**

– **Non, c'est bon. Mais toi tu vas bien ?**

– **Bien sûr, ma mère vient de partir. Pourquoi ?**

– **J'en sais rien, c'est juste que... Tu ne voudrais pas avoir une mère un peu plus... maternelle ?**

– **J'ai appris à vivre avec. Et encore, t'as pas rencontré mon père ! Ces deux là se sont bien trouvés...**

– **Et c'était quoi cet accord avec ta mère ?**

– **Je croyais que c'était moi qui posais les questions ?**

– **Je trouverai bien tout seul...** lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– **Je préférerais que non...** , murmura-t-elle sombrement.

– **Pardon ?**

– **Non, fais pas attention,** reprit-elle avec un sourire, **je parle toute seule. Alors, on la finit cette pizza ? »**

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

La suite arrive dès que possible :)


	3. The kids aren't alright

**THE KIDS AREN'T ALRIGHT**

Ils avaient continué à parler tout en regardant plus ou moins le film, jusqu'à ce que Karen rentre. Même Brooke avait pu lire de la surprise sur le visage de Karen, en voyant son fils aussi décontracté avec elle. Mais c'était Brooke la première à être surprise. Elle était passée de «petite ahurie amnésique» à «vieille amie retrouvée».

Brooke rentra chez elle, et remarqua avec soulagement que sa mère avait bien quitté les lieux. Bon débarras.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de déballer ses affaires. En effet, depuis une semaine qu'elle était là, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de déballer tous ses cartons. Le plus urgent était bien sûr ses vêtements, qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans son ancien placard. Tout en faisant cela, elle repensa à cette journée, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au moment qu'elle avait passé avec Lucas. Le Lucas aimable et sympa était définitivement son préféré jusque là. Au départ, elle pensait qu'il, en quelque sorte, la détestait, d'où la froideur à son égard. Mais en fin de compte, il était comme ça avec tout le monde, mis à part sa sœur. Pourtant, il y a quelques heures de cela, il s'était un peu ouvert à elle... Sans doute parce qu'il la connaissait depuis longtemps. Alors qu'elle ne savait rien ou presque sur lui. Et elle était persuadée que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle souhaitait en connaître autant que possible sur lui; ré-équilibrer la balance.

Elle essaya de se rappeler, encore et encore. Le moindre petit sourire pouvait lui être précieux, mais le problème était que rien ne venait. Jusque là, elle avait juste eu cette vague impression de connaître Keith, impression qui s'était accentué quand elle avait vu des photos de lui chez Lucas. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il ressemblait plus à Nathan qu'à Lucas, au niveau des cheveux et des yeux du moins.

Ah oui, Nathan... Monsieur 'Sois à mon service une semaine s'il te plaît'. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Ou plutôt, elle savait à quoi _ne pas_ s'attendre avec lui.

* * *

Bob l'éponge prenait sa commande, quand son portable sonna, et la réveilla brusquement. Le front perlé de sueur, elle mit quelques secondes à émerger, et après avoir maudit celui qui avait inventé les portables, elle décrocha.

 **« Allô ?**

– **On se réveille, Brooke ! »**

Elle crut reconnaître la voix.

 **« Hum... Nathan ?**

– **Gagné ! Allez, lèves toi !**

– **Quoi ?**

– **La semaine commence. »**

Elle soupira, comprenant où il voulait en venir. La journée d'hier lui revint en tête, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à _se_ maudire _._

 **« Dans 30 minutes, chez moi, avec deux croissants.**

– **Pardon ? Mais il est...** commença-t-elle à dire en regardant son réveil. **Il est 6h30 !?**

– **A tout de suite. »**

Et il raccrocha. Elle soupira, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, hein ?

Et alors qu'elle se levait, prenait sa douche, et partait en vitesse chez le 1er boulanger du coin, Brooke se mit à maudire un peu tout et n'importe qui : celui qui avait inventé les croissants, les voitures, les Nathan...

Elle arriva avec un peu de retard chez Nathan, et s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte quand elle vit que celle ci était ouverte. Elle se risqua à entra, et appela Nathan. Sa voix lui parvint de l'étage, lui disant de s'installer dans la cuisine.

Elle y attendit encore 5 bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que Nathan daigne descendre, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

 **« Bonjour !**

– **Salut.** _(montrant un sac sur la table)_ **Voilà tes croissants. »**

Nathan s'assit à son tour et se servit.

 **« Alors, bien dormi ? »**

Elle le toisa du regard. Comme s'il ne connaissait pas la réponse !

 **« Pas si bien que ça apparemment... »**

Elle soupira, se demandant encore ce qu'elle faisait là.

 **« Qu'est ce qui me force à venir ? Tu veux pas me voir partir, alors appeler ma mère pour lui dire de venir me chercher serait stupide, non ?**

– **Mais je peux toujours lui demander quelques infos sur toi, non ? Du genre, qu'est ce qui pousse une ado de 17 ans qui peut, il faut le dire, s'acheter ce qu'elle veut à quitter son grand lycée privé de New York pour venir habiter notre petite ville qu'est Tree Hill. »**

Apparemment son adversaire était aussi coriace qu'elle.

 **« Et je te l'ai dit, non ? Il se pourrait que tu en apprennes plus sur Lucas grâce à moi...**

– **Ah oui, et comment ?**

– **J'ai un plan.**

– **Quelle sorte de plan ?**

– **Rien d'illégal, t'inquiètes. »**

Son ventre cria soudainement famine, ce qui arracha un sourire à Nathan. Il sortit le 2e croissant et le tendit à Brooke.

 _«_ **Tu es sûr ?** Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Ah ton avis, pourquoi je t'ai dit d'en prendre deux ? Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais sans avoir rien mangé...** dit-il en se levant. **Tu veux du café ?**

– **Je veux bien, merci** , répondit-elle, essayant de masquer sa surprise. **Alors, qu'est ce que tu m'as préparé? Je veux dire, ton plan...**

– **Tu as si peur de moi ?** Fit-il avec un rire.

– **J'appellerais pas ça de la peur... Juste de la méfiance envers un inconnu qui on ne sait pourquoi me porte un intérêt.**

– **T'inquiètes pas. On va juste être ensemble en cours, manger, puis faire un petit tour. »**

Un petit tour hein?

 **« Et c'est tout ?**

– **Déçue ?**

– **Soulagée. »**

Après avoir pris leurs petits-déjeuners respectifs, Nathan se leva.

 **« On se retrouve en cours ? »**

Cela prit un peu Brooke au dépourvu. Si elle suivait sa logique, ils iraient en cours ensemble, non ?

 **« Comment ça ?**

– **Il faut que j'aille quelque part avant d'aller au lycée.**

– **Où ?**

– **Je te l'ai dit, non ? Quelque part.**

– **A Tree Hill ?**

– **Oui.**

– **Ca a un rapport avec tes continuels retards le matin ?**

– **Peut-être.** , avoua-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

– **Je peux venir ? »**

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

 **« Non. »**

Il avait été catégorique; Brooke savait bien que continuer cette conversation serait une perte de temps. Mais elle ne comptait pas en rester là...

 **« Alors on se voit en... ah ouais, chimie. Je suppose que tu seras mon partenaire de binôme ?**

– **Bien deviné** , dit-il en souriant. **Et prend des places au fond de la salle. »**

Brooke était 10 minutes plus tard devant son casier, et cherchait désespérément son emploi du temps sans lequel elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller...

 **« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »**

Elle sortit la tête de son casier, et vit que Lucas était adossé au casier de son voisin.

 **« Hum, oui... Je sais plus dans quelle salle on est, et...**

– **Je t'y emmène.**

– **Merci** , » lui dit-elle en souriant.

Pendant qu'ils sortaient et traversaient la cour sud, apparemment le plus rapide chemin pour aller en chimie, Brooke remarqua que Lucas n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des petits coup d'oeil discrets, comme s'il ne voulait pas être pris en flagrant délit.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

Il s'arrêta et la regarda encore, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il cherchait un quelconque symptôme de maladie. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il était question.

 **« Il ne m'a rien fait... J'ai juste du lui apporter son petit déj', et là je dois lui garder une place à côté de moi.**

– **Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'...**

– **Il peut appeler ma mère.**

– **Et qui te dit qu'il arrêtera au bout d'une semaine ? »**

Bonne question. Elle n'en savait rien du tout.

 _«_ **Je lui fait confiance.** , dit-elle avec un vague mouvement d'épaules. **Allez viens, on va en cours. »**

Lucas était toujours énervé, mais il reprit quand même sa marche.

 **« Ça tient toujours tes cours particuliers ?** Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

– **Ce soir, 19h00. Et ne soit pas en retard. »**

Ils arrivèrent dans leur salle de classe, et Brooke réserva sa place voisine. Lucas s'était assis derrière elle, et sans même le regarder, elle savait qu'il s'était crispé en voyant Nathan arriver, avec comme à son habitude un peu de retard. Elle ne le voyait pas non plus, mais sentait le regard de Lucas braqué sur elle pendant tout le cours, alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas faire attention au récit que débitait Nathan car 1. il parlait de basket, et 2. il lui était désormais vital de suivre chaque cours avec assiduité.

Quand la fin de l'heure sonna, Brooke se dépêcha de sortir mais fut rattrapée par Nathan qui glissa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle avait bien conscience que ce geste n'était accompagné d'aucune arrière pensée, mais n'était pas sûre que Lucas l'avait compris.

 **« Tu as envie de perdre ton bras ?**

– **Comment ça ?** **Oh,** comprit-il avec un sourire en coin, **tu parles de ton chevalier servant ? Je prends le risque...**

– **Chevalier servant, hein... Tu vas pas un peu loin ?**

– **On verra bien... »**

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

 **« Pour une fois qu'il se comporte pas en robot... Il a l'air humain.**

– **Alors... Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? »**

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais dit détester Lucas.

 **« Disons que trouver son point faible était amusant** , dit-il en haussant les épaules. **Mais jouer avec l'est encore plus !**

– **Je ne suis pas un jouet !**

– **C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que... regarde. »**

Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa dans les cheveux, puis jeta un oeil à Lucas, quelque mètres derrière eux.

 **« On dirait qu'il va me tuer. »** , dit-il, apparemment exalté.

La plupart des gens dirait cette phrase avec de la peur. Lui, c'était avec de la joie.

Elle jeta tout de même un coup d'oeil, tombant dans le jeu de Nathan. C'était vrai; Lucas était littéralement en train de fulminer.

 **« Mais pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?**

– **Il est assez protecteur...**

– **Ça, je l'avais compris. Mais comment ça se fait qu'il tienne autant à moi ? On s'est rencontrés vers 5 ans, j'ai eu mon accident trois ans après. 3 ans, c'est court pour lier une amitié aussi solide... Surtout que 10 ans plus tard, rien n'a changé !?**

– **Quoi, tu crois qu'il est fou ?**

– **Non, c'est juste que ça m'intrigue. Et toi aussi, non ?**

– **C'est vrai** , admit-il avec un léger sourire. **Brooke Davis est une énigme vivante.**

– **Et tu comptes me résoudre en une semaine ? Eh bien bonne chance alors. »**

A midi, ils sortirent à nouveau de cours et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, le temps n'étant pas propice aux tables en plein air. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Nathan lui fasse une annonce.

 **« On va manger avec les gars de l'équipe.**

– **Oh. »**

Elle déglutit. Elle, manger autour d'une table remplie de joueurs de baskets et de cheers, avec leur blousons de basket, parlant de basket, et voulant automatiquement en savoir plus sur la petite nouvelle qui vient de New York ? Non, très peu pour elle.

 **« Quoi, si c'est Tim qui te dérange, je le vire. »**

Wow, l'amitié était vraiment un lien fort pour Nathan.

 **« Non, c'est pas ça, mais... Disons que je suis pas fan de basket. Pas du tout. »**

Elle guetta sa réaction, inquiète. A tous les coups, il lui dirait que non, il décidait, et ils iraient manger avec ses amis.

 **« Vraiment ? On a qu'à aller à une autre table alors ! »**

Surprise, elle les suivit à une table isolée où 2 autres élèves étaient assis, et qui avaient l'air encore plus surpris qu'elle de voir débarquer à leur table Nathan Scott.

 **« C'est gentil.**

– **Ouais, bon... Je le fais pas pour toi, je veux juste pas que les gars se mêlent à notre conversation. »**

Elle sourit intérieurement, persuadée qu'il mentait.

 **« Alors, c'est quoi cette rancune contre le basket ?**

– **Disons que ça me rappelle une mauvaise expérience... Un ex pour être précise. »**

Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda pourquoi elle racontait ça à celui qui voulait le plus en savoir sur elle.

 **« Oh. Désolé, je sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, je suis jamais sorti avec un basketteur.**

– **Ha ha.**

– **Quoi ? J'aurais très bien pu être gay ! »**

Brooke lui sourit, et remarqua qu'on les regardait à deux tables d'eux. Haley. Et apparemment, elle lui faisait signe de venir dehors.

 **« Quelqu'un veut me parler. Tu m'autorises à sortir ?**

– **Hum... Non.**

– **S'il te plaît !**

– **Non, »** répéta-t-il sur un ton indifférent.

Oh, génial, maintenant Haley allait penser qu'elle la snobait. Puis elle eut une idée.

 **« C'est Haley. »**

Il réagit avec une rapidité surprenante. Elle l'aurait parié.

 **« Quoi ?**

– **C'est Haley qui veut me parler. Regarde, elle me fait des signes. »**

Mais il ne prit pas la peine de regarder. Ça aussi, elle l'aurait parié.

 **« Tu as 5 minutes.**

– **Merci papa,** dit-elle en se levant. »

Elle sortit dans le couloir, rapidement rejointe par Haley.

 **« Ça va ? »**

Elle avait demandé cela par pure politesse. Elle voyait bien qu'Haley était... troublée.

 **« Oui, enfin... Lucas m'a raconté pour Nathan, et... Qu'est ce qu'il veut, exactement ?**

– **J'en sais trop rien, pour l'instant du moins. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas intéressé par moi.**

– **Alors quoi, cette fois-ci il veut atteindre Lucas en t'utilisant toi ? »**

'Cette fois-ci' ? Brooke fronça les sourcils, perdue.

 **« Comment ça...**

– **Lucas m'a dit que vous étiez amis d'enfance.**

– **On peut dire ça. Tu crois qu'il veut blesser Lucas ? Parce qu'il est quand même son frère...**

– **Et alors ? C'est comme ça qu'est Nathan; il finit toujours par blesser son entourage.**

– **Tu veux dire que...**

– **Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y retourne.**

– **Attends, tu... »**

Trop tard, elle était partie. Brooke soupira, puis entra à nouveau dans la cafétéria, et rejoignit Nathan. S'en suivit un silence, qui dura un peu trop longtemps au goût de Brooke.

 **« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit ?**

– **Non. »**

Il semblait étrangement absorbé par son morceau de gratin, qui pourtant n'avait pas l'air très appétissant.

 **« Elle m'a dit que...**

– **Je ne veux pas savoir** , marmonna-t-il.

– **Que tu avais tendance à faire souffrir ton entourage. Ce qui est bizarre, c''est qu'au moment où elle m'a dit ça, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se sentait directement...**

– **Arrête** , la coupa-t-il, irrité

– **... concernée. Comme si...**

– **Stop ! »**

Son cri eu pour effet quelques dizaines de têtes qui se tournèrent vers eux, sans doute avides de savoir pourquoi Nathan s'était énervé. En voyant le visage de Nathan, Brooke comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de s'attarder sur le sujet, et décidé de changer rapidement de sujet, sans transition.

 **« Sinon, on fait quoi ce soir ? »**

Elle réussit à arracher un sourire à Nathan.

 **« Si impatiente que ça ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt te méfier de moi, après toutes ces méchancetés qu'on dit sur moi ?**

– **Des méchancetés ? Je sais pas, j'ai plus l'impression qu'ils se trompent tous.**

– **Brooke contre le reste du Monde. Tu risques de perdre.**

– **Peut-être** , dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. **Alors, tu m'emmènes où ?**

– **Je voudrais te montrer un endroit où tu risques de regagner des souvenirs.**

– **Tu crois ?**

– **Il y a de fortes chances. »**

Ils finirent de manger et retournèrent ensuite en cours. Vers 17h, ils sortirent sur le parking, et Brooke allait entrer dans sa voiture quand Nathan l'arrêta.

 **« J'ai entraînement jusqu'à 6h30.**

– **Il est hors de question que j'y assiste. »**

Elle préférait encore prendre le thé avec Victoria plutôt que de regarder des joueurs de basket courir dans un gymnase pendant plus d'une heure. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

 **« Je sais bien. Je voudrais juste que tu restes au lycée.**

– **Pourquoi ? Autant rentrer ch...**

– **C'est un ordre. »**

Il se retourna et partit en direction du gymnase. Puis tout en marchant, il tourna la tête vers elle le temps de lui dire :

 **« Si tu t'ennuies, vas à la bibliothèque, elle ne ferme qu'à 19h. »**

Elle soupira, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle aurait aussi très bien pu rester dans sa voiture, mais autant aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler tranquillement et s'avancer sur ses devoirs. Arrivée dans la salle vide, elle s'assit à une table et commença à calculer des dérivées, quand quelqu'un s'assit en face d'elle.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »**

Elle releva la tête, reconnaissant la voix de Lucas.

 **« Salut toi. Nathan voulait que je l'attende ici pendant son entraînement.**

– **Oh. Alors on pourrait commencer le tutorat ? Parce que vu les âneries que t'écris en ce moment...**

– **Ça ne te dérange pas ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. **»**

Il rapprocha sa chaise d'elle, lui rendant son sourire.

 **« Non. »**

Le Lucas aimable et gentil commença donc à revoir tout le cours sur les dérivées. Elle s'entraîna avec quelques exercices, et remarqua avec surprise que finalement, elle comprenait assez rapidement.

 **« Je crois que t'es un bon professeur. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas être rémunéré ?**

– **Sûr. Quoique, après mûre réflexion... Reposes moi la questions dans deux jours, et on verra. »**

Tout en riant silencieusement, elle balaya la salle du regard, et vit à travers les vitres de la porte d'entrée qu'une grande blonde qui ne lui était pas inconnue la toisait du regard.

 **« Ne regarde pas, okay ?  
– Regarder quoi ? **

– **Peyton Sawyer qui nous, ou plutôt me fusille du regard. Déjà que la première fois qu'elle m'a parlé, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'arracher la tête en me disant que tu étais pris... »**

Lucas poussa un soupir, visiblement gêné.

 **« Désolé. Elle sait très bien qu'on est plus ensemble pourtant...**

– **Vous êtes sortis ensembles longtemps ?**

– **Quelques mois... Elle est encore là ? »**

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte.

 **« Miss Sawyer et son aura menaçante sont parties.**

– **Bon, alors on se remet au boulot.**

– **Oui, chef ! Mais alors... On se voit quand même à 19h ?**

– **Pourquoi ?**

– **Bah, je sais pas vraiment où Nathan compte m'emmener, ni à quelle heure je vais rentrer, alors...**

– **D'accord, alors ça sera le seul tutorat pour aujourd'hui Mais tu fais attention.**

– **D'ac'** fit-elle en souriant. **»**

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 19 heures, Brooke était assise sur une table de pique-nique en bois, usée par le temps. En face d'elle se tenait un terrain de basket, et elle pouvait entendre derrière l'eau d'un fleuve couler paisiblement.

 **« Je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'aimais pas entendre parler de basket ? »**

Elle se pencha vers Nathan, assis au pied de la table.

 **« Je sais, je sais. Alors, pas de souvenirs ?**

– **Non.**

– **Aucun flashback ?**

– **Aucun.**

– **Pas même une impression de déjà-vu ?**

– **Et tu veux en venir où, exactement ?**

– **Ce lieu était une sorte de... temple, avant** , dit-il en se levant.

– **Et ils ont construit ce terrain par-dessus ?** Fit-elle, perdue. **»**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Mais non, je voulais dire, un temple pour Lucas. Un lieu où il venait tous les jours. Je pensais que si vous vous connaissiez autant, alors il t'aurait amené ici. »**

Mais apparemment, non.

 **« Tu as dit, 'était'. Il jouait au basket ?**

– **C'est même ce qui nous a rapproché l'an dernier. Mais il a arrêté après...**

– **La mort de Keith ? »**

Nathan ne répondit pas; son regard se fit fuyant, et d'après son expression, il ne voulait pas en parler. Normal, il était aussi le neveu de Keith.

 **« Désolée, toujours pas de visions.**

– **Tant pis** , soupira-t-il avant de sourire. **Je pourrais toujours essayer de d'hypnotiser ?**

– **Mmh... Sans façon.**

– **C'est un des conseils que t'as donné Lucas avant de partir ? Ne pas te faire hypnotiser ?**

– **Ça et ne pas sauter d'un pont si tu me l'ordonnes. Non, sérieusement, il exagère...**

– **Il a raison. Ce serait dommage que tu te fasses des idées.**

– **Des idées sur quoi ? »**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme si cela était évident.

 **« T'as pas encore compris ? Je suis le méchant de l'histoire...**

– **T'as beau être sadique,** dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils, **sournois et manipulateur, t'es pas méchant pour autant.**

– **Quel beau portrait !**

– **Merci** , souria-t-elle. »

Nathan jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

 **« 19h15... J'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer maintenant. Une partie de billard, ça te tente ?**

– **Okay, mais je te préviens, tu vas te prendre la raclée de ta vie. »**

Et elle l'avait réellement laminé. A 20 heures, elle était rentrée chez elle, mis un hamburger dans son micro-ondes. L'avantage avec elle, c'est qu'elle pouvait manger autant qu'elle le voulait, elle ne prendrait pas un gramme. Des millions de jeunes filles rêvaient de cela, elle le savait, et elle en profitait.

Elle mit en route son lecteur DVD, et décida de regarder un classique... Fight Club. Pendant que le personnage du film pleurait dans les bras d'un cancéreux des testicules, elle se demanda pourquoi Nathan l'avait emmené au River Court.

Il avait dit qu'il voulait s'amuser. Mais elle ne voyait pas du tout où était l'amusement dans toute cette histoire. Et il avait eu l'air tellement déçu lorsqu'aucun souvenir n'était remonté à la surface...

Ah oui, ça aussi, c'était bizarre. Si Nathan avait raison, n'importe quel proche de Lucas serait allé, ou serait au moins au courant de ce lieu. Sauf qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parlé, et qu'elle n'y était probablement pas allée. Mais pourtant, Lucas lui avait bien dit qu'ils avaient été de très bon amis... Alors quoi, il lui mentirait depuis le début ? Non non, ça elle ne pouvait pas le croire, encore moins qu'au coup du Nathan-grand-méchant-de-l'histoire. Ça non plus, elle n'y croyait pas une seconde, et elle se trompait rarement, voire jamais, quand il s'agissait de comprendre les personnes.

Brooke soupira. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle voulait savoir pourquoi Nathan était autant détesté, pourquoi Lucas se méfiait autant de lui, si oui ou non il était sorti avec Haley, et si oui pourquoi semblait-elle le détestait et pourquoi Nathan était-il sur la défensive dès qu'il entendait parler d'Haley. Et dire qu'elle avait espéré avoir du calme en emménageant ici, et éviter tout souci majeur... Mais elle avait plus l'impression que dès qu'elle pensait avoir compris un problème, un autre apparaissait, rendant le précédent encore plus complexe.

Le lendemain, à 6h30 encore, Brooke fut réveillée par son portable. Comme la veille, elle se mit à maudire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, tout en se préparant pour aller chercher des croissants. Elle arriva avec quelques minutes de retard chez les Scott, et comme la veille s'assit à la table.

 **« Au fait, ça ne dérange pas tes parents que je vienne si tôt le matin ?**

– **Je t'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient en plein divorce ?**

– **Non, mais c'est vrai que t'as mère l'avait dit... Quel rapport avec ...**

– **Ma mère cède au moindre de mes caprices pour que je décide de rester avec elle, et non mon père. Alors inviter quelqu'un à 7 heures du mat' ne la dérange pas.**

– **Et ton père, il est où ?**

– **Dans sa maison, sur la plage. Il a emporté le reste de ses affaires avant-hier... Tu te souviens de la dispute, non ?**

– **Oh que oui. Ça m'avait rappelé les années que j'ai passé avec mes parents. Et donc, tu vas faire quoi ?**

– **Je sais pas. Pour être franc, quelque fois j'ai juste envie de m'émanciper de vivre seul.**

– **C'est pas une mauvaise idée** , dit-elle en souriant. **En fait, c'est ce que je ferais... si j'avais plus de courage. »**

Il la regarda comme si elle sortait d'un asile.

 **« Mais tu vis déjà seule !**

– **Ce n'est pas...**

– **Et tu es loin d'être une poule mouillée** , observa-t-il en souriant. **Sinon, tu ne serais pas là à parler avec moi.**

– **Il y a instinct et peur. L'un me dit que je peux être amie avec toi, l'autre m'empêche de m'émanciper. Parce que même si je vis seule, je dépendrai beaucoup de mes parents, que ce soit pour l'argent, la nourriture... l'argent.**

– **C'est vrai. »**

Intéressant, il n'avait pas nié qu'ils pouvaient devenir amis.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un boulot alors ? »**

Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

 **« Parce que pour l'instant,** dit-elle en plissante le front, **je n'en ai pas besoin.**

– **Donc...** murmura-t-il, en pleine réflexion. **Tu veux délibérément dépendre de tes parents ? Pourquoi ? »**

Brooke soupira. Elle soupira car il avait vu juste, mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Pas encore.

 **« Parce que je suis folle, sans doute... Bon, on va en cours ?**

– **Vas-y en premier, on se retrouvera en classe.**

– **Cinq minutes de retard, comme tous les jours ?**

– **Je prends un détour pour aller au lycée.**

– **Quel genre de détour ?**

– **Le genre que tu devrais éviter, à part si tu cherches les ennuis.**

– **J'suis pas vraiment du genre à éviter les ennuis... »**

Il la toisa du regard, ce qui contraint Brooke à, une fois de plus, aller au lycée avant lui. Elle y retrouva Haley, rangeant ses cahiers dans son casier.

 **« Salut voisine ! »**

Haley se tourna vers elle, et un sourire sincère apparut sur ses lèvres. Brooke put pousser un soupir de soulagement, intérieurement du moins. Elle était rassurée de voir qu' Haley lui parle, car pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, Brooke était sûre qu' elle lui en avait un peu voulu hier pour avoir parlé à Nathan.

 **« Tu manges avec nous à midi ?**

– **Désolé, mais Nathan...**

– **Ah, c'est vrai. »**

Tiens, encore ce regard triste.

 **« C'est dommage, j'ai l'impression que quand t'es dans les parages, Lucas redevient... Lucas. »**

Elles étaient à présent en train de marcher dans un des couloirs du lycée. Une affiche attira l'attention de Brooke. Une affiche entièrement faite à la main, dessinée. On y voyait de jeunes gens complètement différents, du tatoué au hippie, attendre assis sur des sièges, devant une porte. 'Audition au Tric – Vendredi prochain !'

 **« Le Tric ?**

– **C'est la boîte de Karen.**

– **Elle a aussi un club ? »**

Comment faisait pour gérer Lucas, Lily, son café, un club, et la mort de son fiancé, seule !?

 **« Ouais, en collaboration avec Deb. »**

A nouveau, Haley parut anxieuse.

 **« Tu comptes y aller ?**

– **Tu plaisantes ? Je les ferais tous fuir, les pauvres, avec ma voix horrible !**

– **Oh. »**

Elle se relaxa, visiblement soulagée.

 **« Est ce que toi tu voulais... »**

Le feu monta aux joues d'Haley.

 **« Non, bien sûr que non ! Ce serait... ridicule.** **Pas vrai ?** Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

– **Je ne sais pas, je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter. Va savoir, peut-être que tu ferais un malheur ?**

– **Ca m'étonnerait...** marmonna-t-elle avant de lui sourire, passant à autre chose. **Bon, je dois aller en cours. On se voit plus tard ?**

– **Bien sûr !**

– **Et fais...**

– **Attention, je sais. »**

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle, fatiguée qu'on lui répète inlassablement la même chose encore et encore. En entrant, elle ne vit que 2 ou 3 élèves, personne qu'elle ne connaissait. Elle n'était même pas sûre de leurs noms. Il y avait cette brune, Alyson, Alyssa ? Et aussi... L'entrée de Lucas la sortit de ses pensées. Il était arrivé dans la salle, tel un automate, le visage figé, vide d'expression. C'était comme s'il venait en cours uniquement pour montrer qu'il était bien là, en vie. Mais son esprit était bien loin, déconnecté de la réalité. Elle se sentit soudainement mal, peinée. A ce moment précis, elle pouvait presque imaginer la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait perdu son oncle, ou plutôt son père. Elle connaissait elle-même cette douleur que trop bien. Son malaise s'approfondit, tandis que de vieux souvenirs récents remontaient à la surface. Des souvenirs très récents...

Lucas allait s'asseoir autre part, mais tourna la tête et vit Brooke. Il esquissa un semblant de sourire, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

 **« Salut** , lui dit-il.

– **Ça va ?**

– **C'est plutôt moi qui devrais poser la question.** **T'es toute pâle. »**

Elle lui sourit, histoire de le rassurer.

 **« Nan, je repensais à de vieux trucs... »**

Elle remarqua alors que les quelques élèves présents s'étaient arrêtés de parler, la regardant avec une attention... effrayante.

 **« Désolé. »**

Elle reposa son regard sur lui, ne le comprenant pas. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

 **« Ils n'ont juste pas l'habitude de me voir... parler. Enfin, à part avec Hales. »**

Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'attendre à ça. Après tout, Tree Hill comportait aussi des imbéciles, comme dans chaque lycée.

 **« Quelle bande d'idiots. »**

Elle ne baissa pas la voix; justement, elle voulait qu'ils l'entendent. Ils arrêtèrent immédiatement de regarder en leur direction.

 **« Tu dis toujours autant ce que tu penses, hein ?** fit-il avec un sourire en coin. **»**

Le visage de Brooke s'illumina. Le Lucas souriant était de retour.

 **« Quoi ?**

– **Tu m'as encore souri. Je vais finir par croire que je suis privilégiée.**

– **Peut-être que tu l'es ?** Dit-il, haussant les épaules. **»**

Bien qu'il ait dit cette phrase avec une totale désinvolture, Brooke sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle détourna le regard, se demandant pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, et put voir que Lucas souriait. Il était _amusé_. Et Brooke ne put qu'apprécier ça.

Leur professeur arriva, suivi de Nathan quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne dit rien au sujet de son retard, à croire que le prof avait pris l'habitude de ces retards matinaux. Il s'assit à la gauche de Brooke, et ce fut comme si elle revivait la scène d'hier : elle arriver sans le voir réellement à se visualiser Lucas, crispé sur sa chaise, la mâchoire serrée, tandis que Nathan lui parlait. Elle avait bien compris qu'il provoquait Lucas, et cela la gênait un peu. Même si quelque part, elle prenait goût à ce petit jeu.

A midi, elle déjeuna encore avec Nathan, sentant sur eux le regard angoissé d'Haley, et celui énervé de Lucas.

 **« Alors... On va où ce soir ?**

– **Faire un tour, en espérant que ton amnésie disparaisse...**

– **Je... Je ne lui ai pas dit où tu m'avais emmené hier. Je pensais qu'il me le demanderait, mais non...**

– **Il doit se douter que je t'ai emmené au River Court. En même temps, y'a pas une centaines de lieux à voir ici... Et puis à part là, il s'attendait à quoi ? Une chambre d'hôtel ?**

– **Ça ou une église à Las Vegas. Même si on est un peu jeunes pour se marier...**

– **Tu m'étonnes. Mariés à 17 ans. »**

 _Brooke était assise sur un banc, alors qu'un petit blond de son âge était par terre. Elle réfléchissait longuement, puis soudain eut une idée._

 _ **« Dis Luke, tu vas pas qu'on se marie ? »** _

_Le garçon se tourna vers elle, surpris, sa mâchoire se décrochant presque._

 _ **« De... Quoi !?**_

– _**Bah oui, j'ai vu ça à la TV entre deux amis aussi. Comme ça, on finira pas tout seul ! Si dans 10 ans on a pas d'amoureux, on aura qu'à se mettre ensemble, d'ac ? »**_

 **« Brooke ?** L'appela Nathan. **»**

Il claqua des doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage, ce qui la fit redescendre sur terre.

 **« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, t'as eu un moment d'absence...**

– **Oh non, non...**

– **Quoi ? Tu t'es rappelé quelque chose ?**

– **Je l'ai demandé en mariage...** dit-elle dans un murmure.

– **Pardon ?** Fit-il avant d'éclater de rire. **Tu as fait quoi ?**

– **Bon sang, comment j'ai pu... »**

Elle s'arrêta un moment de parler. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait répondu ? Oui ? Non ? Elle leva les yeux instinctivement vers Lucas, et le vit assis à quelques tables de là avec Haley, qui apparemment lui parlait. Sauf qu'au lieu de l'écouter, il regardait Brooke. Intensément. Comme plus tôt dans la matinée, ses joues rosirent. Elle baissa immédiatement le regard, alors que Nathan se posa la même question que Brooke.

 **« Et donc, il a dit quoi ? Vous êtes fiancés ou non ?**

– **C'est pas drôle, Nathan ! Comment j'ai pu... »**

Au moins, ce qui était sûr maintenant c'était que Lucas n'était pas un imposteur.

 **« Et tu t'étais mise à genoux ou pas ? »**

Il était littéralement écroulé de rire sur la table. D'ailleurs, il riait si bruyamment que beaucoup le regardaient.

 **« Arrête je te dis !** le somma-t-elle, avant de réfléchir une seconde. **Haley nous regarde. »**

Ce qui était faux, bien sûr, mais au moins il se calma radicalement. Et apparemment, elle avait trouvé son point faible à lui, mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet et en changea rapidement.

 **« T'as entraînement ce soir ?**

– **Non. »**

Tant mieux. Elle n'avait pas envie de croiser Lucas à la bibliothèque.

 **« Mais t'inquiètes pas, j'te libérerai avant 7 heures pour que tu puisses voir ton fiancé. »**

Après les cours, Nathan lui avait fait faire un petit tour, mais aucun autre flash ne vint. Elle rentra directement chez elle vers 19 heures, comme promis, mais n'alla pas chez Lucas. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire face, elle était encore bien trop troublée pour cela. Ce qui était complètement stupide, pas vrai ? Se torturer autant pour une simple promesse d'enfants. Sans aucune valeur. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Mais vers 21 heures, celui qu'elle voulait tant éviter l'appela sur son portable, puis sur son fixe. Une fois. Deux fois. Au bout de la troisième tentative, il s'était sans doute rendu compte de quelque chose, car il arrêta d'appeler. Soulagée et surprise qu'il se décourage aussi finalement, Brooke se fit un plateau TV et s'allongea sur son canapé. Puis quelqu'un sonna. Elle soupira, mais se leva quand même pour aller ouvrir la porte.

C'était Lucas. Et il avait l'air énervé. Très énervé.

 **« Depuis quand tu me snobes au téléphone ? »**

Elle détourna les yeux, et regarda les lampadaires qui brillaient derrière lui.

 **« Ah bon, t'as appelé ? Je devais être à l'étage alors... Tu veux entrer ? »**

 _Dis non, dis non, dis non ..._

 **« Merci** , dit-il en passant le seuil de la porte. **»**

Il n'avait donc pas compris qu'elle ne lui avait proposé que par pure politesse !?

Il avait pris son sac de cours; elle le suivit jusqu'au salon, et mit son DVD sur pause.

 **« Pourquoi tu...**

– **Tu n'es pas venue à 7h, alors c'est moi qui suis venu** , dit-il, sourcils froncés. **Je croyais que tu voulais améliorer tes notes ? »**

Elle débarrassa son plateau pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

 **« Et je le veux encore !**

– **Alors ça ne te dérange pas de travailler maintenant ? »**

Okay, elle était piégée.

 **« Non... »**

Elle mit quelques coussins autour de la table basse, et éteignit la télévision.

 **« Installe toi. »**

Ils s'assirent, Brooke prenant soin de s'éloigner le plus possible de Lucas. Celui ci mit un certain temps à voir que quelque chose clochait.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

Brooke releva la tête vers lui, évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 **« C'est juste cet exercice que je...**

– **Je ne parlais pas des maths.**

– **Oh, hum, si... tout va bien** affirma-t-elle avec un sourire. **Pourquoi ?**

– **Tu mens très mal. »**

Elle soupira; comment arrivait-il à... à la connaître autant ?

 **« J'ai fait quelque chose... ?**

– **Ce serait plutôt moi** , soupira-t-elle.

– **Comment ça ? »**

Elle posa son crayon et prit une grande inspiration.

 **« Je me suis souvenue de quelque chose à midi. Enfin, je crois.**

– **C'est à dire... ?**

– **Est ce que par hasard... j'aurais pu, je sais pas moi... te proposer qu'on se marie ? »**

Au début, Lucas la regarda, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Puis il eut la même réaction que son frère, à savoir éclater de rire.

 **« Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?**

– **Arrête de rire ! Sérieux, je suis horriblement gênée, et toi... »**

Il s'arrêta de rire, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

 **« Désolé. Mais c'est pas la peine d'être gênée, je veux dire, on avait quoi, sept ans ?**

– **Je sais bien, c'est stupide... »**

Il lui sourit, comme attendri.

 **« Mais non... »**

Elle baissa les yeux à nouveau sur sa feuille.

 **« Au moins ça m'aura permis de te voir rire...**

– **Quoi ?**

– **Bah oui...** dit-elle en le regardant. **C'est la première fois que tu ries devant moi. Et c'est assez agréable à entendre en fait.**

– **Pas autant que le tien.**

– **Je... »**

Elle fut coupée par son portable. Un message de Nathan. « Pas besoin de croissants demain. »

 **« Oh.**

– **Quoi ?** Demanda Lucas avec curiosité.

– **Hum, nan, c'est juste Nathan... J'aurai pas à lui amener de croissants, c'est tout.**

– **De croissants ? »**

Il eut un léger froncement de sourcils. Oh oh, quelque chose lui disait que bientôt le Lucas gentil et amusé disparaîtrait à nouveau.

 **« Hum, oui, il m'avait demandé de lui apporter son petit déjeuner... Tu sais, je te l'avais dit hier...**

– **Tous les jours !?**

– **Euh, je cr...**

– **Mais il te prend pour qui, son esclave !?**

– **Bah en fait c'est un peu ce que j'suis devenue...**

– **C'est vraiment... »**

Il tentait visiblement de contenir sa colère, mais apparemment ça ne marchait pas.

 **« S'il me fait visiter la ville, c'est pour que je récupère des souvenirs.**

– **Et pourquoi il voudrait ça ?** Fit-il, le front plissé. **»**

Elle avait bien une petite idée sur la question, mais...

 **« Eh bien... Ne t'énerves pas, d'accord ? Mais je pense qu'il veut juste t'aider, même s'il dit le contraire...**

– **M'aider ?** Répéta-t-il, avant de hausser la voix. **_M'aider_!? **

– **Je savais que ça t'énerverait...**

– **Je ne suis PAS énervé !**

– **Non, à peine...**

– **Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?**

– **Oui** , dit-elle à contre-coeur.

– **J'en reviens pas. J'EN REVIENS PAS ! Alors comme ça, il veut m'aider !? Et depuis quand ? Il a toujours cherché à ruiner ma vie ! Et tu penses qu'il veut...**

– **Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. »**

Il ne se calma pas, mais rassembla ses affaires et se leva.

 **« Où est ce que tu vas ?**

– **Chez moi.**

– **Mais on a pas fini de parler !** Lui dit-elle en se levant. »

Il était déjà dehors, à fuir. Furieuse, elle attrapa ses clés, sortit en prenant soin de fermer la porte, et courut pour le rattraper. Elle arriva à sa hauteur alors qu'il tournait dans la rue voisine.

 **« C'est quoi ton problème !?** Lui cria-t-elle, agacée de ne pas le voir ralentir.

– **_Mon_ problème !? Ce serait pas plutôt _toi_ qui en aurait un !? Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ce qu'il est ?**

– **Désolée, non ! »**

Il continua de marcher jusqu'à un perron et s'avança vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, puis la fit claquer derrière lui.

Au départ, Brooke ne comprenait pas où elle était. Puis le banc qui était sur le perron lui rappela quelque chose... Et elle comprit qu'elle était à l'arrière de la maison.

Elle alla donc vers la porte pour tambouriner dessus.

 **« Je te préviens, je resterai devant la porte le temps qu'il faudra ! Je dormirai ici s'il le faut, mais tu vas... »**

Il l'ouvrit. Il paraissait toujours aussi furieux, mais elle entra quand même, et s'assit presque machinalement sur son lit.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

– **Je veux savoir pourquoi tu le détestes autant. Je ne comprends pas...**

– **Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Il a tué mon père !**

– **Il n'est pas Jimmy Edwards ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré...**

– **Keith... Keith est allée dans l'école pour chercher Nathan. C'est pour lui qu'il s'est fait tuer. A cause de lui. »**

Donc... Keith était entré pour retrouver Nathan. Mais pourquoi est ce que Lucas le détesterait autant ?

 **« Et c'est pour ça que tu lui en veux ? Mais il n'a rien fait !**

– **C'est justement ça le problème ! »**

Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, se calmant peu à peu

 **« Il... Il n'a rien fait, rien ressenti. Aucun remords.**

– **Mais...**

– **Et il n'est pas venu à l'enterrement. Il n'est même pas venu lui dire adieu, il n'est pas venu voir ma mère... Aucune reconnaissance. Aucune peine. Rien. Il est juste resté tranquillement chez lui, dans sa chambre. »**

Il continuait à fulminer. Jusque là, Brooke ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère; plus que quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois ou que quand il était allé la chercher chez Nathan. Nathan... Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer. Elle s'était réellement complètement trompée à son sujet, hein ?

Sa mâchoire se resserra, ses ongles s'enfonçaient presque dans son crâne. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'autant d'indifférence, surtout envers son propre oncle...

 **« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je le déteste autant ? »**

Il s'assit aux côtés de Brooke, finalement calmé. Elle hocha la tête.

 **« Davis ? Qu'est ce que... »**

Elle releva la tête, s'efforçant de ne pas cligner des yeux, pour que les larmes qu'ils contenaient ne coulent pas.

 **« Tu...**

– **Je vais bien !** S'exclama-t-elle. **C'est juste que... J'arrive pas à croire que je me sois encore trompée à ce point sur quelqu'un ...**

– **Encore ? »**

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucas et ferma les yeux.

 **« Ça te dérange si... je reste comme ça quelques minutes ? »**

Il posa son bras sur ses épaules, et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

 **« Bien sûr que non ... »**

* * *

Elle ressentit d'abord de léger frissons, et se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait qu'une peau lisse et blanche, prenant la forme d'un... menton ? Elle se recula brusquement et vit le visage entier de celui qui était devenu pour une nuit son oreiller, et dont un grognement échappa. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, cherchant ses affaires, par pur réflexe. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien pris, et qu'elle était dans la chambre de Lucas. Celui-ci se réveilla à son tour, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

 **« Salut... »**

Il se leva et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, en traînant des pieds.

 **« Et... C'est tout ? »**

Elle le suivit jusque dans la cuisine, où Lucas se servait un café.

 **« Quoi ?**

– **Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?**

– **Tu ne te souviens pas t'être endormie ? T'as un sacré problème de mémoire alors... »**

Il servit un autre café, et le tendit à Brooke.

 **« Merci, mais... Je dois rentrer chez moi. A tout à l'heure. »**

Il ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle repartit, passant par la chambre de Lucas. Soudain, et pour la première fois, elle remarqua le jardin en face de la chambre de Lucas. Les 2 maisons se tournaient le dos... Cette rangée d'haies, coupée par un petit portail, lui même recouvert par les feuilles de 2 saules l'encadrant... Elle connaissait très bien ces saules pleureurs. C'était les siens. C'était son jardin, sa maison. En fin de compte, ils n'étaient pas presque voisins. Ils étaient voisins.

Elle alla vers le portail, essaya de l'ouvrir, mail il était bien trop rouillé. Elle décida donc de passer par-dessus, écarta quelques branches de saule et reconnut une nouvelle fois son jardin, dans lequel elle n'était plus allée depuis des années. Elle le traversa, atteignit la porte de derrière qu'elle ouvrit et traversa la maison pour se changer.

Alors qu'elle se recoiffait, elle repensa à ce que Lucas lui avait dit. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Nathan puisse snober l'enterrement de son oncle. Ça n'avait encore aucun sens dans sa tête, mais pourtant c'était la vérité. Comment devait-elle réagir avec lui, maintenant qu'elle savait ça ?

Elle alla au lycée, le moral dans les chaussettes, et vit à côté de son casier Haley.

 **« Salut. »**

Elle sursauta, puis fit face à Brooke. Celle-ci remarqua qu'elle avait une petite affiche dans la main, qu'elle enfouit immédiatement dans son casier. Brooke eut tout de même le temps de reconnaître l'affiche du Tric.

 **« Ça va ?** Lui demanda Haley. **»**

Brooke la gratifia d'un sourire et rangea ses affaires dans son casier.

 **« J'ai connu mieux.**

– **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

– **Oh, rien de grave... Nathan. »**

Elle soupira longuement, s'appuyant sur son casier. Elle avait surement compris.

 **« C'est lui ou Lucas qui te l'a dit ?**

– **Lucas.**

– **Oh. »**

Elles s'éloignèrent de leurs casiers et traversèrent le couloir.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?**

– **On avait dit une semaine, alors jusqu'à lundi prochain je reste avec lui.**

– **Et après ? »**

Elle hésita. Elle n'en savait rien en fait. Une partie d'elle voulait fuir Nathan le plus possible, une autre voulait tenter de le comprendre.

 **« Pour être franche... Je trouve que quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais...**

– **Brooke, il n'y a rien qui cloche. J'étais à l'enterrement, il n'était pas là. Il n'y a rien de plus simple. »**

Brooke eut l'impression pourtant que même Haley ne croyait qu'à moitié ce qu'elle disait.

 **« Je vais en littérature,** lui dit Haley, la sortant de ses pensées. **On se voit plus tard ?**

– **Ouais ! »**

Brooke se dirigea vers sa salle. Comme apparemment tous les jours, il y avait déjà 5 ou 6 élèves regroupés autour d'une table. Ils ne firent pas attention à Brooke lorsqu'elle entra et s'assit au fond de la classe. Lucas arriva peu de temps après elle, mais Brooke ne lui dit rien; elle était en pleine réflexion. Elle se ressassait les derniers évènements sans cesse, cherchant une explication, s'il y en avait vraiment une. A aucun instant Nathan n'avait été froid à son égard, alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Alors pourquoi l'aurait-il été envers un oncle ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais peut-être que Lucas avait raison, et qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

Elle dut attendre midi pour pouvoir parler à Nathan tranquillement. Il faisait beau, la plupart des élèves déjeunaient dehors.

 **« Mon père est venu chercher le reste de ses affaires ce matin. Apparemment, il avait oublié quelques babioles. Heureusement pour toi, tu ne l'as pas entendu se disputer avec ma mère. »**

Alors il avait voulu lui éviter de les entendre s'engueuler ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas être méchant, pas vrai ?

 **« Mais dès demain tu pourra me livrer à nouveau !** Ajouta-t-il en souriant. **»**

Elle hésitait encore. Comment aborder le sujet ?

 **« Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

– **Pardon ?**

– **Je sais pas, t'as l'air bizarre.**

– **Oh, c'est que... »**

Elle cherchait encore un moyen de savoir si oui ou non...

 **« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y, je vais pas te manger.**

– **C'est que c'est pas aussi simple... Hier Lucas m'a dit que tu... n'étais pas allé à l'enterrement de Keith, que tu étais resté chez toi ce jour là.**

– **Oh. »**

Il eut soudainement un air livide.

 **« Je vois. Et maintenant tu te demandes s'il disait la vérité et si j'étais réellement une ordure ? La réponse est oui. »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas.

 **«Écoute, notre petit marché est annulé.**

– **Quoi ?** Fit-elle, surprise.

– **Je te promets de ne pas appeler ta mère.**

– **Mais la semaine...**

– **Annulé. »**

Il se leva de table.

 **« C'est bien mieux comme ça, non ? »**

Il lui sourit tristement et s'en alla. Non, bien sûr que non ce n'était pas mieux ainsi ! Bon d'accord, au moins on ne la faisait plus chanter. Mais tout ce qu'il avait dit sonnait... faux. Ce mec n'était pas une ordure. Elle en était persuadée. Il _devait_ y avoir une logique à tout ça...

Elle ne s'était trompée qu'une seule fois sur une personne, et en avait énormément souffert. Ça n'allait pas recommencer.

Elle réessaya de lui parler le reste de la journée, mais il tournait la tête à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait, et accélérait le pas quand elle tentait de l'approcher. Elle décida donc de l'attendre à sa voiture jusqu'à la fin de son entraînement.

Il sortit du gymnase vers 18 heures, et fut apparemment pris au dépourvu en voyant Brooke assise sur le capot de sa voiture.

 **« A ta place, je descendrais.**

– **Sinon quoi ?**

– **Je pourrais démarrer à toute vitesse.**

– **Je ne pense pas que tu le ferais. »**

Nathan soupira et ouvrit sa portière pour s'installer sur son siège.

 **« Après tout ce que tu as entendu sur moi, tu devrais me fuir comme la peste, et pourtant... Tu fais tout le contraire.**

– **Il y a juste un truc qui ne va pas dans ton histoire.**

– **C'est chez toi que quelque chose ne va pas ! Allez, descends. »**

Il mit la clé dans le contact.

 **« Dépêche-toi ! »**

Elle dut se résigner et obéir.

 **« Est ce que je peux au moins savoir... »**

Il démarra en trombe, ne la laissant pas terminer sa phrase. Brooke décida de faire un tour au café avant d'aller chez Lucas. Elle voulait connaître l'avis d'une certaine personne...

Elle arriva dans le café quelques minutes plus tard, et alla directement au comptoir.

 **« Bonsoir ! »**

La femme brune se retourna, et Brooke vit un sourire se fendre sur le visage de Karen.

 **« Brooke ! Comment vas-tu ?**

– **Bien et vous ?**

– **Très bien,** dit-elle en souriant. **Le café se porte à merveille, et il va y avoir du monde au Tric. Tu as vu l'affiche ?**

– **Oui, au lycée.**

– **Tu comptes participer ?**

– **Oh non, je chante comme une casserole. »**

Karen émit un rire.

 **« Ça ne peut pas être pire que Lucas. Tu devrait l'entendre quand il se douche...**

– **Je vous crois sur parole** , lui dit-elle en souriant.

– **Alors, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?**

– **En fait... »**

Brooke retrouva son sérieux.

 **« J'aimerais parler avec vous.**

– **Okay. Tu veux un café en même temps ?**

– **Pourquoi pas ?**

– **D'accord, alors va t'asseoir à une table, je te rejoins. »**

Brooke alla donc s'asseoir à la table la plus isolée possible, où Karen la rejoignit, 2 cafés à la main. Elle en tendit un à Brooke.

 **« Merci.**

– **Alors dis moi un peu... Ça m'a l'air grave.**

– **Eh bien... »**

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait concernant Nathan. Karen l'écouta attentivement, sans l'arrêter.

 **« Vous comprenez ? Malgré tout cela, je suis sûre qu'il est gentil. Je sais que ça peu paraître bête, mais...**

– **Ca ne l'est pas.**

– **Vraiment ? Parce que si je voulais vous en parler, c'est qu'il a « boycotté » l'enterrement de l'homme que vous aimiez, et pourtant contrairement à d'autres... vous ne m'avez jamais dit de me méfier de Nathan, alors...**

– **Si tu veux tout savoir, je pense comme toi.**

– **Tant mieux,** soupira-t-elle, rassurée, **ça veut dire que je ne suis pas folle... Mais, vous n'êtes pas énervée contre lui ?**

– **Je pense juste que Nathan est... complexe. L'enfance de Lucas n'est pas tant à plaindre comparée à celle de Nathan. Lucas a eu un père bien plus aimant que Dan. Et Nathan... Ses parents n'étaient jamais en même temps chez lui, et quand ils se réunissaient...**

– **Ils se disputaient sans cesse ? Ouais, je connais... C'est peut-être pour ça que j'essaye de le défendre. Je crois vraiment qu'on se ressemble, et d'ailleurs il me l'avait dit lui-même ! Mais pourtant, je ne comprends pas ses actions... Ça n'a aucun sens !**

– **De ton point de vue, peut-être.**

– **Alors...** **Je devrais me mettre à sa place ?**

– **Tu as bien dit que vous étiez pareils, non ? Alors, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait à sa place ? »**

Elle serait allée à l'enterrement, pour le voir une dernière fois. Peut-être qu'ils étaient différents, en fin de compte.

 _«_ **Je suis désolée,** dit Karen en se levant, **il faut que j'y retourne.**

– **Oh bien sûr, excusez moi ! »**

Elle finit son café, toujours en pleine réflexion et partit après avoir salué Karen. Elle rejoignit ensuite Lucas pour son cours particulier.

Lucas remarqua assez vite que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors qu'ils travaillaient à la table du salon.

 **« Quoi encore ? »**

Elle releva la tête, le front plissé.

 **« C'est encore cette dérivée qui colle pas...**

– **Je ne parle pas de ça. T'as la tête ailleurs. »**

Il était vraiment observateur.

 **« C'est vrai, désolé.**

– **A quoi tu penses ?**

– **Eh bien... Toi tu ferais quoi si tu... »**

...perdais quelqu'un de cher ? Question idiote, elle avait la réponse devant elle.

 **« Si je quoi ?**

– **Non, rien.**

– **Ça a un rapport avec _lui_ ? **

– **Si je dis oui, tu vas t'énerver... »**

Il soupira.

 **« Non, c'est juste que... Tu perds ton temps.**

– **Peut-être... »**

Elle tenta de replonger dans les maths, se renfrognant. Elle avait en effet de plus en plus l'impression de perdre son temps. Mais il y avait encore ce truc qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer, et qui l'empêchait d'avancer... Karen lui avait conseillé de se mettre à sa place. Mais elle, elle ne se serait pas comporté de la même manière. Quand quelqu'un qu'elle connaît meure, elle va à son enterrement. Elle n'y irait pas que si elle ne _pourrait_ pas. Mais pourquoi ? Même si elle ne supportait pas cette personne, elle irait. Et Keith était l'oncle de Nathan, alors bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait et...

Brooke lâcha son crayon; elle venait de comprendre. Quelle idiote, comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? _Il aimait Keith._

 **« Davis ? »**

Elle releva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il semblait à la fois intrigué et inquiet.

 **« Non, c'est rien, je viens juste d'avoir une illumination... sur les maths. »**

Lucas la dévisagea, pas très convaincu, et sembla chercher sur son visage quelque chose qui l'aiderait à comprendre. En vain.

Vers 20 heures, Brooke était rentrée; par le jardin, bien sûr. Elle essaya d'appeler Nathan à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne répondit pas. Au bout de quelques appels, elle tomba même sur la messagerie. Il ne voulait pas lui parler; c'était comme s'il voulait s'isoler volontairement. Elle connaissait ça, aussi. Le seul moyen de l'approcher serait quand il s'y attendrait le moins. Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Tout en dînant, elle y réfléchit longuement. Puis elle repensa aux premiers cours du matin où il arrivait 5 minutes en retard. Et apparemment cela ne datait pas de cette année, vu que les profs semblaient y être habitués. Elle savait aussi qu'il allait quelque part tous les matins, d'où le retard. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le suive. Cela avait donc sûrement un rapport avec tout le reste, non ? Et si elle trouvait cet endroit, alors... Mais comment le saurait-elle ?

 _ **« Alors, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait à sa place ? »**_

Karen avait eu raison, elle aurait sûrement réagi de la même manière. Mais qu'aurait-elle fait après ? Où serait-elle allée chaque jour sans que personne ne le sache ? Personne... Et surtout pas Lucas.

Il y avait bien un lieu, mais il n'y serai peut-être pas allée _tous_ les jours. Tant pis, il fallait essayer. Demain matin.

* * *

Elle attendait, adossée à un arbre, que Nathan daigne arriver. Il devait normalement bientôt arriver. Mais aucun signe de lui. Peut-être qu'elle s'était complètement trompée, depuis le début. Elle ne l'avait probablement jamais cerné.

Dépitée, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Une silhouette contourna l'arbre, sans remarquer Brooke, et alla s'accroupir près d'une des nombreuses tombes du cimetière. Brooke reconnut Nathan qui lui tournait le dos. Elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse de le voir ici, mais plutôt soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas pu être heureuse du malheur de quelqu'un, mais elle était soulagée de voir Nathan ici; cela confirmait ses théories.

Elle se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence, et Nathan se retourna brusquement vers elle. Ses yeux s'élargirent en la voyant, puis rapidement la surprise laissa place à la colère.

« **Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?** S'exclama-t-il en se relevant. **Tu m'as suivi !?**

– **Oh, non. Je suis juste allée là où j'aurais été si j'étais à ta place.**

– **Tu crois savoir...**

– **Tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? On est pareils, tous les deux. »**

Il avait l'air à la fois énervé et inquiet.

 **« J'ai dit ça ? Fallait pas me prendre au sérieux. C'était juste un moyen d'avoir ta confiance, tu sais, histoire d'en savoir plus sur Lucas. »**

Ah, encore ce rôle de méchant qu'il jouait. Il était vraiment mauvais acteur.

 **« Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant, je pense que t'avais raison.**

– **Tu crois être comme moi ? Tu ne comprends pas un centième de ce que je ressens...**

– **Tu l'aimais, pas vrai ? Keith. »**

Il se figea à l'évocation du nom.

 **« Bien sûr que tu l'aimais. C'était ton oncle gentil et bienveillant. Je parie que tu as même plusieurs fois eu envie de l'avoir comme père.**

– **Tu ne... »**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, comme si les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Cela encouragea Brooke à continuer.

 **« Alors, juste après sa mort... Quand tu as appris par je ne sais qui qu'il était entré dans cette école pour te chercher... Tu t'es senti horriblement coupable. Comme si la culpabilité te rongeait de l'intérieur. »**

Elle grimaça, se rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Vraiment, il n'y avait personne d'autre qui pouvait comprendre Nathan mieux qu'elle.

 **« Il était mort pour toi, tu étais le seul coupable. Tu es aussi devenu en même temps celui qui avait causé tant de peine à ta famille... A Lucas, à Karen, tes parents... Tu n'aurais jamais pu supporter le regard de Karen, à qui tu avais enlevé l'homme qu'elle aimait, ou celui de Lucas, à qui tu avais enlevé un père. Et tu n'aurais jamais pu voir Keith une dernière fois, le voir enterré...**

– **Arrête... »**

Il s'était assis à côté de la tombe, la tête entre les mains, de sorte que Brooke ne voit pas son visage. Mais elle savait déjà toute la peine, la culpabilité et la frustration qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

 **« Et c'est devenu pire... quand tu as appris que Karen était enceinte. Tu avais enlevé à un enfant son père, avant même qu'il ne naisse. »**

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

 **« Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. »**

S'accroupissant à ses côtés, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

 **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »**

Nathan releva la tête; toute sa souffrance était à présent visible sur son visage.

 **« Bien sûr que si.**

– **Ce n'est pas toi qui as tiré sur Keith !**

– **Mais si je n'avais pas été là...**

– **Oui, et si tu n'avais pas été là, peut-être que ton père aurait fini avec Karen, qui sait ? Et alors Keith se serait retrouvé malheureux toute sa vie. Ça ne sert à rien de se demander ce qui _aurait pu_ se passer... Mieux vaut se concentrer qui ce qui _va_ se passer**

– **Tu ne vois pas qu'ils me détestent tous ?**

– **C'est faux ! Enfin, Lucas, si... Mais à part lui, aucun ne t'en veux. Karen s'inquiétait à ton sujet, et même si elle ne veux pas l'avouer, Haley espérait que j'aie raison sur ton compte. »**

Une lueur d'espoir illumina le regard de Nathan.

 **« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'avancer ? De te débarrasser de cette culpabilité ? Et puis, je ne le connaissais peut-être pas, mais... Je suis sûre que Keith ne t'en veut pas, et qu'au contraire tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est que tu t'autorises à être heureux. A mon avis, lui ne l'est pas de te voir comme ça** _._ **Et je me trompe rarement, tu sais,** ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. **»**

Nathan sourit à la remarque.

 **« Comment... Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?**

– **Je te l'ai dit, j'ai juste pensé à ce que j'aurais fait à ta place. Le reste était facile à deviner.**

– **T'es vraiment...**

– **Géniale ? Merveilleuse ? Phénoménale ?**

– **... Brooke. Y'a pas d'autre mot pour te décrire. »**

Elle sourit, heureuse de constater qu'il n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour.

 _«_ **Alors...** dit-elle un peu inquiète. **Tu vas suivre mon conseil et arrêter de culpabiliser ? »**

Pour seule réponse, Nathan se pencha vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

 **« Merci. »**

Il se releva et tendit une main vers Brooke pour qu'elle le suive.

 **« Il serait temps qu'on aille en cours, non ? »**

* * *

 **« Pourquoi j'y vais chaque jour ? Parce que dans la journée, je suis obligé de passer au moins une fois par ce couloir vu que c'est là où mon casier est. C'est aussi là que Keith fut tué. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais le traverser chaque jour ?**

– **Alors pour compenser, tu te recueilles chaque jour sur sa tombe avant d'aller au lycée. Je vois... »**

Ils arrivèrent devant leur salle de classe, et entendaient facilement leur prof de lettres qui avait déjà commencé son cours.

 **« Et voilà. Au fait... »**

Il se tourna vers elle.

 **« La semaine est bien terminée. Alors tu peux t'asseoir avec Lucas, ça ne me dérangera pas.**

– **Oh. Tu es sûr que...**

– **Je ne vais pas le priver de toi plus longtemps. »**

Il entra dans la salle, et Brooke le suivit avec un temps de retard. Quand elle referma la porte et qu'elle s'excusa auprès du professeur, Nathan s'était déjà installé dans la rangée de gauche. Lucas était à droite. Elle dut réfléchir très rapidement, ne sachant pas où aller, mais elle se décida. Elle alla à gauche.


	4. Forgotten faces

**FORGOTTEN FACES**

En s'asseyant aux côtés de Nathan, elle savait très bien qu'elle risquait d'avoir Lucas sur le dos. Mais elle avait pris le risque, estimant qu'en ce moment précis, Nathan avait plus besoin d'elle que Lucas. Il était à deux doigts de faire une rechute si elle le laissait seul... elle le savait pour être passée par là...

 **« Tu peux encore faire machine arrière** , lui murmura Nathan. **T'asseoir à côté de Lucas et lui dire que tu avais eu... un moment d'inattention et que tu t'es trompée de place ?**

– **Je reste ici,** lui dit-elle sur un ton décidé, **que tu le veuille ou non.**

– **Tu risques d'y laisser ta peau.**

– **Mais tu me protègeras, pas vrai ?**

– **Bien sûr !** Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. **»**

Brooke jeta un œil à Lucas; celui-ci écoutait le professeur avec une attention effrayante.

 **« On dirait qu'il passe en revue tous les moyens possibles de me tuer** , chuchota Nathan.

– **Je croyais que c'était moi qui risquait ma peau ?**

– **Ce n'est pas toi qui as volé sa petite princesse à Lucas.**

– **Je ne suis la petite princesse de personne !**

– **Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire... »**

Oh que oui. C'était pas la première fois qu'il insinuait que Lucas éprouvait des sentiments pour elle...

 **« Oui, je sais, et tu te trompes ! J'te rappelle que je le connais depuis une semaine !**

– **Mais lui te connait depuis bien plus longtemps. Et je crois que toi aussi tu as cette impression... »**

Okay, elle devait l'admettre, il visait juste.

 **« Peut-être bien...**

– **Moi aussi j'peux jouer au psy, si je veux !**

– **Tu te crois drôle ? »**

Il étouffa un rire, et Brooke du lui donner un coup de coude pour lui faire remarquer que le prof les regardait, et attendait qu'ils se taisent pour continuer son cours.

Brooke sembla revivre la journée d'hier, sauf que ce n'était pas Nathan qui la fuyait comme la peste, mais Lucas. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle avait pensé, ou plutôt espéré, qu'à la fin de l'heure, il l'aurait pris à part dans les couloirs pour lui dire une trois cent cinquante-huitième fois que Nathan n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui elle devait traîner. Mais il ne lui dit rien. Il ne la regardait même pas.

A midi, elle le chercha du regard dans la cafétéria, mais ne le vit pas. Par contre, elle vit Haley assise seule, et alla la rejoindre, laissant Nathan leur choisir une table.

 _«_ **Hey ! »**

Haley semblait se borner à contempler ses pâtes. Était-elle énervée ?

 **« Haley ?**

– **Comment as-tu pu... »**

Elle releva la tête et fusilla Brooke du regard. Très énervée.

 **« Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que Lucas allait un peu mieux grâce à toi ? Et bien maintenant c'est tout le contraire !**

– **Hal...**

– **Il n'a fait que t'aider depuis que tu es ici ! La seule chose qu'il te demande, c'est de rester éloignée de Nathan, et toi qu'est ce que tu fais !?**

– **Attends, je...**

– **Tu fonces vers cet idiot, tête baissée ! Tu n'écoutes donc pas quand on te parle !? Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'il finissait toujours par faire souffrir son entourage, et que... »**

Et Haley lui débita le même speech que Brooke avait eu l'impression d'entendre chaque jour depuis son arrivée. Sauf qu'il lui semblait que la colère d'Haley se transformait peu à peu en... peine. Oui, c'était ça. Comme si elle souffrait dès qu'elle prononçait un seul de ces mots au sujet de Nathan. Elle avait remarqué la même chose aux rares instants où Nathan avait parlé d'Haley.

 **« Et même après avoir appris qu'il avait snobé, ignoré Keith le jour de son enterrement...**

– **Il avait ses raisons !** La coupa-t-elle, exaspérée. **»**

Haley se tut enfin, fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Oh, vraiment ? »**

Un mélange de cynisme, de scepticisme, et de... d'espoir, à nouveau. Brooke ne savait pas si elle devait dire à Haley ce qu'elle savait, si Nathan serait d'accord. Sûrement pas. Mais elle le fit quand même, et lui raconta ce qui c'était passé ce matin.

 **« Et... Il n'a pas démenti ?** Demanda Haley d'une petite voix.

– **Non.**

– **Mmh... »**

Elle semblait pensive, comme si elle tranchait la question.

 **« Crois-moi ou non, je sais que je dis la vérité. Je retourne manger** , dit-elle en se levant. **Appelle-moi si tu veux parler. »**

Elle retourna à sa table, où Nathan ne l'avait pas attendu pour commencer son repas.

 **« Je lui ai dit ce que je savais sur toi. »**

Il faillit finir étouffé par un spaghetti.

 _«_ **Quoi ?** S'exclama-t-il d'un air alarmé.

– **Elle a le droit de savoir, non ?**

– **Non !**

– **Mais elle n'est pas si spéciale pour toi de toutes façons, alors qu'est ce que ça change ? »**

L'affolement de Nathan s'évapora, et il pâlit soudainement.

 **« C'est vrai. A part ça, tu sais où est Lucas ? »**

Pas très subtil, le changement de sujet.

 **« Je crois qu'Haley ne le sait pas. Mais il ne peut pas être allé très loin...**

– **Et bien... Il est peut-être à la bibliothèque, il y va souvent. »**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour décider Brooke. Elle prit ses affaires et se leva.

 **« Je vais aller voir.**

– **Attends, t'as encore rien mangé !**

– **J'ai pas faim ! »**

Elle partit rapidement vers la bibliothèque, espérant y voir Lucas. Mais quand elle entra à l'intérieur, elle ne vit personne. Elle s'approcha quand même des tables, et vit que finalement une d'entre elles était occupée. Un élève de son âge qui lisait un magazine de sport. Elle décida de tenter sa chance et s'approcha de lui.

 **« Hum, excuse moi ? »**

Le garçon se tourna vers elle, puis se retourna, et la fixa encore. Elle sourit intérieurement, en comprenant qu'il avait été surpris qu'elle lui parle.

 **« Est ce que tu as vu passer Lucas Scott ? Un grand blond avec...**

– **Je sais qui c'est. Il est rentré il y a cinq minutes à peine et... il est ressorti en me voyant.**

– **Oh. Toi aussi tu fait partie du club des « Parias de Lucas » ? »**

Le garçon lui sourit.

 **« On peut dire ça, oui.**

– **Je m'appelle Brooke** , dit-elle avec un sourire. **Ça te dérange si je m'assois ?**

– **Non, bien sûr que non ! »**

Brooke lui sourit de plus belle, et s'assit. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis se décida à parler.

 **« Normalement, à ce moment, tu me dis ton nom.**

– **Ah, pardon ! Micro. Marvin. Enfin, c'est Marvin, mais tout le monde m'appelle Micro.**

– **Je vois... Enchantée, Micro.**

– **De même. Alors, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? A Lucas ?**

– **Oh, je me suis juste liée d'amitié avec son frère.**

– **Ouh, suicidaire...**

– **Je sais** , dit-elle avec un léger rire. **Et toi tu as fait quoi ? Tu as embrassé son frère ?**

– **Non,** dit-il en riant à son tour, **je... »**

Son sourire disparut.,

 **« J'étais l'ami de quelqu'un qu'il déteste. Jimmy. »**

Jimmy Edwards, celui qui avait tué Keith, l'oncle de Lucas.

 **« Oh, on m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Je suis désolée.**

– **Pour... ?**

– **Eh bien, pour la mort de Jimmy. Il était bien ton ami, non ? »**

Micro la regarda, surpris.

 **« Oui, il l'était. Et Lucas aussi. »**

Alors en fin de compte, Lucas et Micro ne se connaissaient pas que grâce à Jimmy, ils étaient aussi amis ?

 **« Haley m'a dit que Jimmy et Lucas se connaissaient bien, mais qu'ils avaient arrêté de se fréquenter au début du lycée. »**

Le visage de Micro s'assombrit.

 **« C'est vrai, ils se voyaient de moins en moins...**

– **Je vois... Et ça a été la même chose pour toi et Lucas ?**

– **Non. Plutôt pour Jimmy et moi, même si c'est survenu plus tard.**

– **Désolée. Tu dois sûrement pas aimer en parler, surtout à une inconnue.**

– **Non, ça va. Je t'assure** , ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. **Ça fait déjà plusieurs moi que ça s'est passé... Donc je disais... Lucas et moi sommes restés de très bons amis, mais après la mort de Keith, il a commencé à m'éviter... Je crois qu'il m'en veut.**

– **Pardon ? »**

D'accord, Lucas avait tragiquement perdu son oncle, mais c'était quoi cette manie d'en vouloir à tout le monde !?

 **« Tu en es sûr ?**

– **Non, vu qu'on en a jamais parlé... Peut-être que je me trompe totalement, mais je vois pas d'autres raisons...**

– **Évidemment. Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné... Si j'arrive pas à le voir en cours, j'irai chez lui ! J'attendrai qu'il m'ouvre.**

– **Tu risques de camper dehors.**

– **J'habite devant** _,_ , dit-elle avant d'y réfléchir. **Ou plutôt derrière. Enfin, on est voisins, quoi ! »**

Ils continuèrent à bavarder un peu, et Brooke découvrit que Micro était un aspirant journaliste sportif qui commentait les matchs des Ravens, l'équipe de basket de Tree Hill. Donc, il connaissait aussi Nathan , et s'entendait assez bien avec lui.

Le reste de la journée, Lucas évita soigneusement Brooke, comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle était donc bien décidée à le voir le soir. En rentrant chez elle, elle fit ses devoirs, tout en ne pensant qu'à Lucas. Elle voulait à tout prix savoir si oui ou non Lucas en voulait à Micro. Si cela était vrai, alors... Alors elle serait vraiment déçue. Elle savait pourquoi Lucas en voulait à Nathan, mais de là à le considérer comme meurtrier... Et si en plus il faisait vraiment culpabiliser Micro... Elle se mettrait en colère. Vraiment en colère.

Vers six heures, elle décida qu'elle avait assez attendu pour aller le voir. Elle passa par le jardin, arrivant ainsi directement devant le perron de la chambre de Lucas. Elle frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Peut-être qu'il l'avait vu par la fenêtre et qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre ? La fenêtre... Elle alla regarder à travers; la chambre était apparemment vide. Mais il devait bien être quelque part dans cette maison ! Alors elle frappa encore, plus fort cette fois, et fut heureuse de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Mais ce n'était pas Lucas qui lui avait ouvert.

 **« Brooke,** s'exclama Karen en la voyant, **entre !**

– **Hum, merci. »**

Elle entra dans la chambre, surprise de voir Karen ici, aussi tôt dans la soirée.

 **« J'ai fermé plus tôt aujourd'hui. Tu venais voir Lucas à mon avis... Vos cours du soir ? »**

Bonne question. Les cours du soir étaient sans doute annulés depuis qu'elle s'était alliée à Nathan...

 **« Il n'est pas là ?**

– **Il est allé faire un tour je ne sais où** , dit-elle en haussant les épaules. **Mais tu peux l'attendre si tu veux.**

– **Je veux bien, merci.**

– **Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un thé ?**

– **Pourquoi pas ? »**

Elle la suivit dans la cuisine et s'assit à la table pendant que Karen lui préparait un thé.

 **« Alors, est ce que tu es allée parler à Nathan ?**

– **Oui. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie pour votre conseil, vous m'avez beaucoup aidée !**

– **Et... ? »**

Elle lui dit la même chose qu'à Haley. Karen lui versa son thé et s'assit à son tour.

 **« Oh, alors il s'est enfin confié à quelqu'un** , murmura-t-elle, apparemment soulagée. **Tant mieux.**

– **Vous... Vous étiez au courant qu'il allait au cimetière ?**

– **Je l'avais vu un jour... Il était déjà là et parlait à Keith.**

– **Est-ce qu'il sait que vous l'avez vu ?**

– **Non. Je pensais qu'il devait en parler de lui-même.**

– **Mais vous ne pouviez pas lui ...**

– **Il n'osait même pas me regarder en face... Tu crois vraiment qu'il se serait confié à moi ?**

– **Non, évidemment que non...**

– **Donc j'ai attendu en espérant qu'il trouve la bonne personne... En l'occurrence, toi.**

– **Je... Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, vous savez.**

– **Tu as pris la peine de l'écouter, de le comprendre.**

– **Mais...**

– **Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es la seule cause de sa, hum... guérison.** **Merci** , ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. **»**

Elle baissa les yeux vers son thé, gênée. N'importe qui aurait pu faire ça. Ce n'était pas spécial, elle... Elle ne méritait pas cette gratitude. Et elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude des compliments.

 **« Alors, Lucas est allé faire un tour ?**

– **Oui, avec Lily. Autant qu'ils en profitent vu que dans quelques semaines, il fera nuit plus tôt...**

– **Je crois que je vais rentrer. »**

Si la conversation continuait sur Nathan, Brooke continuerait d'être embarrassée, et ça, elle préférait l'éviter.

 **« Tu ne voulais pas parler à Lucas ?**

– **Je viendrai demain soir...**

– **Mais vous n'êtes pas dans la même classe ?**

– **Hum, si, mais...**

– **Vous vous êtes disputés ? Oh, à cause de Nathan ?**

– **Disons qu'il supporte mal l'idée que je lui parle,** avoua-t-elle avec un soupir. **Enfin... Merci quand même pour le thé,** dit-elle en se levant. **A bientôt ! »**

Elle décida de passer par la chambre de Lucas... Si jamais il rentrait, il passerait sans doute par son entrée, non ? En allant vers la porte, elle remarqua un tableau accroché au mur, qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant. Une multitude de photos y étaient attachées, parsemées de notes et post-its. Elle les parcouru rapidement, reconnaissant Karen, Lily, Keith, Haley... Et elle vit une nouvelle tête familière. Micro, à côté de quatre autres personnes. Elle détacha la photo et la scruta avec plus d'attention. Si il gardait une photo de lui, ça voulait bien dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, non ?

Elle 'emprunta' la photo avec l'intention de la montrer à Micro, et de la remettre à sa place tout de suite après. Elle savait que cela rassurerait Micro. Elle n'aurait qu'à repasser le soir, ni vu, ni connu !

Le lendemain, Brooke alla donc au lycée, sans chercher à parler à Lucas. Elle ne vit pas non plus Haley à son casier, et alla donc seule en cours, Nathan étant allé au cimetière. A midi, elle expliqua brièvement la situation à Nathan, et retourna à la bibliothèque, espérant y trouver Micro. Elle fut soulagée de le voir assis à la même table qu'hier, mangeant un sandwich.

 **« On a le droit de manger ici ? »**

Il sursauta, et se retourna, paniqué.

 **« Brooke ! Tu m'as fait peur...**

– **Désolée** , dit-elle en souriant, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. **Toujours dans tes magazines de sport ?**

– **Ça par contre c'est permis, non ?**

– **Ouais. Je voulais te montrer quelque chose... Tu sais hier, tu m'as dit que tu pensais que Lucas t'en voulait pour avoir été ami avec Jimmy. Eh bien, je pense que tu te trompes.**

– **Comment ça** , demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

– **J'ai trouvé ça dans sa chambre... »**

Elle fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de sa trouvaille.

 **« C'est une photo, tu es dessus... Où est ce que je l'ai mise... T'es avec trois autres... Non, quatre autres gars, mais je ne les connais pas. Sans doute tes... Ah, la voilà ! »**

Elle la tendit à Micro. Déjà qu'il était surpris quand Brooke lui avait parlé d'une photo, une fois qu'il l'eut en main, sa surprise fut multipliée par dix.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

– **Hum, si, si, mais... T'es bien sûr qu'elle était accrochée dans sa chambre ?**

– **Bah oui, à moins que j'hallucine... Pourquoi ?**

– **C'est... Sur cette photo, il y a Jimmy. »**

Pardon ? Jimmy Edwards, celui qu'il était censé détester ? Et il avait une photo de lui, accrochée sur son mur !? Ca n'avait aucun sens; si on suivait son raisonnement, Lucas détestait tous ceux qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la cause de la mort de Keith, comme Nathan. Donc Jimmy devrait être n°1 sur sa liste de personnes à haïr, non !?

 **« Brooke ?**

– **Mmh ? Désolée, je pensais à quelque chose...  
– Je crois qu'on pensait à la même chose, en fait... Je croyais qu'il détestait Jimmy. Et donc moi aussi. Mais... **

– **Attends, pourquoi est-ce-qu'il te détesterait ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Ça ne te surprend pas qu'il ait gardé une photo de toi ?**

– **Disons que ça me soulage.**

– **Et pourquoi il en aurait une s'il t'en voulait d'avoir été ami avec Jimmy ?**

– **Parce que... Parce qu'on était quand même amis, non ?**

– **Et donc** , murmura-t-elle en y réfléchissant longuement. **Si c'était la même chose pour Jimmy ? Parce qu'ils ont été amis eux aussi ! Peut-être que Lucas pense que Jimmy n'est pas réellement coupable... Je veux dire, est-ce-que toi tu lui en veux ?**

– **Oui. Non. Pas vraiment... C'est assez complexe comme situation, tu sais.**

– **Je crois que je peux comprendre** , dit-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Cela encouragea sans doute Micro, car il continua sur sa lancée.

 **« Je lui en veux bien sûr. Je connaissais bien Keith, donc évidemment j'ai été affecté par sa mort... Et puis jamais j'aurais pensé que Jimmy aurait pu tirer sur quelqu'un... qu'il connaissait en plus. Mais il était mon ami. Alors sa mort aussi a été dure. Et puis... Je l'ai vu, le jour de la fusillade. Je m'étais réfugié dans la salle de tutorat avec d'autres, dont Jimmy. Quand il a brandit son arme, qu'il nous a ordonné de tous nous reculer... On a tous compris qu'il était celui à l'origine du coup de feu qu'on avait entendu. Et puis il nous a dit pourquoi il avait commencé à tous nous haïr, nous et le lycée. Je ne m'étais encore jamais rendu compte que je l'avais autant délaissé... Tu sais que c'est avec lui que j'ai commencé à commenter les matchs des Ravens ? Je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre quand il ne venait plus aux matchs, ou au River Court... »**

Il baissa le regard, comme honteux. Ses mains, posées sur la table, tremblaient.

 _«_ **Ne me dis pas que toi aussi... Tu ne te sens pas responsable, si ?**

– **Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il m'arrive de me dire que si j'avais été plus présent pour Jimmy, si j'avais remarqué sa détresse...**

– **C'est trop tard, on ne peut pas changer les choses maintenant.**

– **Je sais. Je le sais bien. Et je ne peux pas détester Jimmy, je n'y arrive pas.**

– **Tu devrais parler à Lucas, pour remettre les choses au clair.**

– **C'est impossible...**

– **Micro...**

– **Il me fuit comme la peste ! Il évite de croiser mon regard dès qu'on se voit, ou bien il s'enfuit... »**

Elle eut comme une impression de déjà-vu.

 **« Ouais, je sais ce que c'est. Même s'il est dans ma classe, impossible de lui parler... Mais je peux quand même l'approcher. »**

La sonnerie retentit.

 _«_ **Bon, je dois y aller** , dit-elle en se levant. **On se voit demain ?**

– **On est samedi...**

– **Et alors, on peut quand même se voir, non ? Karen's Café, 15h ?**

– **On risque de croiser Lucas...**

– _(souriant)_ **Justement** , fit-elle avec un sourire plein de malice. **»**

Elle quitta la bibliothèque, en direction de sa salle de cours. Nathan était déjà, et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

 _«_ **Quoi, je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? »**

Il leva la tête vers elle; l'air ironique.

 **« Chaque seconde paraissait des heures. Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Micro ?**

– **Eh bien... Il s'avère que parmi ceux de la photo de Lucas, il y a Jimmy. »**

Nathan écarquilla les yeux.

 **« Tu crois que ça voudrait dire qu'il n'en veut pas à Jimmy ? Mais pourquoi... »**

Brooke s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Nathan s'assombrir... Il devait sans doute se dire que Lucas rejetait _toute_ la faute sur lui.

 **« Hé, tu n'as pas à...**

– **Je sais** , dit-il. **T'inquiètes, je vais bien.**

– **Mais tu aimerais que ton frère te pardonne. »**

Nathan soupira.

 **« Il garde une photo de celui qui a tiré sur son oncle, mais moi il me méprise tellement...**

– **Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication à tout ça. Et je t'assure que je vais la trouver. »**

LIIIGNE

Brooke finissait de déballer des affaires et se demandait quelle couleur choisir pour les murs de sa chambre. Enfin, elle se demandait surtout si elle devait aller voir Lucas maintenant, ou si elle le laissait voir Micro sans le prévenir. Lui laisser la surprise. Sauf qu'avec lui, surprise signifiait choc, et n'était dnc forcément pas bon pour Brooke. Elle se leva de son lit, décidée à aller le voir, puis se rappela de son portail qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça de devoir passer par-dessus son portail à chaque fois, mais bon... Elle alla à la cave, chercha de quoi dégraisser la poignée, puis remonta et sortit dans son jardin.

Après avoir 'réparé' le portillon, elle l'ouvrit et traversa la route pour arriver sous le porche de son voisin. Elle leva le poing pour frapper à la porte, mais se ravisa.

Qu'est ce qu'elle allai lui dire !? « Hé, pourquoi tu ignores encore Micro ? » Techniquement, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Sans compter le fait qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole !

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait lui en parler. Elle _voulait_ lui parler. Elle releva la main. Et si il lui claquait la pote au nez ? Qu'est-ce-qu'elle...

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, et Lucas s'avancer vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque. Il eut un quasi-imperceptible froncement de sourcils, mais resta impassible. Elle avait du rêver... Il était exactement comme elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, robotique. Angoissée, un frisson parcourut son corps; il claqua la porte.

Elle s'y était attendue. Mais elle en était sûre maintenant, elle devait lui parler. Il s 'était décoincé un peu, mais elle devait tout recommencer à zéro.

Elle frappa à la porte. Elle frappa encore, et encore. Encore, et encore, et...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

 **« Lily dort. Ma mère est au café.**

– **En fait, c'est toi que je suis venue voir.**

– **Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.**

– **Je sais.**

– **Alors vas t'en.**

– **Je ne veux pas parler de toi, ou de Nathan, ou de Nathan et toi.**

– **Alors quoi ?**

– **Micro. »**

Il fut pris au dépourvu.

 **« Comment tu... Il a des problèmes ?**

– **Oui. Enfin, non pas vraiment. Bon laisse moi entrer, et je t'en parle. »**

Il hésita, mais se mit de côté pour la laisser passer. Elle soupira intérieurement, soulagée. Elle entra, attendant de voir ce qu'il faisait; il alla à la cuisine s'assoir, elle fit donc de même.

 **« Depuis quand tu connais Micro ?**

– **Hum... hier. Je te cherchais à midi et je l'ai vu par hasard.**

– **Dans la bibliothèque ?**

– **Ouais. Et il m'a dit t'avoir vu fuir dès que tu l'avais vu.**

– **Je n'ai pas... »**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne voulait sans doute pas mentir.

 **« Il m'a dit que tu le détestais...**

– **Je ne le déteste pas !**

– **Parce qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de Jimmy. »**

Lucas soupira, et sembla se plonger dans ses pensées. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle imaginait, car en ce moment, elle n'avait aucune idée, aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Lucas.

 **« Mais tu ne les détestes pas, hein ? Ni Micro, ni même Jimmy.**

– **Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? »**

Encore sur la défensive.

 **« Parce que j'ai trouvé ça. »**

Elle sortit de sa poche la fameuse photo et la posa sur la table.

 **« Tu as... Tu l'as « trouvé » ? Tu ne l'aurais pas plutôt « volé » !? »**

Génial, le Lucas énervé était de retour. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être heureuse de le voir en colère...

 _«_ **Qui t'as donné le droit de prendre cette photo !?** S'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix.

– **Personne** , admit-elle en haussant les épaules. **Mais personne non plus ne me l'a interdit, pas vrai ?**

– **Tu te fous de moi !? C'est quoi cette façon de penser ? »**

Il en était presque arrivé à hurler. Mais au moins, il avait l'air humain.

 **« Sérieusement, t'as quoi dans le crâne !? Jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi, on dirait que ton cerveau ne fonctionne pas normalement... »**

Est-ce-qu'il parlait encore du fait qu'elle ait volé la photo, ou plutôt de Nathan ?

 **« Tiens, regardes... TU TROUVES CA DROLE !? »**

Elle lui souriait calmement, attendant qu'il lui redonne la parole.

 **« Tu devrais baisser la voix. »**

Il hurla encore plus fort.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce-que je t'écouterais !?**

– **Parce que ta sœur dort ! »**

Il se calma automatiquement. Encore mieux qu'un anesthésiant ! Il paraissait même s'en vouloir à présent.

 **« Et parce que je suis venue te parler de Micro, pas de Nathan.**

– **Je...** , dit-il avant de s'asseoir. **Et donc, tu lui as montré la photo ?**

– **Oui.**

– **Et... ?**

– **Il était soulagé. Je crois. Mais tu devrais le rassurer, tu sais, de vive-voix.**

– **Je sais... »**

Il lâcha un soupir.

 **« Mais quoi ?**

– **Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à... »**

Encore une fois, il ne finit pas sa phrase.

 **« Ça a un rapport avec Jimmy ? Et cette photo ? »**

Il contempla la photo quelques minutes en silence.

 **« Après sa mort... j'ai voulu oublier Jimmy parce que je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais tellement... Et je suis tombé sur cette photo. Je voulais la jeter, mais... Je n'y arrivais pas. C'est horrible, je suis...**

– **Lucas, tu...**

– **Quelqu'un de normal aurait détesté Jimmy. Mais quelque part, après avoir compris pourquoi il avait ramené cette arme... Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas jeter cette photo. »**

Il baissa la tête et l'enfouit dans ses bras. Des cris de bébé retentirent, et il se leva automatiquement.

 **« Laisse** , murmura _-_ t-elle en se levant _._ **J'y vais. »**

Cela sembla le surprendre, vu qu'il connaissait l'aversion de Brooke pour les bébés. Mais il se rassit, et Brooke alla dans la chambre de Karen. Elle se pencha au dessus du berceau, et après avoir prit une grande inspiration, elle prit Lily dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'arrêta de pleurer aussitôt.

 **« Quoi, tu voulais juste être bercée ? »**

Elle décida donc de la reposer, mais les pleurs reprirent et elle fut contrainte de la reprendre pour la calmer. Elle alla ensuite se rassoir à la cuisine.

 **« Est-ce-qu'elle a faim, ou...**

– **Non,elle vient tout juste de manger. Elle doit juste... vouloir ta compagnie.**

– **Ça m'étonnerait** , dit-elle, gênée. **Ah oui, Micro vient au café demain à 15h.**

– **Pour quoi faire ?**

– **Bah pour te voir !**

– **Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas le voir** , dit-il, à nouveau contrarié.

– **Mais pourquoi ? Il n'a rien... Oh. Il... Il te fait penser à Jimmy ?**

– **Ouais. A chaque fois que je le vois, il me fais me rappeler que je ne suis pas normal. »**

Normal ? Et c'était quoi exactement être normal ?

 **« C'est vrai que tu es loin d'être normal... Un vrai alien ! Mais pas pour cette raison. En fait je pense plutôt que si tu n'as pas de rancœur contre Jimmy c'est à cause de... ou plutôt grâce à ta... gentillesse.**

– **D'où tu sors ça, toi ?**

– **C'est vrai ! C'est ton caractère qui t'interdit de blâmer Jimmy. »**

Et pourtant il ne l'empêchait pas de haïr Nathan. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de ramener ça sur le tapis.

 **« Alors, tu vas parler à Micro ou pas ?**

– **Mais... Il va bien, non ? Alors pourquoi...**

– **En apparence, il va bien. Mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'isole... Il mange dans la bibliothèque, quoi !**

– **Tu crois vraiment que...**

– **Il a _besoin_ de te parler. Et ça te ferait du bien aussi. » **

Lily applaudit doucement. A croire qu'elle comprenait tout ce qu'ils disaient.

 **« Tu vois, même elle le pense. »**

Lucas eut un semblant de sourire.

 **« A 15 heures ?**

– **A 15 heures.**

– **C'est d'accord... »**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lucas se leva pour aller ouvrir, et Brooke se tourna sur sa chaise, voyant ainsi sa super amie Peyton se tenir sur le pas de la porte.

 **« Salut Peyton.**

– **Salut. J'voulais juste savoir comment tu allais depuis hier vu que je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Je peux entrer ?**

– **Hum... »**

Il semblait hésiter. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Brooke souriait intérieurement.

 **« Bien sûr, entre. »**

Elle ne se fit pas attendre, et passa rapidement la porte, un sourire freedent sur les lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'elle vit Brooke et Lily. Enfin surtout Brooke.

 **« Oh. Salut. »**

Brooke lui sourit chaleureusement.

 **« Salut. »**

C'était incroyable comme une ex jalouse pouvait être amusante.

Peyton se tourna vers Lucas, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

 **« Je croyais que...**

– **Hum, oui** , la coupa-t-il aussitôt, **mais elle voulait parler d'un truc important, alors je l'ai laissé entrer.**

– **Et elle tient Lily ? »**

Lucas haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

 **« Lily l'aime bien. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »**

Elle continuait de le fixer, incrédule. Puis elle fixa Brooke, Lily, et encore Lucas.

 **« Tu n'étais pas censé la détester !? »**

Elle semblait énervée, et ne remarqua sans doute pas que ses mots auraient pu affecter Brooke. Surtout le dernier. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il la déteste. Elle se l'était imaginé quand il l'avait évité il y a deux jours, mais savoir qu'il avait dit ces mots...

 **« Arrête j'ai jamais dit ça. »**

Tant mieux.

 **« Tu ne la portais pas non plus dans ton cœur.**

– **Pey...**

– **Cette fille t'a limite trahi !** Le coupa-t-elle, indignée. **Elle s'est laissé draguer par Nathan tout en sachant...**

– **Hé ! Je ne me suis fait draguer par personne ! Surtout pas par Nathan, c'est un ami. »**

A ce mot, Lucas eut une expression dégoûtée, tandis que Peyton se transformait en furie.

 **« C'est sûr, parce que c'est Lucas que tu veux, pas vrai !?**

– **Tu te fais des films** , dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

– **Je confirme** , ajouta Lucas.

– **Mais tu ne vois pas comment elle... Elle... Oh, et puis merde ! Débrouille toi comme tu veux avec elle, mais je te préviens, à la fin, ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule ! »**

Elle partit en claquant la porte. Lucas soupira, et s'assit à nouveau en face de Brooke.

 **« Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Avant, elle était plus... calme.**

– **Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à le croire. Elle a changé quand vous avez rompu ?**

– **Presque. Ça s'est passé un peu après. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est aussi jalouse...**

– **Elle a encore des sentiments, c'est tout. »**

Elle se tourna vers la petite sur ses genoux. Celle-ci leva aussi la tête vers elle, et elle put remarquer que Lily, Lucas, et Karen avaient les même yeux.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** lui demanda-t-il, l'air curieux. **Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?**

– **Oh, rien, je... »**

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » Cette phrase, il lui avait déjà dit, non ?

 _ **« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »** _

_La fenêtre contre laquelle Brooke s'appuyait s'était soudainement ouverte, et le petit garçon la regardait bizarrement._

 _ **« Toi. T'as l'air pas bien. T'as pleuré, non ?**_

– _**Et alors ?**_

 _Il se retourna et essuya rapidement ses larmes, puis fit de nouveau face à Brooke._

 _ **« Qu'est ce qui va pas ? Ta maman t'as puni ?**_

– _**Non, je v...**_

– _**Moi j'suis punie** , le coupa-t-elle avant de lui sourire. **Mais j'ai réussi à sortir quand ils se criaient dessus. Et tes parents à toi, ils se disputent aussi ?**_

– _**J'ai pas de parents. »**_

 _Il referma brutalement la fenêtre._

 **« Davis ? Hey... »**

Brooke fit enfin attention à lui.

 _«_ **Oui,** fit-elle, confuse, **quoi ?**

– **Je sais pas, t'as eu une... absence.**

– **Je... Je crois me souvenir de notre première conversation.**

– **Vraiment ?** Demanda-t-il, très étonné.

– **Oui... Tu étais très énervé. Et triste.**

– **Oh.**

– **Tu avais aussi un ballon avec toi...**

– **Je jouais au basket avant.**

– **Oui je sais, Nathan me l'avait... »**

Lucas fronça les sourcils; elle s'arrêta avant d'en dire trop.

 **« Désolée, hum...**

– **C'est bon, laisse tomber.**

– **Alors tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

– **D'être amie avec cet abruti ? C'est sa faute, pas...**

– **C'est moi qui...**

– **Il t'a baratiné. Peut-être que tu es juste trop gentille, toi aussi. »**

Ca n'avait rien avoir ! Il souffrait au moins autant que Lucas !

Elle avait envie de lui dire, mais ne le fit pas. Pas la peine de s'engueuler avec lui pour rien; il ne semblait pas être près à accepter la vérité.

 **« Mais sinon... Ça veut dire que tu me reparles ? »**

Pour l'instant, c'était ce qui importait le plus. Elle pourrait lui expliquer le cas Nathan plus tard.

 **« Et on fait quoi là à part parler ? »**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Ce n'est pas ce que je...**

– **Je sais. La question est, est ce que tu vas continuer à lui parler ?**

– **Oui** , dit-elle bien décidée.

– **Alors n'attends pas grand chose de moi quand il est dans les parages.**

– **Mais Lucas, il est dans notre classe ! Il sera forcément dans les parages !**

– **Tant pis** , dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Cela irrita Brooke. Il avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement, qu'ils se parlent ou non. Puis elle eut une idée.

 **« Attends... Est ce que ça veut dire que si je te rends des petites visite le soir, ta porte me sera ouverte ? »**

Et ainsi ils pourraient parler ?

Cette question fit sourire... Oui, oui, sourire Lucas. Brooke fut enchantée de revoir le Lucas souriant.

 **« Pourquoi pas ?**

– **Cool.**

– **Et puis ça risque de stimuler ta mémoire, des impressions de déjà-vu, non ?**

– **Du déjà-vu ? Donc... »**

Son portable se mit à sonner et provoqua les pleurs de Lily, qui apparemment n'aimait pas Oasis. Lucas la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, tandis que Brooke décrochait.

 **« Allo ? »**

Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix de Nathan.

 **« T'es pas chez toi ?**

– **Non, chez Lucas, pourquoi ?**

– **Je me les gèle devant ta porte depuis dix minutes.**

– **Qu'est ce qu'il y a** , demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

– **Ma mère a ramené un mec.**

– **Oh. J'arrive dans 5 minutes. »**

Elle raccrocha.

 **« C'était qui ?**

– **Hum... Une urgence. Je dois y aller. »**

Elle se leva, mais Lucas la retint par le bras.

 **« Tout va bien ?**

– **Oui, t'inquiètes. »**

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle sortit de chez Lucas et retourna rapidement chez elle, passant par la porte de la cuisine. Quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Nathan qui était assis sur le palier, se leva d'un bond.

 **« Je croyais que t'étais chez Lucas ? Comment t'as fait pour...**

– **C'est un secret. Allez, entre. »**

Ils allèrent dans le salon et s'assirent sur le canapé.

 **« Oh, c'est plutôt grand chez toi. Désolé de venir à l'improviste, mais je savais pas vraiment où aller, et...**

– **Et Tim ?**

– **Il m'aurait bombardé de questions, alors non. Ça ne te dérange pas si je dors ici ? Le canapé me paraît confortable.**

– **Prends plutôt la chambre d'amis. Ça va ?**

– **Ouais.**

– **Non, je veux dire... Tu vas bien ? »**

Il lui sourit tristement.

 **« Ma mère part en vrille pour rendre mon père jaloux, alors qu'ils sont déjà divorcés... En fait c'est même pire qu'avant. D'abord elle démissionne, et maintenant elle ramène n'importe quel gigolo chez moi. Enfin, chez elle.**

– **Oh** , murmura-t-elle, gênée. **Tu... Tu veux manger quelque chose ?**

– **Je meurs de faim** , répondit-il en souriant. **»**

Ils mangèrent, regardèrent la TV tout en discutant de choses et d'autres... Le lendemain, Nathan resta un peu puis partit à midi, après avoir remercié une bonne dizaine de fois Brooke. Celle-ci avait décidé de se rendre au café comme prévu; après tout elle avait donné rendez-vous à Micro. Mais sa présence n'était pas indispensable, alors elle se mettrait dans un coin, là où elle ne dérangerait personne.

D'accord, ça pouvait paraître cliché de porter un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil pour se cacher. Mais elle espérait passer inaperçu. Et puis elle se cachait le visage derrière un magazine, alors...

Quelques minutes après que l'horloge du café ait affiché 15h00, Micro entra dans la salle d'un pas mal assuré. Il chercha désespérément Brooke, en vain. Apparemment, se cacher derrière un magazine sur... oh, sur les hérissons, marchait bien ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus , et vit Micro s'assoir à une table proche.

Lucas était à la caisse, et l'avait aussi vu. Il avait l'air d'hésiter. Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait ? Il se tourna et alla en cuisine. Merde, c'était foutu. Il revint avec Haley, qui resta au comptoir. Bien sûr ! Il fallait que quelqu'un le remplace. Elle le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il allait vers Micro et s'asseyait à sa table.

 **« Salut. »**

Micro sursauta, puis releva la tête. Elle ne voyait que son dos; elle ne pouvait pas savoir quelle tête il faisait en ce moment. Idem pour Lucas, dont le visage était caché par Micro. A cause de cela, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer , quand aucun d'eux ne parla pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Elle se demanda si c'était bon signe ou non. A tous les coups, aucun ne savait quoi dire, et ils allaient passer le reste de l'après-midi sans rien se dire...

 **« Je ne te déteste pas** , entendit-elle dire Lucas. **»**

Ou pas !

 **« Je sais** , lui répondit Micro.

– **T'as pas l'air très convaincu.**

– **Tu m'as évité pendant quoi ? Sept, huit mois ? Alors qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je pense ?**

– **C'était pas très malin de ma part, c'est vrai. Mais j'arrête pas de... de penser à Jimmy quand je te vois.**

– **Donc finalement j'avais raison. Tu détestes Jimmy, et comme je te fais penser à lui, tu me détestes moi.**

– **Je ne te déteste pas ! Vraiment pas. Ni toi, ni Jimmy. Et à cause ça surtout je pensais que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi, mais... Une ahurie m'a fait comprendre que non. »**

Une ahurie ?

 **« Une... ? Tu veux dire Brooke ?**

– **Ouais. »**

Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle savait qu'il souriait.

 **« Donc tu peux arrêter de manger à la bibliothèque.**

– **Tant mieux. La bibliothécaire me piquait toujours de la nourriture. »**

Brooke étouffa un rire.

 **« Bon je dois retourner travailler. On se voit au lycée ?**

– **Et pourquoi pas au River Court ?**

– **Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. J'ai arrêté le basket.**

– **Skills serait vraiment content de...**

– **Micro.**

– **Bon... D'accord. Alors, à lundi ?**

– **Ouais** , dit-il en se levant. »

Micro se leva à son tour et sortit. Il souriait. Elle jeta un autre coup d'oeil et vit que Lucas la fixait. Elle se cacha de plus belle; elle en était presque à s'enfoncer sous la table...

 **« Alors on s'intéresse aux hérissons ? »**

Ne pas relever la tête, ne pas...

 **« Je te parle, Davis. »**

Il lui enleva son chapeau, et ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules. Brooke se résigna à poser le magazine et enlever ses lunettes. Tandis qu'elle remettait en place sa frange, Lucas s'assit en face d'elle, et semblait bien s'amuser. Tant mieux.

 **« Les hérissons, hein ?**

– **C'est ma nouvelle passion,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– **Oh, vraiment ? Et écouter les conversations des autres, c'est encore une de tes passions ? »**

Elle prit un air faussement indigné.

 **« Je n'ai pas écouté ! Vous parliez trop fort...**

– **Et la conversation t'as intéressé ?**

– **Mmh... Oui** , dit-elle avec un sourire. **Je suis contente pour Micro. Et pour toi aussi.**

– **C'est vrai ? Tant mieux. Alors tu passes ce soir chez moi ?**

– **Et on pourra reprendre les cours ou bien tu refuses de m'avoir comme élève ?**

– **Viens à 19h alors. Et prends tes affaires de physiques.**

– **Merci !**

– **Bon,** dit-il en se levant, **faut vraiment que j'aille travailler, sinon la patronne me vire... Ah, au fait ! J'ai repensé à un truc... Tu te souviens quand tu m'avais demandé si oui ou non tu m'avais proposé de... t'épouser ?**

Les joues de Brooke rosirent. Pourquoi il reparlait de ça, lui !?

 **« Oui, pourquoi ?**

– **Si tu veux tout savoir... »**

Il se pencha vers elle, arrivant à sa hauteur.

 **« Je t'ai dit oui. »**

Puis il chuchota à son oreille...

 **« Mais garde ça pour toi, ok ? »**


	5. Suffocating

**SUFFOCATING**

Quelques semaines étaient maintenant passées, et dans une semaine, Halloween serait déjà là.

Mais Brooke avait à peine vu le temps passer, entre son tutorat avec Lucas, Nathan qui dormait chez elle au moins deux ou trois fois par semaine à cause des aventures de Deb, Micro qui retrouvait peu à peu une vie sociale...

Au départ, elle avait eu du mal à savoir comment faire pour parler à Lucas au lycée, vu qu'elle était presque tout le temps avec Nathan. Au final, elle ne lui parlait qu'un peu avant les cours, étant donné qu'il était déjà là lorsqu'elle arrivait dans la salle, et le soir, lorsqu'elle pouvait rester jusqu'à très tard dans sa chambre. Il ne parlaient pas forcément; l'entendre pianoter sur son ordinateur suffisait.

Et puis, elle s'était demandé ce qu'il se passerait avec Micro. Parce qu'il voudrait sans doute se rapprocher à nouveau de Lucas, mais celui-ci voulait y aller doucement. Alors Brooke lui avait proposé de venir manger avec Nathan et elle à midi; il avait joyeusement accepté. Il parlait avec Lucas au lycée quand il en avait l'opportunité...

 **« Alors, tu vas me dire ta note en maths ou pas ?** Lui demanda Lucas. **»**

Brooke, allongée sur le lit, tourna la tête en grimaçant.

 **« Tu vas pas être content. »**

Lucas détacha ses yeux de l'écran pour la regarder.

 **« Dis toujours. »**

Brooke soupira. Éviter cette question au lycée était facile, mais là...

 **« C- »**

Elle attendit qu'il l'engueule, mais il ne fit rien.

 **« T'avais D avant, non ? C'est déjà ça... Mais c'est pas assez. »**

Évidemment, elle aurait du s'en douter.

 **« Alors quoi ? »**

Elle se releva et s'assit en tailleur, lui faisant face.

 **« Tu vas travailler plus.**

– **Je viens déjà tous les soirs...**

– **Pas les weekends.**

– **Quoi ? Mais c'est mon seul temps libre, et encore ! Et puis tu travailles le samedi, non ?**

– **Plus maintenant.**

– **Ah bon ?** Fit-elle avec surprise. **Pourquoi ?**

– **Hum... »**

Il paraissait gêné, ce qui inquiéta Brooke elle ne le voyait pas souvent gêné.

 **« Quoi, quelque chose ne va pas ?**

– **Non, non... C'est juste ma mère qui ne veut plus que je travaille au café.**

– **Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle...**

– **Aucune idée** , la coupa-t-il. **Mais au moins tu pourras venir un jour de plus, c'est déjà ça. »**

Fallait-il se réjouir ? De toute manière, ses samedis elle les passait à travailler, alors mieux valait étudier à deux. A moins que...

 **« Attends, tu vas pas me faire travailler toute la journée !? »**

Il esquissa un sourire, amusé.

 **« Bien sûr que non, idiote. Tu passes quand tu veux, c'est toi qui vois.**

– **Okay.**

– **Au fait, tu comptes rentrer à quelle heure ?**

– **Pourquoi ?**

– **Il est presque onze heures.**

– **Et alors ? Je sais qu'on a cours demain, mais** , dit-elle avant de s'interrompre, réalisant ce qui n'allait pas. **Oh! Fallait le dire si t'étais fatigué ! »**

Elle se leva et prit sa veste.

 **« Non, c'est pas ça, mais il fait nuit, alors si tu rentres seule...**

– **Quoi, tu t'inquiètes ?**

– **Je...** commença-t-il, hésitant, avant de soupirer. **Non, oublie, t'es une grande fille, pas vrai ? »**

Le sourire de Brooke s'effaça.

 **« Oh, ouais c'est sûr, et puis j'ai que quelques routes à traverser, la routine,** dit-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé. **Alors, à demain. »**

Elle claqua gentiment la porte en partant, et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle à cause du froid qui arrivait. Elle alla directement se coucher, fatiguée par sa journée de cours, et... quelque peu irritée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que Lucas ne... ne la... Argh, elle n'arrivait même pas à se l'expliquer elle-même. Oh, ça devait juste être la fatigue qui prenait le dessus !

* * *

Entre deux cours du matin, Brooke changeait de classe et traversait les couloirs avec Nathan.

 **« Wow** , lui idt Nathan, le front légèrement plissé. **J'en connais une qui a passé une sale nuit.**

– **T'imagines pas à quel point _,_** marmonna-t-elle. **J'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit...**

– **Qu'est ce qui te tenait éveillée ?**

– **Lucas. »**

Il sourit malicieusement.

 **« De nouveaux souvenirs ?**

– **Non. Enfin, si, mais rien de très important, juste quelques bribes de conversations où je prétends avoir la plus belle Barbie du monde... Rien d'intéressant.**

– **Quoi, pas de demande en mariage ? »**

Elle le frappa sur le torse, à moitié amusée.

 **« Bah quoi, moi aussi j'en aurais fait des cauchemars s'il me l'avait proposé... Ah non, attends, c'est toi qui as pris l'initiative ! »**

Il explosa de rire, seul dans son délire, alors que Brooke s'efforçait de ne pas sourire, histoire de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

 **« C'est pas drôle, ok ?**

– **Oh, désolé, grincheux. Au fait, tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il t'a répondu à ta demande ?**

– **Non. Le trou noir. »**

Elle avait continué à faire ce que Lucas lui avait dit, et n'en avait parlé à personne. Surtout pas à Nathan. Pas la peine de lui donner une autre bonne raison pour se fendre la poire...

 **« Dommage...**

– **C'est toi qui le... »**

Elle s'arrêta de parler, oubliant ce qu'elle voulait dire. En face d'eux passait une jeune fille, qui semblait s'être transformée en zombie. Elle effleura Brooke de l'épaule, alors que celle-ci s'arrêtait. Nathan ne le remarqua qu'après avoir fait quelques pas, et se retourna vers Brooke.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On va être en retard ! »**

Cela la fit reprendre ses esprits.

 **« Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes d'être en retard ? »**

Elle reprit sa marche, distraite. Pendant tout le reste de la journée, elle ne cessa de revoir dans sa tête cette fille, élancée, les yeux éteints, des cernes imposants, la démarche molle, ses boucles blondes auparavant brillantes devenues ternes... Peyton Sawyer. Elle était presque méconnaissable. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle subisse une telle transformation ? C'était effrayant. Son regard... était différent de celui qu'avait Lucas; celui de Lucas était... absent. Mais celui de Peyton... il criait au désespoir. Il appelait presque à l'aide. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, cette fille n'avait pas arrêté de la détester, alors pourquoi l'aider ? Et puis si ça se trouvait, elle se faisait des films et Peyton avait juste passé une sale nuit, comme elle.

Pendant toute la journée, elle se demanda si elle devait oui ou non s'en mêler. Ce fut finalement le soir, après avoir dîné, qu'elle demanda conseil à Lucas. Il était comme à son habitude sur son ordinateur, et leva les yeux vers Brooke quand elle l'interpella.

 **« Il y a cette... personne, que je ne connais pas plus que ça, et qui ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur...**

– **T'as des ennuis ?**

– **Non, pas moi. Mais tu vois cette personne m'inquiète et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a des problèmes. Mais d'un autre côté peut-être que je me fais des films... Mais je ne sais pas si je devrais l'aider ou pas...**

– **Tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?**

– **Mmh... »**

Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Non, si elle lui disait qu'elle parlait de Peyton, il lui dirait tout de suite de ne pas s'en mêler vu la haine qu'elle lui vouait.

 **« Non.**

– **Et tu crois que c'est grave ?**

– **Non. Peut-être ?**

– **Alors mieux vaut que tu restes en dehors de tout ça.**

– **Tu crois ? Mais c'est pas comme si j'allais me mettre dans le pétrin...**

– **Oh non, c'est pas pour ça que je dis ça. Mais c'est juste qu'en t'occupant se ce qui ne te regardes pas, tu risques de donner encore plus de problèmes à cette personne.**

– **Oh. Ouais, c'est vrai. »**

Elle s'efforça de sourire, et se leva.

 **« Tu t'en vas déjà ? Il est à peine dix heures. »**

Il avait l'air déçu. Non, elle se trompait sûrement.

 **« Je... Je suis crevée. J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. »**

Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle était une nouvelle fois énervée. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait, mais elle sentait que... Oh, et puis merde, elle n'y comprenait plus rien !

En tout cas, elle suivrait son conseil, et ne s'en mêlerait pas. Pas du tout.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement, et Brooke ne chercha pas à aider Peyton. Elle la croisa encore deux ou trois fois, mais s'efforça à chaque fois de ne pas la regarder. Si elle la regardait, elle savait qu'elle voudrait l'aider. La solution aurait peut-être été de tout dire à quelqu'un, mais Lucas l'avait clairement dit, il valait mieux que personne ne s'en mêle.

Le veille d'halloween arriva. En fille sérieuse, Brooke comptait travailler et ne pas aller faire la fête, même si Nathan l'avait harcelé pour qu'elle vienne au Tric le 31. Mais elle avait du travail devant elle. Vers 20h, elle sortit de chez elle et alla chez Lucas. Elle entra sans frapper, et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se changer, torse nu.

 **« Hé ! On frappe avant d'entrer ! »**

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux, souriant.

 **« Désolée, j'en ai perdu l'habitude. Mais d'habitude tu ne te changes pas.**

– **D'habitude je ne sors pas.**

– **Tu sors ?** dit-elle, surprise. **Mais tu m'as dit qu'on devait...**

– **Mais on ne fait que travailler, on peut faire une pause .**

– **Mais je pensais que... Bon, très bien,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **tu fais ce que tu veux. »**

Elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à sortir.

 **« Je peux savoir où tu vas ?** Lui demanda-t-il au moment où elle touchait la poignée.

– **Bah chez moi** , lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. **Je vais pas rester ici alors que t'es pas là ! »**

Lucas soupira. C'est marrant, elle avait vraiment l'impression de passer pour une abrutie quand il faisait ça.

 **« Tu viens avec moi.**

– **Pardon ? Pourqu... Attends, tu me dispenses d'une soirée de travail pour m'emmener en boite ? C'est quoi l'embrouille ?**

– **Y'en a pas. C'est juste que...** , commença-t-il, hésitant. **Depuis quelques jours j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux et je vois pas pourquoi. Alors je voulais juste te changer les idées.**

– **Mais je ne t'en veux pas** , répondit-elle, fronçant les sourcils. **»**

Il arqua un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

 **« C'est vrai !** Insista-t-elle. **Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça ! »**

Et elle ne voyait vraiment pas.

 **« Si tu le dis... Donc tu préfères travailler plutôt que sortir ? »**

Là, il marquait un point. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie se détendre, pas depuis...

 **« Alors, tu viens ou pas ?**

– **Comme si tu ne connaissais pas déjà la réponse ! »**

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent sur le parking du Tric, où Lucas se gara. En sortant de la voiture, elle fut surprise du peu de voitures présentes.

 **« Je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de monde.**

– **On est sur le parking réservé au personnel.**

– **Réservé... Ah, c'est le privilège d'être le fils de la proprio ? Donc ça veut dire qu'on rentre pas la mauvaise entrée ?**

– **Depuis quand tu passes par l' entrée principale ? »**

Elle sourit à cette remarque, ce qui semblait soulager Lucas. Apparemment, il pensait vraiment qu'elle lui en voulait N'importe quoi.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur; ce fut la première fois qu'elle entra dans le Tric. Elle était déjà allée dans des boites bien plus grandes, mais ce lieu lui semblait... différent. Elle avait ressenti la même chose en entrant au Café pour la première fois, une sensation de chaleur qui l'entourait...

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde; la salle n'était pas bondée mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Karen fut enchantée de voir Brooke, elle pensait ne jamais la voir venir ici. Elle avait aussi été très étonnée en apprenant que c'était Lucas qui était à l'initiative de cette sortie.

 **« Lucas, vraiment ? »**

Elle se tourna vers son fils, clairement enchantée par cette nouvelle.

 **« Est-ce-que c'est si incroyable ?** demandaBrooke.

– **Non, pas tant que ça,** répondit-il pour sa mère.

– **C'est à dire que depuis septembre il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre ! Enfin pas le soir... Non, vraiment jecroyais...**

– **Maman !** lacoupa-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta de parler, voyant que son fils la suppliait du regard de se taire. Pendant ce temps, le cerveau de Brooke travaillait à toute vitesse, assemblant les éléments... Depuis début septembre, il se cloîtrait chez lui ? Sûrement parce que depuis début septembre... depuis début septembre, elle allait chez lui. Ou plutôt elle s'incrustait, à la recherche de souvenirs perdus. Mais en fin de compte, elle n'avait été qu'une gêne. Elle soupira, peinée de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt, et se tourna vers Lucas.

 **« Désolée. »**

Il fronça les sourcils; sa mère en conclut qu'il valait mieux les laisser.

 **« Désolée de quoi ? Je crois que t'as mal compris ma m...**

– **Et j'aurais du comprendre plus tôt...**

– **De quoi tu parles ? »**

Il semblait complètement perdu.

 **« C'est pas important. »**

Elle s'efforça de sourire. La salle était presque remplie maintenant, alors elle dut hausser la voix.

 **« Je vais... faire un tour. Appelle moi quand tu rentres !**

– **Quoi ? Attends, tu... »**

Elle n'attendit pas pour se retourner et s'enfoncer dans la foule. Elle dans un petit coin tranquille, à l'opposé de l'endroit où était Lucas, et s'assit mollement sur un des canapés.

 **« Brooke ? »**

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix, et vit Haley s'assoir à côté d'elle.

 **« Haley !** s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. **Ca va ?**

– **Oui, mais j'suis surprise de te voir ici ! Tu devais pas travailler...**

– **Lucas m'a emmené** , dit-elle en haussant les épaules. **»**

Le visage d'Haley s'illumina.

 **« Vraiment ? »**

En voyant cela, Brooke désespéra encore plus, une boule dans la gorge. Haley remarqua vite que quelque chose n'allait pas, et s'inquiéta.

 **« Quoi ? »**

Brooke hésita à lui dire, puis lui raconta la remarque que Karen avait fait sur Lucas.

 **« Alors... Tu crois que tu l'as empêché de...**

– **De voir du monde, oui. C'est bien toi qui m'as dit qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même, non ? J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait qu'aggraver la situation !**

– **Tu penses vraiment ça ? A mon avis... Le mieux serait de lui demander directement, non ? »**

Brooke soupira.

 **« Je sais pas trop... Je lui parlerai plus tard, pas maintenant.**

– **Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire en attendant ? »**

Brooke lui sourit.

 **« Danser. Tu viens ? »**

Haley lui renvoya son sourire.

 **« Avec plaisir ! »**

Elle la suivit sur la piste de danse. Là, Brooke se rendit réellement compte que cela faisait des semaines, des mois même qu'elle ne s'était pas lâchée. Et ça lui faisait du bien. Beaucoup de bien. Quelque part, ça améliorait aussi sa complicité avec Haley. Elles s'étaient assez rapprochées ce mois-ci, à force de se voir tous les matins, et avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver devant leurs casiers avant d'aller en cours. C'était une sorte de rituel qui s'était naturellement installé entre elles.

Après s'être amusées pendant plus d'une heure, presque deux, Brooke voulut rentrer. Mais elle ne voulait pas voir Lucas pour le moment, ou plutôt elle ne le pouvait pas. Déjà qu'il y avait ce malaise qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours... Maintenant, il s'était intensifié. C'était peut-être ce dont Lucas parlait, quand il disait qu'elle lui faisait la gueule ?

Pour l'heure, elle demanda à Haley de la ramener, et envoya un SMS à Lucas, lui disant qu'elle avait déjà un chauffeur pour ce soir, tout en précisant qu'il s'agissait d'Haley. Avant de partir, elle voulut passer aux toilettes; Haley l'attendait au parking, elle se dépêcha donc le plus possible. En ressortant d'une cabine, elle se dirigea vers un lavabo et vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle déglutit en voyant Peyton à côté d'elle. Celle-ci la remarqua aussi et tourna les yeux vers Brooke. Elle s'attendait à une remarque cinglante, mais rien ne se produit, et Peyton ressortit des WC sans bruit. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi terrifiants. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Poussée par la curiosité, elle décida de la suivre; peut-être que ça la mènerait à quelque chose ? Elle vit ainsi Peyton aller vers la sortie, et être arrêtée juste avant par un type qui la retint par le bras. Brooke resta à une distance convenable, et tenta d'écouter, mais elle n'entendait pas grand chose à cause de la musique. C'était surtout l'homme qui parlait, Peyton se contentait de l'écouter, le regard noir, mais trahissant une certaine... peur ? « N'oublie pas... demain soir... nouvelle daube » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle comprit. Ensuite le type s'en alla et Brooke se rappela soudainement qu'Haley était sûrement dans sa voiture à l'attendre, et décida d'arrêter de jouer les sherlocks. Du moins pour aujourd'hui.

Elle rejoignit donc Haley et monta dans sa voiture. Arrivée chez elle, elle proposa à Haley d'entrer, pour lui offrir quelque chose à boire.

 **« Pourquoi pas ? En plus je suis encore jamais allée chez toi. »**

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la porte, et lorsque Brooke mit la clé dans la serrure, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait.

 **« Quoi ?** Lui demanda Haley quand elle resta immobile.

– **La porte est déjà ouverte** , murmura-t-elle. **Je croyais pourtant l'avoir fermée... »**

Elle était même sûre de l'avoir fermé en rentrant après les cours. Haley essaya de la rassurer.

 **« Peut-être que tu as oublié ? »**

Mais elle non plus n'avait pas l'air sûre d'elle. Brooke inspira profondément et entra, suivie de près par Haley. Des rires retentissaient depuis le salon, puis des coups de feu et encore des rires. La TV.

 **« J'ai pas allumée la TV ce matin. »**

Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il y avait un intrus chez elle.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?** lui chuchota Haley. **On appelle la police ?**

– **Je ne sais pas... »**

Si elle appelait la police, la police appellerait ses parents, et ses parents la jugeraient inapte à garder la maison; c'était retour assuré à New York.

 **« On va voir qui c'est avant, et si jamais c'est... un gars de 40 ans ou plus, on s'enfuie et on appelle les flics.**

– **Brooke** , chuchota-t-elle, inquiète **, je ne pense pas que l'âge intervienne ici. On devrait pas plutôt attendre que... »**

Brooke l'interrompit, glissant sa main autour du bras droit d'Haley.

 **« T'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller. »**

Elle était plus en train de se persuader elle-même que Haley. Celle-ci resserra son étreinte, comme pour se donner mutuellement du courage. Brooke inhala profondément, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, l'adrénaline sans doute, et avança. Elle alla vers le salon et vit que la TV était bel et bien allumée, mais la pièce était vide. Finalement, elle avait peut-être tout bonnement oublié d'avoir allumé la TV, et oublié de l'éteindre. Elle se détendit un peu, mais elle se raidit une demi-seconde plus tard, en entendant du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Quelqu'un était là. Un voleur ?

Elle réfléchit rapidement pour trouver une idée. Haley lui tapota l'épaule, et montra l'entrée, près de laquelle reposait un parapluie. Bonne idée !

Elle s'arma donc du parapluie, et fit signe à Haley de la suivre. Elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine, et Brooke resserra sa poigne sur le parapluie. Elle le leva de sorte de le tenir comme une batte de baseball. Elle, ou Haley peut-être, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, trembla en voyant derrière le bar le frigo ouvert. Quelqu'un était penché à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas voir sa tête, caché par la porte du frigo, mais pouvait voir que c'était un homme.

Brooke se détacha d'Haley, qui lui lança un regard inquiet, lui suppliant silencieusement de faire attention, et alla vers le frigo. Soudain, la porte se ferma brutalement, et alors, tout se passa très vite. Elle entendit le cri d'Haley, et par pur réflexe de défense, elle abattit lourdement son arme sur la tête de son cambrioleur. Puis elle entendit une plainte, dont elle connaissait a voix. Et sans qu'elle n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, Nathan était devant elle, courbé en deux, ses bras protégeant sa tête.

 **« Mais t'es malade !?**

– **Nathan ?** s'exclama avec surprise. **»**

Elle s'avança, mais il recula de trois pas.

 _«_ **Pose ça avant,** lui dit-il en pointant du doigt son arme.

– **Poser quoi ? Ah ! »**

Elle jeta son parapluie par terre, puis examina Nathan du regard. Il avait l'air en un seul morceau.

 **« Je t'ai pas trop fait mal ?**

– **Je crois que je vais survivre** , marmonna-t-il en se massant la tête.

– **Je suis vraiment désolée, je croyais que c'était un voleur !**

– **Un voleur à 10h du soir ? Qui regarderait la TV ?**

– **Bon, d'accord... Mais comment t'as fait pour rentrer ? »**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant, un sortit de sa poche une clé.

 **« Tu m'as passé le double, tu t'en souviens ? »**

Sur ce coup-là, elle passait vraiment pour une conne. C'est vrai, à force de l'entendre frapper à la porte, elle lui avait passé un double pour qu'il entre autant qu'il le voulait.

 **« Désolée, on a cru que...**

– **On ?** Répéta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. **»**

Il tourna la tête, et remarqua enfin Haley. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise, tandis qu'elle évitait de le regarder, comme gênée.

 **« Je... Je vais vous laisser** , leur dit-il d'une petite voix.

– **Non, je vais y aller,** leur dit Haley. **De toute manière, je restais pas longtemps.**

– **Vous savez** , intervint Brooke, souriante, **vous pouvez rester tous les deux. »**

Le regard d'Haley s'assombrit, et elle sourit tristement.

 **« Non, je dois partir. »**

Elle ne savait pas si Haley s'adressait à elle, ou bien à Nathan. Brooke la raccompagna quand même à la porte; lorsqu'elle revient dans le salon, Nathan était sur le canapé, une canette de soda à la main. Elle posa les mains sur les hanches, et se posta entre lui et le téléviseur.

 _«_ **Quoi ? D'accord,** admit-il avec un soupir, **je suis désolé, j'aurais du prévenir.**

– **Mais non, si je t'ai donné cette clé c'était pour que justement tu puisses entrer comme tu le souhaites.**

– **Alors quoi ? Je paierai pour la nourriture...**

– **Sois pas ridicule,** dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel, **c'est gratuit ! C'est pas ça, le problème.**

– **Et c'est quoi alors ?**

– **Fais pas l'innocent. C'était quoi cette scène avec Haley ? »**

Il blêmit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle disait son nom.

 **« C'était rien. Pourquoi...**

– **Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans la même pièce plus de deux minutes ?**

– **Mais c'est elle qui est partie !**

– **Et t'aurais fait la même chose si elle était restée. Elle a dit qu'elle _devait_ partir. C'est quoi, une sorte de pacte entre vous ? **

– **Brooke...** soupira-t-il. **»**

Il croisa son regard, la mine dépitée.

 **« D'accord, j'ai compris. »**

Elle se laissa tomba sur le canapé.

 **« Mais si tu veux en parler...**

– **... tu es là. Je sais. Merci. Et à part ça, vous... tu étais où tout ce temps ?**

– **Au Tric.**

– **Ah ouais ? Je croyais que c'était soirée révisions ?**

– **Apparemment il voulait sortir,** dit-elle nonchalamment, **alors il m'a emmené.**

– **Ça c'est une première ! Mais attends,** ajouta-t-il, réfléchissant, **s'il t'a emmené, pourquoi est ce que tu es rentrée avec Haley ? »**

Brooke soupira, puis lui répéta son histoire.

 **« Quoi,** dit-il avec un léger rire, **tu crois que tu as diminué sa vie sociale qui était déjà presque nulle ? Et donc tu l'as planté au Tric ?**

– **Je ne l'ai pas planté, je l'ai prévenu que je partais. Et puis je le coince chez lui presque tous les soirs... A cause des révisions ! »**

Elle espérait que Nathan n'avait pas remarqué avec quel empressement elle avait rajouté ces derniers mots. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant qu'elle allait chez lui le soir simplement pour discuter. Ni lui, ni Haley, ni personne.

 **« Il était temps que je le laisse respirer, non ?**

– **Est ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il en avait marre de toi ?**

– **Non, mais j'ai l'impression de... »**

Oh non, c'était ridicule.

 **« De quoi ?**

– **De ne, hum... Non rien.**

– **Brooke !**

– **Tu vas trouver ça idiot !**

– **Dis toujours. Je ne rigolerai pas. »**

Elle soupira, résignée.

 **« J'ai juste l'impression de ne pas... de ne pas compter pour lui. »**

Et voilà, elle se sentait réellement ridicule maintenant. Surtout que Nathan avait l'air de réprimer un rire. Génial.

 **« Oui je sais, c'est très con, surtout que techniquement je le connais depuis quoi, deux mois ?**

– **Ce n'est pas con. Et donc... Tu aimerais quoi, qu'il montre qu'il s'inquiète pour toi ?**

– **Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, non, ça serait... égoïste, pas vrai ?**

– **Tu as le droit d'être égoïste quelques fois.**

– **Mais ça me paraît tellement idiot, et... »**

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Elle comprenait enfin. Elle s'était inconsciemment persuadée qu'il ne tenait pas à elle, et c'était ça le malaise qu'il avait du ressentir... D'où la sortie de ce soir.

 **« Brooke ?**

– **Oh, merde...**

– **Tu m'expliques ?**

– **Il... Il m'a emmené parce qu'apparemment, je lui faisais la gueule, ce qui était faux, mais en fait c'était vrai et je m'en rendais pas compte ! »**

Il plissa les yeux, complètement perdu.

 **« Donc... Il ne s'inquiète pas pour toi, ça t'énerve sans que tu le saches mais lui s'en rend compte sans connaître tes raisons de lui en vouloir ?**

– **En gros... Oui. »**

Depuis quand était-elle aussi cupide de l'attention des autres ? Pourtant la raison n°1 de sa venue ici, c'était ne pas attirer le regard des autres...

 **« Et tu trouves ça égoïste de s'énerver pour ça ?**

– **Oui...**

– **Juste... égoïste ?**

– **Et comment je devrais trouver ça ?** Demanda-t-elle, agacée.

– **Normal ?**

– **Non, ce serait normal si je le connaissais bien mieux, ou si encore on,** dit-elle avant de s'interrompre, comprenant où il voulait en venir. **Oh, non non non ! Ne me dis pas que tu penses... Tu crois que je... que je suis amoureuse !? »**

Il haussa les épaules, l'air innocent.

 **« C'est toi qui l'a dit** , lui dit-il sur un ton innocent.

– **Seulement parce que tu l'as fortement pensé !**

– **Peut-être que tu l'as fortement pensé toi aussi ?**

– **Nate ! »**

C'était impossible. Elle ne voulait pas de ça; elle s'était jurée de ne plus...

 **« Tu te trompes,** lui dit-elle sur un ton ferme.

– **J'ai juste eu cette impression... venant de Lucas.**

– **Oh, génial, c'est pas un amour à sens unique alors !**

– **Mais c'est... Bon, je te dis un truc, mais tu restes calme, d'accord ? Tu te souviens le jour où tu es venue à ma fête ? Lucas a débarqué sans prévenir, non ?**

– **Alors que Tim était saoul... Oui, et ?**

– **Tu ne t'es jamais demandée comment Lucas savait que tu étais chez moi ?**

– **Il m'avait dit qu'il avait deviné, je crois.**

– **Belle excuse** , dit-il avec un sourire en coin. **T'es assez naïve, hein ?**

– **Comment ça ?**

– **Je voulais juste savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller... Je lui ai envoyé un SMS, lui disant que tu étais chez moi, dans ma chambre.**

– **Tu...** murmura-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux. **Tu quoi !?**

– **Et il est venu, Brooke ! Alors qu'il me déteste, et que jamais il n'aurait accepté s'approcher de chez moi... Mais il est venu. Pour toi** , ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence. **Tu n'es pas fâchée ?**

– **Hum... non. »**

Bizarrement, non. Elle était surprise, et même un peu contente.

 **« Mais ça ne veut rien dire** , dit-elle en secouant la tête. **Il aurait fait ça pour n'importe qui. Pour Haley.**

– **Peut-être, mais... C'était juste une impression.**

– **Eh bien que ça ne reste qu'une impression !**

– **Oui, m'dame** , dit-il d'un air résigné.

– **Ça doit être de famille... »**

Il arqua un sourcil, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

 **« Ton frère pensait que toi et moi... »**

Nathan mit une demi-seconde avant d'exploser de rire pour de bon.

 **« Ha, j'ai eu la même réaction... »**

Nathan était reparti le lendemain, vers 11 heures. Elle l'avait invité à midi, mais il ne voulait pas s'imposer plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. De toute manière, elle se rendit vite compte que son frigo était vide, et elle mourrait de faim. Elle alla donc à pied jusqu'au supermarché marché du coin, s'acheter juste ce dont elle avait besoin; elle s'occuperait du reste plus tard. En rentrant, elle décida de faire un petit tour; un peu de sport ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Elle était surtout perdue dans ses pensées en fait, et plus précisément dans la conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Nathan. Elle n'était pas, ne voulait et ne pouvait pas être amoureuse. Pas après New York. Plutôt mourir que risquer de...

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant au loin Peyton sortir d'une maison. Elle ferma la porte à clé; c'était donc là qu'elle habitait ? Une grande maison... Brooke la vit monter dans sa voiture, une belle décapotable, et démarrer en trombe.

Elle se rappela alors le bout de conversation qu'elle avait entendu, la veille. Elle n'avait pas tout compris, juste qu'elle et ce mec devaient se revoir ce soir. Elle se souvint aussi du regard qu'avait eu Peyton. De la peur ? Pas sûr. Ce serait à cause de ce type alors... Peut-être, en tout cas aux yeux de Brooke il avait paru assez effrayant... Elle chassa ces idées de sa tête; ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Elle reprit donc la route, mais s'arrêta à nouveau en voyant une voiture garée près de la maison de Peyton. Ce ne fut pas la voiture en elle-même qui attira son attention, mais le conducteur. Les cheveux bruns courts, une barbe de trois jours, le regard menaçant... C'était le gars de la veille. Mais il était censé voir Peyton ce soir, non ? Et s'il avait vu Peyton sortir de chez elle, pourquoi restait-il là ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà rattrapé ? Alors quoi, il ne voulait pas lui parler ? Pourquoi resterait-il devant chez elle...

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. Elle ne s'en mêlerait pas. Elle ne ferait que créer de nouveaux problèmes.

Elle retourna chez elle, essayant d'oublier ces histoires autant que possible. Après avoir rangé ses courses et mangé, elle retourna dans sa chambre, toujours pas redécorée. Nathan lui avait bien donné un coup de main, mais ça avait été un fiasco total. Elle pouvait toujours demander de l'aide à Haley, mais elle travaillait sûrement au Tric pour préparer la soirée déguisée. Il restait Lucas... Mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Au même moment, son portable sonna; Lucas. Elle soupira; elle lui laissait de l'air libre, pourquoi n'en profitait-il pas ? Elle laissa sonner une fois, puis deux, et trois... Il s'arrêta avant d'arriver à dix, et avant qu'elle ne décide d'éteindre son portable. Tant mieux, elle commençait à ne plus tenir. Elle voulait le voir; sans doute qu'elle en avait pris l'habitude ces deux derniers mois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas...

Elle tenta de penser à autre chose, de s'aérer l'esprit, mais quand elle ne pensait pas à Lucas, le visage de Peyton apparaissait. Quand elle l'avait croisé au lycée, c'était clair qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Et ce gars ne lui inspirait pas confiance... Mais comment savoir qui il était ? Lucas connaissait bien Peyton... Pourquoi pas Karen ? Elle l'avait aidé pour Nathan, et le Tric lui appartenait, donc elle connaissait sûrement la plupart des clients. Peut-être même qu'il était un régulier ?

Mais si elle allait voir Karen au Café, elle risquait de croiser Lucas, et là elle... Non, minute, il lui avait dit en début de semaine qu'il n'y travaillait plus ! Soulagée, elle décida d'y aller.

Elle ne put rester longtemps, car apparemment ce samedi attirait beaucoup de monde. Elle décrit donc le gars en question à Karen, qui le reconnut comme étant Rick, un habitué.

Donc le mec de la voiture s'appelait Rick... Il avait sans doute rencontré Peyton au Tric, vu qu'il y allait souvent. Un ex ? Non, un peu trop vieux... et puis elle n'avait pas l'air de trop l'apprécier. Donc elle avait vraiment des problèmes, et sans doute à cause de ce Rick. Mais si quelque chose n'allait pas, pourquoi ne demandait-elle pas de l'aide ? Vu comment elle s'accrochait à Lucas, elle aurait pu lui en parler non ?A moins que... Mais oui, elle avait arrêté de lui parler quand elle l'avait vu chez Lucas. Et à cause de ça, elle s'était encore plus renfermée sur elle-même.

Brooke soupira; c'était décidé, elle devait faire quelque chose.

Vers 21 heures, elle prit donc sa voiture et partit en direction du Tric, en passant cette fois-ci par l'entrée principale. La salle était bondée, et Brooke ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se rappeler que c'était soirée déguisée; en moins de 3 secondes elle croisa John Lennon qui parlait à une momie. Dire qu'elle voulait passer inaperçue... Surtout auprès de Lucas, qui était sans doute quelque part ici. Tant pis, elle devait faire vite. Elle vola au passage un chapeau de sorcière, qu'elle s'enfonça sur le crâne, et fit rapidement le tour de la salle. Mais elle ne vit ni Peyton, ni Rick. En même temps, avec tous ces déguisements comment aurait-elle pu les reconnaitre ? Alors elle demanda à tous ceux qui portaient un masque de l'enlever; beaucoup refusèrent, et elle dut leur enlever de force.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'inquiéta. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous ici... Puis elle se rappela où elle l'avait vu hier, et se dirigea vers les W.C. Elle mit quelques minutes pour enfin apercevoir Peyton, se jetant dans les toilettes, Rick aux basques. Sauf qu'évidemment, il devait rester devant la porte. Elle en profita pour passer devant lui, et s'engouffra à son tour dans les toilettes. Quand elle entra, Peyton était appuyée bras tendu contre un lavabo, la tête baissée. Tout en noir, des ailes dans le dos, une perruque sur la tête.

 **« T'es quoi, un ange de la mort ? »**

Elle releva la tête, et parut surprise de reconnaître Brooke. Mais la surprise laissa vite place à la suspicion.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »**

Elle était clairement sur le défensive, mais ça, Brooke l'avait prévu.

 **« Je ne veux pas... te déranger, ni me disputer. Juste parler.**

– **Ah oui, et de quoi ? »**

Brooke pouvait sentir toute l'amertume dans sa voix.

 **« Ecoute, je sais qu'on est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler des amies. Pas du tout, même. Et je sais aussi que tu ne me portes pas dans ton coeur, mais...**

– **Mais quoi !?**

– **Si je peux t'aider...**

– **Pardon ? Pourquoi est ce que... »**

Elle sembla réaliser quelque chose, et fronça les sourcils.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu sais exactement ? Tu le connais ?**

– **Hum, Rick ? Non. Je sais juste que tu as des problèmes, même si je ne sais pas quoi.**

– **Et tu sors ça d'où ?**

– **Quand je t'ai croisé au lycée... Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu n'allais pas bien. »**

Peyton écarquilla les yeux, puis soupira, comme exaspérée, et s'adossa à l'évier.

 **« Et bien sûr, il a fallu que la seule personne qui ne soit pas aveugle dans cette foutue ville soit toi ? »**

Elle eut un petit rire amer, et murmura,

 **« Génial, comme si ma vie n'était pas assez pourrie comme ça...**

– **Ecoute** , lui dit Brooke, tentant de dissimuler sa gêne, **si je peux...**

– **Non,** la coupa-t-elle, **toi écoute moi ! Tu es la fille qui a débarqué ici sans prévenir et ensorcelé mon ex... »**

Ensorcelé ? Brooke réprima un sourire.

 **« Laisse tomber ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, alors reste en dehors de tout ça, ça vaudra mieux.**

– **Je sais que je devrais te laisser régler tes problèmes toute seule. Je le vois bien, et je crois que moi non plus je n'aimerais pas vraiment qu'une fille que je n'apprécie pas vienne se mêler de ma vie...**

– **Alors pourquoi t'insistes ?**

– **Parce que... Parce que tu es sortie avec Lucas, et donc t'es forcément... une fille bien. Et je ne supporte pas de voir une fille bien souffrir en silence. C'est pour ça que, si tu veux en parler... »**

Peyton paraissait embarrassée.

 **« Mais ce n'est pas le cas** , soupira Brooke. **»**

Elle se retourna, et s'apprêta à partir quand elle fut doucement retenue en arrière. Peyton aggripait un pan de veste.

 **« Si je te parle... »**

Elle ne regardait pas Brooke directement dans les yeux. C'était clair qu'elle était gênée.

 **« Tu ne me jugeras pas ?**

– **Non. »**

Elle libéra Brooke et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ou plutôt sa perruque.

 **« J'ai fait une connerie. Une grosse. Et à cause de ça, je dois de l'argent à Rick.**

– **Combien ?**

– **Hum... 500. Au départ c'était moins, mais à force de repousser le délai... Le problème, c'est que si je retire 500 de mon compte, mon père le saura, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant de... tout ça.**

– **Est ce qu'il te menace ? Rick.**

– **Plus ou moins. Pas directement. Disons qu'il m'a donné quelque chose, et je dois le payer pour. Mais si je ne le fais pas, il le dira à tout le monde.**

– **Dire quoi ? »**

Peyton baissa à nouveau les yeux. Elle hésitait à se livrer, ce que Brooke trouvait totalement compréhensible.

 **« Je te l'ai dit, je ne te jugerait pas. Ça restera entre toi et moi.**

– **Je... J'ai pris... Juste une fois ! J'ai pris de la drogue. »**

De la... !? Brooke écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle devait être réellement désespérée pour avoir fait un truc pareil, mais quand même...

 **« Hum, d'accord,** dit-elle en se ressaisissant, **donc ce Rick t'a fourni ?**

– **Oui, je l'ai vu une fois avec ses amis, et...**

– **Attends, Karen sait qu'elle a un dealer dans son club ? »**

Bien sûr que non, elle l'aurait viré depuis bien longtemps.

 **« Si jamais on lui dit, Rick va lui dire pour moi, et...**

– **Je comprends, tu ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. Mais qui te dit qu'il te laissera tranquille après avoir été payé ?**

– **Il a beau être une pourriture, il tient sa parole.**

– **Donc le seul moyen de t'en débarrasser, c'est de payer. 5OO $, hein ? Ça devrait être faisable** , dit-elle avec un sourire.

– **Quoi ? Oh, non, tu ne vas pas payer pour moi !**

– **Ça ne me dérange pas !**

– **Je ne veux emprunter chez personne !**

– **Je te les prête pas,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **je te les donne.**

– **Je... Je peux me débrouiller seule !**

– **Apparemment, non. Ecoute, quelques fois on ne peut pas tout faire tout seul, même si c'est dur à admettre... Ne laisse pas ta fierté te pourrir la vie** , soupira-t-elle. **Je sais mieux que quiconque que c'est une vraie torture, de n'avoir personne à qui parler de ses ennuis. »**

Peyton soupira, et ajouta d'une voix décidée,

 **« Je te rembourserai jusqu'au dernier centime.**

– **Pas la peine** , insista Brooke. **Et puis de toute manière, l'argent ne sera pas le mien, mais celui de ma mère. »**

Peyton fronça les sourcils.

 **« Comment ça celui de ta mère ?**

– **Je t'expliquerai en chemin. Oh, attends, Rick t'attends devant la porte.**

– **S'il me voit sortir...**

– **On a qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne, et vous aurez qu'à échanger de costumes ! »**

Peyton la regarda, sceptique.

 **« Tu penses vraiment que n'importe qui accepterait ça ?**

– **Attends,** rétorqua-t-elle, levant les yeu au ciel, **n'importe qui voudrait de ton déguisement. »**

Elle eut un mince sourire.

 **« Merci. »**

C'est ainsi que Peyton ressortit des WC avec Brooke, habillée en tueur fou de Scream. Là c'était sûr, on ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Elles traversèrent la salle pour aller vers la sortie, et montèrent dans la voiture de Brooke. Peyton la suivit ensuite chez elle, plus précisément dans une chambre très espacée de sa maison.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?**

– **C'est l'ancienne chambre de mes parents, mais c'est pas ça le plus intéressant... »**

Elle alla dans sa propre chambre, et en ramena un escabeau qu'elle installa au milieu de la pièce.

 **« T'as un escabeau dans ta chambre ?**

– **Je suis en train de la repeindre. Enfin, j'essaye. »**

Elle monta jusqu'à la troisième marche, et dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre une des dalles du plafond, qu'elle souleva doucement. Peyton tint l'escabeau pour le stabiliser, sans doute pour éviter que Brooke ne tombe.

Elle chercha à tâtons dans le plafond jusqu'à tomber sur une boîte métallique. Quand elle la ramena à la lumière, elle la reconnut grâce à sa couleur rouge sang.

Elle redescendit et s'assit sur la deuxième marche, alors que Peyton se penchait pour voir la boîte.

 **« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »**

Brooke sortit une pince de ses cheveux, et s'en servit pour crocheter la serrure. Un jeu d'enfants pour elle, mais cela parut impressionner Peyton.

 **« Il faudra que tu m'apprennes... »**

Quand elle ouvrit la boîte, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était pleine.

 **« Wow. Ça fait... beaucoup de billets. D'où ils viennent ?**

– **Je sais pas vraiment... Quand j'avais 8 ans j'ai vu ma mère la remplir puis la cacher, mais bien sûr elle ne m'avait pas remarqué. Et puis elle a continué de la remplir. Je crois que c'est une sorte d'assurance, au cas où mon père voudrait divorcer...**

– **Ça ne va pas l'énerver si on vole...**

– **Ma mère est à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici** , la coupa Brooke, **et autant que je sache, elle n'a pas mis de caméra dans la chambre. Et puis tu vois la somme qu'il y a là dedans ? 500 de plus ou de moins, ça va pas changer grand chose. »**

Elle prit donc cinq billets de 100, referma la boîte et la remit à sa place habituelle. Cela lui faisait bizarre, car elle avait toujours vu sa mère le faire. Brooke déglutit. Sa mère cachait de l'argent, et elle, elle volait cet argent. Est-ce-que ça la mettait au même niveau qu'elle ? Non, c'était pour une bonne cause. Pour aider quelqu'un.

Elle tendit les billets vers Peyton, qui semblait encore indécise. Mais elle finit quand même par prendre l'argent.

« **Je te...**

– **Rembourserai, je sais** , finit-elle. **Et maintenant ? Où est-ce-que tu vas le voir ?**

– **Au Tric. Mais j'irai seule. Je t'ai assez embarqué dans cette histoire comme ça.**

– **Et tu comptes y aller comment sans ma voiture ? Je t'emmène. Et je préfère rester près, au cas où. »**

Peyton dut donc se résigner, et Brooke conduisit jusqu'au Tric. Elles n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps, Rick était assis sur le capot d'une voiture. Celle de Peyton, à trois rangées d'elles. Il était venu avec deux autres gars. Peyton s'avança vers eux, tremblante, mais le visage dur, pour ne pas laisser paraître sa peur. Brooke décida donc de la suivre.

 **« Descends de là,** leur dit Peyton, la voix tremblante.

– **Quoi ?** fitRick avec un sourire en coin. **Tu as peur que j'abîme ton bijou ?**

– **Descends Rick. J'ai ton argent. »**

Dès qu'il entendit le mot argent, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et il sauta à pieds joints sur le parking.

 **« Il était temps. Tu me devais combien déjà, 600, 700 ?**

– **500,** rectifia-t-elle.

– **C'est vrai. Mais tu sais que si tu me donnes plus... »**

Il sortit de sa veste un petit sachet contenant de la poudre blanche.

 **« ... tu auras plus. »**

Peyton détourna le regard, dégoûtée. Elle lui tendit violemment les billets, toujours sans le regarder.

 **« Garde la pour tes amis. »**

Rick prit l'argent avec un plaisir non-dissimulé, et compta rapidement la somme.

 **« Il y a le compte. Ah, tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas ? Ce n'est pas ce que maman aurait fait, hein ? »**

Peyton leva les yeux vers lui, furieuse.

 **« Tu ne la connaissais pas** , lui asséna-t-elle.

– **Je parlais de ton autre mère** , dit-il avec un petit rire. **La vraie. Ellie. »**

Peyton se figea.

 **« Allez,** ajouta-t-il, **je suis sûr que du haut de son petit paradis des rockeurs, elle aimerait qu'on reste amis. »**

Peyton ne bougea pas, ce qui inquiéta Brooke. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose : la mère de Peyton était morte, et Rick en profitait pour encourager Peyton à prendre de la drogue. Rick jeta un coup d'œil vers Brooke.

 **« Tu pourrais même inviter ton amie ? »**

Et maintenant il voulait qu' _elle_ en prenne !? Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle s'énerve pour de bon, et que sans réfléchir elle s'avance près de Rick. En face d'elle Rick arborait un sourire narquois.

 **« Intéressée ?**

– **Bien sûr** , dit-elle avec un sourire mielleux. **»**

Elle ne tendit pas la main pour attraper la poudre qu'il agitait sous son nez. Au lieu de cela, elle s'approcha encore plus de lui et leva son genou, qu'elle cogna entre les jambes de Rick. Deux fois.

Un hurlement de douleur se répandit dans le parking. Le visage rouge, crispé par la douleur, il porta ses mains à sa partie blessée et se plia en deux par terre. Ses deux acolytes allèrent vers lui, inquiets, tandis que Brooke reculait vers Peyton. Elle avait vraiment envie de rire, mais ne se contenta que de sourire. Peyton aussi semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il ne fallut qu'un regard échangé entre les deux filles pour qu'elles sachent quoi faire.

Alors que Rick insultait ses camarades, et leur ordonnait d'attraper ces deux pestes, et surtout cette saloperie de brune, les deux filles se ruèrent sur la voiture de Peyton, sautèrent par dessus les portières, et démarrèrent à toute vitesse.

Une fois sur la route, les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, peut-être pour relâcher la pression, ou tout simplement pour la tête que venait de tirer Rick. Mais elles arrêtèrent rapidement quand Peyton vit dans le rétroviseur les amis de Rick qui les suivaient, et tentaient de les rattraper. Elle accéléra; ils firent de même. Elle tourna à gauche; ils la suivaient. Comme un animal qui vous collait aux basques. Sauf que cet animal-là sembla se lasser assez rapidement de tous ces virages que Peyton faisait, car après une longue poursuite à travers la ville, ils s'en allèrent. Elles restèrent sur leurs gardes, au cas-où, mais quand au bout de dix minutes ils n'étaient pas revenus, elles purent se rassurer.

 **« J'ai la tête qui tourne** , murmura Brooke, portant aussi une main à sa bouche. **Plus jamais tu conduis comme ça !**

– **Désolée, t'es malade en voiture ?**

– **D'habitude, non, mais là... Oh, merde,** dit-elle, se souvenant de sa voiture. **J'ai encore laissé ma voiture derrière.**

– **Comment on fait ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète. **On va la chercher maintenant, ou... »**

Ou bien il était trop tard ? Parce que si on y pensait bien, elle avait laissé sa voiture à la merci d'un toxicomane dont elle avait cassé les parties génitales.

 **« Il aura voulu se venger dessus.** , soupira Brooke, la mine dépitée. **C'est trop tard. »**

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Quand ses parents allaient en entendre parler...

 **« D'ailleurs... Ce matin Rick était devant chez toi. Il te surveillait je cois.**

– **Merde... Mais il est pourtant du genre discret. Donc il fera jamais rien pour se compromettre, pas d'effraction... »**

Donc peut-être que sa voiture avait une chance ?

 **« Et s'il t'attendait devant chez toi ? Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais... »**

Peyton réfléchit longuement. Elle soupira, dépitée.

 **« T'as raison,** soupira Peyton.

– **Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux.**

– **J'ai pas assez abusé de toi comme ça !?**

– **Ça ne me dérange pas** , lui dit Brooke, haussant les épaules.

– **Ta voiture est morte par ma faute.**

– **Pas sûr. Et puis c'est pas toi qui l'a cogné ou abandonné.**

– **C'est vrai...**

– **Bon alors, c'est décidé ! En plus, t'as vraiment mauvaise mine ces temps-ci, alors demain on s'occupe de ça ! »**

Et le lendemain elles étaient en effet dans la chambre de Brooke, des masques d'argile sur le visage. Peyton, qui était allongée sur le lit, paraissait, pour une fois, détendue.

 **« Ça fait vraiment du bien... Merci encore.**

– **Je t'en prie** , lui dit Brooke en souriant. **T'en avais besoin, pas vrai ?**

– **C'est vrai que je me suis négligée depuis... »**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Brooke se hasarda à le faire pour elle.

 **« A cause de ta mère ? »**

Brooke s'agenouilla auprès du lit, tandis que Peyton se redressait, surprise.

 **« Comment tu le sais ?**

– **J'ai entendu Rick... Elle est morte, c'est ça ?**

– **Oui** , soupira-t-elle. **Il y a cinq mois. Enfin, c'est assez compliqué. J'ai été adopté, mais je ne l'ai appris que quand Ellie, ma mère biologique, est apparue l'an dernier.**

– **Et ta mère adoptive ?**

– **J'avais sept ans quand elle morte. Accident de voiture. »**

Elle eut un mince sourire.

 **« C'était y'a longtemps, donc ça va... Mais quand Ellie est elle aussi morte, et que mon père est reparti en mer... »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils. Son père était aussi absent ? Ça ne devait pas aider les choses... Minute, ça voulait dire que...

 **« Donc, c'est pour ça que... tu voulais parler à Lucas ? Tu t'accrochais à lui ? »**

Genre, bouée de secours ?

 **« En partie, je pense** , admit-elle, visiblement gênée, **mais s'en m'en rendre compte en fait. Je veux dire... J'ai encore des sentiments pour lui, mais en fait je cherchais plus quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher... Je l'ai compris quand tu as débarqué. »**

Elle eut un petit rire.

 **« Il a quand même fallu que je choisisse la personne la moins sociable du moment.**

– **C'est vrai qu'il était pas très jovial** , ajouta Brooke, amusée.

– **Mais il a vraiment changé. Pas énormément, mais un peu quand même. C'est sans doute grâce à toi ? »**

Brooke soupira.

 **« Quoi ?** Lui fit Peyton.

– **C'est juste que... Tu ne crois pas plutôt que j'inhibe sa cure de retour social ?**

– **Brooke, c'est tout l'inverse ! »**

Elle ferma les yeux, tendue. Ça allait faire deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et elle éprouvait une sorte de vide. Elle s'était drôlement habituée à sa présence, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

 **« Je ne sais pas... J'espère que t'as raison. »**

Soudain, elle eut un flash, et se rappela de sa voiture. Elle grimaça.

 **« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?**

– **Ma voiture... Je vais aller voir si elle va bien ou non. Et toit tu dois aller voir si Rick est devant chez toi !**

– **C'est vrai. D'ailleurs... Comment est-ce-que je pourrais te remercier pour tout ? »**

Brooke soupira, sentant bien que Peyton la harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus endettée.

 **« Hum... C'est bien toi qui fait les affiches du Tric ? A la main ?**

– **Oui, pourquoi ? »**

Et elle avait fait elle-même son costume. Pas de doute, Peyton était une artiste.

 **« Ça te dirait de m'aider à redécorer ma chambre ?** lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire plein de malice. **»**

Les yeux de Peyton s'illuminèrent.

 **« Ça peut se faire. Tu la veux comment ? Peinture ou papier peint ? Je pourrais mettre ma signature, en bas d'un mur... »**

Brooke rit en voyant autant d'enthousiasme.

 **« Attends, on a tout le temps d'en parler ! Mais avant, on enlève ces masques, et on va voir si tout va bien. »**

Ce qu'elles firent. En ne voyant personne devant la maison, elles se rassurèrent. Peyton lui proposa de l'emmener au Tric, mais Brooke n'avait rien contre la marche. Et puis le Tric n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pied.

Quand elle arriva sur le parking, elle ne vit aucune voiture, cassée ou pas. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe... Elle appela la fourrière, mais aucune de leurs voitures répertoriées ne portait la bonne immatriculation.

Dépitée, Brooke dut rentrer chez elle à pied. En deux mois, elle avait perdu deux fois sa voiture. Ses parents allaient... Merde, ses parents ! S'ils rentraient à l'improviste, elle était foutue !

Une fois chez elle, Brooke imagina tous les scénarios possibles, mais ne vit pas où sa voiture pouvait être. Puis elle eut l'idée de demander à Karen si elle avait vu quelque chose.

Elle passa donc par derrière, avec l'intention de contourner la maison des Scott pour frapper à la porte d'entrée, mais s'arrêta net en voyant une voiture garée à côté de celle de Lucas. _Sa_ voiture. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là !?

Se pouvait-il que... Qu'il fasse partie de la bande à Rick ? Non, c'était impossible, vu que sa liste d'amis semblait se réduire à Haley et Micro. Et elle.

Mais dans tous les cas, étant donné que c'était lui qui avait sa voiture, c'était à lui qu'elle devait parler. Génial. Elle aurait pu directement prendre sa voiture; ça n'aurait pas été du vol vu que la voiture lui appartenait. Mais elle devait au moins le remercier d'avoir sans le savoir sauvé sa voiture, et donc sa vie à Tree Hill.

Elle inspira un grand coup, et frappa à la porte, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

 **« Salut** , dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Il arqua un sourcil, feignant la surprise.

 **« Oh, tu me parles maintenant ? »**

Au moins, sa voix était encore « humaine ». Même plus qu'avant. Donc, son absence lui avait fait du bien, non ?

 **« Parce que je croyais être devenu un paria.**

– **Non ! »**

Sa réponse soudaine surprit Brooke.

 **« Alors quoi ?**

– **Je... Je me suis juste dit que si ça se trouve, je t'empêchais de revoir tes amis, et que c'était peut-être mieux pour toi si je m'éloignais... Mais si je viens te parler, là, c'était juste pour te remercier pour ma voiture, en supposant que tu n'es pas un ami de Rick, et je suis sûre que tu ne l'es pas, alors je vais y aller, hein ? »**

Sans prendre le temps de respirer, elle se retourna pour aller vers sa voiture, mais avant même d'avoir fait deux pas, elle fut tirée en arrière et atterrit dans la chambre de Lucas. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Brooke, et la fit pivoter pour lui faire face. Sous la surprise, Brooke n'opposa pas de résistance.

 **« Tu crois que... tu es un fardeau ? »**

Il avait l'air énervé et exaspéré à la fois. Brooke haussa les épaules.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce-que tu crois ça ? C'est à cause de ce que ma mère a dit l'autre jour ? »**

Elle acquiesça en silence.

 **« Écoute, ma mère a beau être la meilleure du monde, sur ce coup, elle se trompe. Ou plutôt, elle s'est mal exprimé.**

– **Elle avait raison,** soupira Brooke, **tu passes trop de temps dans ta chambre ! Comme avant...**

– **Sauf qu'avant j'étais seul ! »**

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de Brooke.

 **« Mais tu restes quand même...**

– **On peut aller où tu veux, d'accord ? Dans la rue, à la plage, au River Court s'il le faut, mais ça n'importera pas du moment que tu es là. »**

Alors quoi, elle était tellement soulante que ce serait la même chose s'ils étaient dehors ? En voyant qu'elle plissait le front, Lucas du s'apercevoir que Brooke ne comprenait toujours pas.

 **« Comment je pourrais t'expliquer ça ? »**

Il lâcha enfin les épaules de Brooke et s'assit au bord de son lit.

 **« Tu me... Tu me mets à l'aise** , murmura-t-il. **J'en reviens pas que je dise des trucs pareils...**

Il se mit à contempler le sol.

 **« Après la mort de Keith, tout le monde a voulu que je redevienne comme... comme avant. Ma mère, Haley, Peyton... Mais je ne veux pas revenir en arrière, je ne le peux pas. Avec toi c'est différent, tu ne sais plus comment j'étais, mais tu veux quand même que je change, alors c'est plus facile qu'avec les autres. Je peux être qui je le souhaite. »**

Elle voyait enfin où il voulait en venir, et en était soulagée.

 **« C'est comme avec Lily ? »**

Il sourit, amusé.

 **« Sauf que nous on a pas 17 ans d'écart. Alors... tout est clair ?**

– **Je ne te gâche pas la vie,** dit-elle en aquiesçant, **compris.**

– **Bien. Et si maintenant on parlait de ta voiture ?**

– **Ah, oui. Je te remercie de l'avoir ramené en bon état. Mais comment t'as fait sans les clés ?**

– **Je te montrerai un jour** , dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Nathan avait fait la même chose quand sa voiture était restée devant chez lui. Un truc de famille ?

 **« Et le malade qui voulait démolir ta voiture, c'était... ?**

– **Le ma... ? Oh. »**

Rick. Alors il avait bien eu l'intention de lui détruire sa voiture. Le fumier. Mais ça voulait dire que Lucas l'avait arrêté ?

 _«_ **Il t'a fait quelque chose ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, redoutant la réponse.

– **Non. Mais quand j'ai vu ce gars s'approcher dangereusement de ta voiture un pied de biche à la main, je me suis dit que je devais faire quelque chose.**

– **Et tu as fait quoi exactement ? »**

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

 **« Disons juste qu'il ne s'approchera ni de toi, ni de ta voiture. Ni du Tric, en fait.**

– **Vraiment ? »**

Elle soupira, soulagée.

 **« C'est Peyton qui va être contente.**

– **Peyton ?** Répéta-t-il, sourcils froncés.

– **B : Hum, oui. Elle a eu des ennuis avec Rick, et je l'ai aidé à se débarrasser de lui.**

– **Attends... la personne que tu disais vouloir aider, c'était Peyton !?**

– **Oui.**

– **Et elle a accepté _ton_ aide !? **

– **Bizarrement... oui** , dit-elle non sans un sourire satisfait. **»**

Il avait l'air à la fois surpris et impressionné.

 **« Et donc tu a rencontré ce...**

– **Rick. Peyton a réglé ses affaires...**

– **C'était grave ?** la coupa-t-il.

Elle pouvait lire toute son anxiété sur son visage. Mais elle n'allait pas lui dire pour la drogue; Peyton ne voulait pas qu'on le sache.

 **« C'est réglé maintenant. Et donc après ça Rick a dit... des horreurs sur la mère de Peyton. Alors je l'ai frappé.**

– **Tu as QUOI ?** s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. **C'est... C'est pour ça qu'il voulait se venger sur ta voiture ! Mais pourquoi t'as... Il aurait pu te... vous blesser.**

– **C'est à dire qu'il était bloqué pour un bon moment. »**

Elle réprima un sourire.

 **« Et ensuite ? Vous vous êtes enfuies ou tu t'es acharnée sur lui ?**

– **On est parties, bien sûr, mais j'ai du laisser ma voiture vu qu'on avait pas assez de temps. Et puis les deux amis de Rick nous ont suivi en voiture. Il a fallu dix bonnes minutes pour les semer ! »**

Son sourire disparut en voyant le visage de Lucas se figer.

 **« Tu t'es mêlée de ce qui ne te regardait pas, tu as tabassé un type que que tu ne connaissais pas, et t'as fini par une course poursuite avec ses potes en pleine nuit !?**

Il se leva, furieux. Brooke recula instinctivement alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, attendant la montagne de reproches déferler sur elle. Elle finit adossée contre le mur, lui avançant encore. Mais la montagne n'arriva pas et au lieu de cela, il soupira lourdement et s'affaissa sur place, sa tête retombant sur l'épaule de Brooke, ses deux bras appuyés sur le mur, de part et d'autre d'elle. Elle était coincée. Mais surtout, elle était surprise.

 **« Lucas ? Tu vas bien ? »**

Celui-ci n'émit qu'un murmure.

 **« Quand est-ce-que tu vas arrêter de m'inquiéter comme ça, hein ? »**

Elle voulait répondre, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Était-ce parce que d'un coup, elle avait très chaud ? Avait-elle chaud à cause de la soudaine proximité de Lucas ?

 _Et depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour elle ?_

 **« Alors, hum... Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?**

– **Tout le temps. »**

Ça aurait du inquiéter Brooke, mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Elle en était contente, parce que s'il s'inquiétait, alors techniquement ça voulait dire qu'elle comptait pour lui, pas vrai ?

 _«_ **Et, hum,** murmura-t-elle avec embarras, **ça veut dire que je compte pour toi ?**

– **Bien sûr que tu comptes** , dit-il avec un soupir. **Énormément. Alors arrête d'être aussi imprudente, s'il te plaît... »**

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotis, mais Brooke se rendit tout de même compte qu'il était réellement peiné.

Alors, dans un élan d'affection, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle tourna la tête vers Lucas, dont le visage était enfoui dans son épaule droite, et déposa un baiser sur la première parcelle de peau à sa disposition, c'est à dire, sa nuque.

Ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris !?_

Son cœur battit soudainement si fort, que même Lucas aurait pu l'entendre. Celui-ci resta figé pendant quelques secondes, puis releva la tête, et recula un peu.

Il semblait surpris, et... heureux.

 _Heureux_ ? Non, non, il ne devait pas...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car Lucas approchait à chaque seconde de son visage. Sauf que ce qu'il regardait c'était ses lèvres.

Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle, alors que ses muscles refusaient de bouger. Quand il se pencha vers elle, à quelques millimètres de son visage, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas de ça, plus maintenant... elle n'en voulait plus de toutes ces...

Des cris de bébé retentirent. Sauvée par le gong, elle ouvrit les yeux. Lucas s'était reculé de quelques centimètres, mais il était encore trop près. Les yeux rivés en direction de sa port menant au salon, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Mais Lily continuait de pleurer de plus en plus fort, et apparemment Karen n'était pas là. Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers Brooke.

Quand il se pencha vers elle, elle eut de nouveau peur, mais cette fois-ci, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. Puis, sans la regarder, il lui chuchota avant de quitter la pièce.

 **« Ne refais plus ça. »**


	6. Our sick story

**OUR SICK STORY**

 _Quand il se pencha vers elle, elle eut de nouveau peur, mais cette fois-ci, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. Puis, sans la regarder, il lui chuchota avant de quitter la pièce._

 _« Ne refais plus ça. »_

Pardon ?

Pardon !?

Comment ça, « ne refais plus ça » ? Refaire quoi ? Les courses poursuites en pleine nuit, se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas ? Autre chose ? Mais c'était pourtant lui qui avait failli... avait failli l'embrasser. Elle se massa le front en y repensant. Il était brûlant.

 **« Je vais devoir me raccourcir la frange bientôt. Elle devient trop longue.**

– **Uh-huh. »**

Il ne détacha pas les yeux de l'écran. Celle-ci soupira, regrettant de l'avoir permis de prendre sa console. Nathan la regarda et mit son jeu sur pause.

 **« Quoi ?**

– **Rien... Je m'ennuie,** dit-elle avec un nouveau soupir. »

Il lui lança une manette.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne joues pas ? »**

Brooke grimaça.

 **« Tu n'as que des jeux de basket.**

– **Et alo... Oh, c'est vrai, le fameux ex.**

– **Ouais.**

– **Il a vraiment du compter pour que tu sois dégoûtée d'un sport. »**

Bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

 **« Il était fan de basket** , dit-elle avec un vague mouvement d'épaules. **Un peu comme toi. Mais vous êtes complètement différents.**

– **Et qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?**

– **Hum... De mauvaises choses. Disons qu'il m'a quitté du jour au lendemain. »**

C'était une version de son histoire qui occultait beaucoup d'évènements, mais qui au moins n'était pas mensongère.

 **« T'es tombée sur un vrai abruti alors. »**

Elle lui sourit, touchée.

 **« Merci.**

– **Mais c'est pas pour autant que tu dois détester le basket ! Tu viens jamais à mes matchs !**

– **Tu gagnes toujours sans que je vienne ! Alors une personne de plus ou de moins pour t'acclamer, qu'est ce que ça change ? Et puis tu sais bien que je suis membre à vie de ton fanclub, ça suffit pas ?**

– **Non** , dit-il avec un sourire. **Pourquoi tu ne recommencerais pas petit à petit ? »**

Elle fronça les sourcils, voyant où il venait en venir.

 **« Et tu penses vraiment qu'un jeu vidéo...**

– **Ça pourrait être une sorte de thérapie. La thérapie Nathan Scott. »**

Elle le regarda, l'air sceptique.

 **« Tu m'as aidé, c'est à mon tour de le faire ! Ou bien** , dit-il avec un sourire, **ne me dis pas que tu as peur de perdre ? »**

Touché.

Elle empoigna la manette d'un air décidé.

 **« J'espère au moins que ta thérapie est gratuite.**

– **Je te ferai un prix d'amis. »**

Nathan avait eu raison. Au début, en voyant ces joueurs virtuels courir sur le terrain, elle eut quelques flashs. Mais ils laissèrent bien vite la place au plaisir du jeu ; le fait que ce n'était pas réel aidait beaucoup. Mais cela ne l'aida pas assez pour lui éviter une défaite cuisante.

 **« T'as vraiment besoin d'entraînement, toi !**

– **Hé, c'est la première fois que j'y joue !**

– **Et ce sera la dernière ? »**

Il la regardait d'un air inquiet; cela la fit sourire.

 **« Je ne crois pas, non. »**

Il lui renvoya son sourire.

 **« Je le savais ! Allez, on en fait une autre ! »**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Brooke hésita à se rendre chez Lucas. Cette journée avec Nathan, et l'après midi qu'elle avait passé à repeindre sa chambre avec Peyton (elle avait opté pour une couleur prune prononcée), l'avait éreintée. Et en plus de ça demain elle avait cours...

On était déjà en mi-novembre, et il lui restait donc environ trois mois pour avoir un B. Sauf qu'elle stagnait désespérément au C... Mais si ça se trouvait, ses parents l'avaient oublié, vu qu'ils n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étala sur son lit, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Car elle avait beau travailler comme une forcenée, ça ne marchait pas. Alors quoi, elle devait rentrer à New York ?

Non, non, maintenant qu'elle avait Nathan, Haley, Micro, Peyton... et Lucas. Comment pourrait-elle les quitter ?

Elle _voulait_ rester à Tree Hill.

Ses paupières se fermèrent lourdement sous la fatigue.

Tout à coup, elle n'était plus dans son lit mais en cours de sciences. Un nouvel élève allait arriver. Il entra. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à le reconnaître, lui et son sourire... Son sourire à la fois moqueur et charmeur.

La seconde d'après, elle courait dans les couloirs, et lui tentait de la rattraper. Lucas était là, quelques mètres plus loin. Si elle réussissait à l'atteindre... Elle se retourna pour voir son poursuiveur. Disparu. Elle fit de nouveau volte-face, Lucas n'était plus là. Plus rien. Le néant. Elle était seule dans le noir, et personne ne pouvait l'aider... L'obscurité l'envahissait...

Elle ouvra grand les yeux, terrifiée. Elle resta un moment ainsi, dans son lit tiède, recroquevillée sur elle, haletante, noyée dans sa sueur... Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Revenue à la réalité, elle se calma, et se leva avec difficulté, se rattrapant au passage à sa commode. Sa tête tournait énormément; elle prit un peu d'aspirine.

Elle arriva en cours en avance, et ne vit donc pas Haley. En entrant dans la salle, encore vide, elle s'étala sur la première table à disposition. Les paupières lourdes, elle s'efforça de ne pas s'endormir, du moins pas avant que le prof n'arrive. Quand il y aurait du bruit, ça irait mieux, elle ne risquerait pas de s'endormir. Il fallait juste qu'ils viennent... Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas !?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, pensant les avoir fermé qu'une demi-seconde. Mais quelque chose était différent. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Et elle était allongée sur le dos. C'était assez confortable... un lit ? Oui, c'était un lit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder autre chose que le plafond, l'odeur des médicaments était partout, et elle détestait cette odeur.

 **« Alors, Blanche-Neige se réveille ? »**

Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder son interlocuteur pour savoir qui il était; désormais, elle aurait pu reconnaître sa voix entre mille.

 **« Est-ce-que le prof m'a collé ? »**

Inquiète, elle se tournait vers Lucas, qui était assis au bord du lit voisin.

 **« Comment ça ?**

– **Pour m'être endormie pendant son cours...**

– **Endormie ? Est-ce-que tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?**

– **Hum... Le prof a du arriver à 9h, donc... 9h15 ? »**

Lucas lui sourit, amusé.

 **« Quoi, 1Oh00 ?**

– **Il est 16h00, Davis. Les cours viennent de finir, je passais voir si tu t'étais enfin réveillée. »**

Sa mâchoire se décrocha. 16H00 !? Alors elle avait dormi... 7 heures d'affilées !?

Sans prévenir, Lucas appuya la paume de sa main contre le front de Brooke. Elle eut l'impression qu'on la brulait au fer.

 **« T'as encore de la fièvre.**

– **De la... fièvre ? »**

Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

 **« 39,5. T'as pas baissé depuis ce matin. »**

Vraiment longtemps.

 **« Ma mère veut te garder chez nous.**

– **Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?**

– **Ça l'inquiète de savoir que tu es seule chez toi. Et... moi aussi. Donc, je te ramène chez moi, que tu le veuilles ou non.**

– **Oh. »**

Elle voulut protester, mais n'en eut pas la force.

 **« Hum... Je t'attends dans le couloir, d'accord ? Il y a ... Enfin, je suis juste à côté. »**

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et partit. Bizarre.

Elle se redressa difficilement, sa tête jouant aux montagnes russes, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau; et Nathan apparut, clairement inquiet.

 **« Dis moi que c'est pas le jeu d'hier qui t'as mis dans cet état.**

– **Bien sûr que non** , dit-elle avec un léger rire. **Je suis juste tombée malade. Ça arrive même aux plus robustes, tu sais.**

– **Robuste, toi ?** Dit-il sur un ton joueur. **Mlle « Je-ne-tiens-pas-cinq-secondes-en-face-du-grand-Nathan-Scott » ?**

– **La prochaine fois, je te mets une raclée !**

– **Ouais, mais en attendant, reposes toi bien, d'accord ? Je ne vais sûrement pas te voir dans les deux ou trois prochains jours, vu que si j'ai bien entendu, tu ne seras pas chez toi... Mais je te ramènerai ta voiture ce soir.**

– **Comment tu vas faire sans les... Oh, tu vas encore me dire que c'est un truc de mecs ?**

– **Exact. Bon, j'y vais. Je vais éviter de te faire la bise, j'ai pas envie de tomber malade... Repose toi bien.**

– **C'est la deuxième fois que tu me le dis.**

– **Et je peux te le dire une troisième fois ! »**

Il se risqua quand même à s'approcher d'elle et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

 **« Et n'en profite par pour violer ton voisin dans son sommeil ! »**

Elle mit le peu de forces qui lui restait dans son poing, qu'elle serra d'un air menaçant.

 **« Allez, dégage avant que je ne t'amoche. »**

Il éclata de rire et s'en alla.

 **« Pas drôle... »**

Lucas revint, et l'aida à se relever, et à aller dans sa voiture.

Une fois arrivés chez lui, il insista pour qu'elle prenne sa chambre, mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit malade. Et puis, elle était gênée pour Lily; si jamais elle la contaminait, elle s'en voudrait énormément. Elle pouvait toujours rentrer chez elle, non ?

Mais Karen refusa de la laisser seule, alors elle s'installa sur le canapé, et passa le reste de la soirée dessus, à s'ennuyer.

Elle en profita pour regarder autour d'elle, pendant que Lucas et Karen étaient en cuisine. Ce qu'elle remarqua surtout, c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de photos de Karen, Lucas et Lily, mais surtout de Keith. Elle avait vu un jour dans une émission télévisée qu'on pouvait estimer l'unité d'une famille en se basant sur le nombre de photos à leur domicile. A côté, Brooke n'avait qu'une seule photo de famille chez elle; elle avait 4 ans dessus.

Elle leur enviait ça, une vraie famille. Mais en même, cela lui faisait encore énormément peur, après que...

Non, pas la peine de se torturer avec ça, elle ne se ferait que du mal. Lucas vint justement au bon moment lui divertir l'esprit en lui apportant à manger.

 **« Tiens, bon ap'.**

– **Merci. »**

Elle se releva et s'assit en tailleur. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et sa tête tournait toujours autant. Elle avait aussi de plus en plus chaud, signe que sa fièvre ne baissait pas, loin de là.

 **« Ma mère est allée voir si Lily dort. »**

Il s'assit au pied de la table basse, en face de Brooke.

 **« Tu devrais pas rester là, je vais te refiler mes microbes. »**

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

 **« Je m'en fiche. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle voulait entendre.

 **« Pas moi.**

– **Tu devrais d'abord te soucier de ta santé avant la mienne, tu crois pas ? »**

Touché.

Elle finit de manger et lui tendit l'assiette presque vide. Rassasiée, elle voulait dormir. Elle s'allongea à nouveau et ferma les yeux.

 **« Tu me réveille pour les cours demain ?**

– **Mais oui, bien sûr... »**

Elle sentit une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix, mais n'eut pas la force de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Quand elle réouvrit les yeux, elle crut être dans un four à 200 degrés, avec des radiateurs dans le corps. Et des piques qui la transperçaient de partout.

Une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas était à ses côtés, et lui souriait chaleureusement. Sa blouse suffit pour que Brooke comprenne qui elle était. Le docteur se présenta, et l'ausculta quelques minutes, sous le regard tendu de Karen. Le médecin fit alors son diagnostic : une vilaine grippe, une semaine de repos suffirait. Peut-être moins si elle guérissait vite. Le deuxième jour étant toujours le pire, Brooke devait se préparer à souffrir.

Karen hésita à partir au travail, mais Brooke la força. Elle n'avait plus cinq ans, elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle toute seule.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'elle dans la maison, Brooke prit ses médocs, et voulut se recoucher. Sauf qu'elle avait transpiré comme un bœuf cette nuit, et qu'elle se sentait sale. Mais elle ne se voyait pas prendre une douche sans la permission de Karen pour pouvoir utiliser la salle de bains. A la place, elle se leva lentement et alla rapidement dans la chambre de Lucas emprunter un short et un T-shirt un peu trop large pour elle.

Elle roula en boule pour ses vêtements, les jeta près du canapé, où elle se rendormit comme une masse.

Ce fut du bruit qui la réveilla à nouveau. Elle regarda sa montre; il était presque six heures. Elle avait faim, mais elle avait aussi très mal aux muscles, alors elle ne se voyait pas aller jusqu'à la cuisine. Puis elle remarqua une assiette posée au bord de la table basse; elle sourit, attendrie, comprenant que Karen avait du passer. Elle n'avait sûrement pas voulu la réveiller.

Elle prit l'assiette et mangea tant qu'elle avait faim. Quand elle eut finit, elle se décida à se lever pour au moins aller laver ses couverts, mais elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et bientôt Haley et Lucas entraient dans le salon. Brooke fut contente de les voir; elle n'était pas vraiment enchantée de se retrouver seule dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne.

 **« Tu es venue voir la malade sur son lit de mort ?**

– **J'ai oublié de prendre des fleurs !** rétorquaHaley sur le même ton.

Lucas s'avança vers Brooke, lui enfonça un thermomètre dans la bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et lui prit l'assiette des mains.

 **« Je m'occupe de ça, alors rallonge toi. »**

Elle capitula, n'ayant toujours pas assez de forces pour s'imposer.

 **« Lucas m'a dit que c'était une grippe. Pourtant on est qu'en Novembre...**

– **J'ai pas l'habitude de faire les choses comme les autres.**

– **J'avais remarqué** , lui dit-elle avec un sourire. **J'aurais besoin de tes clés de maison.**

– **Pour quoi faire ?**

– **Rassembler quelques unes de tes affaires. Ça sera plus simple, si tu restes ici une semaine !**

– **Aah, c'est vrai... Hum, Lucas m'a pris ma veste, les clés sont dans une des poches, je crois.**

– **Je m'en occupe !**

– **Merci beaucoup, ça m'aide vraiment. »**

Haley lui sourit.

 **« C'est normal, non ? A ta place, je préfèrerais mettre mes vêtements au lieu de ceux de Lucas. C'est pas que je... »**

Elle cessa d'écouter. Non, elle n'était pas d'accord. Garder les vêtements de Lucas ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, loin de là. Elle aimait même beaucoup leur odeur. L'habitude, sans doute.

 **« ...tu ne trouves pas ? Brooke ?**

– **Mmh ? Oh, pardon, j'ai décroché...**

– **Non, c'est moi, tu dois être fatiguée, non ? Je vais aller chercher tes affaires alors.**

– **Merci** , lui dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant. **»**

Lucas revint peu après qu'Haley soit partie, et inspecta le thermomètre.

 **« 38,7... C'est déjà mieux qu'hier. »**

En le voyant s'assoir à l'autre bout du canapé, elle replis ses jambes vers elle, augmentant la distance entre eux.

 **« Tu vas tomber malade.**

– **Je t'ai déjà dit que ça m'était égal. Par contre, la prochaine fois que tu te sers dans mon armoire, préviens moi. »**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'air coupable.

 **« Désolée, mais je devais me changer, et...**

– **Je sais, je sais. »**

Il ne donnait pas plus que ça l'impression d'en être dérangé.

 **« Alors, hum... T'as passé une bonne journée ?**

– **C'était assez... ennuyant. »**

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil significatif. Il lui sembla que sa fièvre remonta d'un coup; elle changea d'emblée de sujet, prenant la première chose qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

 **« Elle est très belle cette photo. »**

On y voyait Karen, Keith, avec un Lucas âgé d'à peine six ou sept ans.

 **« Ouais... On était partis en vacances, et comme on y allait pas souvent...**

– **Vous êtes allés où ?**

– **On a fait un road-trip d'un mois. Ma mère n'avait jamais autant pris de jours de congé ! Keith non plus, d'ailleurs...**

– **Il travaillait beaucoup ?**

– **Oui. Il avait un garage , où il m'emmenait souvent.**

– **Oh, et qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ce garage ? »**

Le visage de Lucas s'assombrit. Elle paniqua, pensant avoir posé une mauvaise question.

 **« Dan l'a racheté.**

– **Dan ? »**

Ah oui, Dan, le père de Nathan et Lucas, détesté par les deux.

 **« C'est mon... mon père. »**

Dire ces trois mots semblait le dégoûter.

 **« Je sais, Nathan m'en a parlé... Mais pourtant je ne l'ai encore jamais vu.**

– **Dan est un maire très occupé, et c'est mieux comme ça. Je, hum... Je préfèrerais que tu ne le rencontre pas. Jamais. »**

Elle ne demanda pas; la réponse semblait évidente. Il détestait Dans plus que tout au monde, peut-être même plus qu'il ne détestait Nathan.

 **« Et quand il ne t'emmenait pas au garage, vous faisiez quoi ? »**

Elle fut soulagée de voir un sourire sur le visage de Lucas.

 **« Le River Court...**

– **Faire du basket ?**

– **Ouais. Il m'a transmis sa passion, mais...**

– **Ça te fait trop penser à lui ?**

Il soupira, déviant son regard sur la table.

 **« C'est, hum... idiot.**

– **Pas du tout, au contraire. Je suis quand même la fille qui s'est mise à haïr le basket à cause de son ex. »**

Il arqua un sourcil, l'air surpris.

 **« Je ne savais pas. »**

C'est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

 **« C'est à cause de lui que tu as manqué autant de cours à New York ? Et que tu es venue ici ?**

– **Je, hum... Non ! Bien sûr que non, je suis venue ici parce que j'ai été virée, c'est tout.**

– **Vraiment ? »**

Elle évita autant que possible son regard perçant. C'était comme s'il pouvait lire à travers elle; mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lise cette partie-là d'elle.

Heureusement pour elle, Haley débarqua à ce moment, un énorme sac à la main, suivie de Peyton.

 _«_ **T'inquiètes,** lui dit Peyton avec un sourire, **je ne te demanderai pas comment tu vas. »**

Lucas se leva pour dire bonjour à Peyton. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il s avaient recommencé une relation amicale, mais Brooke savait que Peyton ressentait encore quelque chose pour lui.

Elles ne restèrent pas longtemps, en voyant que Brooke était assez fatiguée. Elles s'en allèrent après avoir promis de revenir le lendemain.

Après cela, Brooke reprit des médocs, mangea, se rendormit, fit des cauchemars, se réveilla cinq ou six fois la nuit... Le reste de la semaine, les jours suivaient ce schéma.

Le seul moment de la journée que Brooke attendait avec impatience, c'était après que Peyton, Haley, Mouth ou l'appel de Nathan soit passé, et avant que Karen ne soit rentrée.

A ce moment, Lucas s'asseyait sur le canapé, et lui racontait des anecdotes sur Keith, comme la fois où il s'était endormi dans la remise et que Keith s'était affolé, la fois où il avait enterré Keith dans le sable à la plage, la fois où il l'avait emmené au parc d'attraction mais où il s'était effondré dès le premier manège... Parmi tous ces souvenirs, certains semblaient familiers à Brooke.

Mais ce qu'elle adorait réellement lors de ces moments, c'était la lueur dans les yeux qu'avait Lucas lorsqu'il lui racontait ces histoires. Il était heureux.

Et c'est là que peu à peu, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aimait repenser à Keith, c'était évident. Alors pourquoi aurait-il arrêté le basket ? Si on suivait sa logique, il était à un point où ça ne lui faisait plus mal de se souvenir de Keith, donc jouer au basket ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes, au contraire... Et pourtant il se bornait à ne plus jouer.

Elle s'était demandée si Nathan n'en était pas la cause, vu qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe et donc qu'il aurait refusé de jouer avec lui. C'était fortement probable. Dans ce cas-là, il utiliserait Keith comme une excuse...

Elle essaya d'en parler à Lucas, mais dès qu'elle prononçait le mot « basket », il se fermait automatiquement, et changeait de sujet. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il la soupçonnait de savoir quelque chose... Sauf que justement, elle ne savait rien !

Donc le vendredi soir, avant dernier jour de repos, elle décida d'en parler à Karen, pour savoir si elle au moins avait des réponses valables à lui offrir. Elle attendit patiemment que Lucas s'absente dans sa chambre, et se leva en cuisine. Quand elle s'assit à la table, Karen s'affola en la voyant.

 **« Brooke, tu devrais rester couchée !**

– **Je vais mieux, et je ne suis plus contagieuse... Je voulais vous parler en fait. Sans que Lucas ne nous entende.**

– **Oh. »**

Elle alla fermer la porte de la cuisine, et s'assit près de Brooke.

 **« C'est au sujet de Lucas, et du basket. »**

Karen fronça les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension.

 **« En fait, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne joue plus... Il adorait ça pourtant, non ?**

– **C'était une vraie passion** , dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique, **transmise par Keith. Chaque jour, il allait au River Court, et retrouvait ses amis...**

– **Comme Mouth ?**

– **Il y avait Skills, et...**

– **Skills ? Mouth m'a parlé de lui.**

– **Lui aussi joue au lycée, Nathan t'en a peut-être parlé ? Bref, Lucas aimait ce sport...**

– **Il... Il insinue qu'il a arrêté parce que ça lui fait trop penser à Keith, mais je crois qu'il ment. Enfin, c'est juste une impression que j'ai.**

– **Tu n'es pas la seule** , lui dit Karen avec un soupir.

– **Vous voulez dire que...**

– **Je suis sa mère, je le connais sans doute mieux qu'il se connait lui-même, et je vois bien que Keith ne lui sert que d'excuse. Je ne lui en veux pas tellement pour ça, d'ailleurs... Mais il refuse de m'écouter à ce sujet.**

– **Je vois ce que vous voulez dire... Et donc, pourquoi aurait-il arrêté d'après vous ?**

– **Je n'en sais rien. Je sais seulement qu'il gâche son talent ! »**

Elle avait clairement l'air agacée.

 **« Je me demande vraiment ce qui lui passe par la tête ! Si tu l'avais vu jouer, toi aussi tu... »**

Elle continua de ruminer ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Donc, Karen avait compris que la mort de Keith n'était qu'une excuse, et n'aimait pas ça du tout.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Lucas lui avait bien dit que sa mère ne voulait plus qu'il travaille au café le week-end. Et déjà lorsqu'elle était arrivée et que Karen lui avait demandé de baby-sitter Lily, Lucas s'était proposé pour travailler dans la semaine, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé.

 **« C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez plus qu'il travaille au café ? »**

Karen lui sourit, l'air triste.

 **« Au début je ne voulais pas de lui pendant la semaine, vu que c'était aux heures où il avait entraînement. Et puis il y a quelques temps, je lui ai interdit de venir les week-ends. Il ne m'en veut pas tant que ça, en fait... »**

Lucas entra au même moment, et plissa le front en voyant Brooke assise dans la cuisine.

 **« Tu devrais pas finir de te reposer toi ?**

– **Je voulais parler à ta mère. Merci** , dit-elle à Karen, avec un clin d'oeil. »

Karen lui rendit son sourire; Brooke se releva, et retourna dans le salon. Lucas la suivit, le regard inquiet. Elle lui sourit, attendrie, lui assurant qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux.

 **« Vraiment ?**

– **Oui. Et je te rappelle que je rentre demain chez moi.**

– **Je sais... »**

Il s'assit au bout du canapé, tandis que Brooke repensait à ses problèmes avec le basket. Alors comme ça, Karen et lui se faisaient une genre de mini-guerre froide ? Mais au moins, leur relation n'en souffrait pas...

Elle soupira, enviant une nouvelle fois leur lien. Elle était en guerre avec ses parents depuis plus de dix ans, et leurs relations étaient soit médiocres, soit inexistantes. Lucas avait vraiment énormément de chance de ce côté là, est-ce-qu'au moins il s'en rendait compte ?

 **« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?** lui fit-il. **Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »**

 _Il faisait jour. Une après-midi, en fait, et Brooke frappait de ses petites mains à une fenêtre, où elle avait vu la veille un petit garçon triste._

 _Il apparut, l'air énervé, et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup sec._

 _ **« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore !? Arrête de m'regarder comme ça !**_

– _**Pourquoi t'es encore triste ?** Lui demanda-t-elle._

– _**Je suis en colère ! »**_

 _Elle sourit, et agita la tête de droite à gauche._

 _ **« Non, non, t'es triste. Qu'est ce que t'as ? Et pourquoi hier t'as dit que t'avais pas de parents ? Ça veut dire que tu vis tout seul ? Mais alors c'est qui le monsieur que je vois entrer tous les jours dans ta maison ? Et pourquoi...**_

– _**Ah, mais tais-toi ! Et puis c'est pas tes oignons !**_

– _**Mes oignons** , répéta-t-elle, confuse. **Pourquoi tu parles d'oign.. ».**_

 _Il tourna les talons et alla s'assoir par terre pour jouer avec un ballon. Brooke se mit sur la pointe des pieds, escalada le banc qui était devant la fenêtre et put ainsi littéralement se jeter dans la chambre. En tombant, elle fit bien attention à ne pas crier sous le coup de la douleur. Elle se massa énergiquement le bras sur lequel elle s'était appuyée dans sa chute. Le petit garçon se leva d'un bond, fixa successivement Brooke, puis la porte légèrement ouverte de sa chambre, comme s'il hésitait entre les deux. Il sembla se décider quand il ferma la porte et s'accroupit vers elle._

 _ **« Non mais t'es vraiment bête ! »**_

 _Brooke porta ses mains à ses lèvres, sincèrement choquée d'entendre un étranger l'insulter._

 _ **« Bah quoi, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »**_

 _Elle haussa les épaules, désormais vexée._

 _ **« Tu t'es fait mal ? »**_

 _Un peu, mais elle ne le dirait pas. Elle fit non de la tête._

 _ **« Bon, alors va-t-en. »**_

 _Elle allait le faire, quand elle se rappela qu'elle venait quand même de risquer sa vie pour lui demander quelque chose._

 _ **« Pourquoi t'es triste ?**_

– _**Je t'ai dit que c'était pas tes affaires ! »**_

 _Elle lui envoya le sourire le plus éclatant qu'elle avait en rayon._

 _ **« Mais j'aime pas voir les gens tristes.**_

– _**Je... »**_

 _Il ne dit rien d'autre, désarçonnée par la remarque de Brooke._

 _ **« Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?**_

– _**Lucas. Et toi ?**_

– _**Ah non, je peux pas le dire ! J'ai pas le droit de dire mon nom aux étrangers ! »**_

 _Il écarquilla les yeux, puis partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Brooke ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, mais fut soulagée de voir qu'il pouvait rire. Il se calma peu à peu, pour lui poser une question._

 _ **« Tu rentres dans ma chambre, tu me poses des questions sur moi... Mais tu peux pas me dire ton nom parce que t'en as pas le droit ? »**_

 _Brooke haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à ça._

 _ **« Bah mes parents m'ont pas interdit de rentrer chez les gens, alors pourquoi je pourrais pas le faire ? »**_

 _Le sourire de Brooke s'effaça aussitôt._

 _ **« Oh, pardon.**_

– _**Pourquoi ? »**_

 _Il semblait alarmé de la voir changer d'humeur si rapidement._

 _ **« J'ai parlé de mes parents alors que toi t'en as pas... C'est pour ça que t'es triste ?**_

– _**Je suis PAS triste ! Je suis juste en colère !**_

– _**Ah non, non, t'es triste.**_

– _**Non !**_

– _**Si !**_

– _**Non !**_

– _**Si !**_

– _**NON ! »**_

 _Brooke sourit, elle commençait à bien aimer Lucas; celui-ci se leva, furieux, mais se calma aussitôt en entendant des bruits de pas._

 _ **« Lucas ? Tout va bien ? »**_

 _Lucas lança un regard paniqué à Brooke, qui plongea sous le lit, et se fraya un chemin parmi des boîtes dont elle ne connaissait pas le contenu. Elle entendit une voix d'homme demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis Lucas répondit d'une voix morose que tout allait bien. La porte se referma, et Lucas souleva son drap de lit, faisant signe à Brooke de sortir de là._

 _ **« C'était ton papa ? »**_

 _Lucas détourna le regard._

 _ **« J'ai pas de papa.**_

– _**Tout le monde a...**_

– _**Pas moi. Je suis un bâtard qui n'était qu'une erreur.**_

– _**Et c'est ça qui te rends comme ça ? T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça !**_

– _**Comment tu peux dire ça, on t'as jamais dit ça, toi !**_

– _**Si, mes parents. Mais eux ils ont juste dit le truc comme quoi j'suis une erreur. Et alors ? »**_

 _Elle lui sourit, alors qu'il laissait tomber sa mâchoire, stupéfait._

 _ **« Toi aussi ?**_

– _**Et toi ? Qui c'est qui te l'a dit ?**_

– _**Des... Des gens à l'école. Ils connaissent mon vrai père.**_

– _**Ton vrai...** répéta-t-elle, confuse._

– _**Il veut pas de moi ou de ma mère.**_

– _**Oh, le méchant !** Dit-elle, sincèrement choquée. **Mais alors ta maman elle s'occupe de toi toute seule ?**_

– _**Ouais.**_

– _**Bah alors elle t'aime, non ? Et toi aussi tu l'aimes ?**_

– _**Oui...**_

– _**Donc t'es pas une erreur ! Parce que sinon personne voudrait que t'existes ! Mais ta maman elle t'aime, alors tu devrais pas dire des trucs comme quoi t'as pas de parents, tu sais.**_

– _**Mais, et toi...**_

– _**Moi mes parents voulaient pas de moi... Mais c'est pas grave. Oh, ils vont s'énerver s'ils rentrent et que je suis pas là ! »**_

 _Elle fit le tour du lit et arriva à la fenêtre._

 _ **« Tu me fais la courte échelle ?** Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. **»**_

 _Il acquiesça et s'approcha d'elle. Au moment où elle posa son pied droit sur ses mains jointes, il releva les yeux vers elle._

 _ **« Et si... Si je veux que tu existes, toi non plus tu seras pas une erreur, pas vrai ?**_

– _**Hum... »**_

 _Les joues de Brooke rosirent, ce qui fit sourire Lucas._

 _ **« D'accord. »**_

 _Il la fit passer de l'autre côté, sur le banc. Elle se retourna et s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre._

 _ **« Je peux revenir demain ?**_

– _**Oui, mais... Je dois t'appeler comment ? »**_

 _Ah oui, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire son prénom. Par contre, ses parents n'avaient rien dit pour son nom de famille..._

 _ **« Appelle moi Davis.**_

– _**Davis ? D'accord... Alors à demain, Davis ! »**_

 **« Davis ?**

– **Mmh ? »**

Elle sortit de ses pensées, releva la tête vers lui: il semblait inquiet. Pour changer.

 **« Ça va ?**

– **Ouais, je crois. Je viens juste de, hum...**

– **De te souvenir de quelque chose ? »**

Elle hocha la tête.

 **« Et ?**

– **Tu étais... triste. A cause de ceux de ta classe qui t'avaient dit que tu n'étais qu'un erreur.**

– **Ah, oui...** dit-il avant de sourire. **Donc maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je t'appelle Davis ?**

– **Ouais. J'avais une logique assez spéciale n'empêche... »**

Il rigola, amusé.

 **« Donc tu veux que j'arrête ?**

– **De quoi ?**

– **De t'appeler Davis. Si ça te dérange...**

– **Non ! Je veux dire... Ça ne me dérange pas.**

– **Oh** , fit-il, visiblement surpris. **D'accord. »**

Il avait l'air quand même assez content.

C'était la seule chose concrète qui la rendait spéciale... alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

* * *

Enfin, elle était chez elle. Rien n'avait bougé; Nathan n'était donc pas passé en son absence. Elle alla dans sa chambre, à moitié repeinte en mauve, avec le coin d'un mur en blanc cassé. Elle allait devoir le finir bientôt. Elle rangea d'abord ses affaires; il était samedi, elle avait des couses à faire. En rentrant, elle se prépara à rattraper le reste de l'après midi tous les cours qu'elle avait manqué, mais dès 16 heures, elle en eut marre de travailler, et se dit qu'elle le finirait demain. En attendant, elle avait autre chose à faire.

Elle appela Micro, et celui-ci lui dit qu'il était au River Court. Elle prit donc ses clés, et y fonça.

Elle se gara juste à côté du terrain, et quand elle sortit de sa voiture, Micro avançait déjà vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Content de te voir en forme !**

– **Hé, Micro, tu nous présente la belle brunette ? »**

Brooke se retourna vers le terrain, où elle vit 3 autres gars, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, les ayant déjà vu sur une photo.

 **« Allez, viens** , lui dit Micro. »

Elle le suivit jusqu'au terrain, où elle salua tour à tour les trois jeunes sportifs.

 **« Voici Fergie... »**

Un grand black type afro lui adressa un timide sourire.

 **« Junk... »**

Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête.

 **« Et Skills.**

– **Salut ma belle ! »**

Il contrastait vraiment avec les deux autres, celui-là. Mais au moins, ce qui la soulageait, c'était qu'aucun ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à... Enfin, voilà, quoi.

 **« Paraît que tu veux nous parler.**

– **Ouais** , dit-elle avec un sourire. **C'est au sujet de Lucas. »**

Les trois amis s'échangèrent le même regard lourd de sens.

 **« Enfin, si vous ne voulez pas...**

– **C'est pas ça** , lui fit Fergie. **Lucas sera toujours notre pote.**

– **Vous le connaissez depuis toujours ?**

– **Presque** , répondit Skills. **On avait un peu plus de six ans quand on a commencé à jouer ensemble. On doit être ses plus anciens amis; plus qu'Haley. »**

Ou pas, vu que Lucas et elle s'étaient rencontrés à cinq ans.

 **« Et il vous voyait toujours ici ?**

– **Ouais,** lui dit Junk, **on a toujours joué aussi. C'était un peu notre terrain...**

– **Et pas qu'un peu** , rajouta Skills. **Mais monsieur a tout laissé tomber. Soit disant que ça lui fait penser à Keith. On le connaissait, nous aussi, pas aussi bien, mais quand même... »**

Oh, alors eux non plus n'étaient pas dupe ?

 **« Je vois... Et vous avez une idée sur ses vraies raisons ? »**

Ils haussèrent tous les épaules.

 **« Ah,** se rappela Mouth, **mais un peu avant la mort de Keith... Disons un mois avant, il ne jouait plus aussi bien, et moins souvent aussi.**

– **Tu crois que ça a un rapport ?**

– **Peut-être que oui...**

– **Peut-être que non** , ajouta Junk.

– **Désolé, on t'aide pas vraiment, là.**

– **Si,** leur dit-elle avec un sourire, **plus que vous ne le pensez. »**

Elle savait au moins que la vraie raison de son arrêt remontait à un mois avant la mort de Keith, donc en début de deuxième semestre de seconde. Le tout était maintenant de savoir ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là.

 **« Je vais pas rester plus longtemps, alors...**

– **Pourquoi tu resterais pas ?** Lui demanda Skills.

– **C'est que... Je joue pas.**

– **Moi non plus** , lui dit Mouth. **Tu peux rester avec moi sur le banc. »**

Nathan lui avait fait comprendre de soigner le mal par le mal.

 _«_ **Pourquoi pas ? »**

Elle alla avec Micro s'assoir sur la table de pique-nique, et assista au match étonnement amusant de Skills versus Fergie&Junk. Il fallait avouer que Skills profitait de chaque occasion pour sortir une blague, qui pour la plupart du temps était drôle.

Après une heure à les voir jouer et à parler avec eux, Brooke, qui n'avait pas vu le temps passer, se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Quand elle arriva chez elle, Nathan était déjà là, et l'attendait dans la cuisine en faisant des hamburgers maison. Il eut un immense sourire en la voyant.

 **« Content de te voir debout.**

– **Contente de te voir tout court. »**

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

 **« Alors,** dit-il en relâchant son étreinte, **Lucas a du être bien content de t'avoir eu toute une semaine, non ? »**

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas compris ses insinuations.

 **« Alors, tu me fais à manger ?**

– **Les frites sont déjà dans le four. Il reste plus qu'à faire griller les steaks... »**

Il alla vers les fourneaux tandis que Brooke s'asseyait au bar.

 **« Pas très équilibré comme repas...**

– **C'est pour ça que je t'autorise à manger une pomme. »**

Elle rigola, amusée, et surtout soulagée de revoir Nathan.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux dans son lit tiède, elle sut qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de voir affiché sur son réveil '4H00'. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse, et se leva donc d'un pas lourd pour aller à la cuisine. En passant devant la chambre d'amis, elle fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Déjà qu'il venait ici pour ne pas être réveillé par les galipettes de sa mère, si elle le réveillait en pleine nuit...

Elle s'installa au bar et but une gorgée d'eau. Merde, elle n'avait plus sommeil... Ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, vu qu'au moins elle ne retournait pas dans ses cauchemars. Elle eut un frisson, qui lui rappela qu'il faisait assez froid , et qu'elle serait sans doute mieux dans son lit.

Elle ne ferma plus l'œil de la nuit, et le lendemain, il lui fallut toute la journée pour recopier ses cours. Elle refusa l'aide de Nathan; en ré-écrivant elle-même ses cours, elle les apprenait.

Cette nuit-là fut comme les autres, et lundi, en arrivant au lycée, elle était... crevée.

Quand elle arriva à son casier, Haley était déjà là, et ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **« Tu es sûre que tu n'es plus malade ? »**

Elle lui sourit.

 **« Je suis juste fatiguée. J'ai pas un super sommeil, ces temps-ci...**

– **T'arrives pas à dormir ?**

– **Plus à partir de trois ou quatre heures.**

– **Tu devrais peut-être aller voir le médecin...**

– **Ou bien j'attends simplement que ça passe ! Je change complètement de sujet, mais... Il s'est passé un truc important pour Lucas, en début d'année ?**

– **Comment ça...**

– **En rapport avec le basket.**

– **Hum... »**

Elle réfléchit un moment, alors qu'elles marchaient dans le couloir.

 **« A part son arrivée dans l'équipe...**

– **Ça c'était en septembre ?**

– **Oui.**

– **Mais en janvier ou février, rien ?**

– **Je crois pas, non... Oh, attends. Dan a fait une crise cardiaque. En janvier, après le nouvel an. C'est tout ce que je vois comme événement important.**

– **D'accord... Merci. »**

Une crise cardiaque ? Pourtant il avait quoi, 35 ans ? C'était vraiment bizarre... En cours, elle demanda donc à Nathan la raison de cette crise.

 **« MCH.**

– **HM... quoi ?**

– **M. C. H. Cardio-myopathie hypertrophique** , expliqua-t-une, **une maladie du cœur.**

– **Oh, d'accord.**

– **Au moins, il est le seul à l'avoir.**

– **Comment ça ?** Demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

– **C'est une maladie génétique. Mais Lucas et moi on a fait le test dès qu'on l'a su, et on ne l'a pas. »**

Donc aucun rapport avec Lucas ou le basket. Retour à la case départ.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à se demander ce qu'il avait pu se passer, mais ne trouva rien de plausible. Ça devait sûrement être une raison sérieuse. Très sérieuse. Et elle ne voyait pas quoi.

A la fin de l'après-midi, elle rentra chez elle puis alla à son cours de tutorat. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur les cours que lui expliquait Lucas, mais n'y arrivait pas; la présence de Lucas n'arrangeait pas les choses. Celui-ci remarqua bien qu'elle pensait à autre chose qu'à la trigo, car il la libéra plus tôt qu'à l'habitude En rentrant chez elle, elle pensa d'abord à manger, mais elle n'avait pas si faim. Une simple salade suffit. Elle la mangea tout en zappant la TV. Après avoir regardé la version chilienne des Feux de l'Amour, elle changea de plus en plus de chaînes. Les chaînes animalières l'endormaient, les films ne l'intéressaient pas... Puis une émission de talk-show. Une femme était à l'écran, assise dans un fauteuil, devant un assez grand public.

 **« Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que c'est, les secrets de famille. »**

Oh, encore une talk-show sur ce sujet !?

 **« Vous voyez, j'ai caché tout ce temps mon homosexualité... Mes parents avaient eu des doutes, une fois. Je leur ai menti; ils ont tout gobé.**

– **Et qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à tout leur dire, Anna ? »**

La présentatrice semblait s'éclater. Normal, les histoires de secrets et mensonges intéressaient 80% de la population. Quand en plus il était aussi question d'homosexualité...

 **« J'avais honte de leur mentir. »**

Brooke soupira. C'était sûr que mentir à sa famille n'était pas l'idéal, et pas simple non plus. Les mensonges...

Et si... Et s'il cachait un truc sur lui ? Un truc _vraiment_ important, assez important pour que ni sa mère, ni sa meilleur amie ne le sache, un peu comme... une maladie cardiaque.

Non, il n'aurait jamais... elle se leva d'un bond, et courut à sa chambre. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, Google l'aiderait.

Elle tapa MCH. En parcourant les premiers liens, elle vit que c'était une maladie héréditaire à 50%.

Dan l'avait, pas Keith. Nathan ne l'avait pas, donc...

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, pas vrai ? Ce n'étaient que des probabilités. Et puis quel rapport avec le sport ?

Elle le trouva le rapport, très rapidement. Les activités sportives étaient synonymes de risque de crise cardiaque. La prise de médicaments empêche toute crise, mais réduit fortement les capacités sportives.

Le voilà, le point commun. Elle déglutit. Rien n'était sûr, ce n'était qu'une spéculation... Peut-être qu'il n'était pas du tout malade. Mais s'il l'était, alors... Est ce qu'il prenait ses médocs ? Pourtant d'après ce qu'elle avait lu, ils étaient assez chers, alors si en plus sa mère n'était pas au courant...

Alors quoi, il pouvait faire un arrêt cardiaque à tout moment, sans que personne ne le sache ?

Oh non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle n'allait pas le laisser se foutre en l'air sans rien faire !

Elle se leva d'un bond, dévala les escaliers et courut jusque chez Lucas. Elle frappa à la porte d'entrée, espérant voir Karen.

Heureusement pour Brooke c'est bien elle qui lui ouvrit.

 **« Brooke ? Bon sang, mais tu viens tout juste de sortir d'une grippe ! Rentre vite ! »**

Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la cuisine, ne se rendant compte que maintenant qu'elle n'était qu'en pyjama, c'est à dire un T-shirt et un short.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

– **Non. Si. Enfin non, mais ce n'est... C'est au sujet de Lucas. »**

Karen s'assit à la table; Brooke fit de même.

 **« Lucas ? Tu veux que je lui dises que tu...**

– **Non, surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il nous entende. C'est au sujet du basket, je crois savoir pourquoi il a arrêté.**

– **Vraiment ?**

– **Vous allez peut-être croire que je délire, mais vous vous souvenez de la cri.. ».**

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, une main vint brutalement se plaquer contre ses lèvres. Brooke se tourna un peu, et vit que Lucas n'avait pas l'air très joyeux.

 **« Viens avec moi, toi. »**

Tout en avançant, il la tira vers elle, sous les yeux ébahis de Karen. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et se tourna vers Brooke. Il lui lança un regard noir.

 **« Je t'ai déjà dit de ta mêler de ce qui te regarde ! »**

En effet, elle avait une sérieuse impression de déjà-vu.

 **« Ça veut dire que.. que tu es vraiment malade ?**

– **Je... En fait** , murmura-t-il, confus. **Ça n'a pas d'importance, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »**

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Ça n'a pas d'importance »

 **« Ça n'a pas d'importance !? TU TE FOUS DE MOI !? »**

Il sursauta en l'entendant crier ainsi. Elle allait reprendre de plus belle quand elle se rappela que la chambre de Karen et Lily n'était pas loin. Elle continua donc, mais en chuchotant, tout en gardant un air féroce.

 **« Écoute moi bien, parce que je vais me répéter deux fois ! »**

Elle le pointa violemment du doigt.

 **« Tu comptes énormément pour tellement de monde ! Ta mère, Haley, Peyton, Micro, Skills...**

– **Skills...**

– **Et moi !** Le coupa-t-elle. **Si tu savais quelle importance tu as pris dans ma vie ! Alors je t'interdis de dire que le fait que tu puisses avoir une crise cardiaque au moindre effort n'a aucune importance ! Ça en a pour moi ! Tu... Tu n'as même pas le droit de penser un truc pareil ! Et le fait que tu le caches... Oui, ce sont mes affaires ! Parce que... Parce que si personne d'autre ne s'en occupe, qu'est ce qui t'arriveras, hein !? Tu trouves pas ça un minimum égoïste, n'empêche ? Parce que je sais pas moi, mais cacher à tout le monde qu'on risque de, de... »**

Elle n'arrivait même pas à le dire à voix haute. Malgré elle, elle cligna les yeux, embués de larmes.

 **« Je trouve ça vraiment, mais alors vraiment... horrible. »**

Sa voix se brisa. A travers ses larmes, elle vit Lucas s'avancer vers elle rapidement. La seconde d'après, ses grands bras s'enroulaient autour d'elle et la serrait aussi fort que possible contre lui. Il embrassa son front et essuya délicatement ses larmes.

 **« C'est exactement pour ça que je garde tout ça secret... »**

Elle réouvrit les yeux, et se recula d'un geste vif.

 **« Minute, j'suis énervée contre toi, alors pourquoi tu me consoles ?**

– **Brooke...**

– **Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as... Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne !**

– **C'est justement ce que j'allais t'expliquer.**

– **Oui, bien sûr** , dit-elle avec un soupir. **Alors, je t'écoute. »**

Il la fixa d'un regard tendu, puis regarda la porte, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendrait.

 **« Je n'ai pas envie d'inquiéter les gens pour...**

– **Si tu rajoutes « rien », je te trucide sur place.**

– **D'accord,** admit-il avec un soupir, **ce n'est pas rien, mais ne dramatise pas non plus ! Tu parles comme si je risquais la crise cardiaque au moindre mouvement. »**

Brooke arqua un sourcil, perdue.

 **« Et ce n'est pas le cas ?**

– **Ah ton avis, pourquoi j'ai arrêté le basket ? Les médocs diminuaient trop mon niveau, alors...**

– **Attends, tu veux dire que... Tu prends ton traitement ? »**

Comment faisait-il s'il ne pouvait pas le payer !?

 **« Évidemment, pourquoi... Oh, je vois** , dit-il, soudain souriant. **C'est pour ça que tu es entrée comme une furie, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais...**

– **Oh non, j'ai même pleuré, et... Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire, toi !? »**

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

 **« Je ne savais pas que tu tenais _autant_ à moi.**

– **Mais qu'est ce que... C'est... Bon, et comment tu les payes tes médocs ? Parce qu'ils sont pas donnés !**

– **Depuis que je suis petit, j'économise de l'argent pour mes études.**

– **Mais... Et tes études alors ?**

– **Je trouverai bien une solution le moment venu. »**

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, perplexe.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne l'as dit à personne ?**

– **Ma mère réagirait comment si elle l'apprenait ? En plus ça fait à peine un an que Keith est mort, alors je ne veux pas aggraver la situation.**

– **Mais tu es obligé d'arrêter le basket ? Je veux dire... Tu pourrais jouer une petite partie de chaque match peut-être ?**

– **Il faudrait que je dise tout au coach, qui irait illico informer ma mère.**

– **Mais ça doit te manquer, non ?**

– **Tu préfèrerais que je continue ?'**

Elle baissa le regard, connaissant pertinemment la réponse à cette question.

 **« Non. »**

Il s'accroupit au pied du lit, à côté d'elle.

 **« J'ai déjà vu ma mère s'effondrer après la mort de Keith... Il est hors de question que je lui fasse revivre ça. Ni à elle, ni à personne. »**

Brooke sentit un malaise grandir en elle. Elle soupira, posa lourdement sa tête entre ses genoux.

 **« Je suis tellement désolée. »**

Il leva la tête vers elle, surpris.

 **« Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas la pitié...**

– **Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je... Si tu savais comme j'ai honte...**

– **Honte de quoi ? »**

Elle ferma les yeux, n'osant même as répondre à la question. Elle avait été trop impulsive, n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde...

 **« _Honte de quoi ? »_**

Il avait l'air inquiet. Génial, maintenant _il_ s'inquiétait pour _elle_ !

 **« De moi.**

– **De quoi tu parles ?**

– **Je t'ai dit... que tu étais égoïste. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, en pensant que tu ne prenais pas ton traitement, et... Je m'en veux tellement...**

– **Brooke... »**

Et merde, sa voix réconfortante n'arrangeait rien.

 **« Je suis désolée, tu es tout sauf égoïste, et...**

– **Brooke, tu n'avais pas entièrement tort, d'accord ?**

– **Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment nulle.**

– **Je sais. Moi aussi.**

– **Je... Je ne veux juste pas te perdre.**

– **Je ne le veux pas non plus. »**

Et tout naturellement, sans qu'elle ne relève la tête vers lui ou qu'elle n'ouvre ses yeux, sa main alla retrouver celle de Lucas.


	7. City of devils

**CITY OF DEVILS**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement. Elle regarda l'heure; 3h41. Elle soupira, fatiguée de s'être une nouvelle fois réveillée en pleine nuit. Elle commençait sans doute à en prendre l'habitude, mais elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar, où elle voyait ce qu'elle voulait oublier. Elle avait pourtant pensé jusque là avoir tiré un trait sur toute cette histoire, qui revenait la hanter durant la nuit.

Elle réussit tout de même à se rendormir, et se réveilla quelques heures après pour aller en cours.

Comme chaque jour, elle y alla en voiture, se gara sur le parking principal, et retrouva Haley à côté de son casier. Mais ce jour-ci, Haley lui avait réservé une petite surprise qu'elle réclamait depuis quelques jours. Elle sortit de son sac un DVD et le tendit à Brooke. Celle-ci reconnut tout de suite la pochette. Elle sauta au con de son amie, euphorique.

 **« Edouard aux mains d'argent ! Oh, merci, merci, merci ! Ça fait des années que j'essaie de le revoir ! »**

Haley se mit à rire et se libéra des bras de Brooke.

 **« Depuis le temps que tu m'en parlais...**

– **C'est vraiment génial. Tu es géniale ! Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit... »**

Elle ouvrit son casier pour y déposer ses affaires.

 **« D'accord,** lui dit Haley, **je n'oublierai pas. Bon, je dois me dépêcher, mon tutorat est avancé ! A plus tard ! »**

Elle lui sourit et partit à son cours.

Brooke n'eut pas à se demander comment lui rendre la pareille très longtemps. Haley vint la voir dès le midi.

Elle s'était approchée de leur table sans un bruit. Peyton fut la première à la remarquer; Brooke se retourna aussitôt et vit Haley juste en face d'elle. Ses yeux jonglaient entre Brooke, le sol, et un papier qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

 **« Hum, désolée de vous déranger...**

– **Mais non, tu ne nous dérange pas ! »**

Haley se pencha vers Brooke et lui murmura à l'oreille.

 **« Je peux te parler deux minutes ?**

– **Bien sûr... »**

Elle se leva de sa chaise; Nathan lui envoya un regard curieux, elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas pourquoi Haley voulait lui parler. Elle la suivit ensuite dans le couloir.

 **« Tout va bien ?** Lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elles furent seules.

– **Oui, oui, mais... »**

Elle prit la main de Brooke et y déposa le papier le papier qu'elle trifouillait depuis tout à l'heure. Haley l'avait apparemment froissé avec beaucoup d'acharnement. Brooke le déplia; c'était un prospectus, avec une illustration.

 **« Talent Show? Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

– **Une sorte de concours national qui regroupe les chanteurs amateurs, à New York. Le gagnant peut enregistrer un album dans une grande maison de disques.**

– **Et... Oh, je vois. »**

Elle lui sourit, amusée.

 **« Ouais, j'aimerais bien que tu...**

– **Je suis désolée,** la coupa-t-elle aussitôt. **Je ne peux pas. »**

Brooke lui rendit le prospectus, surprise de voir que cela attristait Haley.

 **« Je t'avais déjà pourtant dit que je chantais comme une casserole, non ? Alors merci, mais je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser... »**

Haley éclata de rire. Brooke la regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

 **« Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te demander.**

– **Oh. »**

Elle était encore partie trop vite en conclusions. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se débarrasse de cette sale manie.

 **« Alors qu... Oh. »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin ce qu'Haley voulait. C'était d'ailleurs comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

 **« Tu veux... enregistrer un album ? A New York ? »**

Haley... chanteuse ?

 **« Je sais, ça doit paraître stupide...**

– **Non, pas stupide ! Surprenant, plutôt. Je ne savais pas que tu chantais !**

– **En fait...** murmura-t-elle, gênée, **presque personne ne le sait.**

– **Et donc, tu vas aller à l'audition ? Et tu veux... tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

– **Seulement si ça ne te dérange pas !**

– **Hum... »**

Brooke lut le prospectus une nouvelle fois, dissimulant son embarras. L'audition était à New York. La ville où elle voulait ne plus remettre les pieds.

Haley comprit en voyant la tête de Brooke qu'elle était mal à l'aise, car elle ajouta :

 **« C'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui... »**

Elle se retourna pour retourner à la cantine, mais Brooke l'agrippa par le bras.

 **« Dis moi juste que tu ne m'as pas passé le DVD pour me faire** **une sorte de chantage affectif.**

– **Non, bien sûr que non, j'ai reçu ça dans mon casier que...**

– **Je plaisante** , la coupa-t-elle avec un petit rire. **Ça dure combien de temps ? »**

Haley lui sourit en comprenant qu'elle acceptait de l'accompagner. Elle éclata de joie et sauta au cou de Brooke.

 **« Oh, merci, merci, merci ! »**

Brooke sourit devant la réaction d'Haley, qui ne lui laissa aucun regret sur sa décision. Du moins, pour l'instant. Elles retournèrent ensemble à la cafétéria, et se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver le soir même chez Haley.

* * *

 **« Le concours est pendant les vacances** , lui expliqua Haley, assise en tailleur sur son lit, **donc dans deux semaines, et dure au maximum une semaine.**

– **Tes parents sont d'accord pour que tu ne sois pas là à Noël ?**

– **Oh, ils sont assez cool, comme parents... Un peu trop laxistes à mon goût, mais bon là, je vais pas m'en plaindre. Et puis du moment que je suis là au moins pour le nouvel an... On sera rentrées pile à temps ! D'ailleurs, est-ce-que tes parents savent que tu viens à New York ? Tu préfèreras passer Noël avec eux, ou...**

– **En fait, je préfèrerais qu'ils ne sachent pas que je passe la semaine là-bas...**

– **Tu crois qu'ils ne te laisseraient pas repartir ?**

– **J'en suis même sûre. Alors mieux vaut que je me fasse discrète. De toute manière, le quartier où se passe le concours et celui où mes parents habitent sont aux deux extrêmes de la ville, donc je ne risque pas de les croiser.**

– **Ah, tant mieux... Et tu crois qu'on devrait réserver l'hôtel à l'avance, ou...**

– **Non, y'en a assez pour qu'on en trouve un sur place. Je connais bien le coin, alors ça ira ! Le voyage mis à part... Tu pourrais pas me chanter un petit truc ? Juste pour m'assurer que je ne fais pas ce voyage pour rien ?**

– **C'est que** , dit-elle, visiblement gênée, je... **Oh et puis, je te dois bien ça. »**

Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit une porte de son armoire. Elle fouilla tout au fond, et en sortit une guitare sèche.

Elle s'assit en tailleur, face à Brooke, et se mit en position pour jouer. Elle inspira profondément et entonna les premières notes.

Déjà, elle savait jouer.

Puis Haley ouvrit la bouche, et Brooke comprit qu'Haley savait aussi chanter. Extrêmement bien. Beaucoup mieux que ces pseudos-chanteurs à la noix qui passaient à la radio.

Elle était en parfaite harmonie avec la musique. Et plus que tout, elle semblait heureuse.

Brooke attendit qu'Haley finisse pour lui offrir une pluie de compliments, encore sous le choc.

Haley rougit, et lui sourit.

 **« C'est pas grand chose, tu sais...**

– **Oh que si ! Et y'a intérêt que ces jurys te donnent un album ! »**

Après être rentrée chez elle à sept heures, pile pour son tutorat, Brooke avait foncé chez Lucas, arrivant juste à temps. Elle était en pleine réflexion philosophique sur la question de la conscience, quand Lucas la sortit de ses pensées.

 **« Au fait... »**

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

 **« Ma mère... Enfin, moi aussi, mais pas... Elle voulait savoir si tu voulais passer Noël avec nous. Et le nouvel an.**

– **Pardon ?** Fit-elle, surprise.

– **Bah oui, on va pas te laisser seule.**

– **Mais comment tu sais que je...**

– **C'est toi qui m'as dit que tes parents ne venaient pas pour les fêtes. Quoi, tu crois que je ne t'écoute pas quand tu me parles ?**

– **Si, mais...**

– **Oui, bon alors, tu veux ou pas ?**

– **Je... »**

Sincèrement, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Cette invitation était sortie de nulle part; ces fêtes étaient sensées se dérouler en famille, pourtant. Alors pourquoi l'inviter ? Ça ne ferait que la mettre mal à l'aise. Et puis de toute manière, elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu.

 **« Noël, non. Je ne serai pas là, en fait. Pas pendant la première semaine des vacances. Ça s'est décidé aujourd'hui. »**

Lucas fronça les sourcils.

 **« Quoi, toi aussi ?**

– **Moi aussi ?**

– **Haley m'a dit exactement la même chose.**

– **Ah bon ? Drôle de coïncidence. »**

Elle essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point elle mentait. Ce qui était très dur, vu qu'elle avait en face d'elle la personne la plus susceptible de savoir exactement quand elle mentait. Mais elle avait promis à Haley de ne rien dire, alors elle ne ferait rien.

Paniquée, sachant pertinemment qu'il risquait de tout découvrir, elle se leva de sa chaise.

 **« Bon, je dois y aller** , dit-elle, évitant de croiser son regard.

– **Déjà ? Mais... »**

Elle rassembla ses affaires aussi vite que possible.

 **« Attends, c'est quoi le problème ?**

– **Rien du tout ! »**

Elle s'en alla presque en courant, et fut soulagée en arrivant chez elle. Elle n'aimait pas ça, lui mentir, mais Haley lui avait demandé de garder ça pour elle, alors...

Elle alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer à manger et sursauta en voyant Nathan aux fourneaux. Celui-ci lui sourit en lui montrant un siège au bar.

 **« Le dîner sera prêt dans cinq minutes ! »**

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Tout se passa normalement jusqu'à ce que Nathan parle de ce qu'il n'aurait pas du, et que Brooke répondit sans faire attention à qu'elle disait.

 **« Alors, tu fais quoi à Noël ?**

– **Je vais avec Haley à... »**

Elle s'arrêta net en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle disait. Quelle idiote !

 **« Et quoi ? Vous allez où ?**

– **Faire... un tour ? »**

Il arqua un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

 **« A Noël ?**

– **Bah oui, pourquoi pas ? »**

Il posa ses couverts sur son assiette et scruta le visage de Brooke avec attention.

 **« Tu mens.**

– **Je ne mens pas !**

– **Brooke, ça crève les yeux. Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? »**

Pourtant elle n'était pas si mauvaise menteuse que ça, elle le savait. Alors quel était son problème ?

 **« Bon, d'accord,** soupira-t-elle, résignée. **Mais tu gardes ça pour toi ! Je vais accompagner Haley à un concours pour qu'elle devienne une star.**

– **Haley ?**

– **Oui ! Si tu savais comme elle chante bien... »**

Il baissa le regard, en pleine réflexion.

 **« Et si elle gagne ?**

– **Elle signe avec une grande maison de disques. »**

Il releva la tête, d'un air décidé.

 **« Je viens avec vous.**

 **\- Non** , répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

– **Brooke...**

– **J'étais même pas censée te le dire** , dit-elle en secouant la tête. **Alors non, tu ne viens pas ! Et pourquoi tu... »**

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle soupira et se leva pour décrocher l'appareil.

 **« Oui ? Oh, Haley ! De quoi ? Pourquoi il vi... Oh, je vois. Désolée, j'ai pas trouvé d'excuses tout à l'heure. Donc... Oh. »**

Minute, si Lucas venait avec elles, ça voulait dire que...

 **« Je viens d'avoir une idée** , dit-elle en regardant Nathan, qui semblait curieux. **Je te rappelle. »**

Elle raccrocha. Mais elle savait déjà qu'Haley serait d'accord avec elle.

* * *

Le 22 décembre était arrivé.

Tout était soigneusement préparé. Lucas voulait venir ? Très bien ! Nathan aussi ? Encore mieux !

A huit heures, Brooke prit sa voiture et alla chercher Haley. Elles avaient choisi de prendre celle de Brooke, pour son coffre plus grand. Elles passèrent ensuite chez Lucas, et continuèrent leur route. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucas comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **« Pourquoi tu fais un détour pareil ? »**

Elle le regarda par le rétroviseur.

 **« De quoi tu parles ?**

– **C'est pas la route pour sortir de Tree Hill.**

– **Ah bon ?**

– **Bien sûr que non. Si tu continue on va droit chez... Oh, non. C'est une blague. Pas vrai ? Haley, dis quelque chose ! »**

Haley se tourna silencieusement vers lui, l'air désolé.

 **« Hales ! »**

Il prit un air menaçant, énervé.

 **« Davis, fais demi-tour. »**

Elle le regarda d'un air décidé.

 **« Non. »**

Elle s'arrêta au même moment devant chez Nathan. Lucas se jeta sur la portière, mais Brooke fut plus rapide et bloqua les portières. Bonne idée de s'être dévouée pour être à la place conducteur.

 **« A quoi tu joues là ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais passer une journée entière dans une voiture avec cet enfoiré !?**

– **Luke !** s'exclamaHaley.

– **Surveille ton langage** , lui dit Brooke. **»**

Pendant ce temps, Brooke avait ouvert la porte du coffre pour que Nathan y mette sa valise. Il fit le tour de la voiture et elle débloqua la portière pour qu'il rentre.

 **« Hé, Brookie, t'as pas pu t'empêcher de prendre deux vali... »**

Il s'arrêta en voyant Lucas sur le siège arrière. Celui-ci contemplait obstinément le paysage extérieur.

 **« Hum... Brooke ?**

– **Dépêche toi de fermer cette porte, ça caille dehors ! Allez ! »**

Haley lui offrit un petit sourire, comme pour l'encourager. Au grand plaisir de Brooke, Nathan se décida à fermer la porte et à attacher sa ceinture. Brooke regarda Lucas par le rétroviseur. Il était moins énervé qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Au moins il ne piquait pas de crise en hurlant à la mort, et encore mieux, il n'essayait pas d'étrangler Nathan à l'aide de sa ceinture.

 **« Si tu veux,** lui dit-elle doucement, les yeu rivés sur la route, **je peux encore te ramener chez toi. »**

Il ne répondit rien. A côté, Nathan semblait hésiter entre la peur et le fou rire.

 **« Bon, alors c'est décidé, on peut partir ! »**

La route était censée durer un peu moins d'une journée. Pourtant, elle parut durer toute une éternité à Brooke.

Lucas s'obstinait à fixer la fenêtre sans lâcher un mot, malgré les protestations de Haley et de Brooke. Quand à Haley ou Nathan... Au début, Haley semblait être réticente à lui parler, mais après deux ou trois heures... Enfin bref, le seul pépin était Lucas.

Vers midi, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'épicerie d'une petite ville pour acheter de quoi manger et surtout changer de conducteur; c'était au tour de Nathan de prendre le volant. Brooke débloqua toutes les portes, assurée que Lucas ne s'enfuirait pas. Nathan et Haley sortirent rapidement, sentant peut-être que Brooke voulait lui parler.

 **« Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un... C'est moi qui ai eu cette brillante idée, pas Haley, et encore moins Nathan. Je pensais juste que ça pouvait être un bon moyen pour que vous renouiez... S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. »**

Il soupira, et marmonna.

 **« T'as toujours eu des idées aussi tordues. »**

Elle sourit en le voyant sortir de la voiture, et le suivit.

 **« Alors tu m'en veux pas ?**

– **Si. »**

Il n'avait pas l'air froid, ni distant. Plutôt comme s'il s'efforçait d'être en colère.

 **« T'aurais pu rester à Tree Hill...**

– **Tu crois vraiment que j'allais le laisser une semaine à New York avec vous deux !? »**

Non, elle le savait pertinemment.

Après acheté de quoi manger, et après avoir savouré leurs repas, ils remontèrent en voiture, et Brooke passa à l'arrière.

Au bout d'un certain moment, la musique mise par Brooke, et au préalablement sélectionnée par Peyton, qui apparemment avait autant de connaissances en matière d'art que de musique, fut arrêtée.

Brooke, qui somnolait légèrement, ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, et vit Nathan changer de CD.

 **« Hé ! Pourquoi tu changes ?**

– **Oh Brooke,** dit-il avec un soupir. **j'vais pas pouvoir supporter ton The Pray toute la journée !**

– **Mais laisse ! Et puis c'est The Fray, d'accord ? Avec un F, comme... Fabuleux !**

– **Ça serait pas plutôt F comme Fiant à mourir ?**

– **Ça n'existe pas « fiant » ! Apprends à parler avant de changer de musique !**

– **On a qu'à dire que le conducteur choisis la musique...**

– **Alors rends moi le volant.**

– **Brooke, pourquoi tu ne le laisserais pas mettre sa musique, hein ?** Proposa Haley, en bonne diplomatie.

– **Enfin une personne censée ici !** Leur dit Nathan, souriant.

– **On aura à supporter cette torture que pour 3 heures grand maximum** , murmura-t-elle à Brooke.

– **Cette tor... »**

Il s'arrêta de parler, et fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours braqués sur la route, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Puis il eut un léger sourire, le même qu'Haley.

Brooke ne fit aucun commentaire sur cela, même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle les laisserait se débrouiller.

La nuit arriva enfin. A deux heures, Brooke prit le volant, Nathan&Haley passèrent à l'arrière roupiller tranquillement.

Vu qu'elle avait dormi toute la journée, conduire en pleine nuit ne la dérangeait pas; sans compter qu'elle était la seule à connaître New York, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle conduise lorsqu'ils arriveraient.

Son portable vibra; il réveilla Lucas, qui somnolait déjà.

 **« Tu peux voir ce que c'est ? »**

Il prit le portable posé sur le tableau de bord.

 **« Un message de ta mère.**

– **Ma mère ? »**

Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait encore, celle-là ? Est-ce-que par hasard... elle avait été mise au courant pour son séjour à NY ?

 **« Elle dit « Aspen 2 ». »**

Brooke soupira, soulagée.

 **« Deux semaines à Aspen. Ça veut dire que je ne risque pas du tout de croiser mes parents ! »**

Elle se retint de sauter de joie.

 **« C'est ça qui t'angoissait autant ? »**

Elle fronça les sourcils, troublée. C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, elle était sur les nerfs, mais...

 **« Tu ne le montrais pas, je te rassure. Mais quand tu dormais, tout à l'heure, t'avais pas l'air tranquille. »**

Ses joues s'enflammèrent sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Lucas sourit en voyant sa réaction.

 **« Ça te gêne que je te regarde dormir ?**

– **Un peu** , murmura-t-elle.

– **Et donc... C'était bien à tes parents que tu pensais ?**

– **Ouais. »**

En vérité, elle n'avait pas du tout rêvé de ses parents depuis des lustres, mais plutôt de deux garçons, dont l'un se trouvait justement à NY. Mais ça, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

 **« Tu vas en profiter ?** Lui demanda-t-il alors.

– **De quoi tu parles ?**

– **Pour voir tes anciens amis ? »**

Elle eut un sourire amer.

 **« L'école où je suis allée est remplis de bourges qui passent leur temps à faire la fête et à coucher avec n'importe qui. Si tu veux savoir, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de mes « amis » depuis mon déménagement...**

– **C'était si mau...**

– **Tree Hill est cent fois mieux** , le coupa-t-elle.

– **Donc tu comptes faire un tour une fois là-bas ?**

– **Pourquoi ? »**

Pour finir par se faire repérer ? Non merci.

 **« Je m'étais juste dit que ça aurait été bien que tu me fasses visiter la ville pendant le concours. »**

Elle tourna la tête vers lui; il regardait le route, refusant de croiser son regard. De la gêne ?

 **« Regarde la route ! »**

Elle obéit tout de suite, paniquée, mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas dévié d'un centimètre.

 **« Désolée... Je pensais juste que... Faire un petit tour ne pourrait pas me faire de mal.**

– **Bien. »**

Elle comprit au son de sa voix qu'il était soulagé, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître.

Ils arrivèrent à environ sept heures. Tous sauf Brooke dormaient, et furent réveillés en arrivant.

 **« On va s'arrêter à un hôtel près du théâtre du concours.**

 **-Tu connais bien...** commença Haley. **»**

Il s'interrompit elle-même en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

 **« Désolée... Tu connais bien le coin ?**

– **Oui, t'inquiètes.**

– **Essaye quand même de ne pas nous perdre** , lui dit Nathan.

– **Qu'est ce que t'es drôle. »**

Elle essaya de ne pas le montrer, mais elle était mal à l'aise. Elle avait besoin d'air, mais sûrement pas celui de New York...

Elle s'arrêta à un bon hôtel qu'elle connaissait, et dit aux autres de l'attendre un peu. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard; ils étaient chanceux, car malgré les vacances il leur restait encore deux chambres doubles.

Ils garèrent donc la voiture dans le parking de l'hôtel, prirent leurs affaires et entrèrent dans l'hôtel.

 **« Hum... Brooke ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop... luxueux ? Comment tu as pu payer tout ça avec juste l'argent qu'on t'a passé ?**

– **Bon, j'ai rajouté un peu de mon porte-monnaie... Mais pour info,** ajouta-t-elle en les voyant tous sur le point de la réprimander, **cet hôtel n'est au départ pas si cher, et en plus ils font des réductions pour Noël; et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu amadoué le mec de l'accueil pour qu'il me fasse une bonne offre... Disons juste que c'est mon cadeau de Noël ! »**

Après avoir récupéré les clés, ils montèrent au deuxième étage. Brooke sortit de l'ascenseur en premier et se posta devant eux.

 **« Notre chambre est quelques portes plus loin, la 2002,** dit-elle aux garçons, **et la vôtre..**

– **La votre ?**

– **Oui, à toi et... »**

Oh, problème. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé quand elle avait établi son plan, mais jamais Lucas n'aurait accepté de partager pendant une semaine la même chambre que Nathan. Et vu le regard que lui lançait Haley, celle-ci ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Nathan non plus.

 **« Bon, alors Nathan et moi dans la 2002, et... »**

Lucas la fusilla du regard.

 **« Quoi, tu vois une autre solution ? »**

Il ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre.

 **« Très bien, alors c'est décidé ! Maintenant on a plus qu'à aller se reposer... Surtout toi** , rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Haley. **Le concours est à 14 heures.**

– **Je sais...**

– **Allez, file dormir ! »**

Elle prit sa valise sous le regard inquiet de Lucas... Comme s'il pouvait lui arriver quoique ce soit.

Sa chambre était spacieuse, avec lit double, salle de bains..

 **« Tu veux vraiment que je meure ?** Lui dit Nathan, refermant la porte derrière lui. »

Elle lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

 **« Tué par Lucas** , explicita-t-il.

– **Oh... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça... »**

Nathan lui sourit, amusé.

 **« Je crois qu'en langage courant on appelle ça de la jalousie.**

– **De la... Pourquoi il... Oh, je vois, encore tes petites insinuations** , dit-elle en plissant les yeux. **»**

Elle se tourna et s'agenouilla vers la commode.

 **« Je prends les deux de gauche.**

– **Oh, allez Brooke... »**

Il s'allongea sur le lit.

 **« Tu continues de nier... »**

Elle ouvrit sa valise, et tenta de transférer ses vêtements délicatement, ne laissant pas montrer sa frustration.

 **« Nier quoi ?**

– **Que tu ai...**

– **Finis cette phrase et je te parle d'Haley. »**

Il se referma automatiquement.

 **« T'es vraiment pas drôle...**

– **Ah, maintenant je sais ce que j'ai oublié à Tree Hill ! Mon sens de l'humour !**

– **Dommage, il va me manquer celui-là...**

– **Il y a... Il y a juste des choses sur lesquelles on ne devrait pas rire, d'accord ?**

– **C'est à dire ? »**

Elle referma sa valise, dorénavant vide, et la glissa sous le lit.

 **« Du genre les relations amoureuses. »**

Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

 **« Il n'y a rien de risible dans cela... »**

Il la regarda, inquiet, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de se détendre un peu.

 **« T'as faim ?** Lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton le plus enjoué possible. **»**

Elle se leva d'un bond.

 **« Je vais au resto de l'hôtel... Après avoir pris une bonne douche ! Tu viens ou pas ?**

– **Sous la douche ?**

– **Haha.**

– **Non, j'ai envie de dormir, alors...**

– **D'accord, reposes toi bien alors. »**

Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bains, Nathan était déjà endormi. Elle sortit sans faire de bruit et traversa le couloir pour frapper à la porte de Lucas. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte rapidement.

 **« T'as faim ?**

– **J'arrive** , chuchota-t-il. **»**

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et allèrent au buffet. Brooke prit quatre rations d'œufs brouillés et trois toasts.

 **« Comment tu fais pour avaler tout ça ?**

– **J'ai toujours très faim le matin... Et le midi. Et le soir _,_** dit-elle en souriant. **Et puis c'est buffet à volonté ! »**

Lucas lui sourit, amusé. Ce n'était pas une chose extraordinaire, du moins, plus maintenant, mais Brooke sentit tout de même son cœur s'accélérer.

 **« T'es plutôt...Simple, en fin de compte.**

– **Pardon ? Simple ?** Répéta-t-elle, sourcils froncés. **Comment ça, simple...**

Il eut un léger rire.

 **« Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es facile à rendre heureuse... Ce qui est une bonne chose, à mon avis.**

– **Oh. »**

Elle rougit. Oh, génial. Sûrement les histoires de Nathan qui lui montaient au cerveau. Et pourquoi est ce que Lucas souriait comme ça !?

 **« Hum... Haley ne stresse pas trop ?**

– **Elle ne veut pas le montrer, mais elle panique. Rien ne semble la calmer...**

– **Elle chante pourtant si bien !**

– **De... Tu l'as entendu ?**

– **Pas toi ?** Fit-elle, surprise.

– **Non, je ne l'ai découvert qu'il y a quelques jours. »**

Mais pourtant Haley lui avait dit que presque personne ne savait... Alors qui ? Ses parents ?

 **« Je pense qu'elle se réveillera bientôt** , ajouta-t-il.

– **Va falloir qu'elle manga beaucoup, pour être en forme.**

– **Peut-être pas autant que toi, non plus.**

– **Hé !**

– **Je plaisante** , dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

– **T'as intérêt. Et sinon, je te la fais quand cette visite guidée ?**

– **Quand tu veux.**

– **Oh, le 24 alors ! La ville sera magnifique, avec les illuminations de Noël !**

– **Tu vas pas sortir pendant deux jours ?**

– **On peut aller faire un tour si tu veux... Pendant les auditions ? Comme ça, on ne s'ennuiera pas. Je vais demander à Nathan s'il veut... Oh** , dit-elle, réalisant son erreur. **Je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne.**

– **Ce n'est pas suffisant qu'il soit venu et qu'il partage ta chambre ?**

– **Comme si quelque chose pouvait arriver ! Le pire des scénarios serait qu'il ronfle, et je sais déjà que ce n'est pas le cas !**

– **Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui !**

– **Eh bien moi, si !**

– **Comment... A chaque fois, je me demande comment tu peux...**

– **Tu ne cherches même pas à le comprendre** , rétorqua-t-elle.

– **Comprendre quoi ?**

– **Laisse tomber...**

– **Davis...**

– **Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire** , le coupa-t-elle, agacée, **que je dorme dans le même lit que lui ou non ? Et puis ça va, c'est pas non plus une révolution, vu le nombre de soirs où on a... »**

Lucas laissa échapper ses couverts; il la regarda avec horreur.

 **« Vous... Vous avez couché ensemble ? »**

Elle laissa à son tour tomber le toast qu'elle s'apprêtait à croquer.

 _«_ **Hein ?** Dit-elle, confuse. **Non, je... »**

Il se leva d'un bond en partit en trombe, tandis que Brooke se demandait ce qu'elle avait dit de mal. Il l'avait justement coupé avant qu'elle ne lui dise qu'ils avaient plus d'une fois dormi sous le même toit.

Oh. Il l'avait coupé, et n'avait pas entendu la fin. « c'est pas non plus une révolution, vu le nombre de soirs où on a... » N'importe qui ferait la confusion.

Et à tous les coups, il le répèterait à Haley.

Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapant un croissant qu'elle mangerait dans l'ascenseur, et fonça vers la chambre d'Haley.

Restant polie, elle frappa à la porte, et Lucas lui ouvrit. En la voyant, il eut le réflexe de fermer la porte, mais elle l'empêcha en intercalant son bras. Elle contint une grimace de douleur.

 **« Attends, je dois te parler.**

– **Enlève ton bras. »**

Il n'appuyait plus mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà mal.

 **« Écoute moi, avant. Tu as mal compris ce que j'ai dit, ou plutôt allais dire...**

– **J'ai très bien compris.**

– **Mais non,** dit-elle, exaspérée, **t'es complètement aveuglé par... »**

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement avant de dire une bêtise. Lucas la contemplait d'un air curieux.

 **« Par quoi ?**

– **Par... Rien du tout. C'est pas le sujet** , ajouta-t-elle rapidement, masquant tant bien que mal son troube. **En attendant que je t'explique, ne dis surtout rien de ce que tu as cru à Haley. »**

Elle retira son bras, s'en alla en courant dans la chambre et claqua la porte, réveillant ainsi Nathan. Il se leva paresseusement et s'étira.

 **« Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit...** **Qu'est ce que t'as ?**

– **J'ai... Rien, j'ai un peu chaud...**

– **T'es toute rouge... »**

Elle se donna des petites claques pour se ressaisir, alors que Nathan la regardait, intrigué. Bon sang, elle avait failli dire... Et même, comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il pouvait être jaloux ? Et comment pouvait-elle aimer cette idée !? Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus retomber là-dedans, toutes ces histoires...

 **« Brooke ? »**

Il l'attrapa par le bras, le serrant à peine; elle ressentit une vive douleur et recula instinctivement.

 **« Tu t'es fait mal ?**

– **Non, enfin si, mais rien de grave.**

– **Si ce n'est rien... Je vais manger, d'accord ?**

– **Bon appétit. »**

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, son cœur battant plus vite qu'à la normale.

Elle ferma les yeux sans le vouloir et plongea à nouveau dans son sommeil. Dans le même rêve qu'elle faisait depuis plus d'un mois. Elle ressentit cette même peur en voyant le nouvel élève arriver et ce même vide en voyant Lucas disparaître... Mais cette fois-ci, le rêve ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle resta dans le noir à attendre, mais rien ne vit. Elle baissa finalement le regard, et vit ses mains couvertes de sang. Sauf que ce n'était pas le sien, elle le savait. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ? Pourquoi...

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un cri perçant, horrifié... le sien. Elle referma tout de suite la bouche et la couvrit d'une main, comme pour empêcher le cri de sortir. Elle mit une seconde pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte et criait son nom. Elle s'y rua pour stopper le vacarme et manqua de recevoir un poing dans son visage. C'était Lucas, il avait l'air affolé.

 **« Qu'est ce que...**

– **Tu vas bien ? Je suis venu te voir et là je t'ai entendu hurler, alors...**

– **J'ai... ? Oh,** dit-elle confuse, **hum, rentre. »**

Elle le laissa passer et referma la porte derrière lui.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

– **Je me suis juste assoupie, et, hum... J'ai du faire un cauchemar. Je crois que je me faisais poursuivre dans le couloir par une espèce de bête géante, tu sais comme dans...**

– **Brooke, tu criais au désespoir.**

– **Au... Non,** dit-elle, secouant la tête, **c'est impossible. Ça fait bien longtemps que... »**

Lucas scrutait son visage comme s'il trahissait quelque chose. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

 **« On peut parler d'autre chose ? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?**

– **Je... Je crois que je suis venu t'écouter.**

– **Déjà ?** Fit-elle, surprise.

– **Je me suis juste dit... que tu n'étais pas comme ça, à coucher juste pour s'amuser... »**

Il détourna le regard, gêné, ce qui la fit sourire.

 **« Oh, ça. Merci. Mais je dois avouer que tu me déçois un peu, je m'attendais à ce que tu me fasses attendre un peu plus quand même**

– **Oh, ça va... Bon, alors je t'écoute.**

– **Ce que je voulais dire, avant que tu ne piques ta crise, c'était que Nathan dort souvent chez moi. Dans la chambre d'amis. Sa mère ramène souvent des gars à la maison, alors il vient chez moi.**

– **Ah. Et...**

– **Merde, il est presque treize heures !**

– **Ah oui, je venais aussi pour ça. Ils nous attendent en bas. »**

Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre. Nathan et Haley discutaient tranquillement, et s'arrêtèrent en les voyant arriver. Brooke les guida ensuite jusqu'au bâtiment où avait lieu la première audition. Haley alla au bout d'une file chercher un numéro, et Nathan, Lucas et Brooke s'installèrent sur des canapés. Cette salle d'attente était très grande; elle pouvait sans doute accueillir 2000 ou 3000 personnes Le regard de Brooke s'illumina en voyant un long buffet s'étaler sur toute la longueur d'un mur. D'ailleurs, l'intérieur était plutôt classe... Le concours était sûrement bien sponsorisé.

Ils attendirent une bonne demi-heure pour qu'Haley revienne. Elle allait passer dans les derniers, et stressait encore plus à cause de cela.

 **« La faute à qui si on est en retard, hein ?** Fit remarquer Nathan.

– **Vraiment désolée...** murmura Brooke.

– **Mais non,** lui dit Haley, **c'est pas grave !**

– **Tu passeras à quelle heure alors ?**

– **Pas avant 18 ou 19 heures... Vous pouvez partir vous savez. Déjà que le trajet jusqu'ici a été assez long...**

– **Raison de plus pour rester avec toi jusqu'au bout, non ?** Lui dit Nathan. »

Elle rougit un peu.

 **« Merci. »**

Brooke remarqua alors une petite estrade, à quelques mètres d'eux, où était posé un micro.

 **« Quelqu'un va faire un discours ?**

– **Ah oui, l'un des sponsors... Le PDG de ABC, non... UBA ! UBC ? Oh, je sais plus... »**

Nathan continua de parler, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle continuait à chercher quelle entreprise aurait pu sponsoriser ce concours... Mais un sigle à trois lettres avec un siège à NY, il n'en manquait pas !

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge, et sortit de ses pensées.

 **« Mon père, président d'UVA, s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être venu en personne... »**

UVA ? Elle connaissait cette entreprise. Pire, elle connaissait cette voix...

Elle releva la tête, puis la rabaissa immédiatement en voyant qui parlait sur l'estrade. Merde, parmi tous les fils de PDG new-yorkais de 17 ans, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur cet abruti !? Si jamais il la voyait...

Non, il ne la verrait pas. A la fin de son discours, il se jetterait vers la sortie pour aller boire une bière chez un ami. Jamais il ne la verrait. Mais juste au cas où, elle enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux.

 **« Davis ?** Lui demanda Lucas. **Tout va bien ?**

– **Oui ! »**

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit des applaudissements. Génial, ça finissait enfin... Puis quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole. Elle releva la tête soulagée, et le fut moins en voyant une tête familière regarder dans sa direction.

 **« Oh, merde** , souffla-t-elle. **»**

Elle se leva d'un bond et courut dans la direction opposée à son ancien « ami », c'est à dire, les toilettes.

 **« Davis ? »**

Elle se retourna furtivement sans s'arrêter dans sa course, et vit que maintenant Lucas aussi la suivait. De mieux en mieux !

Elle arriva pile à temps aux toilettes avant qu'aucun de ses deux poursuiveurs ne puisse la rejoindre, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt après, un grand coup résonna contre la porte. Elle sursauta et recula, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

 **« Hé,** lui dit Lucas à travers la porte, **Br...**

– **... : Excuse moi** , dit une autre voix masculine. **»**

Merde, c'était lui, elle en était sûre ! Si jamais il parlait à Lucas...

 **« La fille qui vient de rentrer, tu la connais ? »**

Il y eut un court moment de silence pendant lequel Brooke espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il mente.

 **« Oui. Pourquoi ?**

– **Elle s'appelle bien Brooke ? Brooke Davis ? »**

Nouveau silence. Ça y est, elle était foutue... Dès qu'il saurait qu'elle était en ville, il courrait avertir toute la bande, et surtout...

 **« Non. Je connais pas de Brooke, désolé.**

– **Pourtant j'aurais juré que... J'ai du mal voir. Bah, merci alors. »**

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et put enfin se détendre. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Lucas entra.

 **« Il est parti, tu peux sortir.**

– **Parti... de la salle ?**

– **Oui.**

– **Ah... Merci d'avoir menti. »**

Elle sortit avec lui et se dirigea vers Haley.

 **« D'ailleurs pourquoi tu as...**

– **Vu ta réaction, je me suis dit que tu le connaissais. Et puis tu as bien dit que tu préférais ne pas revoir tes anciens amis, non ?**

– **Si... Merci** ,murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Il soupira vers le sol, puis lui sourit.

 **« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, tu sais. »**

Ils s'assirent à nouveau à leurs places.

 **« T'étais passée où ?** Lui demanda Nathan.

– **Faire un petit jogging... La prochaine fois, je t'invite ! »**

Il lui sourit, amusé. Elle savait très bien que lorsqu'il était inquiet, le meilleur moyen de le rassurer était de plaisanter.

Les heures défilèrent... Toutes les cinq minutes, un numéro était appelé. Il se levait, allait dans une autre salle, et revenait, presque toujours en pleurant. Et pas de joie. Alors bien sûr, Haley et les autres stressaient de plus en plus, et s'imaginaient les pires scénarios possibles.

La salle se vida ainsi peu à peu, et vers 19 heures, Haley fut appelée. Il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de personnes... Brooke attendit anxieusement, Nathan assis à ses pieds et Lucas à côté d'elle. Ils attendaient tous. Si elle ratait, ils ne partiraient peut-être pas tout de suite, au moins le lendemain... Mais Brooke aurait pu rester un mois dans cette foutue ville de malheur si cela permettait à Haley de réaliser un rêve.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte se réouvrit, et Haley apparut. Ses amis se levèrent en toute synchronie, attendant la réponse.

Brooke s'inquiéta en voyant Haley grimacer.

 **« Désolée... Mais apparemment on va passer Noël ici. »**

Ça voulait dire que...

 **« Je le savais !** S'exclama Brooke. »

Elle se jeta au coup de son amie, et elles éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

 **« A Haley ! »**

Ils firent tinter leurs verres d'eau, alors que la plupart des clients autour les regardait bizarrement.

 **« Enfin, j'ai pas gagné, hein...**

– **Pas encore** , rectifia Lucas. »

Elle lui sourit, gênée.

 **« La prochaine épreuve est pour demain... Par contre, si je réussis, l'épreuve suivante ne sera que dans deux jours, vu qu'ils nous laissent quand même libre à Noël.**

– **Et elle consiste en quoi, cette deuxième étape ?** Lui demanda Brooke.

– **Aujourd'hui on devait chanter un morceau de ce qu'on voulait, a cappella. Demain, la chanson nous sera imposée, entièrement.**

– **Mais tu auras du temps pour ça !?**

– **Ils nous ont dit de venir dès le matin, pour que l'épreuve commence vers 14 heures. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je n'aurai pas une chanson trop dure...**

– **Mais même si elle est dure,** lui dit Nathan, **t'y arriveras, non ? Les autres n'ont pas une chance... D'ailleurs, y en a qui ont été acceptés, mais ils...**

– **La plupart était sympa ! Ah, et un petit groupe nous a tous invité ce soir pour aller en boîte !**

– **Ah oui,** fit-elle, curieuse, **où ?**

– **Hum...**

– **C'était le Musica** , lui dit Nathan. **Tu connais ?**

– **C'est à cinq minutes à pied d'ici.**

– **On aura même pas à prendre de taxi, alors !**

– **Ouais... »**

Elle baissa le regard pour cacher tant bien que mal sa gêne. Elle connaissait assez bien le Musica, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. En vérité, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner, mais c'était la soirée d'Haley et elle ne voulait pas la lui gâcher...

 **« Désolé,** intervint Lucas, **mais Brooke ne pourra pas venir.**

– **Pourquoi ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

– **Parce que tu as un cours de tutorat avec moi.**

– **Même pendant les vacances ?** Dit Haley.

– **La fin du semestre est pour bientôt** , dit-il en haussant les épaules, avant de se tourner vers Brooke à nouveau. **Mais bon, tu peux aller...**

– **Non, c'est bon ! »**

Ça tombait à pic ! Lucas ne le savait sans doute pas, mais c'était la deuxième fois en une journée qu'il lui sauvait la mise...

Lucas se leva alors de table et se tourna vers Brooke.

 **« Je t'attends dans ma chambre alors. »**

Brooke eut presque envie de le remercier tandis qu'il partait.

 **« C'est ce qu'on appelle un tuteur soucieux de son élève** , murmura Nathan, pensif.

– **Un peu trop sérieux,** ajouta Haley, la mine contrariée, **même... Il pourrait...**

– **C'est pas grave, Hales. Et puis, je connais déjà la boîte... »**

Elle leur dessina un plan sur une serviette pour qu'ils puissent s'y rendre seuls et se leva à son tour de table.

Elle appuyait sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Nathan.

 **« Un problème avec le plan ?**

– **Non, c'est pas ça... Est ce que ça va ?**

– **Oui, pourquoi ?**

– **N : Non, ce que je veux savoir, c'est si _tout_ va bien... »**

Elle eut une soudaine impression de déjà-vu, persuadée de lui avoir déjà posé une question du genre.

Donc, il se doutait de quelque chose.

 **« Pour l'instant, ça va.**

– **Si tu as un problème...**

– **Je t'appelle. T'inquiètes.**

– **Bon... Alors amuse toi bien ! »**

Il l'embrassa furtivement dans les cheveux et repartit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle frappait à la porte de Lucas et entrait sans attendre. Il était là, allongé sur le lit, et travaillait sur son ordinateur portable.

 **« Oui ? »**

Elle fut désarçonnée par sa question. Normalement, il lui dirait de s'asseoir et de prendre de quoi écrire.

 **« Bah, c'est toi qui m'as dit de... »**

Elle s'arrêta en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel.

 **« C'était juste une excuse. Tu voulais éviter de sortir, non ?**

– **C'est vrai. Mais comment tu as fait... Comment tu fais pour toujours deviner juste ? »**

Il haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur son écran.

 **« Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses. »**

Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit. Ses mots... étaient réconfortants, en un sens.

Elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui et jeta un coup d'œil à son ordi.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Punk and Disorder... C'est le blog de Peyton, non ?**

– **Tu veux la voir ? »**

Il cliqua sur une icône, et Peyton apparut. Elle était assise à son bureau, et dessinait, comme à son habitude.

Il commença une conversation, Peyton répondit aussitôt; Brooke eut un soudain pincement au cœur en voyant le regard de Peyton s'illuminer en parlant à Lucas.

 **« Elle te dit bonjour** , lui dit-il. »

Brooke lui fit coucou à travers la caméra.

 **« Est ce qu'elle peut nous entendre ?**

– **Si tu veux, j'active le micro...**

– **Non ! Pas la peine, je voulais juste...savoir.**

– **Ah, d'accord.**

– **Et, hum... Tu vas sur son blog chaque soir ? »**

Elle tenta de paraître la plus désintéressée possible, et Lucas semblait s'en apercevoir vu le petit sourire qu'il arborait.

 **« Pas vraiment, juste quelques fois. Je voulais savoir si son père était rentré pour Noël... Sinon je suis sûr que ma mère... »**

Il tenait vraiment à Peyton, hein ? Bien sûr qu'il tenait à elle, ils étaient sortis ensemble...

 **« Tu m'écoutes, Davis ?**

– **Ah, pardon.**

– **Si t'es fatiguée, tu peux aller te coucher.**

– **Ouais... »**

En effet, elle était un peu fatiguée. Mais il valait mieux qu'elle reste ici, ça l'empêcherait justement de s'endormir.

 **« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller dormir...**

– **A cause du cauchemar que tu as fait ? »**

Elle acquiesça, tout en se sentant ridiculement gamine d'avoir peur de faire des cauchemars.

 **« Qu'est ce qui te fait si peur ? »**

Elle aurait bien aimé lui dire, mais... Non, elle n'aurait pas voulu lui en parler, en fait.

 **« Pas grand chose... Juste un rêve que je fais depuis quelques semaines.**

– **Ça t'empêche de dormir ? Parce qu'il y a des jours où tu ressembles vraiment à un zombie... »**

A ce point là ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas dormir la nuit... A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, d'horribles images lui traversaient l'esprit. Des images qu'elle avait pu oublier jusque là. Alors qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de les enfermer à nouveau au fond d'elle !?

 **« Brooke ?**

– **Mmh ? Ah, désolée, j'ai encore...**

– **Si tu veux, tu peux te reposer ici jusqu'à ce que Haley rentre. Et si je vois que tu ne vas pas bien, je te réveille.**

– **Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'assistance dans mon sommeil. Je vais bien. »**

Mais à peine avait-elle dit cela que ses yeux se fermaient à nouveau.

Cette nuit fut comme les autres. Calme au début, puis venait ce rêve qui ne cessait de la tourmenter. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, haletante, n'ayant aucun repère. Elle crut même un moment avoir été kidnappée. Puis elle se souvint de tout.

Elle entendit au son de l'eau que Nathan était sous la douche. Il était déjà huit heures... Elle se leva, et se demanda comment elle avait atterri dans sa chambre, alors que la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était de parler avec Lucas. Au même moment, l'eau s'arrêta et Nathan sortit une minute après. Il lui sourit en la voyant.

 **« Ah, Cendrillon est réveillée ?**

– **Cendr... Tu veux dire, Blanche-Neige ?**

– **Oui, enfin c'est pareil quoi !**

– **Si tu le dis...** murmura-t-elle, amusée. **Je voulais savoir... Comment je suis arrivée ici ?**

– **A ton avis ? Ton prince charmant t'as gentiment transporté jusqu'ici !**

– **Qui ? »**

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

 **« Lucas. Il t'a porté comme une princesse pour te déposer sur le lit.**

– **Comme une... Et quoi, tu voulais qu'il me porte comme un sac à patates ? »**

Il haussa les épaules en souriant.

 **« C'est ce que j'aurais fait, moi. »**

Elle prit un air choqué et lui lança un oreiller, qu'il ne se prit pas en pleine figure; en réalité, il l'attrapa avec facilité.

 **« T'as vraiment besoin d'entraînement !** Lui dit-il en riant.

– **Aha ! »**

Elle fit mine d'être énervée mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle entra dans la salle de bains.

 **« Je t'attends pour manger ?**

– **Je veux bien, oui ! »**

Elle activa l'eau chaude et se glissa dessous.

 **« Au fait, c'était bien hier ? »**

Elle attendit une réponse, mais rien ne vint.

 **« Nathan ?**

– **C'était... normal. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils, en voyant que la voix de son ami avait changé, et pas seulement à cause de l'insonorisation de la chambre. Il semblait contrarié.

 **« Vous avez bien revu d'autres candidats ?**

– **Ouais. »**

Pas de doute, ça c'était mal passé. Elle demanderait plus tard les détails à Haley.

Quand elle sortit de la douche, Nathan semblait pourtant normal. Il la pressa de se préparer et ils descendirent tout les deux au rez de chaussée. En entrant dans le restaurant, Brooke fut enchantée de voir à nouveau un buffet à volonté. Elle prit deux assiettes, et se servit d'un peu de tout, ne comptant évidemment pas tout manger. Elle vit au passage Lucas et Haley assis à une table, discutant. Nathan et elle allèrent donc s'assoir avec eux. Lucas lui adressa un sourire amusé en voyant son plateau.

 **« Quoi ?**

– **Brooke...** lui dit Haley, l'air ébahie. **Tu vas manger tout ça ?**

– **Non, je voulais juste test...**

– **Tu manges toujours autant ?**

– **Ouais** , répondit Nathan en hochant la tête. **J'en suis témoin.**

– **Non, c'est pas vrai ! Le soir, je mange beaucoup moins...**

– **Ouais,** dit-il avec un léger rire, **juste un burger et des frites.**

– **_Tous_ les soirs ? **

– **Bien sûr que non !**

– **Elle alterne avec les hot-dogs.**

– **Wow. »**

Elle lança à Brooke un regard plein de respect.

 **« Et tu ne fais aucun sport ?**

– **Un peu... Enfin, je vais courir deux fois par semaine. Une bonne heure, je pense.**

– **Si moi, je mangeais autant,** rétorqua Haley, **en une semaine je serais en surpoids.**

– **Mais elle, elle fait du sport** , lui dit Lucas. **Alors que toi, t'as aucune activité sportive.**

– **Mais regardez qui parle ! Et puis moi, au départ, je suis pas sportive.**

– **T'étais cheerleader avant. »**

Brooke failli s'étrangler avec son croissant, tandis qu'Haley fusillait Lucas du regard.

 **« Tu... Toi !? »**

Haley haussa les épaules, gênée.

 **« Peyton avait besoin de personnel, alors...**

– **Et pourquoi t'as arrêté ?** Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

– **Oh, hum... Plus trop de temps, tu sais... »**

Elle se leva soudainement.

 **« On part dans trente minutes ? A tout de suite, alors !**

– **Mais t'as pas fini ton... assiette** , finit-elle, Haley déjà bien loind d'eux. **Ça va Nathan ? T'as l'air malade. »**

Il était en effet blanc comme un linge.

 **« Non, j'ai juste pas vraiment faim... »**

Il se leva aussi sans que Brooke ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

 **« Est ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**

– **Comment veux tu que je le sache ?** Lui dit Lucas.

– **C'est vrai...**

– **Alors, bien dormi ?**

– **Au début, oui. Mais ça va,** ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, **j'en suis pas morte non plus.**

– **D'ac...**

– **Au fait, tu... »**

Elle voulait lui demander s'il avait pensé à prendre ses médicaments ici, mais ce n'était pas vraiment à elle de lui dire... Et puis il prendrait sans doute mal la question.

 **« Je quoi ?**

– **Ah non, rien.**

– **C'est au sujet de ce que Haley a dit ? Pour le sport ?**

– **Hum... Oui, voilà. »**

Du moins, en partie.

 **« T'inquiètes pas, je suis habitué à ses petites réflexions. Elle fait partie du club d'activistes que mon ma mère a fondé, et dont le seul but est de me remettre au basket. »**

Elle eut un léger sourire. S'il pouvait plaisanter à ce sujet, c'est que ça n'était pas si douloureux que ça.

 **« Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne fais pas partie de ce club.**

– **Tu m'étonnes** , dit-il avec un sourire amusé. **Tu fais déjà partie du club de ceux qui mangent pour deux, non ? Comme une... »**

Elle failli s'étrangler avec son toast et toussa plusieurs fois. Elle but un grand verre d'eau pour se calmer, ce qui fonctionna.

 **« Brooke, ça va ? »**

Non, ça n'allait pas. Tout ça à cause d'une foutue phrase qui au départ devait être une blague... Elle se leva en trombe et partit de la salle sans que Lucas ne puisse agir, pour justement éviter qu'il ne la voie. Une fois seule dans l'ascenseur, elle sentit une grosse larme couler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya violemment du revers de la main, et tenta de se ressaisir en inspirant profondément. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer... Il fallait juste qu'elle se calme, et qu'elle oublie les mots de Lucas. Et merde, pourquoi est ce qu'il avait dit ça !? Non, l'important était de ne plus y penser, d'effacer tout ça. Penser à autre chose, autre chose...

C'est ainsi qu'elle entra, sereine, dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortait avec Nathan, rejoignait Haley et Lucas, tout en ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards que ce dernier lui jetait. Ils allèrent en silence jusqu'au bâtiment du concours et Haley alla directement voir le choix de chansons qu'on lui offrait. Elle revint avec un CD dans une main, une feuille de paroles dans l'autre.

 **« C'est la chanson que tu as pris ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

– **Oui.**

– **Sheryl Crow** , dit-elle, lisant la jaquette. **»**

Nathan et Lucas eurent le même petit sourire.

 **« Tu connais ?**

– **Je l'adore** , dit-Haley avec un sourire.

– **Donc tu maitrises déjà la chanson ?**

– **Assez, oui. Et je passe vers 16 heures, donc vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester vu que tout ce que je vais faire, c'est bosser...**

– **Mais...**

– **Profitez-en pour visiter la ville !**

– **Sans toi ? »**

Lucas, qui jusque là avait son regard mystérieusement braqué au fond de la salle, se tourna vers Brooke.

 **« Non, c'est une bonne idé** , dit-il d'un air décidé. **En tout cas, moi j'y vais.**

– **Je reste** , déclara Nathan d'un ton ferme.

– **Je** , commença Brooke. **Je voulais rester aussi... »**

Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller dans la rue et risquer de voir du monde...

 **« Tant pis** , lui dit Lucas avec un haussement d'épaules. »

Il offrit un sourire d'encouragement à Haley, et partit vers la sortie. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? A tous les coups, il allait se perdre...

 _«_ **Brooke,** lui dit Haley, **il va...**

– **Je le sais bien ! Mais il... Oh, très bien,** dit-elle en se levant **, alors je vais le rejoindre... Bonne chance Haley ! »**

Elle avança elle aussi vers la sortie mais fut rattrapée par Nathan.

 **« Si jamais tu rencontres... de mauvaises personnes, tu reviens tout de suite. Quitte à laisser cet idiot derrière toi...**

– **Ça marche** , dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Elle courut vers la sortie pour rattraper Lucas. Une fois dehors, elle le chercha dans la rue, mais ne voyait qu'une foule de personnes se hâtant de faire leurs derniers achats de Noël.

 **« Tu me cherches ? »**

Elle se retourna, furieuse, et le vit tranquillement adossé à la façade du bâtiment.

 **« Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti.**

– **Je t'attendais. Tu viens ? »**

Il partit en direction d'une rue bondée. Elle le rattrapa à grandes enjambées.

 **« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu sais bien que j'aimerais éviter de sortir dans tout New York pourtant !**

– **Le gars d'hier, hum...**

– **Qui, Dany ?**

– **C'est son nom ? Eh bien, il était encore là aujourd'hui. »**

Alertée, elle regarda autour par pur réflexe.

 **« Où ?**

– **Dans la salle. Alors quand Haley a parlé de faire un tour, j'en ai profité. Et puis... Je voulais juste te changer les idées. »**

Oh. Tout de suite, elle se sentait plus idiote. Et attendrie. Les deux à la fois.

 **« Mais bon, j'ai aussi très envie de visiter cette ville. Alors, tu viens ?**

– **Hum... ouais. »**

Elle l'emmena donc faire un tour dans la vile bondée, bien trop d'ailleurs pour prendre la voiture. Elle avisa plutôt pour le métro, bien plus rapide selon elle.

 **« Ne perds pas ton ticket, tu peux l'utiliser jusqu'à minuit. Et ne _te_ perds pas, surtout.**

– **Tant que je te suis, ça ira.**

– **Je l'espère... »**

Et il ne se perdit pas. Elle l'emmena à Manhattan pour aller voir l'Empire State Building, monter tout en haut, redescendre. Elle y avait été des centaines de fois, mais y revenir lui faisait quand même un peu plaisir...

Heureusement pour eux, les sites touristiques étaient moins bondés qu'à l'habitude; les rues étaient remplies de personnes venue faire des courses de Noël, et non du tourisme. A la statue de la liberté, le gars du guichet donna une réduction à Brooke parce qu'il la trouvait mignonne. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en haut de la Statue, le temps d'admirer le paysage et de prendre quelques photos.

Ils firent d'autres musées, et le ventre de Brooke commença à se plaindre. Lucas, qui lui aussi était affamé, leur acheta à manger dans un petit restaurant en face de Central Park. Après avoir mangé, ils allèrent s'y promener.

 **« Ça faisait longtemps... »**

Elle se tourna vers Lucas, et fut intriguée en le voyant sourire ainsi.

 **« Quoi, ma visite guidée est si géniale que ça ?**

– **Non, c'est juste que... t'as l'air bien mieux que ce matin.**

– **Ah... oui. »**

Cette matinée lui avait vraiment changé les idées.

 **« Merci encore. Mais j'ai une question... Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as aidé, les deux fois où u as vu Dany ?**

– **Tu as bien dit que tu ne voulais revoir personne, non ?** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Oui, mais tu ne sais même pas pourquoi !**

– **Si je te le demande, tu me répondras ? »**

Elle répondit par un silence éloquent.

 **« Tu vois ? Alors pourquoi essayer d'en savoir plus ? »**

Elle s'arrêta de marcher un instant. Son cœur battait plus rapidement.

 **« Et si... Si j'avais fait quelque chose d'horrible, tu m'aiderais quand même ? »**

Il se retourna vers elle, le front plissé.

 **« Comment ça ?**

– **Si je... Si il m'...**

– **Je ne veux pas le savoir, d'accord ? Ce que tu étais avant, j'en ai rien à faire. »**

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

 **« Le plus important, c'est ce que tu es maintenant, non ? »**

Elle rougit, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 **« T'es vraiment... »**

Elle fut interrompue par le son d'une cloche qui retentit derrière elle, et bientôt un père Noël grandeur nature se présentait à eux. Barbe blanche, petites lunettes, costume rouge et blanc... Il avait même un petit elfe, qui semblait bien grincheux.

 _«_ **Pourquoi s'attarder sur des adolescents**... marmonna l'elfe, le regard rivé sur le sol.

– **Voyons,** rétorqua le Père Noël, **tous les adolescents sont restés enfants ! Pas vrai ?**

– **Si vous le dites,** lui dit-elle. »

Elle agrippa Lucas par le bras pour s'en aller mais, mais le Père Noël se mit devant eux.

 **« Dites moi, jeune homme, qu'aimeriez vous avoir pour Noël ?**

– **N'importe quoi...** soupira-t-elle. **Écoutez monsieur, on a dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, et ça fait longtemps qu'on ne croit plus à ces sornettes ! »**

L'elfe lui donna soudainement un coup dans le tibia.

 **« Aie, nan mais ça va pas !? »**

Elle riposta par un coup de pied dans les fesses du lutin.

 **« Oh, Sweeney !** S'exclama le vieil homme. **Ce n'est pas une attitude convenable pour un elfe ! »**

Le petit elfe baissa la tête, honteux, alors que Brooke lui tirait la langue, triomphante.

 **« Dites moi, mademoiselle, qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que le Père Noël n'existe pas ?**

– **Oh, s'il vous plait ! Je suis sûre qu'en faisant le tour du parc, et des magasins aux alentours, je croiserai une bonne dizaine de Pères Noël !**

– **Vous n'aimez pas Noël ? »**

Il paraissait tellement désolé pour elle qu'elle en était mal à l'aise.

 **« Bien sûr que non, j'aime bien Noël. Mais c'est juste que tout le monde ne trouve pas que c'est une fête familiale, et c'est bien dommage.**

– **C'est le cas de vos parents ?**

– **Euh, bon on va y aller** , lui dit Lucas, qui jusque là les regardait parler avec amusement. **Vraiment désolé monsieur, mais on est pressés ! »**

Il prit Brooke par les épaules mais encore une fois le vieillard leur barra la route.

 **« Vous n'avez même pas un souhait ?**

– **Oh ça va, on a plus quatre ans** , rétorqua Brooke, levant les yeux au ciel.

– **Un seul, je n'en demanderai pas plus ! Un souhait, un cadeau, et je vous laisse !**

– **Donc... J'ai le droit à n'importe quoi ?**

– **Choisissez bien,** lui dit-il en souriant.

– **Bon, alors... Hum... Qu'est ce que je pourrais demander ?** demanda-t-elleà Lucas.

– **Ce n'est pas forcément un objet. Vous pouvez demander, je ne sais pas... que votre couple soit durable ?**

– **Couple ?** Répéta-t-elle. **Quel couple ?**

– **Vous et le grand blond,** lui dit l'elfe, **qui d'autre ?**

– **Ah, non...**

– **Vous faîtes erreur,** leur dit Lucas, **on est pas ensemble.**

– **Alors avez vous quelqu'un dans votre cœur, mademoiselle ?**

– **Hum... Qu'est ce que... Non, j'en sais rien, d'accord ?**

– **Demandez autre chose alors...**

– **Oh, c'est totalement absurde. »**

Elle se tourna vers Lucas et lui envoya un regard de détresse.

 **« Et moi** , demanda-t-il au père Noël, **je peux demander quelque chose ?**

– **Bien sûr !**

– **Alors...'**

Il posa une main sur la tête de Brooke et lui ébouriffa en douceur les cheveux.

 **« Faites en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse.**

– **Pourquoi elle...** marmonna l'elfe.

– **Très bien ! Sweeney, note bien ! Alors, Joyeux Noël les enfants ! »**

Et il partit enfin. Lucas retira sa main et repartit mais Brooke ne le suivit pas. Il s'en rendit compte et se retourna vers elle.

 **« Qu'est ce que t'attends ? »**

Elle reprit ses esprits et le rattrapa.

 **« C'est juste que... Pourquoi tu as... Je vais très bien !**

– **Je sais. Disons que je viens juste de souscrire une assurance.**

– **Une assurance... En tout cas ça me touche, merci.**

– **Je... Je voulais surtout me débarrasser de lui.**

– **Ah oui, je le sais bien !**

– **Bien.**

– **Bien.**

– **Et, hum... On va où maintenant ?**

– **Hum... Oh, attends, il y a endroit où je dois aller ! Viens ! »**

Elle attrapa sa main et courut. Elle connaissait encore le chemin par cœur. Contourner le stand des dames, passer devant le lac, et...

Elle s'arrêta net, en ne voyant que de la verdure et des New Yorkais se promener.

 **« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ?**

– **Oh, hum, elle n'est plus là... »**

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe quasi glacée, et tenta de s'y imaginer un an plus tôt.

 **« Qu'est ce qui n'est plus là ?**

– **Une patinoire artificielle. Gigantesque. Ils l'installent chaque année à cet endroit, mais là... Ils ont du arrêter.**

– **Tu y venais souvent ?**

– **Ils l'installaient chaque année pour Noël. J'y allais juste avant de partir en vacances avec mes parents... Ouverte à tous, 24h sur 24. Le gars de l'accueil m'adorait...**

– **Tu y venais seule ?**

– **Ouais** , dit-elle en haussant les épaules. **Avant de partir, mes parents avaient toujours une tonne de banquets et de galas... Pas vraiment l'esprit de Noël.**

– **Ah, ça explique tout... L'offre pour passer Noël chez moi est encore valable.**

– **Lucas, Noël c'est demain. Et on rentre dans cinq jours. Comment tu...**

– **Noël ne veut pas forcément dire 25 décembre. Ma mère a décidé de le fêter le 31, vu qu'on rentre le 30.**

– **Le jour du réveillon ?**

– **Ce sera le premier Noël de Lily, alors elle veut qu'on soient tous réunis.**

– **Ça me touche, mais dans ce cas-là... ça ferait de moi une intruse, non ?**

– **Alors disons que tu fais partie de la famille. Ma mère t'aime beaucoup, sans parler de Lily, qui va savoir pourquoi, adore être dans tes bras... Et puis moi bien sûr.**

– **Quoi,** dit-elle en riant, **tu aimes être dans mes bras ?**

– **Mais non, enfin... Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? »**

Elle sourit en le voyant embarrassé.

 **« Ouais, je vois... »**

Elle entendit une nouvelle fois le son de la cloche, et des pas derrière eux.

 **« Oh non, ça recommence.**

– **Essaye de ne pas te battre avec le lutin, cette fois-ci** , lui dit Lucas en riant à son tour.

– **Plus facile à dire qu'à...**

– **Arrête de faire sonner ça,** entendit-elle une voix derrière eux dire, **et rends la à son proprio !**

– **Oh allez, il est où ton sens de l'humour ?** Fit une deuxième voix.

– **Dans ton... »**

Brooke s'immobilisa, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était là, derrière elle; c'était sa voix, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre milles. Elle attrapa le bras de Lucas et doubla leur rythme de marche.

 **« Quoi,** lui dit Lucas, surpris, **un problème ?**

– **On s'en va.**

– **Hein ? Mais on a à peine...**

– **Je me barre d'ici, avec ou sans toi ! »**

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir élevé la voix.

 **« Brooke ?** La même voix familière derrière eu l'appela. **Brooke ! »**

Trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus courir, ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Elle le sentait s'approcher, elle l'entendait courir vers eux, elle voulait fuir, mais... C'était trop tard. Elle se tourna, désespérée, alors que Lucas semblait perdu, et le vit arriver vers elle. _Lui_.

La première personne qu'elle avait autant aimé, et autant haï, qu'elle avait voulu fuir, se tenait désormais devant elle.


	8. Too much, too young, too fast

**TOO MUCH, TOO YOUNG, TOO FAST**

Dany arriva juste après lui, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

 **« Brooke Davis,** lui dit-il, **en chair et en os ! Je savais que c'était toi, hier...** ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Lucas. **Pourquoi tu m'as menti, hein ? Tu vois Seth, tu voulais pas me...**

– **La ferme,** lui dit sèchement Seth, **Dany. »**

Il se tourna vers Brooke, complètement figée.

 **« Ça fait tellement longtemps... Presque un an, non ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu quittais la ville ? Dis quelque chose... »**

Justement, elle ne pouvait rien dire. En ce moment même, tous ses souvenirs défilaient sous ses yeux, et elle était tétanisée de voir à quel point il n'avait pas changé. Le même visage, la même voix, le même...

Elle sentit soudain une pression sur ses épaules, et pivota d'un quart de tour. Lucas approcha son visage du sien, le regard inquiet.

 **« Brooke ? »**

Sa voix parut si bienveillante; il parvint à l'extirper de l'enfer intérieur où elle était plongée. Elle pencha la tête, et vit que Lucas avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules.

 **« Tes mains...** , murmura-t-elle difficilement. »

Elle fut presque choquée de n'entendre qu'un chuchotis sortir de sa bouche.

 **« ...elles tremblent.**

– **Ce ne sont pas mes mains, Brooke. C'est toi. Essaye de te détendre... »**

Se détendre ? Comment voulait-il que...

 **« Tu veux partir. »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plutôt une observation, elle le sentait. Mais elle prit quand même la peine d'acquiescer vivement.

 **« Alors on s'en va.** Lui dit-il calmement. **»**

Il attrapa sa main, qu'elle serra aussi fort que possible, et la dirigea vers la sortie.

 **« Brooke,** s'exclama Seth, **attends ! »**

Lucas s'arrêta soudainement, l'air furieux, et se retourna une fraction de secondes vers Seth.

 **« Ne t'approche pas. »**

Ce qu'il fit.

Sans que Brooke ne l'aide, il retrouva son chemin dans le métro, jusqu'à l'entrepôt du concours. Aucun d'eux ne prit la parole pendant le trajet, et aucun d'eux ne lâcha la main de l'autre. Lucas ne lui demanda pas une explication sur Seth... Seth. Rien que d'entendre son nom... Pourquoi avait-elle du le croiser !? Non, c'était de sa faute, elle aurait du être plus prudente, elle savait qu'il habitait à côté de Manhattan, et pourtant... Et il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Rien n'avait changé.

En arrivant devant l'entrepôt, Lucas libéra sa main, et se plaça en face de Brooke.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »**

Elle fit oui de la tête.

 **« Sûre ? On peut aller directement à l'hôtel si...**

– **Ça va aller. Est ce que tu pourrais juste... ne pas parler de ça à...**

– **T'inquiètes, je garderai ça pour moi. »**

Soulagée, elle le remercia, reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle sans même chercher à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et rejoignirent leurs amis, qui étaient maintenant avec trois autres personnes.

 **« Brooke, Luke !** leur dit Haley en les voyant arriver. **Alors, cette ballade ? »**

Elle regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise, et s'assit à côté de Nathan au pied du canapé. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel elle répondit en haussant les épaules.

 **« Tu verras bien toi-même** , lui dit Lucas. **Et toi, la chanson ?**

– **Je passe bientôt.**

– **Haley, tu vas tout déchirer !** Dit un des garçons inconnu à côté d'eux.

– **Ah, Lucas, Brooke, ce sont les personnes qui étaient avec nous hier au Musica ! Amy, Steve, et Seth. »**

Brooke recula d'un bond et se tourna vers eux, effarée. Mais aucun d'eux n'était Seth. Enfin pas celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors que Lucas lui envoyait un regard inquiet et que les autres la dévisageaient bizarrement.

 **« Désolée, j'ai juste vu... une bête. Par terre. Hum** _,_ leur dit-elle en souriant, **enchantée. »**

Ce Seth là était blond, et non brun. Pas d'yeux verts non plus.

 **« Et donc, hum,** fit Lucas, **vous êtes candidats aussi ? »**

Et ils partirent tous dans une conversation animée, au grand soulagement de Brooke. Enfin tous, sauf Nathan qui semblait énervé, et Amy, qui ne cessait de la dévisager. Et Brooke n'aimait pas ça.

 **« Brooke, c'est ça ? Brooke Davis ? »**

Elle leva la tête vers elle, méfiante. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant, alors comment cette fille connaissait-elle son nom ?

 **« Tu n'étais pas au lycée à Loyola, par hasard ? »**

Et voilà, les ennuis recommençaient.

 **« Hum... oui. Avant. »**

La dite Amy s'excita comme une puce sur son fauteuil, tapant des mains d'un air jovial.

 **« Je le savais ! Désolée, on se connait pas, mais... T'es une vraie légende au lycée !**

– **Une légende ? Faut pas exagérer...**

– **Mais quand même, alors que t'es restée que quelques mois en cours, certaines disent que t'as été la meilleure cheerleader qu'on ait eu !**

– **Cheerleader !?** Répéta Haley. »

Nathan la regarda, abasourdi.

« **Ouais,** dit-elle, gênée, **enfin c'était il y a longtemps...**

– **Sans oublier ton histoire avec le capitaine de l'équipe de basket ! Vous formiez un couple si populaire... D'ailleurs, personne ne sait pourquoi tu... »**

Et elle continua à blablater, tandis que Brooke s'efforçait de rester calme et de ne pas lui crier de la fermer. Elle voulait juste ne pas l'écouter, et surtout, penser à autre chose, autre chose...

 **« Ça va Amy,** lui dit Nathan, visiblement agacé, **on a compris, Brooke était Mlle Populaire. Pas besoin de développer autant sur le sujet. »**

Pour une fois, voir Nathan aussi grincheux soulageait Brooke.

 **« Hé, relax man,** lui dit Seth.

– **Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise** , ajouta Amy, apparemment embêtée.

– **Nan, c'est bon,** dit-elle avec un sourire. **Donc, tu fais aussi le concours ? »**

Le meilleur moyen de changer de sujet de conversation avec ce genre de personnes ? Leur poser une question sur eux. Et ainsi, Amy oublia le passé de Brooke et lui raconta plutôt comment elle avait découvert sa passion pour la musique.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, histoire de se reposer, et des images revinrent à son esprit. Celles de son passé, avec Seth. Elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, les chassant de sa tête.

Seth-le-chanteur passa, et fut reçu, ce qui déplut fortement à Nathan. Steve ne réussit pas, et Haley, oh surprise, fut reçue. Amy entra à son tour dans la salle des jurys.

Steve venait tout juste de partir quand ils sentirent quelqu'un arriver derrière eux.

 **« Alors Steve,** lui dit Seth en se retournant vers lui, **t'as oublié... Ah, pardon, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.**

– **Pas grave. »**

Brooke se crispa, et n'eut même pas à relever la tête pour voir que Seth était derrière eux. Dany lui avait sûrement parlé de l'endroit où ils s'étaient croisé la veille.

 **« Brooke, j'aimerais te parler.**

– **Tu le connais ?** Lui demanda Haley, curieuse.

– **Non** , répondit-elle aussitôt/ **Je... Je dois y aller. »**

Elle se leva rapidement alors que Seth soupirait.

 **« Brooke...**

– **Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'approcher** , lui dit alors Lucas. »

Lucas se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Brooke. Il caressa délicatement sa joue d'une main, et murmura à son oreille :

 **« Retourne à l'hôtel. »**

Elle acquiesça, et s'apprêtait à partir quand Nathan se leva aussi et passa un bras autour des épaules de Brooke.

 **« Je viens avec toi. »**

Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante, et passa devant Seth sans le regarder. Elle voulait éviter tout contact avec lui. Cependant, elle regarda Lucas, et vit à quel point il était énervé. Vraiment énervé.

En arrivant dans leur chambre, Nathan lui demanda si ce gars était son ex.

 **« Oui** , avoua-t-elle avec ue grimace. **On l'a croisé à Central... Et le mec d'hier qui a fait le discours ? C'est Dany, un de ses meilleurs amis. Il a du lui dire qu'il me trouverait sûrement ici.**

– **Et c'est maintenant qu'il te colle !?**

– **Mais si je reste ici, il ne me trouvera pas, hein ?**

– **Non, bien sûr que non. Alors... Il s'appelle aussi Seth, ce salaud...**

– **Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, hein ?**

– **Il t'a quand même lâchement...**

– **Non, pas ce Seth. Je parle du chanteur. »**

Elle s'assit devant lui.

 **« Ah, lui... C'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais... C'est un Seth, quoi ! »**

Il réussit à la faire sourire. Drôle d'expression.

 **« Il a l'air de bien aimer Haley, par contre...**

– **Et devine quoi ? Il est dans le même hôtel ! »**

Nathan ne cachait même plus son amertume.

 **« Ah, et apparemment, l'hôtel organise une petite réception ce soir. Devine qui espère nous y voir ? Enfin, surtout voir Haley !**

– **Et Haley veut y aller ?**

– **A ton avis ? Elle ne se rend même pas compte que ce mec...**

– **Tu penses qu'il veut juste coucher avec elle ? S'il était d'ici, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, mais il habite où ?**

– **Quelque part en Illinois.**

– **Il en a fait du chemin pour venir, alors !**

– **Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'après cette semaine, on sera pas près de le revoir ! »**

Brooke soupira et s'allongea sur le lit. Ils ne le reverraient plus après ça... Et c'était pareil pour l'autre Seth. Car il savait qu'elle était de retour, mais il ne savait pas où elle habitait dorénavant.

Elle n'avait qu'à rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre, vu qu'il ne savait pas où elle résidait. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier... C'était le regard qu'il avait eu à Central. Un regard presque suppliant. Et elle savait que si elle l'avait regardé dans le bâtiment tout à l'heure, elle aurait vu le même regard. Ce même regard qu' _elle_ avait eu pour lui, un an auparavant, juste après lui avoir annoncé _cette nouvelle,_ après avoir vu son visage horrifié... Et maintenant, c'était à lui d'avoir ce regard. Pourquoi !? Elle l'avait attendu, il n'était pas venu... Il avait fui. Point. Rien à redire sur cette histoire. Alors pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ?

 **« N'y penses plus** , lui dit Nathan d'une voix douce. **Ça te tracasse, pas vrai ? De le revoir. Je sais qu'il n'a pas fait que te quitter du jour au lendemain, sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état. »**

Elle se tourna vers lui: il était assis sur le fauteuil, et la regardait d'un air inquiet.

 **« Il ne viendra plus. Tu as vu le regard que Lucas lui lançait ?**

– **Ça ma fait froid dans le dos** , dit-elle en hochant la tête. **La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça...**

– **Quand tu l'as rencontré ?**

– **Oui, mais c'était quand même différent. La première fois, il était comme inanimé. Alors que tout à l'heure... »**

Nathan eut un mince sourire, ce que Brooke interpréta comme de l'espoir.

 **« Il a changé** , dit-il avec un mince sourire. **Il a l'air beaucoup plus humain. Et la colère est un sentiment humain.**

– **Mais il ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et pourtant il prend ma défense...**

– **Il n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses proches. Je le comprends...**

– **Tu crois qu'il l'a frappé ? Parce que Seth a beaucoup d'amis ici, et...**

– **T'inquiète, je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre son sang-froid. A part quand il s'agissait de toi.**

– **T'essayes de me rassurer, ou... ? »**

Elle se mit sur ses pieds, l'air décidé.

 **« Je devrais aller le voir. »**

Nathan se leva brusquement et la força à se rassoir.

 **« Tu restes ici, moi je vais voir. Reposes toi, d'accord ? Et si il y a un problème, tu m'appelles. Enfin...** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. **Moi ou ton prince charmant, à toi de voir... »**

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, laissant Brooke seule. Elle ferma les yeux et replongea dans ses souvenirs sans le vouloir. Le premier match où elle l'avait rencontré. La manière dont il riait à ses plaisanteries, la manière dont il la regardait. La fête chez Dany où il l'avait embrassé. Elle, pensant que c'était sous l'effet de l'alcool, et lui, voulant lui prouver le contraire et criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il voulait sortir avec Brooke Davis. Leur première nuit... Le jour où il l'avait emmené chez lui, et où il lui avait dit avec une telle sincérité qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Alors pourquoi avait-il fui !? Est ce qu'il avait une raison valable... Non, non, aucune raison n'était valable. Il aurait du prendre ses responsabilités, et la soutenir autant que possible.

Elle rouvrit les yeux une demi-heure plus tard, surprise de s'être à nouveau assoupie.

 **« J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais calme quand tu dormais. »**

Elle fit volte-face. Il était là, appuyé contre la porte... Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici !? Comment était-il entré ? Qu'est ce que...

 **« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait !?**

– **Rien, je n'ai fait que te regarder !**

– **Co... Comment tu...**

– **J'ai juste fait les hôtels du quartier pour voir si tu y étais. Et j'ai donné un petit pourboire au réceptionniste pour avoir une clé de ta chambre. »**

Il avait fait tous les hôtels ? Mais il n'y avait que ça, dans ce quartier...

 **« Dégage d'ici ou bien...**

– **Ou bien quoi ? Tu vas utiliser ça ? »**

Il montra le portable qu'il avait dans la main. Le sien.

 **« Il était sur la commode.**

– **Rends le moi.**

– **Viens le chercher. »**

Il eut ce petit sourire qui, il y a quelques mois, l'aurait fait se rendre. Mais elle était un peu plus forte que ça maintenant.

 **« Arrête ça. Et vas-t'en, s'il te plaît.**

– **Non. Je veux que tu m'écoutes.**

– **Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as à me dire, alors...**

– **Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur,** la coupa-t-il, **d'accord ? Et je veux m'en excuser.**

– **C'est trop tard, le mal est fait.**

– **J'aurais jamais du te lais... vous laisser.**

– **Arrête ! »**

Elle recula instinctivement, oubliant qu'elle était encore sur le lit, et tomba sur le sol. Mais cette douleur là lui importait peu.

 **« Ne dis pas un mot de plus,** dit-elle en se redressant.

– **J'avais juste peur, Brooke ! On était bien trop jeunes...**

– **Je t'ai dit de la fermer !** Cria-t-elle. **»**

Elle commença à trembler nerveusement.

 **« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Toi et tes excuses bidon...**

– **Mais quand j'ai voulu revenir... ! »**

Elle se couvrit les oreilles, refusant d'entendre la suite de ces mensonges.

 **« Il était trop tard ! Ta mère m'a dit que vous... que tu étais à l'hôpital. »**

Elle ferma les yeux si fort qu'elle en eut mal. Elle voulait juste ne plus le voir, ne plus le voir...

 **« Je ne pouvais plus rien faire ! J'étais désespéré !**

– **Non, non, LA FERME ! »**

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

 **« Recule.**

– **Brooke... »**

Encore ce même regard suppliant.

 **« RECULE !**

– **Reste à New York. »**

Elle allait lui crier à nouveau, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Elle le regarda, choquée, s'approcher d'elle peu à peu. Aucun de ses membres ne voulait bouger, elle était totalement paralysée... et elle tremblait.

 **« Je t'aime, Brooke. Reste avec moi, ici. »**

Il avait l'air tellement sincère... exactement comme avant. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, une nouvelle fois.

 **« Est ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ? »**

Est ce qu'elle en avait encore ? Est ce qu'elle _pouvait_ toujours l'aimer ? Même après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé ?

 **« Brooke... »**

Tout se passa très vite. Il l'agrippa par un bras, et l'attira vers lui. Au moment même où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ses membres retrouvèrent leur énergie, et elle se débattit pour finir par lui asséner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Elle en profita pour se libérer, et reculer.

 **« Sors d'ici, Seth. S'il te plaît. »**

Il la regarda avec ce même regard plaintif que tout à l'heure mais se résigna à se lever.

 **« Donne moi une réponse. J'ai remis mon numéro dans ton portable. »**

Et il sortit enfin. Brooke attrapa tout de suite son portable, mais se ravisa. Si elle appelait Nathan, il irait tabasser Seth, et se ferait ainsi à son tour tabasser par les amis de Seth. De même pour Lucas. Alors, mieux valait garder ça pour elle.

Elle se leva et se frotta énergiquement les lèvres, comme pour effacer tout trace de saleté. Comment avait-il pu... Et comment avait-elle pu baisser sa garde !? Tout ça à cause de sa demande... Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge, pas vrai ? Il n'avait pas eu de remord au moment même de l'accident. A moins qu'il ait dit la vérité ? Est ce qu'il l'aimait encore ? Plus important, est ce qu' _elle_ l'aimait encore ?

Toutes ces questions ne cessèrent de défiler dans sa tête, même après que Nathan soit rentré, expliquant que Seth était parti tout de suite après eux, même pendant leur dîner avec leur petite bande de 4+1 personnes.

Et s'il revenait ici, à l'hôtel ? Car il savait où elle était maintenant...

 **« Davis ? »**

Elle releva la tête vers Lucas, rappelée à la réalité.

 **« Ça va ? »**

Non, ça n'allait pas. Elle était complètement chamboulée par cette pseudo déclaration que venait de lui faire son ex, et elle était désormais en pleine réflexion sur ce qu'elle devait faire car elle savait, oh oui elle savait qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée de le revoir, puisque l'entente même de son nom lui ravivait de souvenirs qu'elle voulait oublier. De souvenirs qui la faisaient se sentir...

 **« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »**

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air agacé.

 **« Tu es juste... très pensive, depuis qu'on est revenus.**

– **Ah bon ? »**

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, alors que les trois autres s'étaient tus pour les écouter.

 **« Je peux savoir ce qui te rends comme ça ? Seth ?**

– **Moi ?**

– **Non, je te connais à peine !** Lui dit-elle en secouant la tête.

– **Je te parle de l'autre Seth,** reprit Lucas.

– **Celui-là ne m'embête plus. »**

Et dans deux secondes, Mr « Radar à mensonges de Brooke » allait lui dire qu'elle mentait...

 **« J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il t'embête plus que jamais.**

– **Tu... délires.**

– **Je t'ai fait quelque chose ?** Lui demanda alors Seth, qui semblait n'y rien comprendre.

– **Ils ne parlent pas de toi !** Rétorqua Nathan, visiblement agacé.

– **Mais alors de qui !?**

– **De Seth** , lui expliqua Haley. **Un autre Seth.**

– **Ah, d'accord... »**

Brooke ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disaient et replongea dans ses pensées... Si jamais il disait vrai, alors tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, durant ces derniers mois, il l'avait vécu aussi ? Toute cette peine, cette culpabilité... Il était passé par là ? Mais non, comment aurait-il pu...

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se fit violence pour ne plus y penser. Finalement, oublier était la meilleure des choses à faire.

 **Davis,** murmura Lucas, **je peux savoir sur quoi tu te tortures l'esprit ? »**

Mieux valait pas, non.

 **« Rien d'intéressant.** **Je t'assure** , ajouta-t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire. 

– **Tu pourrais... arrêter de faire ça ?**

– **Tu veux dire... de sourire ?** Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Je parle de ces faux sourires que tu me sers. Si quelque chose ne vas pas, dis le, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Ou au moins, te soutenir. Parce que cacher tes sentiments derrière un sourire ne te servira à rien.**

– **Je vais très bien, d'accord ?**

– **Et Seth ?**

– **Seth est un ex, il m'a brisé le cœur, fin de l' vais pas pour autant déprimer toute la semaine.**

– **Tu vois, rien qu'à entendre son nom, tu n'as plus la force de fausser un sourire. Alors quelque chose me dit qu'il est un peu plus qu'un simple ex.**

– **Pourtant il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.**

– **Non, j'ai bien vu tes réactions à chaque fois qu'on l'a vu... Je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose s'est passé. Quelque chose de bien plus grave que...**

– **La ferme ! »**

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Brooke, qui confuse, ne savait quoi dire.

 **« Je... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...**

– **Tu vois ? A force de tout contenir, tu vas exploser...**

– **S'il te plaît Lucas, laisse moi tranquille.**

– **Je me fiche bien que ce ne soit pas à moi que tu le dise, mais parles en, au lieu de tout garder pour toi. Ça va te tuer. »**

Elle se leva brusquement de table en entendant cela, et se rua vers l'ascenseur. Personne ne la suivit; tant mieux, elle avait besoin d'air. Mais cinq minutes après être arrivée dans sa chambre, Nathan entra à son tour.

 **« Hé... Ça va ? »**

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

 **« Je vais rester ici ce soir.**

– **Brooke, c'est Noël ! Enfin, presque...**

– **Je suis... fatiguée.**

– **Bon. Alors je reste aussi.**

– **Nathan !**

– **Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te laisser seule...**

– **Par contre tu laisserais Haley seule avec Seth-le-chanteur ? »**

Nathan grimaça, presque de douleur, ce qui amusa un peu Brooke.

 **« Allez, vas-y. Ce mec ne la mérite pas, et tu le sais.**

– **Si jamais...**

– **Je t'appelle, oui.**

– **Mais tu le fais vraiment !**

– **Oui, oui.**

– **Bon... »**

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et s'en alla quelques minutes après.

Parler à quelqu'un... Le problème était que personne ne comprendrait. Personne n'avait vécu ce qu'elle avait vécu. Personne... ou presque.

Elle se leva d'un bond, cherchant son portable. Mais c'était inutile, elle n'avait pas son numéro de fixe, ni son portable. Mais par contre, elle connaissait quelqu'un qui l'avait. Lucas avait peut-être raison, peut-être que de tout dire lui permettrait d'enfin avancer. De pouvoir retomber amoureuse.

D'un air décidé, elle sortit et traversa le couloir de l'hôtel, frappa à la porte de Haley. Malheureusement, ce fut Lucas qui ouvrit.

 **« Hum... Haley est là ?**

– **Elle vient de descendre.**

– **Ah. Tu n'y vas pas ?**

– **Non.**

– **Tu peux me passer le numéro de ta m... »**

Non, ça n'allait pas. L'existence même de Lucas l'empêchait d'appeler Karen. Au final, personne ne pourrait...

 **« De ma quoi ?**

– **Non... oublie. »**

Elle tourna la tête, s'apprêtant à partir sur le champ quand elle vit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur...Seth.

Elle s'engouffra au même moment dans la chambre de Lucas et referma la porte.

 **« Qu'est ce que...** s'exclama-t-il.

– **Shh ! »**

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre tout en réfléchissant. En rentrant dans la chambre, soit il partait en voyant qu'elle n'y était pas, soit il restait et l'attendait. Comment savoir ce qu'il allait faire sans risquer de le croiser... Son portable ! Elle l'avait laissé dans sa chambre ! Elle se tourna vers Lucas, qui semblait assez perplexe.

 **« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

– **Promis. Mais avant, passe moi ton portable, s'il te plaît.**

– **Pourquoi ?**

– **S'il te plaît. »**

Il accepta et le lui donna. Elle composa son propre numéro et attendit. Une sonnerie, puis deux, trois... Il était sûrement reparti.

 **« Allo ? »**

Elle se figea sur place.

 **« Allo !? »**

Il raccrocha. Il était encore là, il l'attendait. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait encore !? Ah oui, sa réponse.

 **« Brooke ?**

– **Il... Il... Il est revenu.**

– **Qui ? Seth ? »**

Elle hocha la tête, et s'assit au bord du lit, histoire de se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle panique...

 **« Revenu où ? Où !?**

– **Dans ma chambre. »**

Le visage de Lucas se décomposa.

 **« Tu... Tu as dit _re_ venu...**

– **Il est venu quand vous n'étiez pas là.**

– **Qu... Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? »**

Elle le revit immédiatement en train de l'embrasser. Elle secoua la tête et effaça cette image.

 **« Brooke... »**

Il s'accroupit en face et la força à le regarder.

 **« Est ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? »**

Elle ne répondit rien. Physiquement, elle n'avait rien, mais...

 **« C'est moralement qu'il t'a touché ? C'est pour ça que tu étais troublée tout à l'heure, en mangeant...**

– **Je suis désolée... de t'avoir crié dessus, alors que...**

– **Ne change pas de sujet** , la coupa-t-il. **Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?**

– **Qu'il était désolé.**

– **Désolé de quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait de si horrible ? »**

Elle se demandait encore si la plus horrible dans l'histoire n'était pas elle-même. Cette question la hantait...

 **« Ce n'est pas très important.**

– **Alors à qui voulais tu parler ?**

– **A ta...**

– **A ma mère ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais lui dire ?**

– **Je... Je ne peux pas le dire, d'accord ?**

– **Mais pourquoi ? »**

Son ton était si suppliant, qu'elle ne voyait pas comment ne pas lui répondre sans lui mentir.

 **« Je... J'ai tellement honte. C'est horrible, je ne sais même plus quoi faire.**

– **De quoi as-tu honte ?**

– **Je... Je fais ce cauchemar depuis plusieurs semaines où... où Seth revient. J'ai fait des nuits blanches à cause de ça. Parce que dès que je pense à lui, alors je pense à... Mais depuis hier, depuis qu'on est ici, je rêve d'autre chose. Normalement je finis seule dans le noir, mais... »**

Elle trembla en y repensant.

 **« Tout ce sang sur mes mains...**

– **Du sang ? Le tien ?**

– **Non. »**

La bonne réponse ne voulait pas sortir, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

 **« Alors de qui ? »**

Elle secoua la tête en silence.

 **« Brooke ? Libère toi. »**

Se libérer ? C'était le seul moyen d'avancer ? Tout raconter ? Est ce que ça arrangerait vraiment les choses ?

 **« Ma... Ma... »**

Sa voix se brisa, et ne devint plus qu'un faible chuchotis.

 **« Ma fille.**

– **Ta... »**

Ses yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites, et il en tomba littéralement à la renverse.

 **« Tu as...** murmura-t-il, choqué, **un enfant !? Non, attends, tu as parlé de sang...**

– **Je l'ai tué.**

– **Quoi ?**

– **J'ai fait... J'ai essayé de soulever un carton, sur une échelle. Elle n'était pas stable, je suis tombée. Fausse couche. A 4 mois de l'accouchement, j'ai été négligente, et j'ai...**

– **Tu... Oh mon Dieu, Brooke... Et, attends... Seth était...**

– **Le père. Mais quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, il a...**

– **Il s'est enfui ? »**

Il attrapa Brooke par les épaules et la secoua légèrement.

 **« IL S'EST ENFUI !? »**

Elle hocha la tête en silence. Lucas se leva d'un bond, furieux. Elle savait comment il réagirait, vu que Karen elle-même avait vécu une situation semblable. Il allait courir voir Seth, et le frapper... Elle tendit un bras et attrapa sa jambe, le retenant aussi fort que possible. Il se retourna et baissa le regard vers elle.

 **« Je t'en supplie, n'y va pas. »**

Il regarda successivement la porte, puis elle, poussa un long soupir et finalement s'accroupit sur le sol, juste en face d'elle.

 **« Je ne vais nulle part. »**

Il posa délicatement une main sur la nuque de Brooke et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle, attendait de fondre en larmes. Mais rien ne se passait. Pourquoi ?

 **« C'est de ça que tu avais honte ?**

– **J'ai tué m...**

– **Tu n'as tué personne ! »**

Il la serra encore plus fortement contre lui.

 **« Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu n'as pas fait cette chute de plein gré. Sinon tu ne serais pas autant bouleversée... Par contre, lui... »**

Pourquoi aucune larme ne venait ? Pourquoi ? Est ce que ça voulait dire que... ses sentiments pour Seth étaient bien enterrés ?

 **« Comment ose-t-il te parler comme si de rien n'était ?**

– **Il m'a demandé de rester ici. Avec lui. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il m'aimait... »**

Lucas se mit à trembler, mais bizarrement, cela ne fit que la rassurer.

 **« Et il m'a embrassé de force. »**

Il la relâcha immédiatement et se leva brusquement; attrapant son portable, il se rua dans la salle de bains.

Brooke appuya sa tête contre le matelas. Est ce que Lucas avait raison ? Tout raconter lui permettrait d'avancer ? Est ce que pour elle, avancer voulait dire ne plus aimer Seth ?

Sans doute. Le baiser qu'il lui avait arraché ne lui avait apporté que dégoût. Rien que d'y penser, elle voulait se rincer la bouche à l'eau de Javel. Alors rien que d'en parler parler à quelqu'un l'aidait... ?

Elle eut un choc, en se rendant compte que c'était la même chose avec Nathan et la mort de Keith, Peyton et Rick, Lucas et sa maladie, Micro et Jimmy... La même chose ! Comment n'avait-elle pu s'en rendre compte que maintenant !? En fait, elle était tellement absorbée par les problèmes des autres, à essayer de les aider, qu'elle n'avait plus eu de temps pour penser aux siens. Elle ne pouvait y penser que la nuit, quand elle se retrouvait seule. Elle se mentait à elle-même depuis tout ce temps...

Elle releva la tête quand Lucas sortit de la salle de bains, apparemment calmé. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 **« T'as appelé qui ?**

– **Oh, c'était... rien. »**

Elle baissa la tête, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

 **« Tu as... Comment est ce que tes parents ont réagi ?**

– **Quand je leur ai annoncé, ils ont tout de suite voulu que j'avorte. Mais moi je ne voulais pas... Donc ils ont refusé que je mette qui que ce soit au courant.**

– **C'est pour ça que tu as arrêté les cours ?**

– **Ouais. Je restais cloîtrée chez moi.**

– **Seule ?**

– **Oui.**

– **Comment ils ont pu... »**

Il s'arrêta en entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Quelqu'un qui courait.

 **« Tu crois que c'est Seth ? Il est peut-être sorti... »**

Elle allait se lever, mais Lucas l'en empêcha en agrippant son bras.

 **« Mieux vaut... attendre.**

– **Attendre ? Attendre quoi ? »**

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Haley débarqua dans leur chambre, essoufflée.

 **« Nathan n'est pas...**

– **Nong,** répondit Lucas. »

Elle referma la porte.

 **« C'est toi qui courait dans le couloir ?** Lui demanda Brooke. **»**

Elle se leva pour être à la même hauteur que Haley. Celle-ci regardait Brooke d'une manière nouvelle... avec de la pitié.

 **« Ne me dis pas que...** murmura-t-elle, le front plissé. **Tu es au courant !?**

– **Nathan m'a brièvement dit. Oh, Brooke, je suis...**

– **Nathan !? Comment Nathan le savait ?**

– **Je.. Aucune idée. On était à la soirée et il a reçu un appel. Et après avoir raccroché il est devenu comme fou, alors je lui ai demandé...**

– **Un coup de fil ? »**

Brooke pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à Lucas.

 **« Ce ne serait pas toi son interlocuteur ?**

– **Tu as parlé à Nathan !?** S'exclama Haley, abasourdie.

– **Je... »**

Il se leva, mal à l'aise, incapable de regarder Brooke.

 **« Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait !? Pourquoi est ce que tu lui as tout dit ? »**

Alors qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des mois ? Et la première chose que Nathan aurait fait c'est... Oh non, il allait voir Seth !

Brooke voulu automatiquement sortir mais Lucas l'attrapa par la taille et refusa de la lâcher.

 **« Tu restes ici.**

– **Hors de question ! Il va se mettre dans un sacré merdier si...**

– **De quoi vous parlez ?** Leur dit Haley, totalement confuse. **Quel merdier ?**

– **Il est allé voir Seth, Haley ! Dans ma chambre ! »**

Haley écarquilla les yeux, et Brooke sut à quoi elle pensait. Haley se rua dans le couloir et Lucas eut à peine le temps de crier un « Hales! » qu'elle essayait d'entrer dans la chambre. Brooke, libérée, la suivit avec la carte de la chambre et débloqua la porte.

La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut une chambre de rock star. Un de ces chambres avec des lampes par terre, des chaises renversées, un lit sans dessus-dessous, et... deux jeunes sur le sol qui se battaient.

Nathan, à califourchon sur Seth, lui assenait des coup de poing dans la figure.

 **« Répète un peu ça ! VAS-Y ! »**

Apparemment, le fait d'avoir des spectateurs ne le gênait pas.

 **« Nate !** Lui cria Brooke. **»**

Elle courut vers lui et essayer de le bloquer mais il avait bien plus de force qu'elle. Quand elle agrippa son bras, il se débattit et la fit tomber. Il s'excusa d'un regard mais se ressaisit en pointant Seth du doigt, le regard haineux.

 **« Ce mec doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait !**

– **Je sais, mais arrête de le frapper, s'il te plaît !**

– **Pourquoi !?**

– **Ça... Toute cette violence, ça ne résoudra rien, au contraire !**

– **Elle a raison** , leur dit Seth, bien que difficilement.

– **Toi, la ferme !** Lui ordonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Brooke. **Alors comment ça pourrait se résoudre ?**

– **Avec du temps, pour que ça cicatrise. Pas des coups de poing. Alors s'il te plaît... »**

Il la regarda d'un air pas très convaincu. Quand il se tourna vers Seth, celui-ci ferma les yeux, paralysé par la peur, et Brooke fit d'ailleurs de même.

 **NATHAN SCOTT ! »**

Brooke sursauta en entendant la voix de Haley retentir. Celle-ci se tenait debout, tout près, poings serrés. Et elle était furieuse. Vraiment furieuse. Et Nathan avait du le voir aussi car il s'était arrêté au dernier moment.

 **« Relève toi immédiatement et laisse ce salopard tranquille !**

– **Salo... ?**

– **Oh, ferme la !** Ordonna-t-elle à Seth. **Tu vois pas que je suis en train de te sauver la mise, là !? »**

Nathan la dévisagea, puis obéit.

Brooke pensait être en train d'halluciner. Nathan se releva lentement, sans oser regarder Haley. Il n' _osait_ pas la regarder !? Et même Lucas semblait être en train de découvrir sa meilleure amie, complètement médusé.

Seth se releva tant bien que mal et regarda Brooke tristement.

 **« C'est toi que j'attendais. Mais ce...**

– **Hé, Seth** lui dit Haley. **»**

Il se tourna vers Haley tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

 **« Quoi ? »**

Et sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle raidit sa mains droite, la leva et la claqua aussi fort que possible contre la joue de Seth.

 **« Hales !** Souffla Lucas, apparemment très impressionné.

– **Comment oses-tu... »**

Elle tremblait presque de colère.

 **« Comment peux tu la regarder en face après ce que tu lui as fait !? Tu n'as pas honte ? Comment peux tu _te_ regarder dans une glace ! **

– **Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.**

– **A moi, non. Mais à elle, si, et depuis longtemps ! Tu sortais avec elle, elle t'annonce qu'elle est enceinte et tu la rayes de ta vie !? Alors qu'elle vient tout juste d'essayer de t'empêcher de te faire massacrer, la première chose que tu fais c'est te plaindre !? Bon sang, mais tu ne mérites pas un millième de sa gentillesse ! Tu ne mérites même pas qu'elle te regarde ! Et tu ne mérites pas de rester dans cette chambre alors sors d'ici ! »**

Seth soupira, exaspéré, et sortit sans dire un mot. Haley s'approcha de Brooke et l'aida à se relever.

 **« M... Merci. Vraiment** , murmura-t-elle, à court de mots. **Tu... »**

Haley eut un sourire bienveillant.

 **« Ne t'occupes plus de ça, d'accord ? Tu mérites bien mieux. Et toi...** dit-elle à l'intention de Nathan. **Tu crois que la violence peut tout résoudre ?**

– **Comme s'il ne l'avait pas cherché !**

– **Non ! Enfin, si, mais...**

– **Ha !** Rétorqua-t-il, l'air triomphant. **Tu vois ?**

– **Mais ce n'est pas une... »**

Brooke soupira de soulagement en les entendant se chamailler, puis se rappela d'une chose.

 **« Merde... »**

Elle allait sortir quand Lucas l'arrêta.

 **« Et tu vas où comme ça ?**

– **Chercher mon portable. Il l'a pris avec lui.**

– **Je viens avec toi. »**

Sa réponse fut catégorique.

 **« Non. Toi, tu remets de l'ordre ici. C'est bien toi qui as déclenché tout ça, non ? »**

Résigné, il la relâcha.

Elle sortit dans le couloir, pensant se rendre à la réception, mais vit qu'elle n'aurait pas à aller jusque là. Seth l'attendait dans la cage d'ascenseur, une main appuyée sur la porte, une autre tenant visiblement le portable de Brooke.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et vit l'air satisfait qu'il arborait lorsqu'elle entra. Il appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Tout de suite après, elle appuya sur celui du deuxième étage.

 **« Alors, tu ne comptes pas repartir avec moi. »**

Il avait l'air triste. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas attendrir.

 **« J'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant. De vrais amis sur qui je peux compter.**

– **J'ai vu ça... Mais tu en as ici aussi !**

– **Mais bien sûr.**

– **Crois le ou non, tu nous manque. Tu _me_ manques.**

– **Comment je pourrais te croire...**

– **Je me suis déjà excusé ! Je me suis fait tabasser !**

– **Ce n'est pas suffisant !**

– **Mais alors qu'est ce que tu veux !? »**

Bonne question. Depuis longtemps, elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Mais là, elle savait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

 **« Mon portable. »**

Elle tendit la main vers lui.

 **« Et que tu disparaisses de ma vie.**

– **T'es...sérieuse ? »**

Elle hocha la tête, déterminée à en finir.

 **« Tu sais que je ne vais pas laisser tes amis tranquille. Pas après...**

– **S'il te plaît, oublie ce qui vient de se passer ! Tu me dois au moins ça, non ?**

– **C'est vrai** , admit-il avec un soupir. **D'accord, je ne dirai rien, mais si mes amis le découvrent par eux-mêmes... Je ne les empêcherai pas de venir chercher ton petit protégé. »**

C'était déjà ça.

 **« D'accord. »**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin.

 **« Je suppose que c'est là qu'on se dit au revoir.**

– **Allez, rends moi mon portable.**

– **Si tu venais à changer d'avis...**

– **Oui, oui, je sais où te trouver. »**

Il déposa enfin ce fichu portable dans la paume de Brooke.

 **« Mon numéro est encore dedans. Garde-le au cas où. »**

Il lui lança un dernier regard, tenta de sourire mais grimaça de douleur juste après, et s'en alla. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et il put à nouveau monter.

Arrivée à l'étage, elle sortit de l'ascenseur, encore troublée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Seth, malgré tout, tenait encore à elle.

Elle arriva près de la porte de sa chambre et sursauta en entendit une voix s'élever. La porte était restée entrouverte; elle pouvait entendre Nathan et Haley qui continuaient de se disputer.

 **« Puisque je te dis que je ne voulais pas en arriver là ! »**

Brooke, qui allait entrer, s'arrêta.

 **« Et quoi ? Tes poings ont agi sans que tu le veuilles ?**

– **Non, mais... Je voulais juste lui dire de dégager, au départ. Et puis je lui ai demandé pourquoi il lâchait pas l'affaire après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. »**

Elle prêta une oreille attentive.

 **« Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Qu'il était là pour la même raison qui l'avait poussé à sortir avec elle. »**

Donc, il l'aimait vraiment encore ? Mais alors...

 **« C'est à dire ?**

– **L'argent. Ou plutôt l'argent du père de Brooke. Ce salaud s'est foutu d'elle depuis le début ! Alors qu'elle, elle...**

– **Elle l'aimait sincèrement. »**

Un grand bruit retentit. Une sorte de fauteuil qui tombait. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Qu'est ce qu'ils racontaient ? Alors qu'il y a une minute à peine, Seth lui rappelait qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle... Il n'en avait jamais eu !? Pas même au tout début !? Donc, son histoire de regrets, de remords, de peur... Tout était faux ? Jamais il ne l'avait... jamais !?

 **« Et ce qu'il m'a dit avant que je pète un câble... C'était qu'il me racontait tout ça car il savait que je ne pourrais pas le répéter à Brooke sans risquer de la faire souffrir à nouveau... »**

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Seth posait souvent des questions sur Richard Davis. Il lui avait demandé de les présenter peu de temps après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle avait trouvé ça normal, de présenter son copain à ses parents.

Il l'avait lâchement abandonné quand elle était tombée enceinte car avoir un enfant sur les épaules ne valait pas le coup... Et quand il l'avait vu ce matin, en voyant qu'elle était si bouleversée de le revoir, il s'était sans doute dit que réessayer ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle inspira à fond, tachant de paraître le plus calme possible. Elle entra alors qu'ils étaient encore en pleine discussion.

 **« Il fallait... »**

Nathan s'arrêta net en voyant Brooke entrer. Haley et Lucas se tournèrent vers elle en même temps, et Haley s'approcha d'elle.

 **« Brooke ! Tu... Tu as entendu... »**

Brooke eut un léger sourire.

 **« Vous parliez tellement fort, et avec la porte ouverte ! »**

Ils étaient tous les trois clairement mal à l'aise.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?** Lui demanda Lucas, brisant le silence. **»**

Il était encore en colère, Brooke pouvait le voir.

 **« Pas grand chose...**

– **Brooke,** fit Haley, **ce que Nathan vient de dire...**

– **Non, je vais vraiment très bien ! Je vous assure, vraiment !**

– **Tu as répété deux fois « vraiment »,** remarqua Nathan.

– **Et alors, j'ai pas le droit ?**

– **Si, si !**

– **Écoutez, on est le 24 décembre, il est presque dix heures et une fête vous attend alors qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici ?**

– **Mais Br...**

– **Allez-y ! Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes, le temps de... de remettre mes idée en place.**

– **Tu es... sûre ?** Lui demanda Nathan, apparemment très sceptique.

– **Mais oui ! Dépêchez vous ! »**

Il se regardèrent, et virent l'air décidé que Brooke avait. Il décidèrent de sortir, sauf un.

 **« Tu n'y vas pas ?**

– **Non** , lui dit Lucas. »

C'est vrai qu'au départ, il avait prévu de rester dans sa chambre... Alors pourquoi restait-il ici ? Il ne voyait pas qu'elle voulait être seule ?

Et il la fixait, comme s'il voulait la mettre mal à l'aise. Ou la forcer à dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

 **« Il y a... un problème ?** Finit-elle par lui demander.

– **Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. »**

De quoi parlait-il ? De sa dernière conversation avec Seth ?

 **« Je lui ai juste demandé d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer... pour que Nathan n'ait pas de problèmes.**

– **Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?**

– **Il n'a pas été très clair... Je sais que _lui_ ne fera rien, mais... Dans tous les cas, je ne peux pas le dire à ces deux là. Pas ce soir. Je leur ai déjà assez gâché la soirée comme ça... Je préfère leur dire demain. **

– **Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Le seul fautif, c'est Seth.**

– **Si je n'avais pas eu peur de l'affronter, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.**

– **C'est aussi de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du appeler Nathan.**

– **D'ailleurs, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris !?**

– **Tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi, mais... Tu croyais vraiment que je resterais sans rien faire ? Et je savais très bien que Nathan réagirait comme moi.**

– **Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?**

– **Que c'était un Dan numéro 2. »**

Brooke soupira, et s'assit sur le lit. Cela faisait beaucoup, en une journée. Vraiment beaucoup.

 **« Pourquoi tu n'avais rien dit avant ?**

– **Je voulais juste... oublier. Et puis mes parents m'ont interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit.**

– **C'est pour ça qu'il acceptent que tu sois à Tree Hill ? »**

Elle acquiesça.

 **« Je reste à Tree Hill, et en échange, je n'en parle à personne.**

– **Mais... Ils n'ont pas réagi quand ils ont su que Seth était parti ? »**

Elle eut un petit sourire amer. Elle se souvenait très bien de leur réaction.

 **« Mon père... n'a rien dit. Et ma mère... Elle m'a dit qu'il avait eu bien raison. »**

Pour la trentième fois de la journée, le fauteuil reçut un coup de pied rageur. Au moins, cette fois il ne se retourna pas.

 **« Je vais le tuer...**

– **Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, ce fauteuil ?**

– **Comment... Comment est ce que tu peux encore plaisanter ? Tu as entendu ce que Nathan a dit, non ? »**

Elle plissa le front. Qu'est ce qu'il attendait d'elle exactement ?

 **« Oui. Et ?**

– **Et on dirait que ça ne te fait rien ! C'est comme si on réagissait tous à ta place !**

– **Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ?**

– **Et c'était pareil tout à l'heure ! Quand tu m'as raconté toute cette histoire, dans ma chambre, tu n'as pas... »**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Mais Brooke savait de quoi il parlait.

 **« Je n'ai pas quoi ? Pas pleuré ? C'est ça que tu veux me dire ?**

– **Non... enfin si ! Au moins, tu montrerais un peu ce que tu ressens !**

– **Et pourquoi tu devrais savoir ce que je ressens, hein ?**

– **Je m'inquiètes, c'est tout !**

– **Et bien arrête !**

– **JE NE PEUX PAS ! »**

Elle sursauta en l'entendant élever la voix. Pourquoi est ce qu' _il_ lui criait dessus ?

 **« Désolé, je ne voulais pas... Je veux juste...**

– **Ça va, j'ai compris, tu veux que je chiale, non !? »**

Ça y est, là elle était énervée. Mais il l'avait bien cherché.

 **« Mais non !**

– **Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens ? Je me sens conne, mais alors vraiment la pire des connes ! Parce que je n'ai pas pu voir pendant des mois entiers qu'un mec me menait en bateau, et parce qu'il est le premier dont je suis tombée amoureuse, et parce que j'ai cru qu'il avait de soi-disant sentiments pour moi ! Alors oui, je me sens conne, et nulle, et... »**

Sa vue se brouilla et rapidement de grosses larme roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement, mais d'autres vinrent les remplacer.

 **« Et merde, maintenant je pleure vraiment ! Ah, tu dois être content, non, que je chiale enfin !? Tu sais enfin que, oui, j'ai mal, et j'en peux plus, parce que ça fait trop en une seule journée, bien trop à supporter... Bordel, tu peux être fier de toi ! »**

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, tandis que ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas.

 **« Je... ne suis pas vraiment fier. »**

Il s'assit doucement à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

 **« C'est juste que... Tu devrais arrêter de tout garder pour toi. A force de t'occuper des problèmes des autres, tu te négliges, et c'est mauvais pour ta santé... mentale. »**

Oh génial, maintenant elle était folle.

 **« Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu devrais régler tes soucis en priorité. Et puis aussi... Tu es tout sauf conne, d'accord ? Je trouve même que tu es l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse. Même si tu stagnes au C+. »**

Il parvint à la faire sourire.

 **« Je n'essaie pas de te consoler, je te dis juste ce que je pense. Et je pense aussi que ce gars est le plus abruti du monde s'il n'a pas pu voir toutes tes qualités. Enfin, après, ce n'est que mon avis, hein... »**

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Brooke et y déposa un baiser.

 **« Crois moi, le plus idiot dans cette histoire, c'est lui, pas toi. »**

Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Même s'il n'avait pas tenté de la consoler, comme ce qu'il disait, il l'avait fait. Elle murmura un petit « merci » et alla dans la salle de bains se rafraîchir le visage et se recoiffer. Elle en profita pour faire une dernière chose : effacer le numéro de Seth.

Elle savait que l'effacer de sa vie ne serait pas aussi simple. Elle l'espérait, mais n'était pas non plus idiote. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à l'effacer complètement de sa mémoire. Mais avec le temps, peut-être qu'à un moment elle n'aurait plus mal en pensant à Seth, peut-être qu'elle ressentirait de l'indifférence. Car il ne méritait rien de plus, après ce qu'il avait fait.

Quand elle sortit, Lucas zappait la TV mais ne tombait que sur des bêtisiers de Noël.

 **« Alors, tu vas à la soirée ou non ? »**

Il se tourna vers elle. En la voyant sereine, il parut s'apaiser.

 **« Je te l'ai dit, mon Noël n'est que dans une semaine.**

– **Et alors ? Tu ne veux pas aller... décompresser un peu ?**

– **C'est plutôt toi qui aurait besoin de décompresser un peu, après cette journée. Tu... Tu ne préférerais pas sortir ?**

– **Sincèrement, je ne serais pas contre prendre l'air, mais... Il va être onze heures, et la plupart des magasins ferment pour Noël, alors...**

– **Il y a un endroit où je voudrais t'emmener.**

– **Où ça ?**

– **A Manhattan. »**

Manhattan ? Maintenant ?

 **« On peut encore prendre le métro...** dit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Il se redressa.

 **« Bien, alors on y va dans vingt minutes, le temps que je prenne une douche ?**

– **Si tu veux... »**

Il sortit de la chambre. Pendant qu'il se changeait, elle se demanda où il comptait l'emmener, surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas la ville. Et puis à Manhattan... La plupart des lieux seraient fermés, à cette heure-ci.

Jusqu'au bout, il fut mystérieux sur leur destination. Arrivés à Manhattan, il sut les guider lui-même, ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner Brooke.

 **« Alors, on va où ?**

– **Tu verras bien... »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient à Central Park, quasi-vide à cette heure. Presque minuit... Qu'est ce qu'il voulait faire ici ?

 **« C'est ici que tu voulais venir ?**

– **Pas exactement, non...**

– **Alors... »**

Il cala soudainement une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler.

 **« Attends encore un peu, d'accord ? »**

Elle acquiesça, et il libéra sa bouche.

 **« Suis moi. »**

Il se dirigea vers l'autre bout du parc, là où ils n'avaient pas pu aller ce matin.

 **« Si jamais tu te perds... »**

Une musique parvint à ses oreilles. Une sorte de berceuse, qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle regarda aux alentours, et vit une lumière. Plus ils s'en rapprochaient, plus son hypothèse se confirmait. Bientôt une grande patinoire éclairée par des guirlandes de Noël apparaissait.

Pendant un instant, elle se crut en plein rêve. Elle se tourna vers Lucas, qui semblait fier de lui.

 **« Alors ?**

– **Comment... Comment tu as fait ? »**

Il rit doucement, amusé.

 **« Je n'ai rien fait. Tu sais tout à l'heure, quand on est sortis d'ici, tu n'y as pas fait attention, mais il y avait une affiche... La patinoire a juste changé de place. »**

C'est vrai. C'était la même. Le gars au guichet était le même. Elle demanda sa paire, il lui tendit des patins. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures aussi vite que possible et enfila ses patins, pile à la bonne taille. Une fois sur la glace, elle se lança et retrouva enfin ce sentiment de liberté qui l'envahissait chaque année lorsqu'elle venait ici. Mais cette fois-ci, elle en était submergée. Bien plus qu'avant. Était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas venue seule, cette fois-ci ?


	9. The nature of reality

**THE NATURE OF REALITY**

Elle patina encore et encore, jusqu'à se rendre compte que Lucas ne faisait que la regarder. Alors elle le rejoignit et lui demanda de venir. Il refusa. La regarder lui suffisait. N'importe quoi. S'il ne savait pas patiner, pourquoi ne le disait-il pas ?

Après maintes supplications, il accepta _d'essayer_. Dès qu'il posa un pied sur la glace, il tomba en arrière. Brooke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et voir la moue que Lucas faisait ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

Alors elle commença par les bases. Elle lui tint les mains et avança à reculons pour que lui avance correctement. Et le fait qu'il lui demanda de ne pas le lâcher ne la dérangeait pas du tout. C'est vrai quoi, ses mains étaient gelées, et celles de Lucas étaient réchauffantes.

Vers trois ou quatre heures, ils décidèrent de rentrer, surtout à cause du froid. Une fois dans le métro, Brooke jeta enfin un regard à son portable, et vit une dizaine d'appels manqués... tous de Nathan.

 **« Mince...** , murmura-t-elle, le regard rivé sur son portable.

– **Un problème ?**

– **J'espère que non... »**

Elle appela Nathan sur le champ. Et si Seth n'avait pas tenu parole et qu'il...

 **« Allo ? Ah, Na... Quoi ? Ah oui, désolée, j'avais complètement oubliée, j'étais avec Lucas, et... C'était que ça... Bon, et il n'y pas d'autres problèmes ?** _(...)_ **Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça à la légère... On en reparle dans cinq minutes. »**

Elle raccrocha, soulagée. Nathan n'avait pas arrêté de l'appeler car elle n'était pas venue à la soirée comme elle l'avait dit.

 **« Alors ?**

– **R.A.S. »**

Une fois à l'hôtel, ils allèrent à la salle de réception où avait lieu la fête, et trouvèrent Nathan, Haley et Seth-le-chanteur.

 **« Ah, vous voilà !** S'exclama Haley en les voyant arriver. **Nathan n'a pas arrêté de t'ap...**

– **Je sais, désolée.**

– **Et... Joyeux Noël** , leur dit-elle avec un sourire radieux. »

Elle la pris dans ses bras, et en profita pour murmurer à son oreille :

 **« Tu vas bien ? »**

Elle se libéra de son étreinte, souriante. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle allait bien sans mentir. Mais au moins, elle allait mieux.

 **« T'inquiètes pas pour moi.**

– **Alors...** commença Nathan. »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

 **« Tu voulais parler ?**

– **Ça peut attendre...**

– **Ou pas.**

– **Très bien** , dit-elle avec un soupir. **Mais pas ici. »**

Ils allèrent droit dans leur chambre. Bien sûr, Lucas et Haley les suivirent aussi, ainsi que...

 **« Qui lui a dit de venir ici ?** Demanda Nathan, visiblement agacé. »

Seth-le-chanteur lui sourit.

 **« Personne. »**

Wow. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un abruti celui-là. Le nom « Seth » était-il un nom maudit ?

 **« Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?**

– **Hum...** intervint Haley. **C'est vrai, pourquoi tu nous a suivi ?**

– **Je ne vous ai pas suivi.** _J_ **e t'ai suivi toi** , dit-il en regardant Haley. »

Brooke faillit pouffer de rire, Lucas aussi. Pas contre, Nathan ne trouvait pas cela très drôle.

 **« Bon, hum...** dit-elle en hésitant, se tournant vers Brooke. **Il peut rester ?**

– **Ça ne me dérange pas,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

La vérité était qu'elle adorait voir Nathan dans cet état.

 **« Merci...** lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

– **Pardon?** Dit Seth.

– **Je disais, vas-y Brooke, parle ! »**

Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait.

 **« Okay. Bon alors le truc c'est que Seth est assez riche. Et il a beaucoup d'amis ici. Et s'ils le voient et qu'ils découvrent qui l'a amoché, alors là c'est toi qui vas avoir des ennuis.**

– **Je ne suis pas si riche que ça** , leur dit Seth en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Pas toi !** S'exclama Nathan. **L'autre Seth, le connard !** **Enfin, quoique...**

– **En plus de cela,** reprit-elle, **Dany t'as vu, et...**

– **Mais ce gars avait l'air d'un Tim n°2.**

– **C'est vrai qu'il est pas très futé** , admit-elle. **Mais bon, quand même...**

– **Et donc tu proposes quoi ?** Lui demanda Haley. »

Brooke la pointa du doigt.

 **« Toi bien sûr tu restes ici et tu nous gagnes ce concours. Et vous deux** , dit-elle en montrant les deux Scott, **vous rentrez à Tree Hill. »**

Ils partirent tous les deux au quart de tour.

 **« Quoi !?** S'exclama Nathan, indigné.

– **Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de rester,** ajouta son frère. **Et puis comment on fait pour rentrer !?**

– **Hum... »**

D'accord, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce problème.

 **« Je vous paye l'avion si vous...**

– **Hors de question,** la coupa-t-il aussitôt, **tu t'occupes déjà de l'hôtel.**

– **Alors prenez ma voiture, et Haley et moi on rentrera par a...**

– **Je ne te laisserai pas me payer quoique ce soit de plus !** Lui dit-elle alors d'un air décidé.

– **Oh merde ! »**

Elle soupira, exaspérée.

 **« Soyez sympa, quoi ! C'est pour votre bien...**

 **« On est assez grands pour nous occuper de nous-même** , rétorqua Nathan. **Seuls. Et si... Et si Lucas et moi on restait ici, à l'hôtel ?**

– **Vous allez vous ennuyer à mourir ! »**

Sans parler du fait que Lucas ne lui adressait pas la parole.

 **« Ça ne me dérange pas** , répondit Lucas.

– **Moi non plus,** dit Nathan à son tour.

– **On est venus tous les trois pour supporter Haley, non ? Alors on reste. »**

Elle soupira à nouveau. Ils avaient vraiment l'air décidé, et elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait leur dire ne les ferait changer d'avis.

 **« Bon, d'accord. Et puis, c'est maximum cinq jours ?**

– **Oui** , répondit Haley.

– **Allez, t'inquiètes,** lui dit Nathan, **tout se passera bien ! »**

Ça lui allait bien de dire ça ! Alors que c'était lui qui risquait gros...

 **« Bon, on retourne à la fête ?** Fit Seth. **Parce que l'ambiance est pas super ici ! »**

Nathan le fusilla du regard, tandis que Brooke, suivie de Lucas, se mirent à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

 **« Je suis morte... Allez-y sans moi.**

– **Je vais me coucher aussi,** dit Lucas

– **Pareil pour moi,** l'imita Haley.

– **Oh,** leur dit Seth, déçu, **vous êtes pas drôles... »**

Ah, vraiment ?

 **« Bon alors... A toute ! »**

Il sortit de la chambre, plus énergique que jamais.

 **« Alors à demain...** leur dit Haley. **Enfin, à aujou... Ouais, enfin, dormez bien quoi ! »**

Elle sourit, amusée, agita sa main en sa direction. Lucas sortit à son tour, laissant Nathan et Brooke seuls. Celui-ci se changeait déjà dans la salle de bains et ressortit vêtu d'un simple short.

Il prit un oreiller du lit, le jetant par terre.

 **« Encore une fois...** lui dit-elle avec un soupir. **Tu peux dormir sur le même lit !**

– **Non, ça va. Et puis la chambre est tellement chauffée que j'ai l'impression d'être en plein été...**

– **D'accord, je suis frileuse ! Mais sérieusement, t'as peur que je te saute dessus, ou... ?**

– **Je sais bien que je suis pas ton genre... Tu préfères les blonds solitaires et torturés...**

– **Il n'est _pas_ torturé, et...Qui t'as dit que Lucas était mon genre ? **

– **Mon petit doigt me l'a dit...**

– **Eh bien ton petit doigt devrait se la fermer, quelque fois.**

– **Mon petit doigt n'obéit à pers...**

– **Oh mon Dieu, mon coloc' s'est échappé d'un asile ! »**

Il éclata de rire, amusé.

 **« Bonne nuit. »**

Le silence retentit enfin. Brooke put fermer les yeux, mais la crainte de refaire des cauchemar était encore là. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et le sommeil ne vint toujours pas.

Un chuchotis brisa le silence.

 **« Brooke ? »**

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne répondant pas. Si elle restait muette, ils s'endormiraient tous les deux.

 **« Brooke ? Brooke ! »**

Il alluma la lampe, Et Brooke fut obligée d'ouvrir les yeux en ronchonnant.

 **« Quoi !?**

– **Je voulais juste, enfin... »**

Il s'allongea à nouveau de sorte que Brooke ne le vit plus.

 **« Je suis désolé. Je sais bien que c'est de ma faute, si on risque d'avoir des ennuis. C'est juste que...**

– **Je sais. Et puis c'est aussi de la faute de Lucas !** **Mais bizarrement,** ajouta-t-elle après un bref silence, **je ne vous en veux pas. Ça... Ça me touche, en fait.**

– **Avoue que ça t'a fait plaisir que je lui refasse le portrait ? »**

Elle entendit le sourire dans sa voix, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

 **« N'empêche, je crois que la personne qui m'a le plus surprise... reste Haley. Je ne la savais pas capable d'exploser ainsi ! Ça aussi, ça m'a touché. »**

Il y eut un silence, révélateur pour Brooke.

 **« Tu le savais !? »**

Elle se redressa et se pencha au-dessus du lit pour voir la réaction de Nathan.

 **« Tu l'as déjà vu comme ça !?**

– **Une fois... Une seuls fois.**

– **Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?**

– **J'ai... J'ai fait une énorme connerie. »**

Donc, elle s'était énervée contre lui.

 **« Tu ne veux pas en parler ?**

– **C'est pas ça, mais... Je devrais alors _tout_ raconter en détail... Et on est tous les deux fatigués. Et puis, cette journée a été assez pourrie comme ça. **

– **Comme tu voudras. »**

Inutile d'insister maintenant. Par contre, demain était un autre jour. Enfin, aujourd'hui.

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux, mais les referma presque aussitôt, aveuglée par la lumière.

 **« Allez, réveille toi ! C'est Noël !** Entendit-elle Nathan dire d'un ton enjoué. »

Elle se résigna à se lever, la bouche pâteuse.

 **« De l'eau. »**

Il prit une bouteille toute fraîche du mini-frigo et lui lança sur le lit. Elle en but plusieurs gorgées et se frotta les yeux énergiquement.

 **« Déjà levé ?**

– **On ne se lève pas tous à 15 heures...**

– **15 heures ? 15 heures !? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé !?**

– **T'avais besoin de te reposer, non ? »**

Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de remerciements.

 **« De rien. Bon, je vais au bar de l'hôtel, apparemment y a un billard. Seth veut faire une partie. »**

Il s'assit au bord du lit pour mettre ses chaussures.

 **« Quoi, vous allez vous disputer Haley sur une partie de billard ? »**

Il ne nia pas. Intéressant.

Il se leva et alla vers la porte.

 **« Tu me rendre un petit service ? Écrase-le ! »**

Il rigola et leva le pouce en l'air.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Brooke se laisser tomber sur le matelas et se remémora la nuit passée. Ce fut une soirée... non, une journée, très mouvementée. Mais rien que de penser au cours express de patinage qu'elle avait offert à Lucas la faisait rire aux éclats. N'empêche, il se débrouillait assez bien, à la fin. Sans doute beaucoup moins bien qu'au basket, mais...

Soudain, elle se rappela d'une chose très, très importante. Elle se jeta littéralement sur la porte, courut à travers le couloir tambouriner à la porte de Lucas. Si jamais il allait mal...

Ce fut justement lui qui ouvrit. Le voir ainsi à moitié-réveillé ne la rassura pas pour autant.

 **« Tu vas bien ?** lui chuchota-t-elle. »

Il la regarda, semblant ne rien comprendre la situation.

 **« Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?**

– **Haley est...**

– **Sortie. Je crois, je viens de me réveiller et elle n'était pas là.**

– **Ah bon** , dit-elle, rassurée. **Mais toi, tu vas bien ?**

– **Disons qu'on vient de me réveiller, mais sinon ça va... »**

Deuxième soupir de soulagement.

 **« Ah oui, je venais juste de penser à hier, et... tu as fait du sport, alors que c'est déconseillé pour tu-sais-quoi, et... Tu as pris tes médocs, hein !? Non, parce que... Quoi ? »**

Il avait appuyé sa tête contre le flan de la porte et regardait Brooke d'un air amusé.

 **« Rien, c'est juste que... Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup, mais pour rien. Patiner un peu ne me fera rien, à part passer un bon moment avec toi, et oui, j'ai pris mes médocs... maman.**

– **C'est ça, moque toi de moi ! »**

Comme si c'était facile d'être la seule au courant de sa maladie...

 **« Désolé, désolé** , dit-il avec un petit rire, avant de la regarder de haut en bas. **Au fait...**

– **Quoi ?**

– **Tu sais que tu n'as pas grand chose sur le dos ? »**

Elle avait son pyjama, c'est à dire un débardeur jaune et un mini short blanc à pois jaunes.

 **« Ah oui... Enfin toi non plus. Tu n'as qu'un short.**

– **C'est vrai. Mais moi, je suis un mec.**

– **Et... ?** Fit-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Il pointa du doigt quelqu'un dans le couloir. Brooke se retourna et vit qu'un client qui rentrait dans sa chambre la regardait. Lucas l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira dans la chambre, puis referma la porte.

– **Urgh. Ce vieux devait avoir au moins 50 ans.**

– **En même temps, vu ta tenue...**

– **J'avais oublié que je venais de me réveiller ! Mais bon, c'est pas ça qui va faire ce vieux schnock me sauter dessus !**

– **Ah bon ? »**

Il s'avança vers elle, le regard espiègle.

 **« Pourtant c'est très tentant, Brooke. »**

Qu'est ce qui au juste était tentant ?

 **« De... quoi tu parles ? »**

Il posa délicatement une main sur la hanche de Brooke, et fit faufiler ses doigts sous son débardeur. Elle frissonna à ce contact.

 **« Lucas... »**

Soudain, elle fut prise d'un rire incontrôlable, alors que Lucas que Lucas faisait parcourir ses doigts sur sa peau, riant lui aussi.

 **« Oh... Non ! »**

Elle essaya de se libérer de ses chatouilles, mais il la bloqua avec sa main restée libre et tous les deux tombèrent sur le lit.

 **« Non... Arrê... »**

Elle ne pouvait même plus faire une phrase, et ne pouvait que se tordre de rire, alors que Lucas, à califourchon sur elle, ne l'épargnait pas. Elle rit tellement qu'elle en eut des crampes à l'estomac et que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux... Elle avait beau le supplier, il n'écoutait pas. Il la torturait et semblait s'en extasier.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et Haley vint les interrompre. Estomaquée, elle se confondit en excuses et allait sortir quand Lucas descendit du lit et l'interpella. Brooke reprit son souffle difficilement.

 **« C'est pas ce que tu crois...**

– **Je rentre dans ma chambre d'hôtel et je vois sur le lit mon meilleur ami à califourchon sur toi, alors que vous ne portez presque rien _,_** résuma-t-elle avec un sourire. **Qu'est ce que je devrais croire ?**

– **C'est vrai que dit comme ça...**

– **Je la chatouillais, c'est tout... »**

Haley sourit, d'un air pas très convaincu.

 **« Mmh, ouais. Bon, alors je peux rester ?**

– **Bien sûr !** Lui dit-elle aussitôt. **C'est moi qui devrait partir.**

– **Pas habillée comme ça,** lui lit Lucas. **Si le vieux est encore là...**

– **Quel vieux ?**

– **Oh, rien,** lui expliqua Brooke, **qu'un vieux pervers de 50 balais qui dort près de chez nous... Lucas dramatise tout.**

– **Je ne dramatise rien !**

– **Tu n'as qu'à prendre quelque chose dans ma valise,** lui dit Haley, **et tu me le rends plus tard...**

– **Non,** fit Lucas, **attends... »**

Il ouvrit un tiroir de la commode et en sortit une chemise.

 **« Prends ça plutôt. Si il te revoit, il pensera que tu n'es pas seule, puisqu'il qu'il m'a vu. »**

Elle enfila la chemise sans attendre.

 **« Là,** lui dit Haley, **tu dramatises vraiment. »**

Il lui lança un regard noir; elle fit de même, par jeu. Machinalement, Haley se mit à ranger les affaires qui traînaient et s'apprêtait à fermer le tiroir que Lucas avait ouvert, mais à la place, elle plongea une main dedans et en sortit un tube orangé rempli à moitié de pilules. Brooke sut, à l'expression effarée de Lucas, qu'il s'agissait de son traitement.

 **« C'est à toi ?** demanda-t-elle à Lucas. »

Brooke se jeta presque sur Haley et attrapa le flacon.

 **« C'est à... moi.**

– **Tu prends des médicaments... et tu les confie à Lucas ? »**

Haley était loin d'être dupe; Brooke le savait parfaitement bien.

 **« Oui, enfin c'est pour...**

– **Pour que Nathan ne les trouve pas !** Dit Lucas. »

De quoi !?

 **« Mais c'est pour quoi ?**

– **Pour, hum... »**

Les règles ? Une MST ?

 **« Ce sont des antidépresseurs !**

– **Des anti... ?** Commença Lucas, étonné.

– **Je les prends de temps en temps depuis ma fausse couche.**

– **Oh** , lui dit Haley, surprise. **Je suis nulle j'aurai pas du insister...**

– **Mais non, ce n'est rien...**

– **Bon, hum,** intervint Lucas, **tu devrais aller te changer... Ça te dirait de prendre un morceau ? Je crois que la cafète est encore ouverte...**

– **Je meurs de faim !**

– **Je peux me joindre à vous ?** Leur demanda Haley.

– **Bien sûr !** Lui dit-elle en souriant. »

Et elle sortit de leur chambre, retourna dans la sienne pour prendre une douche et se changer. Elle rejoignit Haley et Lucas au buffet, resté ouvert plus tard pour cette journée.

Seul un couple était là; euh étaient assis plus loin. Avant de s'asseoir, Brooke s'approvisionna autant que nécessaire.

 **« Tu sais,** lui dit Haley avec un léger sourire, **je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais...**

– **A quoi ?**

– **Oh, non rien...**

– **Tu ne manges pas ?** Demanda Lucas à sa meilleure amie.

– **J'ai déjà déjeuné tout à l'heure avec Nathan et Seth.**

– **Bah alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux là ?** Demanda-t-elle. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme contrariée.

 **« Il est ridicule...**

– **Seth ?** Demanda Lucas.

– **Nathan ! On dirait qu... qu'il...**

– **Qu'il est jaloux ?** Finit Brooke à sa place. **Ce qui paraît normal, vu que...**

– **Vu qu'il est si idiot !** La coupa-t-elle. »

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant, sans que Lucas ne le voie. Oh, bien sûr.

 **« Ça doit être ça ! »**

Elle lui devait bien ça, non ? Elle se hâta de changer de conversation, et Lucas n'y vit que du feu.

 **« Vu qu'aujourd'hui est une journée de repos, je vais m'avancer sur mes devoirs...**

– **Hales ! C'est Noël ! Et puis on aura toute une semaine, en rentrant...**

– **En parlant de ça, Davis, t'as commencé ton devoir sur Steinbeck ? »**

Elle lui lança un regard désolé.

 **« Je t'avais dit de...**

– **Tu l'appelles encore par son nom de famille ?** Intervint Haley, surprise. »

Ah, Haley la sauvait !

 _«_ **Et ?**

– **Je sais pas, après plusieurs mois... Ça fait bizarre.**

– **Non,** rétorqua Brooke, **quelques fois il m'appelle Brooke. »**

Elle avait remarqué cela depuis un certain temps. En temps normal, il l'appelait Davis, mais quand il était, disons, sérieux... c'était Brooke.

 **« Tiens, tout à l'heure il m'a dit... »**

Il... Il l'avait appelé Brooke ! Quand il avait dit qu'elle était tentante, il avait dit Brooke... Alors, il était sérieux !? Ça voulait dire qu' au départ, il voulait...

 **« Il t'a quoi ? »**

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

 **« Non, rien. »**

Lucas la dévisagea, le regard inquisiteur, mais elle se mit à contempler son assiette. Puis elle lâcha ses couverts et se leva.

 **« J'ai pas très faim finalement. Je retourne en haut.**

– **Oh, hum... Je te suis !** Lui dit Haley. »

Arrivées en haut, elles retournèrent dans la chambre de Brooke. Celle-ci alla se brosser les dents, et laissa la porte ouverte pour entendre Haley s'expliquer.

 **« J'avais l'impression que le billard était pour lui un moyen de... de marquer son territoire ! Et le pire, c'est que Seth jouait le jeu !**

– **Ché che ré bel...**

– **Quoi ? »**

Elle se rinça la bouche, et retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

 **« Ce sont des mecs... Marquer leur territoire, ils font ça 80% de leur temps !**

– **Ce serait légitime si je sortais avec l'un des deux !**

– **Par contre, tu es sortie avec l'un des deux. »**

Haley baissa les yeux. De la gêne ?

 **« Alors tu sais... Je m'en suis rendue compte tout à l'heure. J'ai bien cru que tu allais tout dire devant Lucas !**

– **Comment ça se fait qu'il ne sait pas ?** Demanda-t-elle, le front plissé.

– **Personne ne le sait ! Et ça doit rester entre nous...**

– **Ça, je l'avais bien compris... Alors, ça a commencé quand ?**

– **En début de seconde. Il avait besoin d'un tuteur, et de fil en aiguille... On est restés sept mois ensemble.**

– **Est ce que vous étiez... amoureux ?**

Elle connaissait cependant déjà la réponse.

 **« Oui. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant ! Et puis, il était d'un tout autre monde ! Quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague... »**

Brooke sourit, attendrie. Ce regard nostalgique qu'elle avait... C'était _clair_ qu'elle avait encore de forts sentiments pour lui.

 **« Mais au début, Lucas et lui ne s'entendaient pas, alors on a décidé de garder ça secret. Plus le temps passait, plus ils apprenaient à se connaître. Et quand on pensait sérieusement à tout révéler...**

– **Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu ?** **C'est à ce moment là qu'a eu lieu la fusillade ? »**

Elle hocha tristement la tête. Brooke se désola de voir à quel point le sort s'acharnait sur les habitants de Tree Hill.

 **« L'amitié entre Lucas et Nathan a volé en éclats... D'un côté, Lucas se fermait sur lui-même, de l'autre Nathan tombait dans l'alcool... Je ne savais plus quoi faire, et pourtant j'ai du faire un choix. Je ne reconnaissais plus Nathan, je n'avais pas compris qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de Keith. Et puis de toute manière... »**

Elle s'arrêta, grimaçant de douleur.

 **« Quoi ?**

– **Nathan, il a... »**

Soudain, une sonnerie les fit sursauter toutes les deux, et elles en sourirent. Haley décrocha son portable, et Brooke comprit aux bribes de discussion qu'elle percevait que les interlocuteurs étaient les parents de Haley. Ce qui lui rappela que les siens n'avaient pas appelé. Elle aurait du être habituée depuis le temps, et pourtant à chaque fois qu'ils l'oubliaient pendant un jour important, elle avait quand même un pincement au cœur.

Elle regarda son propre portable et vit qu'il était éteint. Ah oui, elle avait oublié de le charger ! Elle le brancha immédiatement, presque soulagée. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient appelé, finalement ?

Haley raccrocha enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

 **« Tu as le bonjour de mes parents. Et bien sûr, ils te souhaitent un joyeux Noël !**

– **C'est gentil de leur part** , dit-elle avec un sourire. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et Nathan entra. Haley se leva immédiatement, chercha une excuse farfelue et sortit de la chambre.

 **« Elle est furieuse ?** demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle était partie.

– **A ton avis ?**

– **Brooke...**

– **Les filles n'aiment pas être considérée comme des objets.**

– **Mais je ne l'ai jamais...**

– **Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'elle pense. »**

Il ronchonna, plus grognon que jamais.

 **« Génial, il manquait plus que ça...**

– **Comment ça ?**

– **J'ai perdu au billard... »**

Le reste de la journée fut calme. Comme par un accord mutuel, mais silencieux, Haley et Nathan évitèrent de se parler; par contre, elle n'avait rien contre Seth... ce qui faisait bouillir de rage Nathan. Brooke décida de laisser faire; s'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, ils trouveraient une solution seuls.

Mais elle devait avouer que se retenir de les aider n'était pas simple. Surtout qu'à la fin de la journée, rien n'avait avancé. A chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de donner un conseil à Nathan ou à Haley, elle se reprenait de justesse. Et Lucas n'arrangeait rien... S'il apprenait qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, il péterait un câble. Et s'il savait qu' _elle_ était au courant, il péterait un câble. Ce que Brooke n'avait pas envie de voir.

Nathan et Haley allèrent se coucher assez tôt, mais Brooke et Lucas, qui s'étaient levés bien plus tard dans la journée, n'avaient pas sommeil. Brooke rejoignit donc Lucas au bar, assis à une table avec son ordinateur.

 **« B : Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »**

Elle regarda l'écran; une petite fenêtre affichait Peyton, l'autre une conversation. Peyton, en la voyant, lui sourit et lui fit coucou; Brooke fit de même. Lucas regarda aux alentours, le bar était vide. Il alluma donc le micro.

Un « Joyeux Noël! » retentit dans tout le bar, ce qui réveilla le barman à moitié endormi. Lucas se dépêcha de diminuer le volume.

 **« Désolé,** chuchota-t-il à Brooke.

– **Joyeux Noël, Pey'... Comment va ton père ? »**

Peyton arbora un sourire éclatant.

 **« Il reste jusqu'à la fin des vacances !**

– **Génial !**

– **Où sont Nate et Haley ?**

– **Ils dorment déjà...** lui répondit Lucas.

– **Oh, quelles marmottes ! Au fait Brooke, j'ai voulu t'appeler mais...**

– **J'ai oublié de le charger.**

– **Et t'as vérifié tes mails ? Micro m'a dit qu'il t'en avait envoyé un...**

– **Ah bon ? Je peux ?** Demanda-t-elle à Lucas.

– **Vas-y. »**

Elle ouvrit une page internet et se connecta à sa messagerie. Au moment de taper son mot de passe, elle jeta un regard suspicieux à Lucas, qui leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, et avec un air amusé se résigna à se retourner.

 **« Et... C'est bon ! Tu peux regarder. Alors... ah ! »**

Elle cliqua sur le mail. Une carte de vœux électronique apparut, avec des petits lutins chantant Vive Le Vent.

 _«_ **C'est mignon,** dit-elle en souriant, **mais...**

– **Mais quoi ?**

– **Bah... Ça me fait penser au sale petit lutin de Central Park ! »**

Lucas ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 **« Le sale petit lutin ?** Dit Peyton, confuse.

– **Oui, un pauvre gamin que Brooke a martyrisé...**

– **Hé ! Tu l'as pourtant vu, il m'a frappé en premier, défend moi ! »**

Lucas reprit son sérieux tant bien que mal.

 **« Mais oui, pauvre Brooke... »**

Il lut le texte sous la carte, et Brooke fit de même. Les vœux habituels... Et c'était signé Micro... et Skills, Fergie, Junk. Ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Lucas semblait plus surpris qu'elle.

 **« Comment tu les... Maintenant que j'y pense, tu avais mentionné Skills une fois... »**

Elle était déjà en train de taper sa réponse pour Micro.

 **« Je les ai rencontré il n'y pas longtemps au River Court. »**

Au moment où elle essayait de savoir pourquoi Lucas ne jouait plus au basket. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire car elle savait que Peyton suivait calmement leur conversation.

 **« Pourquoi ?**

– **Hum... Je... »**

Elle tâcha de ne pas regarder Peyton, pour ne pas se trahir, et envoya un regard à Lucas qui voulait clairement dire : « e 'te répondrai plus tard, mais pour l'instant, tais-toi ! » Il sembla comprendre le message.

 **« Bon, c'est... pas grave... J'ai pas envie que tu t'énerves et que tu me frappes.**

– **T'inquiètes, mon truc c'est les pseudo-lutins... »**

Il lui sourit, amusé.

 **« Quoi ?**

– **Rien** , dit-il en haussant les épaules. **Je suis juste de bonne humeur.**

– **Mais bien sûr... »**

Là encore, elle ne dit pas ce qu'elle pensait car Peyton les écoutait. Ce qu'elle pensait, c'est que Lucas essayait depuis le début de la journée de la faire rire, sans doute pour qu'elle ne pense plus à Seth... et ça marchait assez bien.

 **« Je dois aller me coucher,** leur dit alors Peyton, **bonne nuit les enfants.**

– **Bonne nuit. »**

Elle se déconnecta. Elle avait eu l'air irritée... Ou était-ce juste Brooke qui délirait ?

Elle remarqua enfin un autre mail, non-lu, envoyé aujourd'hui.

 **« C'est de qui ?**

– **Je crois que... Oui, c'est bien ça... C'est une des adresses mail que mon père utilise ! »**

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire. Objet : Noël. Donc, ils ne l'avaient pas oublié ! Du moins, pas son père.

Elle ouvrit le message. Pas de carte. Normal, il était sûrement occupé; il avait la sale manie de toujours travailler, même quand il prenait des vacances.

Pas de Joyeux Noël. Son sourire se dissipa peu à peu alors qu'elle lisait le message de son père.

« J'ai eu vent d'une série de cambriolages à Tree Hill. N'oublie pas de bien fermer les portes quand tu sors. »

 **« Merde, mais t'es leur fille, ou bien leur bonne !? »**

Elle lui sourit faiblement, sachant très bien pourquoi il était énervé.

 **« C'est bon, laisse. C'est juste... mon père. »**

Elle se leva de la banquette et fit une bise à Lucas.

 **« A demain. »**

Elle ne fit pas attention à son visage inquiet et alla directement dormir. Elle en avait bien besoin.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par Nathan qui s'engueulait avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Il raccrocha au nez de la personne, furieux, et s'excusa auprès de Brooke pour l'avoir réveillée à huit heures du matin.

 **« Non, c'est bon. Et puis on dirait que ce coup de fil t'avait réveillé toi aussi. »**

Sa coiffure du matin était en effet assez éloquente.

 **« Tu m'étonnes... »**

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Brooke sur le lit.

 **« C'était mon père. Il veut ma garde, et il me la demande comme cadeau de Noël ! »**

Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique.

 **« Au moins ton père t'a appelé... Le mien m'a envoyé un mail pour me dire de ne pas oublier de verrouiller la porte. »**

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules; elle se cala contre lui.

 **« Les Noëls, ça craint** , dit-il d'une voix maussade.

– **Les pères aussi.**

– **Et...Et les Seth. »**

Elle eut un petit sourire.

 **« Et les Saint Valentin en célibataire.**

– **Les fêtes pourries.**

– **Les power rangers. »**

Nathan la regarda, surpris.

 **« Ils me faisaient peur** , expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Il éclata de rire si fort que tout l'étage aurait pu l'entendre. Elle le frappa avec son oreiller pour le forcer à se taire; s'en suit une bataille impitoyable où elle comme Nathan purent décompresser.

A 9h30, ils se retrouvèrent tous au buffet de l'hôtel, puis Haley et Seth surent se rendre à l'entrepôt. Ayant peur de laisser Nathan et Lucas « seuls », Brooke voulut rester, mais Nathan la prit à part et la supplia d'accompagner Haley et « d'ouvrir l'œil ».

A contre cœur, elle accepta de jouer les espions. Mais vraiment parce que c'était lui.

Tout ce que fit Seth, c'est _essayer_ de draguer Haley avec des blagues bidon et des compliments assez ridicules. Haley semblait assez flattée, mais en même temps gênée. Brooke comprit un peu pourquoi, alors elle arrêta de lire son magazine de mode cinq secondes pour s'adresser directement à Seth.

 **« Hé Dom Juan, Haley a une chanson à apprendre plus la partition qui va avec, et toi aussi d'ailleurs, alors calme un peu tes ardeurs, tu veux ? »**

Haley lui envoya discrètement ou sourire reconnaissant.

A part cet incident mineur, rien ne se produisit. Enfin, à part que nos deux chanteurs en herbe réussirent avec brio la troisième épreuve. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une cinquantaine, maintenant.

Amy vint avec eux à l'hôtel, ce qui désespéra Brooke. Car celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de poser des question sur Brooke Davis capitaine des cheerleaders ultra populaire... Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était flinguer Amy. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pour des questions de morale, et devait donc la supporter, elle et son speech incroyablement agaçant...

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle s'était entichée de Lucas. Oh, elle n'était pas jalouse, elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être, mais elle savait qu'Amy lui avait raconté en détail la vie de Brooke Davis version new yorkaise. Et ça, ça l'énervait vraiment. Mais au moins, Amy ne logeait pas dans leur hôtel...

Alors à l'heure du dîner, après que toutes ces histoires aient été dites, elle n'osait plus les regarder en face; surtout pas Lucas.

 **« Au fait,** lui demanda Seth, **c'est vrai que tu t'es tapé ton moniteur de colo juste avant de rentrer en seconde ?**

– **Seth !** s'exclama Haley, indignée.

– **Bah quoi ? C'est Amy...**

– **... qui l'a dit,** soupira Brooke. **J'ai compris !** **Bon,** dit-elle, agacée, **j'ai plus faim, moi... »**

Elle se leva de table sans regarder qui que ce soit et s'en alla, furieuse contre Amy, et furieuse contre elle-même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ruminait, allongée sur le lit, à contempler le plafond, et ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir.

Ce fut Nathan qui entra.

 **« Pas la peine de frapper, c'est aussi ta chambre.**

– **Je le sais bien. »**

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle sur le lit et regarda le plafond.

 **« Ça te calme de faire ça ? »**

Elle ne répondit rien.

 **« Haley a dit qu'elle demanderait à Amy de ne plus venir.**

– **Tant mieux.**

– **Tu sais, quand j'ai... connu Haley, j'étais aussi, euh...**

– **Frivole ?**

– **Ouais** , dit-il avec un sourire. **Peut-être même plus que toi.**

– **Ça m'étonnerait. J'étais... très libérée, tu sais. Et à cause de ça, soit on m'adorait, soit on me détestait. Mais au moins, on ne m'ignorait pas.**

– **C'est à cause de tes parents, donc. Tu te sentais trop invisible ?**

– **Je ne pas envie de les blâmer. Ce serait trop facile... C'est moi qui avait décidé d'être comme ça.**

– **Oui, mais parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à toi, tu...**

– **Ils ne m'ont pas forcé à aller à des fêtes, à me saouler, à coucher avec un inconnu, et à recommencer le lendemain. J'en ai pas honte, c'est comme ça que j'étais, mais... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être furieuse contre moi-même.**

– **Oh, je vois. »**

Elle se tourna vers lui.

 **« Et qu'est ce que tu vois ?**

– **C'est Lucas qui te gêne ? Tu as peur qu'il te juge à cause de ça...**

– **Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un soupir.

– **Rien du tout. Mais tu sais, c'est quand même mon frère, et... c'est pas son genre de juger. »**

Elle se releva, le regarda, incrédule.

 **« Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qu'il fait avec toi ?**

– **Disons que je suis une exception ! »**

Il se releva à son tour, s'assit en tailleur.

 **« Et si tu n'étais pas la seule exception ? S'il se dégoûtait de moi ? Alors il ne me parlerait plus. T'imagines ? Il parlerait plus qu'à Haley...**

– **Micro.**

– **Et Peyton. »**

Elle eut un pincement au cœur.

 **« T'en fais pas, d'accord ?** Lui dit Nathan. »

Il se releva.

 **« On se retrouve au bar, ce soir. Tu viens ?**

– **Plus tard...**

– **Brooke.**

– **Je te promets de passer, mais... pas maintenant. »**

Il la regarda, l'air désolé, et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

 **« T'as intérêt à venir ! »**

Il sortit, laissant Brooke seule. Celle-ci prit une douche, se changea, vérifia que personne ne l'avait appelé, mangea une barre de chocolat, se changea à nouveau, et... se rendit compte qu'elle tournait en rond. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains, et descendit au bar.

Nathan, Lucas et Seth étaient là. Et apparemment, Brooke n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour apparaître; la tension était palpable. Nathan regardait Seth comme s'il mourrait d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge, et même Lucas semblait... agacé. Haley, elle, était mal à l'aise et s'éloignait le plus possible de Seth.

 **C'est pas très joyeux ici...** murmura-t-elle en arrivant derrière eux. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle; Haley lui envoya un regard suppliant, et Brooke comprit immédiatement qu'elle qu'elle avait besoin de respirer.

 **« Je vous emprunte Haley un moment ! »**

Celle-ci se leva, tout de suite suivie par Seth qui agrippa son bras et la retint.

 **« Attends,** dit-il à Haley, **si ce que j'ai fait est mal... »**

Ce qu'il avait fait ?

 **« Retire tes sales pattes de son bras** , lui dit alors Nathan. **»**

Il le regarda d'un air menaçant, et voyant qu'il n'obéissait pas, il se leva et le regarda de haut.

 **« Tu es sourd ?**

– **Arrête, Nathan** , dit Haley, avant de se tourner vers Seth. **Et toi... lâche moi, s'il te plaît.**

– **Lâche la** , insista Nathan. **Maintenant.**

– **Sinon quoi ? »**

Mauvaise question. Brooke craignit le pire en voyant que Nathan était à deux doigts de craquer.

 **« Tu ferais bien de la laisser** , dit-elle à Seth.

– **Fais ce qu'elle te dit.**

– **Oh,** rétorqua-t-il, sans doute agacé qu'on lui dise quoi faire, **arrête tes belles paroles... »**

Mais Nathan passa immédiatement à l'action. Son poing droit alla directement dans l'œil de Seth qui, après avoir enfin libéré Haley, bascula en arrière et se rattrapa à une chaise. Plusieurs clients les dévisagèrent, les autre s'étaient levés en espérant sans doute voir plus.

 **« J'en reviens pas...** murmura Haley, hors d'elle. **Tu ne sais vraiment faire que ça, hein !? »**

Elle aida Seth à se relever.

 **« Tu l'aides ? Alors qu'il t'a embrassé de force !? »**

Pardon ?

 **« Oh, ça va, c'était qu'un petit baiser, rien d'exceptionnel ! Et de quel droit tu te mets en colère, hein !? Tu n'as plus le droit d'être jaloux ! »**

Toute la colère de Nathan s'évanouit en un instant. A la place, Brooke vit de la tristesse. Haley sembla aussi le voir, car elle fronça les sourcils, détournant le regard, et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi elle allait ramener Seth dans sa chambre. Nathan allait les suivre mais Brooke s'interposa, et lui conseilla de retourner dans sa chambre. Il se résigna, et Brooke remarqua que tout le monde le suivait du regard.

 _«_ **Le spectacle est terminé ! Retournez à vos occupations. »**

Puis elle vit que Lucas la fixait. Gênée, elle évita son regard, et décida de rejoindre Nathan.

Celui-ci s'était déjà préparé à aller dormir, et semblait attendre Brooke.

 **« J'ai croisé Haley dans le couloir qui rentrait dans sa chambre. Seule. »**

Il dissimula tant bien que mal son soulagement.

 **« Alors... »**

Elle s'assit en face de lui.

 **« Il a volé un baiser à Haley ?**

– **La prochaine fois que je le vois...**

– **Eh bien fais en sorte de ne pas le recroiser, parce que Haley est déjà assez remontée contre toi comme ça ! »**

Il prit un air indigné.

 **« Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est la défendre !**

– **Je pense que ce coup-là, elle pouvait se défendre seule, non ? Et puis en plus, tu ne la défendais pas, tu te défoulais.**

– **Non, je... Enfin... Un peu des deux.**

– **Mouais,** dit-elle avec un sourire. **Encore une chose, elle a dit que tu n'avais plus le droit... Parce que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Et ne me dis pas que vous n'êtes jamais sortis ensemble parce qu'elle me l'a dit elle-même !**

– **Parce que... j'ai été un vrai con** , dit-il avec un soupir.

– **A ce point-là ? Et c'est quoi au juste...**

– **Brooke, je t'adore, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Surtout pas à toi.**

– **Comment ça ? »**

Il lui sourit tristement.

 **« Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes.**

– **Parce que je pourrais ?**

– **Oh oui. Alors mieux vaut laisser cette histoire de côté. »**

Elle se résigna à laisser sa curiosité de côté, et grimpa sur le lit.

Ce qui voulait dire que Haley et Nathan allaient éviter de se parler pendant un moment... Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Si en plus, elle n'osait plus parler à Lucas... Cela donnait donc : Lucas, qui parlait à Haley, qui parlait à Brooke, qui parlait à Nathan. Vive la communication, hein ?

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla seule dans la chambre. Il était huit heures. Quelque minutes plus tard, Nathan rentrait. Apparemment, il venait de prendre son petit déjeuner.

 **« Bien dormi ?**

– **Ça peut aller... »**

Elle se leva paresseusement, et s'habilla pendant que Nathan était dans la salle de bains.

 **« Comment ça se fait que tu t'es levé si tôt ?**

– **Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être matinal ? »**

Brooke lui envoya un regard lourd de sens.

 **« D'accord, je ne voulais croiser personne ! »**

Et par personne, elle savait très bien qui il désignait...

 **« C'est mon droit, non ?**

– **Si... Bon, moi j'y vais.**

– **Bon appétit.**

– **Ouais... »**

En descendant, elle vit Haley entrer dans le restaurant. Elle l'appela puis la rejoignit en accélérant.

 **« Ça va ?** Lui demanda Haley.

– **Hum... Ouais. »**

Elle lança des regards furtifs à travers la salle.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

– **Lucas... Il n'est pas là ?**

– **Non, il dort comme une masse.**

– **Ah, bien** , dit-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. **Pas... pas que ce soit une bonne chose, hein, mais hum...**

– **Ça va, j'ai compris,** répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. **On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à éviter une certaine personne...**

– **Mais pas pour les même raisons. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet... Seth t'a vraiment embrassé de force ? »**

Haley baissa le regard, mal à l'aise.

 **« Disons qu'il m'a un peu surprise... au bar, quand on commandait les boissons. Nathan nous a vu de loin. Et Lucas. S'en est suivi un silence gênant où tu es venue... La suite, tu la connais.**

– **Mais toi, ça t'a dérangé, non ? Qu'il t'embrasse ?**

– **Bien sûr, mais il ne méritait pas qu'on le frappe ! Le pauvre, il aura sûrement un œil au beurre noir... En plus pour cette épreuve on chante devant tout un public. »**

Brooke pointa du doigt son assiette pleine.

 **« C'est pour ça que tu ne manges rien ?**

– **J'ai un peu plus le trac que d'habitude** , avoua-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

– **Pourquoi ? Tu vas tout déchirer, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Alors fais le plein d'énergie !**

– **T'as raison !** Dit-elle avec un sourire, revigorée. **Je vais tous les épater !**

– **Voilà, c'est ça le spirit à adopter ! »**

Elle rirent à l'unisson, et Brooke s'arrêta subitement, et lança un regard à Haley. Celle-ci regarda par dessus son épaule et put voir Lucas s'avancer vers elles.

 _«_ **Qu'est ce que je fais ?**

– **Hum... Vas-t'en avant qu'il arrive, je te trouverai une excuse... »**

Mais Lucas arrivait déjà à leur hauteur. Avec un léger sourire, il embrassa Haley dans les cheveux, et s'apprêtait clairement à faire la même chose à Brooke, mais il s'arrêta net et alla vers le buffet. Cela stupéfia nos deux amies, qui se regardaient avec le même air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il a ?** demanda Haley, médusée.

– **Peu importe** , dit-elle, vexée. **Au moins comme ça, tu n'auras pas à trouver d'excuse.**

Il ne lui dit rien de tout le repas. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, mais ne se regardaient même pas. Elle était blessée, lui était... oh, et puis qu'est ce qu'elle s'en foutait ! Dire que la veille jusque tard dans la nuit elle s'inquiétait de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle ! Et maintenant, il l'ignorait !?

Brooke vit que Haley ne savait plus où se mettre, mal à l'aise... Pour remédier à cela, Brooke mangea aussi vite que possible et sortit de table.

 **« On se retrouve à 9h** , dit-elle à son amie en se levant. »

Haley lui sourit faiblement, et soupira.

Brooke s'en alla du restaurant et alla ruminer seule dans sa chambre. Enfin, seule, pas vraiment. Nathan jouait à la console, branchée à la TV. Encore un jeu de basket.

 **« J'en reviens pas, t'as ramené ta console !?**

– **Bah quoi ? Je pensais pas m'en servir, mais vu que je suis coincé ici... Tu fais une partie ?**

– **C'est que... Oh, et puis, il me reste 30 minutes pour me défouler ! »**

Il lui lança une manette tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

 **« Te défouler ?**

– **Lucas m'ignore.**

– **Je croyais que c'était toi qui...**

– **Oui,** le coupa-t-elle, agacée par son petit sourire moqueur, **et maintenant c'est lui ! Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ce qu'Amy-sère a dit sur moi...**

– **Wow, tu lui as même trouvé un surnom !**

– **Tais toi et joue ! »**

* * *

Vers quinze heures, Brooke sortit enfin de la salle où elle avait du assister à 50 prestations différentes, assise sur un fauteuil, certes confortable, entourée de 299 autres personnes.

Elle étira ses membres engourdis en se rendant devant l'entrepôt, où Haley devait la rejoindre. Celle-ci était déjà là et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant arriver.

 **« Si toi, tu n'es pas prise...**

– **Je suis dans les 20 derniers ! Oh, et si tu savais comme j'ai adoré chanter devant autant de monde ! C'était si effrayant au début, mais... »**

Elles allèrent en direction de l'hôtel, bras dessus bras dessous.

 **« Dis moi... Amy ?**

– **Ah oui. »**

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

 **« Elle n'a pas réussi. Seth non plus.**

– **Tant mieux.**

– **Brooke !**

– **Bah quoi, ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient !**

– **T'es un peu dure...**

– **Hales ! T'as vu les horribles lunettes de soleil que portait Seth !? Okay, c'était pour cacher son œil bien amoché, mais n'empêche... Normal qu'avec une telle faute de goût, il soit recalé ! »**

Cette fois-ci, Haley ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Étant donné qu'elles étaient libres pour le reste de la journée, et qu'à l'hôtel l'ambiance était tendue, nos deux amies décidèrent de se faire une après-midi shopping/tourisme. Et Brooke savait très bien faire les deux à la fois, au grand plaisir d'Haley.

Vers 20 heures, épuisées, elles rentrèrent enfin. Brooke débarqua dans sa chambre les bras remplis de sacs qu'elle jeta à terre avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, sans faire attention à Nathan et ses jeux vidéos.

 **« Tu fais peur. »**

Il mit son jeu sur pause et regarda tous les sacs de Brooke.

 **« Tu es sûre d'être humaine ? »**

Elle lui lança un oreiller.

 **« Je suis juste amoureuse du shopping. Et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait chauffé la carte de mes parents. »**

Elle se leva d'un bond en entendant les plaintes de son estomac.

 **« J'ai déjà mangé** , lui dit alors Nathan.

– **A quelle heure ?**

– **Il y a une heure.**

– **Bon... à tout à l'heure alors... »**

Elle tourna la poignée, mais se ravisa.

 **« Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de lui parler ? C'est elle qui est énervée, pas toi... »**

Il ne détacha pas ses yeux de la TV.

 **« Nate ? »**

Aucune réponse.

 **« Très bien , débrouillez vous tout seul ! »**

Elle tourna les talons et partit en claquant la porte. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un long soupir.

Elle décida d'aller inviter Haley à dîner. Elle frappa à sa porte, et ce fut la mauvaise personne qui répondit.

Lucas se tenait devant elle. Derrière lui, elle vit Haley se lever d'un bond et venir à côté de Lucas, qui ne daigna dire un mot et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

 **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a...** murmura Haley, gênée.

– **Oh non, c'est bon** , dit-elle avec un sourire mielleux. **Je voulais savoir si t'avais faim.**

– **Je meurs de faim. Lucas, ça te dir...**

– **Oh, non ! »**

Haley se tourna vers elle, intriguée, alors que Brooke arborait un sourire mielleux.

 **« C'est toi que j'invite. _Juste toi_. **

– **Hum, Brooke... Tu es sûre ?**

– **Mais oui ! Allez, viens ! »**

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Une fois au buffet, elle remarqua qu'une certaine personne était absente depuis maintenant un certain temps.

 **« Alors, où est Dom Juan ? Ou plutôt Dom Seth ?**

– **Sûrement en train de bouder dans sa chambre** , dit-elle en haussant les épaules. **Et, hum... Où est Nathan ? »**

Brooke arrêta de tournoyer sa fourchette dans ses spaghettis, et réprima un sourire.

 **« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus lui parler ?**

– **Je ne demandais pas ça pour... Non, je ne veux pas lui parler, mais... Enfin... C'est pareil pour toi et Luke, non ? »**

Brooke posa sa fourchette et leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Alors... Par où commencer ? 1, Lucas et moi nous ne somme jamais sortis ensemble. 2, Nous ne sommes jamais tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre... »**

Haley fut prise d'une étrange quinte de toux que Brooke ignora.

 **« 3, Je ne lui parle pas, mais pas parce qu'il a été jaloux d'un autre, et 4, Lucas m'ignore sans raison valable alors que Nathan en a une.**

– **Vraiment ? Laquelle ? »**

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas voir que Nathan _s'interdisait_ de la voir ? D'accord, Brooke ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais Haley aurait du en avoir une petite idée ! Est ce qu'elle devait les aider ? Argh...

 **« Bah, tant pis** , dit Haley avec un soupir. **Il pense sans doute que je suis une idiote de ne serait-ce croire qu'il pourrait encore... »**

Trop, c'était trop.

 **« Je reviens dans cinq minutes. »**

Elle se leva et partit à grandes enjambées vers l'ascenseur. Elle alla au deuxième étage, dans sa chambre. Nathan était dans la même position qu'il y a vingt minutes. Il lui demanda d'une voix absente si elle avait bien mangé, et ne la vit même pas subtiliser sa carte de chambre, posée sur un meuble. Elle ressortit aussitôt, et referma la porte. Le voyant passa au rouge, et Brooke avait les deux clés. Parfait.

Elle redescendit au buffet, où Haley attendait sans trop savoir pourquoi, et lui dit un peu trop fermement de la suivre. Intriguée, Haley obéit.

Brooke, dans l'ascenseur, raconta que Nathan était parti au bar, la chambre était donc vide, et il fallait qu'elles parlent.

Parler de quoi, demanda Haley. Oh, et bien... de Lucas, bien sûr.

Une fois devant la porte, Brooke débloqua la serrure et invita Haley à entrer la première. Celle-ci ne se douta de rien, et Brooke referma la porte aussitôt, bloquant la serrure. Elle se félicita d'avoir choisi un hôtel où les serrures étaient présentes des deux côtés de la chambre.

Elle entendit rapidement des cris de protestation derrière la porte.

 **« Brooke !** Cria Haley. **Ouvre cette porte !**

– **Brooke Davis, arrête cette blague tout...**

– **Oh, mais ce n'est pas une blague. Vous savez, le coup des deux tourtereaux froissés et enfermés dans une pièce par leur amie, c'est vieux comme le monde...**

– **Une amie !?** Répéta-t-il. **Je peux te dire que si tu ne...**

– **Je vais faire un tour ! »**

Elle alla directement à la réception, qui recevait tous les appels de room service. Après un petit numéro de flirt, le gars de l'accueil lui promit de n'accepter aucun appel venant de sa chambre.

C'était ça de fait. Maintenant, c'était à eux de jouer, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Elle traîna un peu au bar, fit une partie de billard avec des inconnus, gagna haut la main les 50$ mis en jeu, regarda sans grand intérêt un match de baseball, accepta la revanche des inconnus, regagna 50$, discuta avec le barman qui lui raconta sa biographie détaillée, trouva une excuse pour l'interrompre et partir, et revint vers sa chambre en silence.

Elle s'accroupit et colla une oreille contre la porte. Il était presque 22h30, et personne ne parlait. Enfin si, elle entendait un bruit de fond... des applaudissements !? Nathan continuait à jouer à son jeu ?

Elle soupira, exaspérée, et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, oubliant qu'elle était contre la porte.

 **« Aie ! »**

Elle couvrit immédiatement sa bouche, mais c'était trop tard, elle entendit la voix d'Haley lui supplier d'ouvrir la porte.

 **« Est ce que vous avez essayé de vous parler au moins ?**

– **Brooke,** lui dit alors Nathan, **même si j'essayais de lui parler, cette tête de mule ne me répondrait pas.**

– **Comment tu pourrais savoir ça ? T'as même pas essayé de me dire quoi que ce soit ! Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est jouer à ta foutue console !**

– **Oh, je te connais bien, hein ! »**

Et bah voilà, ils se parlaient !

 **« Ah oui !?** Rétorqua Haley. **Alors t'aurais du savoir que si tu avais pris la peine de t'excuser auprès de Seth, j'aurais pu être moins énervée !**

– **Plutôt mourir ! Je ne m'abaisserai pas à un truc pareil !**

– **Tout ce qu'il a fait,** dit-elle, haussant le ton, **c'est m'embrasser !**

– **A ton insu !**

– **Et qu'est ce que t'en sais !? Peut-être que je voudrais sortir avec lui ? »**

Brooke du redoubler d'attention pour mieux entendre. Foutues portes trop larges.

 **« Parce que tu cherches une relation stable, et que tu sais très bien que tout ce que lui veut c'est coucher avec toi.**

– **Et si c'est ce que je veux aussi ? Parce que les relations stables... J'en ai eu une, et t'es bien placé pour savoir que ça a foiré.** **Ah,** dit-elle après un long silence, **tu dis plus rien ?**

– **Je t'ai dit un millions de fois que j'étais désolé** , murmura-t-il.

– **Exactement !**

– **Pourquoi tu t'énerves encore !? Je m'excuses et ça te fait chier ?**

– **Parce que c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que t'excuser encore et encore pendant deux jours, et puis, plus rien !**

– **Mais tu refusais de me parler ! Comme maintenant, mais en dix fois pire...**

– **Oui, et comme maintenant, tu n'as rien fait pour essayer de me reparler ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment... Tu...**

– **Mais j'arrivais même pas à me regarder dans une glace sans avoir envie de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre ! Alors t'imagines te regarder toi !? »**

Brooke ferma les yeux en entendant le désespoir de Nathan.

 **« Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie avec cette... Oh, je sais même plus son nom !**

– **Alice. »**

Alors cette connerie qu'il avait fait c'était... Nan, comment avait-il pu... ? Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

 **« J'étais saoul, d'accord ? Comme presque chaque soir après la mort de Keith, et je suis allé à cette fête chez Tim, et... je sais pas, quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait cette...**

– **Alice.**

– **A côté de moi, et je ne me souvenais de rien. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. »**

Ils ne se dirent plus rien pendant de longues minutes, mais Brooke s'imaginait très bien une Haley mal à l'aise, furieuse, tout en étant triste de le voir ainsi.

 **« Il paraît que tu appelais tout le monde « Haley »** , murmura-t-elle.

– **Quoi ?**

– **Tu as même embrassé Tim en pensant que c'était moi. Toute l'équipe, en fait.**

– **J'ai fait quoi !? Comment tu le sais ?** Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

– **Je... Je suis allée voir Alice. Pour la gifler et lui crier dessus. Et puis quand je me suis calmée, elle m'a dit des trucs...**

– **Comme ?**

– **Tu... Tu croyais que c'était moi, et... En fait tu étais tellement saoul et effondré que tu ne pouvais rien... faire, par toi-même. C'est surtout elle qui a... tout fait.**

– **Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que... »**

Mais c'était du viol !

 **« Mais c'est presque du viol !**

– **Je sais... Mais elle s'en foutait, et...**

– **Ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait.**

– **Non.**

– **Alors tu vois ? Essayer de te parler n'aurait rien fait, vu que tu ne peux pas me pardonner ce que...**

– **Je te pardonne,** le coupa-t-elle.

– **Pardon ?**

– **Non, enfin si, mais... Je t'ai déjà pardonné, il y a longtemps. Alors tu peux arrêter de te torturer. Je ne le supporte pas. »**

Il y eut un moment de silence. Brooke releva la tête, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer, mais fut surprise en voyant Lucas à côté d'elle, écoutant ce qui se passait lui aussi, le front plissé

 **« Depuis quand tu...**

– **Depuis la partie sur cette fille** , dit-il en chuchotant.

– **Alice ?**

– **Ouais. »**

Depuis quand savait-il qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble !?

 **« Mais alors tu... »**

Il déposa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

 **« Dis quelque chose...** , dit Haley.

– **C'est juste que... ça fait beaucoup d'infos à digérer, et... On fait quoi maintenant ?**

– **On pourrait... être amis ?**

– **On était amis au début... Ça a pas duré longtemps.**

– **On peut quand même essayer...**

– **Ça ne marchera pas, Haley.**

– **Pourquoi t'es toujours aus... »**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Brooke et Lucas se regardèrent, le regard plein de questions. Puis Brooke crut entendre un bruit. En fait, si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était un gémissement.

 **« Oh mon...**

– **Quoi ?** Lui demanda Lucas. **»**

Mais ils se turent en entendant à nouveau la voix d'Haley.

 **« Tu viens de...**

– **On ne pourra jamais être simplement amis, tu le sais bien. Et si... Et si tu nous laissais une seconde chance ? Je t'aime, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, je le vois bien, alors... »**

Lucas amorça un geste pour se lever, mais Brooke le stoppa net.

 **« Et tu comptes faire quoi là ?**

– **Je vais pas le laisser se remettre avec elle !**

– **Ah oui ? Et si je te dis que c'est moi qui a les clés ? Et puis même, laisse les un peu tranquille, ils en ont bien besoin, non ?**

– **Mais... Oh, très bien... Mais il est hors de question que je reste ici. »**

Il se leva et alla vers sa chambre, puis se retourna vers Brooke.

 **« T'attends quoi ? »**

Elle se leva d'un bond et le rejoignit.

 **« Hum... Qu'est ce que je peux mettre ? »**

Ce fut la question qui brisa le long silence installé dans la chambre. Lucas était allongé sur le lit et bouquinait.

 **« Prends un truc à Haley. »**

Elle y avait déjà pensé, mais...

 **« Les pyjamas, c'est pas mon truc. »**

Il continua sa lecture.

 **« Lucas ? »**

Il soupira et posa son livre en se levant. Il alla vers sa valise et en sortit un T-shirt et un short.

 **« Merci. »**

Elle alla dans la salle de bains se laver et se changer. En sortant, Lucas était toujours plongé dans son livre. Brooke posa ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sur le meuble, et s'assit en tailleur dans un fauteuil au coin de la chambre.

Il était 23h, et elle ne voulait pas dormir. Pas encore. Et en face d'elle se tenait quelqu'un qui ne lui parlait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Regarder la TV ? Mais ça le dérangerait dans sa lecture... Son mp3 était resté dans sa chambre... Elle soupira et leva les yeux au plafond, puis se mit à compter les dalles. Mais cette position lui faisait mal au dos, alors elle se retourna et se mit à l'envers sur le fauteuil, sa tête reposant sur le sol. Elle compta, mais ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Parfois elle comptait 4 lignes, parfois 5... Non, 4.

Elle se mit à détailler le plafond. Il y avait des petits trous sur chaque dalle. Elle se demande combien il y en avait en tout. Mais tous les compter serait trop long... Sauf que justement, ce qu'elle voulait c'était tuer le temps. Alors elle compta, la tête à l'envers, pour la première dalle, puis la deuxième...

Elle entendit une sorte de gloussement. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Lucas. Il était là, à l'envers sur le lit et lisait. Elle avait du rêver.

Mais à peine avait-elle recommencé à compter qu'elle entendit un rire. Elle se contorsionna pour le regarder, mais tomba dans sa manœuvre. Retenant un gémissement de douleur, elle se massa énergiquement le crâne alors que Lucas avait posé son livre et riait de bon cœur. Elle lui lança un regard noir pour qu'il se taise.

 **« Désolé... »**

Elle se rassit correctement sur son fauteuil, boudant.

 **« Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?**

– **Je comptais les petits points au plafond pour passer le temps.**

– **Oh, bien sûr. »**

Il ne put réprimer un sourire.

 **« La faute à qui si je m'ennuyais...** murmura-t-elle.

– **Pardon ? »**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant elle et sa grande gueule.

 **« C'est parce que tu me fais la gueule que je ne savais pas comment...**

– **Attends !** La coupa-t-il. **C'est toi qui ne me parle plus, pas l'inverse...**

– **Tu m'as ignoré ce matin ! Et tout à l'heure aussi... »**

Lucas la regarda, l'air perdu.

 **« Après hier soir j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me voir,** expliqua-t-il. **J'avais même l'impression que ça te faisait mal de me parler, alors j'ai juste voulu te faciliter les choses...**

– **Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

– **Non ! Par contre, toi... »**

Elle baissa le regard.

 _«_ **Est ce que...** dit-il inquiet. **J'ai fait quelque chose...**

– **Non ! Surtout pas... Ce serait plutôt moi, en fait...**

– **Attends... T'as fait une connerie, et donc tu me fais la gueule, c'est bien ça ?**

– **Plus ou moins** , dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– **Pourquoi est ce que j'ai une impression de déjà-vu... Et qu'est ce que tu as fait de mal ?**

– **Oh, comme si tu ne le savais pas... »**

Il la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

 **« Je te parle de ce qu'Amy a dit sur moi ! Sur ce que j'étais...**

– **Et... ?** Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

– **Bah... c'est tout.**

– **Tu m'évitais pour ça !?**

– **Je pensais juste que... enfin que t'aurais...**

– **Honte ? »**

Elle hocha la tête.

 **« Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je me fiche royalement de ce que tu as pu être avant d'arriver à Tree Hill. Et si tu veux savoir... Tu es la meilleure qui me sois arrivée depuis longtemps, alors non, je n'ai pas honte de toi. Au contraire. »**

Elle baissa la tête de plus belle.

 **« Quoi, je...**

– **Non,** bafouilla-t-elle, **c'est juste que... Avec ce que tu viens de me dire...**

Elle releva la tête, les joues en feu, son cœur battant de manière assourdissante. Il avait réussi à la déstabiliser avec de simples mots, mais des mots qui la faisaient se sentir... unique. Elle crut un instant que Lucas avait rougi légèrement en la voyant.

 **« Hum,** marmonna-t-il, **bon... Je... Je vais dormir, tu peux prendre le lit !**

– **Sois... Sois pas idiot ! Et puis c'est pas la première fois qu'on dort sur le même lit ! En plus c'est un double...**

– **D'accord. »**

Il s'engouffra sous les couvertures et reprit son livre.

Brooke se leva de son fauteuil et rejoignit Lucas.

 **« Au fait, pour Skills et les autres... C'est Micro qui me les a présenté quand je, hum... quand j'enquêtais sur toi pour le basket...**

– **Ah, encore ta curiosité maladive...**

– **Dit celui qui écoutait à la porte de Nathan et Haley il y a quelques minutes !D'ailleurs, tant qu'on en parle... Si ils se remettent ensemble, qu'est ce que tu feras ? »**

Il posa son livre sur la table de chevet et sembla considérer sérieusement la question.

 **« J'en sais rien, en fait. Je ne veux pas voir ma meilleure amie avec ce...**

– **Tu les as entendu, ils s'aiment, alors laisse les s'aimer. »**

Elle lui envoya un regard suppliant.

 **« S'il te plaît ?**

– **Hum... D'accord.**

– **Super !**

– **Mais au moindre faux pas...**

– **Il n'y en aura pas, je crois qu'il a bien retenu la leçon. N'empêche... Ça s'améliore un peu entre vous deux, non ? Je veux dire... tu lui as parlé, quand tu l'as appelé !**

– **C'est vrai,** avoua-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise, **mais... Je le déteste toujours autant. Cette fois-là, c'était... une exception.**

– **Oh.,** dit-elle, déçue. **Évidemment...**

– **Davis, tu sais bien que...**

– **C'est bon, laisse tomber. Mieux vaut arrêter le débat maintenant s'il ne nous mène nulle part. »**

Elle se retourna et se coucha.

 **« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

– **Tu as dit « Davis », pas « Brooke ». »**

Il ne répondit rien. Il se rendait sûrement compte que Brooke avait raison.

 **« Bonne nuit. »**


	10. Ladder to the sun

**LADDER TO THE SUN**

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre pourquoi Lucas était à cinq cm d'elle, pus se rappela la veille.

Elle vérifia l'heure, il était huit heures. Elle prit sa douche, remit ses vêtements de la veille, déposa ceux de Lucas sur le lit, pliés, et sortit sans faire de bruit. A huit heures vingt, Haley devait sûrement déjà être en bas, stressée comme jamais pour sa nouvelle épreuve. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, et se rappela soudainement; Haley ne pouvait pas être en bas, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la chambre !

Elle se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre, contre laquelle quelqu'un frappait de l'intérieur.

 **« Haley ? »**

Les coups cessèrent.

 **« Brooke, enfin ! Dépêche toi d'ouvrir, je dois y être à neuf heures !**

– **J'arrive... »**

Elle fouilla dans sa poche, mais ne trouva rien. Elle fouilla donc son autre poche; toujours rien. Elle commença à paniquer et à fouiller les poches arrières de son jean, mais aucune carte d'accès n'y était.

 **« Brooke ?**

– **Hum... J'ai du l'oublier dans la chambre. Je reviens ! »**

Brooke fonça vers la porte de Lucas et tambourina aussi fort que possible. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit. Brooke fonça dans la chambre et se mit à fouiller partout dans les tiroirs, sous le lit, les fauteuils, dans la salle de bains...

 **« Hum, Davis ? Tu m'expliques ? »**

Entre deux oreillers, elle prit la peine de le regarder deux secondes. Il était à moitié endormi.

 **« J'ai perdu les clés de la porte de ma chambre, et dans... exactement 34 minutes, Haley a une finale ! Alors aide moi ! »**

Il se ressaisit aussitôt, et chercha avec elle. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, ils virent bien qu'elles n'étaient pas ici...

 **« Réfléchis, t'as été où hier soir ?**

– **Hum... hier soir... Le billard... Le bar ! »**

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et fonça vers le bar. Une fois là-bas, elle alla voir le barman, et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas trouvé une carte de chambre. Il lui répondit que non, et lui demanda si elle avait perdu la sienne. Elle hocha la tête. Il lui demanda alors, curieux où elle avait dormi la nuit dernière.

 **« Avec moi. »**

Lucas était apparu derrière elle, habillé en vitesse, pieds nus et le T shirt à l'envers. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Elle se tourna vers le barman, désespérée, qui lui conseilla d'aller voir à la réception.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt !? Elle courut les mètres qui la séparaient de la réception, et fut soulagée de voir le même gars qu'hier soir, à l'accueil.

 **« Oh, Mlle Brooke ! Bien dormi ?**

– **Hum... A vrai dire, j'ai perdu ma carte.**

– **Oh. Savez-vous où ?**

– **Justement, non, puisque je l'ai perdue Mais vous pouvez m'en procurer une autre, non ?**

– **En temps normal... Si mes supérieurs apprennent que j'ai bloqué les appels de votre chambre, et qu'après cela vous avez perdu une de nos cartes...**

– **S'il vous plaît...**

– **Je... Je suis désolé... »**

Elle regarda autour d'elle, désespérée, puis aperçut Lucas et eut une idée. Elle se pencha au dessus du comptoir, et murmura au réceptionniste.

 **« De vous à moi... Vous voyez le grand blond derrière moi ? »**

Il hocha la tête.

 **« Si je n'ai plus de chambre, je devrai dormir dans la sienne. En théorie, on est juste amis, mais lui... Il veut bien plus... Vous me suivez ? »**

Il acquiesça, le visage grave.

 **« Et pour tout vous dire, les blonds c'est pas mon truc... Je serais plus du genre petit brun mignon, un peu comme vous. »**

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil; il tomba droit dans le piège.

Une fois à l'étage, elle respira enfin un bon coup.

 **« Alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas les blonds, hein ? Vraiment dommage... Dommage pour toi, bien sûr. »**

Elle rigola, lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule qui sans doute ne devait pas lui faire vraiment mal.

Elle se ressaisit, cependant, et alla délivrer la princesse.

 **« C'est pas trop tôt !** S'exclama Haley. **Il est... oh, non, 45 ! Il me reste...**

– **Dix minutes pour avaler un truc, et cinq autres pour te rendre là-bas. C'est largement suffisant. »**

Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

 **« B : Allez, on y va rockstar !**

– **Minute !** Lui dit Nathan, qui se tenait derrière elle. »

Il l'embrassa délicatement devant une Brooke attendrie et un Lucas... écœuré qui détournait le regard.

 **« Bonne chance. »**

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Brooke se racla bruyamment la gorge trois fois de suite avant de tirer Haley par derrière et fermer la porte.

 **« Luke,** dit Haley, **au sujet de Na...**

– **On en parle plus tard. Pour l'instant, concentre toi sur la musique.**

– **Ça marche,** dit-elle avec un sourire. **A tout à l'heure !**

Le but de cette dernière épreuve était de chanter une de leur propre composition, où ils le voulaient. Ça pouvait être devant les jurys, les invités, dans un bar... Haley prit sa guitare, et à la surprise de Brooke et de celle du jury, alla se poster dans la rue pour chanter sa chanson, Halo. Au vu de la foule attirée, Brooke détacha sa capuche et la posa au pied d'Haley. Elle crut même voir un jury mettre un billet dedans. Une fois les dernières notes jouées, toute la foula acclama Haley, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et les candidats rentrèrent à nouveau dans le bâtiment. Trois autres candidats devaient passer, puis le jury devait délibérer.

En attendant, elles s'étaient installées sur un canapé et étaient occupées à compter les billets amassés.

 **« 102, 107,** compta Haley, **109, 129... 136$ et 53 centimes ! Ce qui fait 68$ chacune !**

– **Wow, c'est... incroyable. Si là, t'es pas choisie...**

– **Je sais pas, y en a des bien meilleurs...**

– **Et puis 68$ gagnés en trois minutes... Plus les 100 de la veille.**

– **Les 100 de la veille ? »**

Brooke arbora un sourire triomphant.

 **« Hier soir, gagnés à un tournoi de billard !**

– **La chance... »**

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel; comme si Haley l'enviait vraiment...

 **« Oh, arrête. Pour rien au monde, t'aurais fait du billard la nuit dernière, 100$ ou non !**

– **C'est vrai... Mais ça m'avait tellement manqué... »**

Brooke arqua un sourcil, intriguée.

 **« Le sexe ?**

– **Mais non ! Nathan et moi, moi et Nathan... et le sexe.**

– **Aha, je le savais ! C'est pareil pour toutes les filles tu sais.**

– **C'est vrai que tu es, hum... inactive depuis longtemps. »**

Brooke soupira; Haley avait tout à fait raison.

 **« Presque un an. Alors je peux te dire que le prochain, il va passer une nuit torride... Mais le problème...**

– **Quoi ?**

– **Je ne veux pas redevenir comme avant, je ne veux pas coucher avec n'importe qui. Sauf que ma seule relation « sérieuse » s'est avérée être un canular...**

– **Ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça, Brooke. Je suis sûre qu'il y a dehors un gars qui n'attend que de te découvrir. Peut-être même qu'il est plus près qu'on ne le pense...** dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

Brooke dévisagea Haley; celle-ci avait un air que Nathan prenait quelques fois.

 **« Oh non. Pas toi. Tu penses vraiment que Lucas... T'es sérieuse ?**

– **J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Tu l'as changé, Brooke ! Avant il ne parlait à personne à part sa mère et moi, et aujourd'hui... il accepte ma relation avec Nathan. Et je dois te remercier pour ça, en plus de ce que tu as fait pour nous forcer à parler, Nathan et moi. Sans toi...**

– **T'exagères,** dit-elle, gênée.

– **Tu sais, on dit que deux personnes sont faites pour être ensemble si chacune rend l'autre meilleur.**

– **Il suffit de voir Nathan...**

– **C'est aussi valable pour vous deux. Tu le rends plus sociable, plus ouvert, et il te donne envie d'une relation stable... »**

Brooke se rebiffa automatiquement.

 **« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour lui que je...**

– **Tu peux dire ce que tu veux,** lui dit Haley avec un sourire, **je ne suis pas dupe.** **Et sache que je vous supporterai avec mon ancienne ferveur de cheerleader ! »**

Brooke ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 **« En tout cas, si tu ne deviens pas rockstar, tu pourras toujours faire psy.**

– **C'est une bonne idée... »**

Quelqu'un monta enfin sur l'estrade, et l'atmosphère se tendit. Après un long discours, le jury annonça enfin le nom du gagnant.

 **« Félicitations à... M. Henry Finn ! »**

Le visage d'Haley se décomposa.

* * *

 _«_ **Henry Finn** , dit Brooke, ulcérée. **C'est qui cet abruti !? Est ce qu'il a gagné 134$ en trois minutes !?**

– **136$ et 53 centimes** , rectifia Haley.

– **Exactement. C'est vraiment pitoyable, c'est toi qui...**

– **Brooke,** lui dit alors Nathan, **calme toi, tout le monde nous regarde. On va se faire virer du restau si tu continues.**

– **Comment ça...**

– **Il a raison Brooke** , ajouta Haley. **Et puis Henry était très fort... Je ne suis pas entièrement déçue.**

– **Vraiment ?**

– **Ouais. Parce qu'il s'est aussi passé de bonnes choses dans cette ville. »**

Nathan et elle eurent le même sourire complice. Brooke se calma et laisse tomber sa rancune. Après tout, si elle était contente...

Elle s'apprêta à se lever de table, mais Nathan l'arrêta.

 **« Vu qu'on a plus qu'une seuls clé de chambre, tu peux nous la passer s'il te plaît ?**

– **Qui ça, « nous » ? Oh** , fit-elle en réalisant où il voulait en venir. »

Alors elle était virée de sa chambre ?

 **« Mais je voulais faire ma valise...**

– **Tu pourras la faire demain.**

– **Bon... D'accord. »**

Elle lui tendit la clé.

 **« Mais n'oubliez pas de vous protéger.**

 **Brooke !** S'exclama Haley, ses joues devenant cramoisies. »

Elle lui tira la langue et alla vers l'ascenseur. Mais une fois à l'étage, elle fut bien embêtée, car elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans la chambre de Lucas sans la carte. Elle se résigna donc à s'asseoir et à l'attendre.

Une porte proche d'elle s'entrouvrit, et Brooke vit quelqu'un l'observer. Elle paniqua, pensant avoir affaire à un fou psychopathe. Puis elle se rendit compte que c'était la chambre du pervers qui l'avait reluqué en pyjama deux jours auparavant.

Mais Lucas arriva juste après. Brooke se leva immédiatement, soulagée de le voir.

 _«_ **Tu comptais rester plantée là longtemps ?** Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

– **Pas vraiment, non... »**

Elle lui indiqua le vieux qui continuait désespérément à la surveiller. Lucas le toisa du regard, mais cela ne suffit pas. Alors il soupira, passa un bras autour de Brooke et l'attira à lui.

 **« Qu'...**

– **Shh...** lui dit-il alors. **Regarde. »**

Le vieux s'éclipsa aussitôt dans sa taverne.

 **« Oh. Merci.**

– **C'était un plaisir** , lui dit-il avec un sourire. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, gênée.

 **« Lucas ?**

– **Oui ?**

– **Ton bras. »**

Il réalisa qu'ils étaient encore très proches l'un de l'autre, et retira aussitôt son bras, confus.

 **« Désolé. »**

Mal à l'aise, il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, alors que Brooke arborait un léger sourire.

Le lendemain matin, elle les avait tous réveillé à cinq heures du matin. Le plus tôt ils partaient, le plus vite ils arriveraient. Ils la remercieraient plus tard.

Comme pour l'aller, ils se répartirent à tour de rôle le volant. Lucas conduisait tranquillement alors que Brooke voyait la route défiler sous ses yeux, et tentait de ne pas s'endormir comme les deux marmottes installées à l'arrière de la voiture.

 **« Brooke ? »**

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

 **« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu venais chez moi au Nouvel An.**

– **Ah, c'est vrai. »**

C'était fait exprès. Elle avait une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle Karen l'avait invité, et cela la dérangeait. Elle préférait de loin rester chez elle. Quelque chose devait sans doute clocher chez elle, pour penser un truc pareil, mais c'était ainsi...

 **« Alors ?**

– **Hum... Tu lui diras que je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas venir.**

– **Tu vas quelque part ?**

– **Non** , dit-elle avec un soupir.

– **Alors qu'...**

– **Je ne veux pas venir, c'est tout. »**

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur la route.

 **« Ne le prend pas mal.**

– **Quoi je t'ai fait quelque chose ? Ou ma mère...**

– **Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que... »**

Elle croisa les bras, et se borna à ne pas le regarder. Dans le rétroviseur, elle vit que ceux à l'arrière dormaient profondément.

 **« Pourquoi elle m'a invité ?**

– **Je te l'ai déjà dit...**

– **Non, tu ne me l'as pas dit. »**

Lucas quitta un instant la route des yeux pour la dévisager, l'air perdu.

 **« Qu'est ce qui... »**

Il s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle refusait de le regarder. Après un moment de silence, elle ajouta :

 **« Arrête toi à la prochaine station, tu roules depuis presque cinq heures. C'est à moi de conduire. »**

Il ne dit rien d'autre mais obéit. Quand elle prit le volant, Brooke fut en quelque sorte soulagée. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à se forcer pour regarder en permanence la route. Le problème était qu'elle sentait un lourd regard posé sur elle.

 **« Ma mère t'invite parce qu'elle t'aime bien. Et je suis sûr de te l'avoir déjà dit.**

– **C'est vrai,tu me l'as dit.**

– **Bon, alors pourquoi...**

– **Ta mère aime bien ses clients les plus fidèles, non ? Elle ne les invite pas à Noël que je sache.**

– **Mais ils ne passent pas Noël seuls chez eux !** Rétorqua-t-il, exaspéré. »

Elle le savait, et c'était ce qu'elle craignait. Quand Lucas l'avait invité, ça lui avait traversé l'esprit...

 **« Je peux passer les fêtes seule, ce serait pas la première fois.**

– **Arrête de dire ça alors que tu penses tout le contraire.**

– **Et toi arrête de parler comme ça !**

– **Comme quoi ?**

– **Comme si... comme si tu me connaissais parfaitement.**

– **Oh, je te connais parfaitement. »**

Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique.

 **« C'est faux.**

– **Ah oui ?**

– **Oui, parce que autrement tu saurais que j'ai horreur de la pitié.**

– **De quoi tu parles ?**

– **A ton avis !? De quoi est ce que je parle depuis cinq bonnes minutes ? »**

Il ne répondit rien. Est ce qu'il réfléchissait, se rejouant leur conversation dans sa tête ?

 **« Tu crois qu'on t'a invité par pitié ?**

– **Tu l'as dit toi-même.**

– **C'est faux !**

– **Tu viens de dire que vous m'invitiez parce que j'étais seule ! »**

Il soupira lourdement.

 **« Et tu crois que c'est de la pitié ? Bon, je vais te dire une chose... C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de t'inviter. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était une excellent idée et m'a donné son feu vert. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée ? »**

Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Elle haussa les épaules.

 **« Parce que je te connais. Parce que je sais que même si tu dis le contraire, tu ne t'es _jamais_ habituée à être seule et tu détestes ça. Alors prends ça pour de la pitié si tu le veux, mais moi je vois plus ça comme de l'amitié...** **Non,** ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, **c'est même bien plus que de l'amitié. »**

Elle eut du mal à garder ses yeux sur la route. Mais au fond d'elle, sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'interdisait de regarder Lucas en ce moment, ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait. Elle ne put que demander d'une petite voix :

 **« Est ce que l'invit' tient toujours ? »**

Il répondit par un rire amusé.

 **« Seulement si t'apportes de super cadeaux. »**

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis le retour à Tree Hill de Brooke. On était le 31, il était presque dix-neuf heures. Elle était dans sa salle de bains, et finissait de se préparer. Elle portait une petite robe noire, à la fois classe et décontractée. Dans quatre minutes précisément, elle irait sonner à la porte principale des Scott, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement. Karen lui ouvrirait avec un sourire éclatant, digne d'une pub de dentifrice, lui ferait la bise, puis elle verrait Lucas, Deb, Haley, et même Nathan. Celui-ci se remettrait à parler avec Karen qu'il avait pourtant évité le plus possible depuis la mort de Keith, et Haley expliquerait à Brooke que c'était Karen qui les avait invité tous les trois, et que Lucas ne se plaignait pas de Nathan tant qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler, alors qu'il y a quelques mois il l'aurait frappé rien qu'en le voyant dans sa maison. Puis Brooke verrait Lily dans les bras de Lucas, et la petite agiterait automatiquement ses bras vers elle. A la surprise de Lucas, Brooke la prendrait avec un léger sourire, et elle lui expliquerait que depuis l'épisode New York, elle n'était plus si mal à l'aise avec les bébés. Elle l'était encore, certes, mais cela s'arrangerait avec le temps. Et tout ce petit monde irait s'installer à la table, en attendant le festin que leur aurait préparé Karen.

Mais pour le moment, Brooke se demandait si elle devait se boucler les cheveux ou non.

* * *

A table, Brooke dégustait la dinde de Noël façon Karen qu'on lui avait servi, et en reprit deux fois.

 **« La prochaine fois que tu invites Brooke,** lui dit Nathan avec un léger rire, **Karen, fais comme si tu avais trois personnes de plus à table. »**

Une vague de rire se fit entendre. Même Lucas y prit part.

 **« Laissez moi apprécier mon repas en paix.** **C'est vraiment délicieux.** , ajouta-t-elle pour Karen.

– **Je te remercie.** , lui répondit-elle, souriante. »

Nathan arborait encore son sourire moqueur.

 **« Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas anorexique ?**

– **Non,** corrigea Haley, **tu confonds avec boulimique.**

– **Ah, oui ! Alors ?**

– **Nathan, ça suffit !** Le reprit sa mère.

– **Merci Deb,** dit-elle avec un sourire, **mais sans vouloir vous offenser, je peux me défendre seule. Et toi,** ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Nathan, **qui es tu pour m'appeler boulimique, Mr Gauffres ?**

Il blêmit à vue d'œil.

 **« Mr quoi ?** Demanda Haley, confuse.

– **Tu m'as promis de ne pas le répéter !**

– **J'ai dit ça, moi ?** Fit-elle d'un air innocent. »

Il la menaça de sa fourchette.

 **« Ne dis rien. »**

Brooke se tourna vers Haley, bien décidée à ne pas lui obéir.

 _«_ **Il fut un temps où ton petit-ami était en surpoids et se gavait de gaufres au chocolat, d'où ce surnom donné par ses amis.**

– **Alors ça tu vas me le...**

– **Ah, c'est vrai !** Leur dit Deb, soudain nostalgique. **Dan lui avait même fait suivre un régime draconien et... »**

Au nom de Dan, tous sauf Brooke perdirent leurs sourires. C'était comme si l'ambiance venait de s'essouffler soudainement.

 **« Je crois qu'on peut passer au dessert !** Leur dit alors Karen.

– **A part si Brooke veut une autre part ?** Ajouta Lucas, amusé. »

Elle lui tira la langue, soulagée que cette baisse d'ambiance n'avait été que passagère.

 **« Vous vous rendez compte que ce soir,** dit Haley, **tous à Tree Hill... et même partout, sont en train de faire la fête en attendant le décompte final, et nous, nous sommes assis autour d'une table, prêts à déguster une bûche de Noël, et à ouvrir nos cadeaux au pied du sapin ?**

– **Disons qu'on est des rebelles** , lui dit son meilleur ami, amusé. »

Des rebelles, hein ?

 _Brooke attendait tranquillement, assise sur le lit de Lucas. La porte s'ouvrit enfin. En la voyant, Lucas sursauta, puis referma brusquement la porte._

 _ **« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Mes parents pourraient rentrer et te voir... »**_

 _Il monta sur le lit et se mit en face d'elle._

 _ **« Bonne année !** Lui dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant._

– _**C'est pour ça que t'es venue en pleine nuit ?**_

– _**Pourquoi pas ? »**_

 _Il rit, amusé._

 _ **« Et tes parents, s'ils voient que t'es partie, ils vont...**_

– _**Pas grave. J'suis une rebelle, moi ! Et puis je voulais te voir aussi... parce que ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu, comme je suis partie au ski...**_

– _**C'était bien ? »**_

 _Il avait l'air envieux. C'est vrai que Lucas ne partait pas souvent en vacances._

 _ **« Bof** , dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, avant de se remettre à lui sourire. **Mais je t'ai ramené un cadeau de la fête de Noël ! Je trouvais ça joli, alors... »**_

 _Elle montra enfin ce qu'elle cachait derrière elle._

 _ **« Ta-da !**_

– _**C'est... du gui ?**_

– _**C'est marrant, hein, ces petites billes... Je l'ai trouvé par terre, devant une porte, il était tombé. Mais je sais pas pourquoi ils l'avaient accroché. »**_

 _Lucas prit un air choqué. Il prenait souvent cet air quand Brooke ne savait pas quelque chose d'important._

 _ **« Tu sais pas pourquoi on l'accroche ? »**_

 _Elle secoua la tête, presque honteuse. Il leva la branche de gui au dessus d'eux._

 _ **« Bah tu vois, quand deux personnes sont sous une branche de gui, elles doivent se faire un bisou, parce que sinon elles auront pas de chance pendant toute l'année.**_

– _**Pas de chance !? »**_

 _Il acquiesça d'un air grave._

 _ **« Une fois, y a un monsieur qui n'a pas fait de bisou à un autre monsieur, et bah le lendemain.. ».**_

 _Brooke ne sut jamais la fin de l'histoire. Elle était affolée d'être sous une branche de gui et de risquer de ne pas avoir de chance. Alors elle se précipita sur Lucas et l'embrassa. Une seconde à peine, mais Lucas en resta abasourdi._

 _ **« Voilà,** déclara-t-elle, satisfaite, **maintenant on aura tous les deux de la chance ! »**_

 _Elle sauta du lit et sortit de la chambre, laissant Lucas seul, figé dans la même position en tenant cette branche de gui au dessus de lui._

Une fourchette retomba sur son assiette, ce qui ramena Brooke sur terre. Brooke se rendit compte que c'était sa fourchette qui était tombée, et s'en excusa, l'esprit ailleurs.

Elle l'avait embrassé ? Alors qu'ils avaient... cinq ans, six ans tout au plus. On pouvait vraiment dire qu'elle était précoce... Elle l'avait quand même demandé en mariage un peu avant. Et la prochaine fois, ce serait quoi ? Lui demander d'être le père de ses enfants ? Ou bien d'emménager ensemble ?

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à cette histoire, et passa le reste du dîner à plaisanter de choses et d'autres. Une fois sortis de table, Nathan la prit à part alors qu'elle vérifiait son maquillage dans la salle de bains.

 **« Oh, tu veux remettre du mascara toi aussi ?**

– **Non, c'est déjà fait** , dit-il nonchalamment. »

Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

 **« Alors ?**

– **Alors quoi ?**

– **Tu t'es rappelée d'un truc, pas vrai ? »**

Elle se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés, le regard suspicieux.

 **« Comment tu le sais ?**

– **Parce que tu faisais cette tête.**

– **Quelle tête ?**

– **Celle que tu fais quand tu te rappelles d'un truc super important sur Lucas.**

– **Ah bon... en parlant de Lucas, je suis contente que t'aies pu venir et...**

– **Change pas de sujet t'es nulle à ça. Alors, de quoi tu t'es rappelée ? »**

Elle soupira, capitulant.

 **« Bon,** dit-elle, résignée, **je te fais la version courte. C'était le nouvel an, on était sous du gui, et je l'ai embrassé par surprise.**

– **Tu l'as embrassé à six ans ?**

– **Quelle importance, c'était juste un petit baiser, rien de plus.**

– **Mais c'était ton premier, non ? »**

Il y eut un silence révélateur.

 **« Je le savais !** S'exclama-t-il, souriant. **Et douze ans plus tard, ils furent à nouveau réunis...**

 **Dire que j'avais toujours pensé que Nick Keynes avait été mon premier baiser...** dit-elle, pensive, avant de hausser les épaules. **C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, lui avait les lèvres toutes gercées... Urgh... Bon, je sors en premier, finis de te remaquiller !**

Elle rejoignit Haley et Lucas dans le salon, occupés à parler.

 **« Alors, tu t'es éclipsée où ?** Demanda Lucas.

– **Oh, à la salle de bains.**

– **T'as pas croisé Nathan ?** Lui demanda Haley. **Je le...**

– **Dans la salle de bains. »**

Haley haussa les sourcils, surprise.

 **« Vous étiez tous les deux dans la salle de bains ?**

– **Oui, mais juste pour parler... rien d'autre. T'as pas à t'inquiéter, Nathan c'est comme... enfin, tu vois, quoi. »**

Nathan arriva derrière elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **« On a juste parlé de flashbacks. Pas vrai, Brooke ? »**

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant comme s'il était cinglé d'en parler devant Lucas. Nathan s'éloigna vers la cuisine, Haley le suivit, ne comprenant pas tout. Brooke se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Lucas.

 **« Quelle heure il est ?** Demanda-t-elle, relevant la tête vers lui.

– **Presque 23 heures.**

– **Tu me réveilles quand il est minuit ?**

– **Je sais pas trop** , dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais il n'avait pas l'air énervé ni vexé. Alors qu'...

 **« J'aime bien te regarder dormir, alors je risque d'oublier. »**

Elle rougit, attendrie, et glissa contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

 **« Laisse moi deviner, tu sors cette phrase à toutes les filles que tu croises ?**

– **Seulement celles que je veux mettre dans mon lit.**

– **Ça m'étonne pas... »**

Il attrapa la télécommande de sa main libre et zappa les chaînes, pur finir sur un bêtisier de l'année passée.

 _«_ **C'est une façon comme une autre de récapituler son année...** murmura-t-elle. »

Il pencha la tête vers elle.

 **« Je croyais que tu voulais dormir ?**

– **Mais t'as allumé la TV.**

– **Désolé,** lui dit-il avec un sourire. **Ça a été une année éprouvante pour tous les deux, hein ?**

– **Tu parles, la routine. Une grossesse accidentelle, une déception amoureuse, une fausse couche, une exclusion scolaire, un déménagement, et... Tree Hill avec tout ce qui suit.**

– **C'est à dire ?**

– **Toi, ta famille, tes amis...** **Maintenant que j'y pense, tous ceux que j'ai rencontré ont un lien avec toi ! J'e veux dire, ta mère... »**

Il eut un petit rire amusé.

 **« Normal que j'aie un lien avec elle, non ? »**

Elle continua sans faire attention à sa remarque.

 **« Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Micro...**

– **C'est vrai. »**

Il changea de chaîne pour la énième fois.

 **« Mon année n'a pas été brillante non plus. La prise d'otage, la mort de Keith, la rupture avec Peyton... »**

Il jeta un regard autour d'eux, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'était là.

 **« La HCM... et puis toi et tout ce qui s'en suit.**

– **C'est à dire ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Il lui rendit son sourire.

 **« C'est à dire... Ton arrivée, les cours, les visites nocturnes, Micro, Peyton, New York... T'es un véritable ouragan, tu sais. »**

Elle arqua un sourcil.

 **« C'est un compliment ?**

– **Un ouragan plein de charme !**

– **Ah, je préfère ça. »**

Il rit de nouveau, et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

 **« Au fait, cette histoire de flashback... C'est quoi, au juste ?**

– **Oh, rien, je me suis juste souvenue d'un truc...**

– **Sur nous ? Je veux dire, il y a...**

– **Ouais.**

– **Et ? De quoi tu t'es souvenue ?**

– **Hum... »**

Elle se libéra du bras de Lucas, et s'assit sur le côté, pour lui faire face.

 **« C'était un nouvel an, comme maintenant. Et je suis venue te voir. Je venais de rentrer de vacances, je t'ai offert un truc... »**

Lucas ne semblait pas voir où elle voulait en venir. Un sentiment de crainte la parcourut alors. Et si elle avait tout imaginé ? Mieux valait ne rien dire, non ?

 **« Et ensuite ?** Demanda-t-il, visiblement impatient.

– **C'est un peu flou, en fait...**

– **Davis.**

– **Bon, bon... Ce cadeau, c'était une branche de gui. »**

Il plissa le front, pensif.

 **« Et... tu ne savais pas qu'il y avait une tradition... Et après tu m'as...**

– **Oui, bon,** dit-elle en se levant d'un bond, **c'est pas la fin du monde non plus ! »**

Il se redressa vers elle.

 **« Tu m'as quand même volé mon premier baiser.**

– **Quoi, tu veux que je m'excuse ? »**

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de Lucas.

 **« Pourquoi pas ? »**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Nathan était un homme mort.

Des cris de bébé retentirent, et Brooke en profita pour s'échapper et aller voir Lily. Au moins _elle_ ne la taquinerait pas.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit de Karen, Lily dans ses bras. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Lily lui rappela la fille qu'elle aurait pu, qu'elle aurait du avoir; elle eut un pincement au cœur. Son regard fut attiré par une photo posée sur la table de chevet. Elle reconnut tout de suite le père de Lily.

Brooke savait de Lucas que Keith avait été secrètement amoureux de Karen pendant plus de quinze ans. Et ils avaient été sur le point de se marier, sans savoir que Karen était enceinte. Et s'il l'avait su, est ce qu'il aurait quand même risqué d'aller chez Nathan pendant la fusillade ? Elle soupira, connaissant très bien la réponse. Bien sûr qu'il y serait allé...

La lumière s'alluma, et Brooke sursauta. Karen venait d'entrer et restait sur le pas de la porte, regardant Brooke. Celle-ci reposa immédiatement la photo.

 **« J'étais juste venue voir Lily...**

– **Je m'en doute** , lui sourit Karen. »

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, tandis que Brooke remarqua un détail sur le haut de Karen.

 **« Vous avez une tâche... de chocolat ?**

– **Je sais, je suis justement venue me changer...**

– **Alors je ferais mieux de...**

– **Non, c'est bon, reste. On est toutes les deux des femmes, non ? »**

De toute manière, Karen avait ouvert la porte de son placard et Brooke ne pouvait ainsi pas la voir.

 **« C'est pas faux. Vous voulez que je vous aide à trouver quelque chose ?**

– **Hum... Non, ça ira !** _(...)_ **Voilà ! »**

Elle referma la porte, un nouveau chemisier sur le dos.

 **« Ça vous va à merveille.**

– **Merci** , dit-elle avec un sourire. **Et puisqu'on en est aux compliments, ta robe est magnifique. »**

Elle rougit légèrement, flattée.

 **« Merci. Hum...** hésita-t-elle. **C'est moi qui l'ai faite. »**

Karen s'assit à côté d'elle, l'air ébahi.

 **« Wow, je fais un peu de couture, mais alors là ! Tu fais souvent ça ?**

– **Quand j'ai du temps libre, oui** , dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. **Mais en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de travail, alors...**

– **Mon fils te fait travailler d'arrache pied, hein ?**

– **Oh oui...** _M_ **ais c'est pour mon bien** , ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. **Alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »**

Karen fronça les sourcils.

 **« Pour ton bien ? »**

Quoi, elle ne savait pas ? Lucas ne lui avait alors pas dit...

 **« Ma mère veut que j'ai un B de moyenne ce semestre. Sinon je rentre à NY.**

– **Alors que tu as manqué autant de mois de cours !? »**

Double surprise. Elle était au courant pour...

 **« Comment vous...**

– **Lucas. Il m'a aussi dit... pour ta fausse couche.**

– **Oh** , fit-elle, son embarras croissant à chaque seconde.

– **Même si j'avais Keith avec moi, ça a été très dur quand j'ai eu Lucas. »**

Elle prit la main de Brooke dans la sienne. Celle-ci tremblait légèrement.

 **« Alors si tu veux en parler, ou même de tout autre chose, sache que je suis là. »**

Brooke baissa les yeux vers leurs mains liées. Un sentiment inconnu montait en elle, une chaleur étonnamment réconfortante semblait émaner de Karen, et envahissait Brooke. Un sentiment... maternel ?

 _«_ **Merci** , marmonna-t-elle, troublée.

– **C'est normal. Il est presque minuit. »**

Elle se leva et se tourna vers Brooke.

 **« Tu viens ?**

– **Oui. »**

A peine une heure plus tard, Brooke s'assit sur les marches du perron d'entrée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas cette ambiance chaleureuse de Noël, juste qu'elle n'y était pas habituée.

Elle regarda ses mains, et plus particulièrement le bracelet à breloques qui y était enfoui, offert par Karen et Deb.

Derrière elle, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma, et Nathan s'assit à côté d'elle.

 **« Tout va bien ?**

– **Oui, je voulais juste... prendre l'air.**

– **Tu n'as pas aimé le cadeau qu'on t'a offert ?** Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

– **Il est génial votre cadeau** , dit-elle avec un sourire. **Cette boîte à bijoux est magnifique, et je l'ai déjà dit à Haley. Je voulais juste... me rafraîchir un peu.**

– **C'est vrai qu'il fait assez froid dehors.**

– **Frileux. »**

Il lui donna un léger coup de coude.

 **« Au fait. »**

Il sortit de sa poche un porte clé en forme de jeton, avec gravé dessus 'I Brooke'

 **« Pourquoi est ce que Haley a eu une super robe, et moi... ça ?**

– **Oh pardon, tu voulais une robe toi aussi ?**

– **Très drôle. Et puis c'est quoi ce 'I Brooke' ?**

– **Quoi, tu ne m'aimes pas ? »**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Là n'est pas la question. Ça aurait pu déplaire à Haley** ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue.

– **Elle a éclaté de rire en le voyant. Comme tout le monde en fait... Et puis elle sait déjà qu'on est...**

– **Justement ! Tout à l'heure, quand je suis revenu de la salle de bains, tu allais dire quoi au juste ? « Nathan c'est juste... » ? »**

Ah oui, ça.

 **« En fait, je ne me voyais pas vraiment dire ça en face de Lucas...**

– **Quoi, que tu es amoureuse de moi ? »**

Elle lui tapa légèrement le bras, amusée.

 **« Mais non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que... Je te considère un peu... même beaucoup, comme un grand frère. Tu comprends pourquoi j'osais pas dire ça devant Lucas !**

– **Oh. »**

Il regarda ailleurs, baissant la tête.

 **« Quoi, ça t'embarrasse que je dise ça ?**

– **Non... Ça me fait surtout plaisir. »**

Il releva la tête, souriant.

 **« Parce que je te considère comme une petite sœur aussi... »**

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

 **« Bon, on va arrêter ça parce que ça devient un peu trop sentimental pour moi... »**

Elle rigola et se détacha de lui.

 **« Dis donc, j'espère que t'es quand même un minimum romantique avec Haley.**

– **Plus romantique que moi, tu meurs. Mais ne le dis à personne, ça détruirait ma réputation de mec populaire et hautain. »**

Il se releva et lui demanda si elle rentrait.

 **« Je vais rester encore un peu... »**

Elle resta donc sur sa marche, guettant qu'aucune personne louche n'apparaissait de l'obscurité. Mais ça n'arrivait que dans les les films ça, pas vrai ?

Elle sentit quelque chose glisser sur ses épaules. Une veste. D'homme. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, et vit Lucas s'asseoir sur la marche au dessus d'elle.

 **« Tu vas attraper froid** , lui dit-il doucement.

– **J'ai une veste maintenant. »**

Il soupira en agitant doucement la tête.

 **« Comme si ça suffisait... Tu pensais à quoi ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules.

 **« Rien de particulier. »**

Elle ouvrit à nouveau sa main droite et lui montra le bracelet.

 **« C'est juste bizarre... Parce que même s'il n'est pas en or, ou incrusté de diamants... J'ai l'impression qu'il a plus de valeur que tous les cadeaux que mes parents ont pu m'offrir à Noël, juste parce qu'il _fallait_ offrir. **

– **Tu l'as dit toi-même, les intentions sont différentes.**

– **C'est l'intention qui compte, hein ? Cette expression prend tout son sens... »**

Il lui rendit son sourire, et sortit quelque chose de sa poche, le tendit à Brooke. Elle attrapa le petit sachet, curieuse.

 **« Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

– **Ton cadeau.**

– **Mais...** fit-elle, surprise. **En rentrant, tu m'as fait promettre de ne rien t'acheter... Et à New York, rien que de m'emmener à la patinoire de Central était un cadeau en soi, alors...**

– **Disons que je suis d'humeur généreuse** , dit-il en haussant les épaules. **Alors, tu l'ouvres ? »**

Elle entendit une pointe d'excitation dans sa voix. Elle déchira avec soin le petit emballage, et fit glisser son contenu dans sa main. Elle vit un petit objet doré tomber: un pendentif. Elle l'examina avec soin... C'était un patin à glace miniature.

 **« Lucas...**

– **C'est juste... un souvenir de notre Noël à New York. Je suis désolée,** ajouta-t-il avec gêne, **je n'ai pas pu avoir la chaîne qui allait avec...**

– **Ça n'a pas d'importance, j'en ai !**

– **Mais je... J'avais pensé à celle-ci. »**

Il sortit de sa chemise une chaîne en argent qu'il avait autour du cou. C'était celle qu'il portait presque tout le temps.

 **« Elle est en argent, pas en or, et en plus c'est une chaîne d'homme, mais...**

– **Tu es sûr ? Tu la mets en permanence...**

– **Je préférerais que tu l'aie.**

– **Alors je l'accepterai avec plaisir. Mais Lucas, c'est vraiment... trop. »**

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

 **« Ravi que ça te plaise. »**

Lucas détacha la chaîne qu'il portait, et la donna à Brooke. Celle ci y enfila le patin doré. C'est vrai que c'était une drôle d'association, ils n'allaient pas ensemble, complètement opposés... Mais au final l'ensemble était... beau.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de l'attacher à son cou elle-même, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas très douée. Lucas rit légèrement puis se pencha vers elle et insista pour l'aider. Elle accepta, releva ses cheveux pour qu'il l'attache. Brooke eut un frisson en sentant le souffle de son ami sur sa nuque. Elle bredouilla des remerciements et se leva, affirmant qu'elle commençait à sentir ses doigts geler. Il se leva alors à son tour et la regarda du haut de sa marche.

 **« Je voulais te parler d'autre chose aussi.**

– **Ah oui ?**

– **Au sujet de ce baiser volé... »**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et s'avança sous le porche, se mettant ainsi au dessus de lui.

 **« Écoute, je suis désolée, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire. **Que je te rende ce baiser vieux de dix ans ?**

– **Pourquoi pas...** murmura-t-il.

– **Pard... »**

Il s'approcha d'elle si rapidement, que même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu l'éviter. Et sans lui demander sa permission, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Pas un baiser de cinéma. Juste un baiser. Tendre, sans être trop passionné, mais assez pour qu'elle en soit transportée.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Ils se détachèrent d'un même mouvement, parfaitement synchrones, et Lucas lui offrit son plus beau sourire en coin.

 **« Maintenant on est quittes. »**


	11. The denial twist

**THE DENIAL TWIST**

Elle s'assit à sa table, Lucas appuyé contre une autre, et discuta avec lui comme chaque matin en attendant le reste de la classe. Sauf que quelque chose était différent. Les filles qui étaient elles aussi dans la salle n'arrêtaient pas de leur jeter des coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets. Peut-être parce qu'ils se tenaient la main ? Mais elle s'en amusait plus qu'autre chose. Et cela l'amusa encore plus quand il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

 **« Mlle Davis ? »**

Elle sursauta, et sortit de sa rêverie. Elle était bien à sa table, mais toute la classe était là, dont la prof, la légendaire Mme Parisot aussi appelée La Sadique, et tous étaient tournés vers elle. La vieille Parisot la dévisageait du bout de son bureau.

 **« Alors Mlle Davis ?**

– **Alors quoi ? Madame ?**

– **La réponse à ma question, qu'elle est-elle ? »**

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel. La vieille Parisot faisait toujours ça quand quelqu'un rêvassait en classe.

 **« Madame, on perd notre temps là. Vous savez très bien que je... laissais mon esprit vagabonder un peu... »**

Il y eut des petits rires, dont celui de son voisin.

 **« Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous m'interrogez. Alors pourquoi ne pas poser cette même question à un élève qui connaît la réponse ? A moins que vous ne préfériez vous acharner sur une élève qui, oh sacrilège, a osé s'ennuyer pendant votre cours, ce qui bien sûr est formellement impossible, pas vrai ? »**

Une vague de rire secoua la salle, et Brooke n'eut même pas à voir le regard furibond de Mme P. pour savoir qu'elle s'était fourrée dans les ennuis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vagabondait dans les couloirs, vides à cette heure. Heureusement pour elle, Mme P. n'avait fait que la renvoyer de cours, car ses notes avaient « grandement augmenté ces derniers temps ». Il lui restait donc à patienter encore... 35 minutes, avant d'aller à la cafète trouver ses amis. Tout ça parce qu'elle rêvassait en classe.

D'ailleurs, ça lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci, et dans trop savoir pourquoi, c'était toujours de Lucas dont il était question. Ce qui était idiot, vu qu'elle n'éprouvait rien de spécial pour lui, mis à part une forte amitié. C'était donc sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait aucune vie sexuelle depuis plusieurs mois et que Lucas était le seul garçon attirant et célibataire de son entourage. Elle ne voyait que cela comme raison plausible. Et bien sûr, le fait qu'il l'avait embrassé il y a de cela deux ou trois semaines n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, malgré que si elle avait du noter ce baiser sur une échelle allant à 10, elle lui aurait mis 9.

9 parce que trop court. Mais bon, il avait fait ça par simple amusement, alors elle ne se faisait pas d'idées sur les intentions de Lucas; il n'en avait tout simplement pas.

Surtout que dernièrement, Peyton était passée à la phase 2 de ce qu'elle appelait le PRL (Plan De Reconquête de Lucas), que seules Haley et Brooke connaissaient . Les deux amies ne savaient pas trop quoi en penser, mais s'efforçaient d'être enthousiastes quand Peyton leur en parlait.

C'est ainsi que Peyton avait demandé à Brooke une petite faveur. En effet, depuis la rentrée, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Micro, Lucas et elle-même mangeaient à la même table. Lucas n'était pas plus dérangé que cela par la présence de Nathan, et Brooke avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir en face de lui chaque midi. Jusque là, ça ne dérangeait personne. Mais la veille, Peyton lui avait demandé de changer de place avec elle.

 **« Je m'assois juste à côté de lui, c'est vrai, mais je pense qu'en étant en face de lui, je pourrais lui parler beaucoup plus. Et puis ce n'est qu'une place, pas vrai ? »**

Brooke avait du accepter avec, elle devait l'avouer, un léger pincement au cœur. Mais si ça permettait à Peyton d'être contente, alors elle ferait avec.

A midi, elle retrouva donc tout le monde à ce qui était devenu leur table, et s'assit à côté de Lucas, tandis que Peyton lui glissait un sourire reconnaissant et s'asseyait en face de sa cible. Lucas se tourna légèrement vers Brooke.

 **« T'en as marre de voir ma tête, c'est ça ?**

– **Exactement.**

– **Et ce matin, t'en avais aussi marre de Mme P. ? »**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air coupable.

 **« Tu me passeras le cours, hein ?**

– **Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton voisin ?**

– **Parce qu'on sait tous que Nathan n'écoute jamais en cours d'histoire !**

– **Hé, je t'entends !** Rétorqua ce dernier. **Et puis moi j'ai pas besoin d'écouter, je suis un génie...**

– **Un génie de la connerie ? »**

Ils rirent tous, sauf Nathan.

 **« Très drôle, en attendant je me suis jamais fait virer de cours.**

– **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ?** Leur demanda alors Peyton.

– **Elle a répondu à la vieille Parisot** , lui expliqua Haley avec un large sourire, **devant toute la classe. »**

Peyton et Micro lui jetèrent un regard d'admiration.

 **« Mme P. ? Wow, j'savais pas que t'étais si courageuse...**

– **Mes respects, Brooke** , ajouta Micro.

– **Bon, ça vous dirait pas de parler d'autre chose que de mon acte de rébellion? Merci. »**

Un peu agacée, elle se concentra sur ses légumes et ne chercha pas à participer à une conversation. Mais elle fut dérangée quelques minutes après, quand elle sentit quelque chose monter le long de sa jambe, sous la table. Elle posa lentement sa fourchette, tandis que le mouvement continuait de plus belle. On lui faisait du pied !?

Elle regarda Micro, en face d'elle, qui parlait avec Lucas. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas Micro ! Mais alors qui ? Son regard s'attarda sur Peyton, qui semblait à la fois troublée et agacée. Elle regardait Micro et Lucas avec insistance, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Brooke écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit que c'était Peyton qui faisait du pied à Lucas. Ou plutôt, qui en avait l'intention. Elle détacha immédiatement sa jambe, ce qui surprit Peyton, sans doute persuadée que Lucas venait de rejeter violemment ses avances. Brooke s'éclaircit alors bruyamment la voix. Peyton se tourna vers elle, et comprit sans doute au regard de Brooke qu'elle s'était trompée de jambe. Elle articula silencieusement un « désolée », tandis que Brooke refrénait une envie grandissante de rire.

Brooke ne lui fit aucun commentaire par la suite, s'imaginant à quel point Peyton avait du avoir honte sur le coup. Et bien sûr, elle se garda d'en parler à qui que ce soit, sauf à Haley, le lendemain matin.

 **« Elle voulait lui faire du pied ? Wow, elle est _vraiment_ passée à la vitesses supérieure. **

– **Tu ne le répète surtout pas ! Pas même à Nathan !**

– **T'inquiètes, je ne dirai rien. Mais toi, tu ne devrais pas dire quelque chose ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules.

 **« Oh, elle s'est déjà excusée.**

– **Je ne te parle pas de ça, mais de tout le reste. Le fait qu'elle veuille se remettre avec Lucas.**

– **Comment ça ?** Demanda-t-elle en plissant le front. **Pourquoi j'aurai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ? »**

Haley haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

 **« Je disais ça comme ça... Mais si tu n'y donne pas tant d'importance, c'est peut-être parce que tu sais que Lucas ne la considère que comme une amie...**

– **Ça, c'est toi qui le dit. Moi, je ne sais pas trop...**

– **S'il la considérait comme plus qu'une amie, il la laisserait venir presque chaque soir dans sa chambre... »**

Haley eut un petit sourire malicieux. Brooke la pointa du doigt, plissant les yeux.

 **« Comment... Comment tu sais ? Même Nathan n'est pas au courant.**

– **N'oublie pas que je suis la meilleure amie de Lucas.**

– **C'est Lucas qui...**

– **Ouais. »**

Brooke s'adossa à son casier, les bras croisés, et regarda le flot d'élèves passer sous ses yeux.

 **« Il n'aurait pas du ?** Lui demanda Haley, l'air inquiet.

– **Il fait ce qu'il veut...**

– **Oh non, il n'aurait pas du. T'es en colère.**

– **Je ne suis pas en colère. Juste un peu... agacée.**

– **Mais pourquoi...**

– **Je... J'en sais trop rien** , avoua-t-elle, perdue. **Je sais bien que tu es sa meilleure amie, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il garde ça pour lui. C'est juste bizarre...**

– **Quoi donc ? »**

Ce malaise qu'elle éprouvait, comme si cette situation n'était pas nouvelle...

 _«_ **Non, rien** , finit-elle par dire avec un sourire. **Bon, je dois aller en cours.**

– **Il y a encore cinq minutes avant... »**

Mais Brooke partait déjà vers sa classe. Cette impression de déjà-vu... elle ne l'aimait pas.

Elle arriva devant la salle, où trois filles étaient déjà là. Elle les salua d'un sourire chaleureux, et allait se diriger vers sa table, mais elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche. Derrière elle, quelqu'un déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et marmonna un « bonjour » d'une voix endormie. Lucas. Elle lui répondit sans se retourner et alla s'asseoir. Lucas se mit derrière elle. Brooke allait se tourner vers lui mais remarqua que les trois filles les regardaient avec curiosité. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas encore en train de rêver. Elle pivota sa chaise de 180°, et se pinça légèrement le bras. La douleur fut immédiate.

 **« Aie. »**

Lucas la dévisageait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait.

 **« Non, c'est rien... Juste une simple vérification. »**

Il arqua un sourcil, perdu.

 **« D 'accord... Tu comptes te rebeller contre un prof aujourd'hui, ou...**

– **Non, je suis pas si folle.**

– **T'as reçu ton bulletin ? »**

Elle sentait l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

 **« Pas encore** , dit-elle d'une petite voix. **Toi non plus je suppose ?**

– **Ouais. T'inquiètes pas,** dit-il après un moment de silence, **tu l'auras ton B de moyenne.**

– **Pas sûr... Ça va se jouer à pas grand chose. Imagine que j'ai B-... »**

Il la regarda d'un air inquiet.

 **« Tu partirais vraiment ?**

– **C'est pas comme si j'aurais le choix. C'est la maison de mes parents, pas la mienne.**

– **Tu pourrais venir chez moi...**

– **Ah oui ? Si mes parents ne m'envoient plus d'argent, alors ta mère devrait subvenir à mes besoins, c'est ça ? Non, hors de question.**

– **Trouve toi un boulot alors !**

– **Je sais pas trop...**

– **Pourquoi on...**

– **Salut Brooke ! »**

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers Teresa qui s'était approchée d'eux sans bruit. Lucas semblait d'ailleurs assez agacé d'avoir été dérange, mais cela n'arrêta pas Teresa, bien au contraire, puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

 **« Salut Lucas... Je voulais savoir... Vous ne sortez pas ensemble tous les deux, hein ? »**

Lucas semblait redouter la suite.

 **« Non... Pourquoi ?**

– **Génial ! Parce que mon amie Ollie, je veux dire, Olivia, avait peur que vous soyez en couple, vu que vous parlez souvent... Enfin bref ! Elle est assez timide, tu vois, et...**

– **Tu veux... nous arranger un rencart ?** Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

– **En gros, oui ! »**

Lucas semblait hésiter entre être flatté et être gêné, ce qui amusa Brooke.

 **« Le problème** , intervint-elle, **c'est que Lucas a un emploi du temps très chargé... Il a déjà cinq rendez-vous ce week-end... Mais bon,** dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, **t'arriveras bien à caser Ollie entre deux rendez-vous, non ? »**

Lucas sourit en comprenant où Brooke voulait en venir.

 **« Sans problème. De 5 à 6,dimanche prochain ?**

– **Hum...** murmura Teresa, troublée. **En fait, peut-être qu'Ollie aura changé d'avis ! Alors, hum... merci quand même. »**

Brooke pouffa de rire quand Teresa s'éloigna, un air choqué sur le visage.

 **« Tu sais que maintenant, tout le monde va me prendre pour un coureur de jupons ?**

– **C'était juste une petite blague !**

– **Ah bon ? J'ai cru sentir un peu de jalousie. »**

Il lui sortit le même sourire que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. C'était comme s'il savait que ça la déstabilisait, un tout petit peu bien sûr, et qu'il en profitait.

 **« Tu rêves éveillé mon pauvre... Tu m'as bien dit que ça t'étais arrivé mardi aussi, non ?**

– **Ouais, une terminale.**

– **Ta popularité a remonté ces temps-ci...**

– **Je devrais sauter de joie ? »**

Elle essaya de s'imaginer un Lucas sautant de joie.

 _«_ **Non,** dit-elle avec un sourire, **ça ira. »**

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla plutôt facilement, et comme à son habitude alla se préparer un bol de céréales vu qu'elle n'était pas en avance. Elle se rappela que Nathan avait créché chez elle et qu'elle devait le réveiller, mais Ben, le gars de la radio, annonça quelque chose qui l'interpella. Elle augmenta le volume de la radio. Les cours d'aujourd'hui en Caroline du Nord étaient annulés, tous niveaux compris, pour cause de verglas. Du verglas ?

Elle alla dans les salon tirer les rideaux; son regard s'illumina en voyant la rue, les maisons voisines, les voitures, les poteaux électriques... recouverts d'un superbe manteau blanc de neige.

 **« Alors ça... NATHAN ! »**

Elle courut vers la chambre d'amis, plongée dans le noir, et l'inonda de lumière en tirant les rideaux.

 **« Oh, Brooke, merde ! Referme les ! »**

Il se cacha sous ses draps, mais Brooke les retira d'un coup sec.

 **« Regarde dehors, idiot. »**

Il râla et leva la tête vers le fenêtre. Il eut la même réaction que Brooke.

 **« On a un weekend de trois jours !** Lui annonça-t-elle avec un rire. »

Nathan ne resta que la matinée, ce qui ne dérangea pas Brooke qui comprit qu'il voulait profiter de cette journée libre en étant avec Haley. Après avoir déjeuné, elle se rappela que la mairie avait déblayé les routes, et donc que le courrier avait pu être déposé, avec un peu de retard. Mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir la boîte aux lettres, et risquer de trouver son bulletin. Pas pour le moment.

Elle décida plutôt de continuer la robe qu'elle faisait, et s'installa dans son salon. On l'appela plusieurs fois sur son portable, mais elle ne répondit pas, trop concentrée sur son travail pour ne serait-ce que vérifier qui l'appelait. Puis ce fut le fixe qui sonna. Brooke soupira, et se décida à enfin répondre.

 **« Oui ? »**

Elle reconnut la voix de Peyton.

 **« Enfin, tu réponds ! J'ai du t'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois sur ton portable...**

– **Ah, désolée...**

– **Haley non plus ne répond pas.**

– **Quelque chose me dit qu'elle est bien trop occupée pour répondre... avec Nathan.**

– **Oh... Je vois.**

– **Bon alors, de quoi voulais tu tant parler ?**

– **Je l'ai fait !**

– **Fait quoi ?**

– **Parler à Lucas ! »**

Brooke rit à moitié, amusée.

 **« Oui, hier au lycée. J'étais là aussi, juste à côté...**

– **Non, j'veux dire, par rapport au PRL... Je lui ai parlé de mes sentiments, quoi. »**

Brooke fit un faux mouvement, et l'aiguille qu'elle tenait dans sa main libre alla s'enfoncer dans son index. Le sang ne tarda pas, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

 **« Tu as... quoi ?**

– **Je suis allée le voir hier, chez lui, et je lui ai dit que je voulais lui parler. Il était assez surpris, mais il m'a écouté jusqu'au bout. »**

Brooke plissa le front, sa respiration s'accéléra. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait !?

 **« Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas si je n'avais plus du tout de sentiments pour lui... Et que je pense justement en avoir encore, que j'aurais voulu qu'il réfléchisse à ressortir avec moi. »**

Brooke essaya de contenir son impatience. Elle s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle avait dit, ça elle pouvait très bien se l'imaginer ! Mais elle voulait savoir ce que _Lucas_ avait répondu.

 **« Je crois qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Alors je lui ai dit que je lui laissais du temps.**

– **Alors il n'a pas dit oui ?**

– **Il n'a pas non plus dit non.**

– **Mmh... Je suis contente pour toi alors. »**

Et c'était sincère. Ça lui faisait réellement plaisir d'entendre une Peyton aussi heureuse.

 **« Je dois y aller,** lui dit-elle aussitôt, **je te rappelle plus tard. »**

Elle raccrocha, et jeta le téléphone dans un fauteuil. Pendant une seconde, elle avait voulu que Lucas dise non. Comment avait-elle pu espérer un truc pareil !? Peyton était son amie !

Elle essaya d'oublier cette culpabilité, et se remit au travail. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la déclaration de Peyton. Et surtout à ce que Lucas allait dire. Elle attrapa son portable et vit qu'en effet, Peyton l'avait appelé plusieurs fois. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Lucas l'avait aussi appelé à maintes reprises. Sans doute pour lui parler de Peyton. Elle soupira, ne sachant quoi faire, puis reposa son portable et décidé d'allumer un feu.

Pendant le reste de l'après midi, son portable continua à sonner, mais Brooke tenta de l'oublier. Si jamais elle parlait à Lucas... Elle avait peur de ce qu'il lui dirait, mais aussi de ce qu' _elle_ lui dirait. Elle ne devait pas oublier Peyton, non plus.

Après avoir dîné, alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Elle cria un « J'arrive! », arrêta l'eau et courut à la porte, les mains encore mouillées, se demandant qui pouvait venir à cette heure.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et se figea en voyant son visiteur.

 **« J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler !** Lui dit Lucas sur un ton réprobateur.

– **Ah... Ah bon ?**

– **Alors, tu l'as ? »**

De quoi parlait-il ?

 **« De quoi ?**

– **Ton bulletin ! »**

Avec toute cette histoire, elle avait complètement oublié ça...

 **« Ah non... Pourquoi ?**

– **J'ai reçu le mien. »**

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle l'avait aussi reçu. Super. Comme si sa journée n'avait pas été assez pourrie.

 **« Je regarderai demain...**

– **Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ? »**

Elle détourna le regard. Elle se sentait un peu idiote, d'être effrayée de voir son bulletin.

 **« Si, mais... Qu'est ce que je ferai si j'ai pas... »**

Il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, et le souleva légèrement pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

 **« Alors on trouvera une solution, ensemble. Tu me fais confiance, non ? »**

Bien sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance, quelle question. Elle capitula et alla prendre son courrier. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle rejoignit Lucas qui s'était installé près du feu, et s'assit en face.

 **« Je l'ai. »**

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

 **« Fichu...**

– **Laisse moi faire. »**

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe sans problème, et en sortit la feuille fatidique.

 **« Regarde avant moi,** lui demanda-t-elle, **s'il te plaît. Mais si c'est pas bon, ne le dis pas ! Ah non, alors je le saurais... Alors dis le ! Oui, mais alors ça... »**

Il déplia le papier sans attendre, et le lut attentivement.

 **« Alors ? »**

Sa voix était anormalement aiguë. Le stress ?

 **« Eh bien... »**

Il releva les yeux vers elle. Il semblait déçu. Oh non. Non, non, non...

 **« Je ne suis pas un si bon tuteur que ça... »**

Brooke crut que son cœur s'arrêtait. Ça voulait dire qu'elle...

 **« C'est vrai, tu n'as eu _que_ B+... »**

B+ ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui; il arborait un sourire radieux. Il lui tendit la feuille et elle put le voir de ses propres yeux.

 **« Oh mon... Mais c'est... un B+ ! »**

Folle de joie, elle sauta au cou de Lucas qui en tomba par terre en riant.

 **« Ça veut dire que je reste ! »**

Elle le serra aussi fort que possible, quitte à l'étouffer, et enfouit la tête dans son torse. Elle sentit une des mains de Lucas dans ses cheveux et en eut des frissons. Elle releva la tête vers lui; il la fixait tendrement avec un petit sourire qui la fit immédiatement rougir. Il se redressa et Brooke desserra son étreinte, toujours à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche, avec l'intention de parler clairement, mais elle ne put que balbutier des bouts de phrase à demi-voix.

 **« Tu devrais... arrêter de me regarder avec... enfin, comme ça. »**

Elle détourna le regard et se recula un peu, mais il passa un bras derrière le dos de Brooke et l'attira à lui.

 **« Et si je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ? »**

Son cœur battait d'une manière assourdissante. Et le fait qu'il la regarde comme s'il la voulait n'aidait pas vraiment.

 **« A... Alors essaye...**

– **Je n'en ai pas envie. »**

De sa main libre, il souleva délicatement le visage de Brooke, et resserra son autre main posée sur sa hanche, puis l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

C'était comme si, par ce baiser, il voulait lui montrer à quel point il était heureux en ce moment même. Et ça marchait. A tel point qu'elle y répondit avec autant de fougue que possible, pour lui montrer combien _elle_ était heureuse.

Quand ils se séparèrent et qu'elle reprit son souffle, elle reprit aussi ses esprits. Elle se recula immédiatement, honteuse.

 **« Oh non... Peyton. »**

A ce nom, le visage de Lucas s'assombrit.

 **« Elle t'a demandé... Et moi je... »**

Elle se leva immédiatement, et alla jusque dans sa chambre, priant pour que Lucas parte. Une fois là, elle s'allongea sur son lit et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Encore maintenant, elle voulait retourner à ses côtés... Mais il était sans doute parti.

Soudain, par simple espoir, ou peut-être bien par folie, elle se redressa avec l'idée de le voir. Il le fallait. Elle courut ouvrir la porte de se chambre; à sa surprise, Lucas était là, appuyé contre le mur de son hall. En le voyant, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. De toute manière, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit; dès qu'elle le vit, elle s'accrocha à son cou et happa ses lèvres. Quand ils se détachèrent, il retrouva enfin la parole.

 **« Je t'aime, Brooke. »**

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de libérer ce qu'elle avait gardé au fond d'elle tout ce temps.

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Elle recula, le tira à l'intérieur de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière eux, oubliant tout le reste.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Gémissant, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses draps; _son_ odeur était encore là. Elle releva la tête, mais personne n'était là. Inquiète, elle se leva immédiatement et eut subitement froid. Normal, elle était nue comme un ver. Elle prit un peignoir et descendit les escaliers. Toujours personne.

Par contre, elle mourrait de faim. Elle alla dans la cuisine, et remarqua parmi les photos de ses amis sur son frigo un post-it qui n'était pas là la veille.

 _« Désolé, j'avais promis de faire les courses cette semaine. Je reviens en début d'après-midi._

 _Lucas._

 _P.S. : Je t'aime »_

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle s'imagina Lucas écrivant ce mot. Elle profita de son absence pour ranger le désordre de sa chambre, se laver, manger... Elle envoya aussi son bulletin à ses parents... Bref, ce fut une matinée très belle pour Brooke, qui faisait preuve d'une joie de vivre incroyable, même pour elle. Mais cela ne dura pas.

Le petit nuage sur lequel elle était depuis ce matin s'évapora et elle s'écrasa brutalement sur terre. Ce fut après avoir déjeuné, quand elle referma son frigo, et qu'elle vit la photo placée sous le post-it. Peyton.

Le sourire que Brooke arborait s'évanouit instantanément ; sa gorge se resserra violemment, elle fut prise de nausées. La réalité venait de la frapper en pleine face : elle avait poignardé son amie dans le dos. Les larmes montèrent rapidement, tandis qu'elle se dégoûtait pour ce qu'elle avait fait, pour y avoir pris autant de plaisir, pour en avoir été si heureuse.

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et s'assit au bar, respirant profondément pour se calmer. Mais on ne lui laissa pas assez de temps. Lucas entrait déjà dans la cuisine, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu, ce sourire.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle recula, tremblante. Son sourire s'effaça lentement; il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _«_ **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

– **Je... Je crois qu'on a fait une erreur. »**

Ces mots semblèrent lui brûler la gorge. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais autant menti qu'à l'instant.

 **« Tu... crois ? »**

Elle hocha difficilement la tête.

 **« On ferait mieux... »**

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais plutôt qu'elle n'en avait pas la force.

 **« d'oublier ? »**

Elle tenta autant que possible de contenir ses lèvres. Il avait l'air complètement perdu.

 **« Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui... Pourquoi ? »**

Pour toute réponse, elle fit le tour du bar, et prit la photo qui était sur le frigo.

 _«_ **Peyton ?** Dit-il, confus. **Parce qu'elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle ? »**

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

 **« Mais Brooke, je ne lui ai pas dit oui, et je ne comptais pas le faire... Je t'assure, elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle est repartie en trombe... Alors on a rien fait de mal.**

– **Tu comprends pas... Ça fait des semaines qu'elle me parle de ses sentiments. Je peux pas lui faire çà, elle est amoureuse de toi !**

– **Mais elle n'est même pas sûre de ses sentiments ! Et... Et toi alors ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? C'était des mensonges hier, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et...**

– **Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Ça faisait un bout de temps déjà pour toi comme pour moi qu'on avait pas eu de relation, alors j'ai sûrement... »**

Il s'énerva, à juste titre d'ailleurs.

 **« Ne cherche pas d'excuses ! C'est quoi, le _vrai_ problème !? **

– **Je ne cherche PAS d'excuses ! Depuis ce matin, je suis épanouie comme jamais, tu crois vraiment que je voudrais tout détruire !?**

– **Alors pourquoi...**

– **PEYTON ! On est amis, merde ! Je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur, je sais très bien à quel point ça fait mal ! Je ne souhaite ça à personne, surtout pas à elle ! »**

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

 **« On ne peut pas être ensemble. »**

Sa voix se brisa, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Lucas la regarda les essuyer en vain, un air effondré sur le visage.

 **« Tu es tout le temps comme ça... Le bonheur de tes amis passe avant le tien. C'est vraiment pathétique comme situation, non ? C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime autant qui nous empêche d'être ensemble.**

– **On ne peut pas lui faire ça, tu le sais autant que moi...**

– **Il n'y a aucun solution ? Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?**

– **Tu connais déjà la réponse...**

– **Mais... Merde, Brooke ! Je suis amoureux de toi, moi ! Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi...**

– **Arrête, putain ! C'est faux, je t'ai menti !**

– **Non, tu ne m'as pas menti ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi sincère avec moi qu'hier, tu n'as pas arrêté de me répéter que tu m'aimais...**

– **TU ETAIS ALLONGE SUR MOI, NU ! J'ai déliré ! J'ai raconté n'importe quoi ! Je ne t'aime pas, je te déteste même !**

– **TU MENS ! »**

Elle hurla encore plus fort, quitte à se casser la voix.

 **« ET ALORS !? Si c'est le seul moyen d'oublier mes sentiments, alors je suis prête à te dire tous les jours que je te déteste ! Même si c'est faux, même si je pense le contraire, même si tout ce que j'ai envie de faire en ce moment c'est d'être dans tes bras parce que c'est là où je me sens le mieux, malgré tout ça, je te dirai que je te déteste ! Tu le comprends ça ? Je te déteste ! Va-t'en ! »**

Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard suppliant.

 **« Brooke... »**

Elle lui jeta une cuillère en bois qui traînait; il l'évita de justesse. Elle devait avoir sûrement l'air folle, ou hystérique, mais elle s'en foutait, du moment qu'il la laissait.

 **« T'approches pas !**

– **Je t'aime, Brooke... »**

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, le visage déchiré pas la douleur. Cette vue finit d'achever Brooke; sa voix se brisa.

 **« Je t'en supplie, sors d'ici... »**

Il lui jeta un dernier regard peiné, et s'en alla enfin. Brooke put finalement éclater en sanglots sur le sol froid de sa cuisine.

* * *

En temps normal, Brooke serait restée seule tout le week-end, mais les choses n'étaient plus comme avant. Par pur réflexe, après qu'elle se soit complètement asséchée à force de pleurer, elle avait appelé Haley, et lui avait demandé de venir avec le kit d'urgence, c'est à dire, de la glace, des films à l'eau de rose, et de la glace. Haley avait du comprendre que la situation était réellement urgente, car elle était venue en moins de dix minutes avec le matériel demandé. Et peut-être avait-elle des dons divinatoires, mais en tout cas elle n'avait pas appelé Peyton.

Elle s'allumèrent un feu, mirent en route un film au hasard, s'installèrent sur des coussins et ouvrirent chacune un pot de glace.

 **« Alors, qu'est ce que Lucas a fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?**

– **Comment tu sais que...**

– **Tu n'es pas du genre à avoir besoin du kit de secours,** dit-elle avec un soupir. **Alors ?**

– **On... On a couché ensemble. »**

La mâchoire d'Haley se décrocha.

 **« Mais c'est génial ! Non, attends** , dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils, **alors pourquoi tu...**

– **Peyton lui a demandé de ressortir avec elle. »**

Haley semblait aller de surprise en surprise.

 **« Quand !?**

– **Hier, avant qu'on ne... Est ce que je dois lui dire ?**

– **Je ne sais pas. Elle risque très fortement de s'énerver et de...**

– **S'effondrer ?**

– **Oui** , avoua-t-elle avec un soupir. **Mais alors, et toi ?**

– **J'ai dit à Lucas qu'on devait oublier tout ça... J'y arriverai jamais Hales ! »**

Haley eut un petit sourire.

 **« Tu es vraiment amoureuse, hein ? »**

Désespérément, oui.

 **« Mais je ne peux pas. ! Peyton, elle...**

– **Bon, d'accord... Oublions Peyton, juste un instant. C'était comment ?**

– **Haley !**

– **Je ne veux pas tous les détails, non... Juste ce qu'il faut** , dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. **»**

Brooke la regarda, interloquée. Mais après tout, elle avait sans doute besoin d'en parler... Il y avait au moins une personne qui ne la trouvait pas horrible d'avoir agi ainsi.

 **« Si tu veux vraiment savoir... On a pris notre pied plusieurs fois.**

– **Quoi, deux fois ?**

– **Plus.**

– **Trois ?**

– **Plus.**

– **Dix ? »**

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient pas des machines, non plus.

 **« Moins !**

– **Hum... Quatre ?**

– **Bingo.**

– **Quatre !? Mais vous êtes restés éveillés toute la nuit, ou...**

– **Après un an d'abstinence, quand même... Mais c'était pas que ça. J'ai même pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai pu ressentir ! C'était juste... parfait. Comme si c'était une évidence. Il m'a même fait découvrir des sensations encore...**

– **Stop, trop d'informations ! Si ça continue, je ne verrai plus jamais mon meilleur ami de la même manière.**

– **Désolée... »**

Elle avala une grande cuillerée de glace.

 **« De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance, il faut que j'oublie tout ça.**

– **Brooke... C'est vraiment généreux de ta part de ne pas briser le cœur de Peyton... Mais le tien, tu en fais quoi ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules.

 **« J'ai déjà vécu ça; je peux y survivre. »**

Alors que Peyton était tombée une fois dans la drogue...

 **« Lucas doit être dans un piteux état lui aussi...** murmura Haley.

– **Tu devrais aller le voir.**

– **J'irai demain. Pour l'instant, je reste avec toi. En plus, lui il ne voudra pas de toute cette glace, alors autant la finir ici ! »**

Elle arriva à arracher un mince sourire à Brooke.

Celle-ci se relaxa un peu plus pendant l'après-midi, surtout grâce à Haley qui lui changeait les idées. Elles étaient en train de regarder N'oublie jamais et de redécouvrir, choquées, la manigance de la mère sur les lettres, quand le portable de Haley sonna.

 **« Oui ? Ah... Salut. »**

Brooke mit le film sur pause.

 **« Hum... Oui, elle est à côté, pourquoi ?** **Le haut parleur ?** Fit-elle avec surprise. **Hum... Non il marche pas, désolée. Dis quand même. Oh** , dit-elle après un moment de silence. »

Haley força un sourire, et répondit d'une voix qui sonnait fausse.

 **« Génial ! Oui, d'accord. A lundi... »**

Elle raccrocha, et son faux sourire disparut immédiatement.

 **« Oh, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris...**

– **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

Haley la regarda d'un air embarrassé.

 **« C'était Peyton... Elle... »**

Elle soupira.

 **« Elle sort avec Lucas. »**

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le cœur de Brooke sembla se briser en milles morceaux.

Mais elle avait assez pleuré; elle s'efforça d'afficher un sourire serein.

 **« C'est bien pour elle, non ?**

– **Oh, Brooke...**

– **Je vais bien !** Dit-elle en se levant. **Il me faut juste... un autre pot de glace. »**

* * *

 **« Allez, réveille toi ! Brooke ! »**

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et se rendit compte qu'elle était par terre. A côté d'elle dormait paisiblement Haley. Brooke leva la tête, et vit Nathan agenouillé vers elle.

 **« Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– **J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler ! T'as reçu ton bulletin, non ?**

– **Ah ouais... B+**

– **Génial ! »**

Il la serra fort dans ses bras, ce qui la réveilla radicalement.

 **« Mmh, ouais... »**

Il dé-serra son étreinte et la regarda d'un air confus.

 **« Quoi, t'es pas contente ? Ça a un rapport avec ma petite amie qui dort à côté et les quatre pots de glace vides sur le sol ?**

– **Hum... Ouais. Tu m'excuses ? Je vais me rafraîchir un peu le visage. »**

Elle se leva et le laissa seul, déconcerté.

Elle en profita pour prendre rapidement une douche, et quand elle redescendit, Nathan et Haley étaient assis sur le canapé, enlacés.

 **« Vous voulez un truc à boire ?**

– **Quelque chose de chaud, alors,** lui dit-il, **il caille dehors !**

– **Pareil** , fit Haley.

– **Alors ça sera trois chocolats chauds !**

Elle partit en cuisine faire chauffer le lait. Pendant ce court laps de temps qu'elle avait, elle regroupa toutes ses forces pour ne pas avoir l'air effondrée. Parce qu'elle l'était. Elle était littéralement dévastée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucas sortait avec Peyton, alors que la veille il lui criait encore qu'il l'aimait.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, Nathan ne put retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

 **« Alors, c'est quoi ces pots de glace ? »**

Brooke assise en tailleur sur son fauteuil, contempla son mug.

 **« C'est... une sorte de rituel** , lui expliqua Haley.

– **Comme à la TV ? Une fille se fait larguer et ses amies accourent avec de la glace ?**

– **Nathan !**

– **Quoi ? »**

Une larme coula sur la joue de Brooke; elle l'essuya rapidement. Nathan amorça automatiquement un mouvement pour se lever et sans doute venir vers elle, mais elle leva la main, l'arrêtant net dans sa manœuvre.

 **« C'est rien, d'accord ?**

– **J'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé ?** Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

– **Non, t'inquiètes... En fait, je... Lucas et moi, on a...**

– **Oh** , dit-il, comprenant. **Enfin ! »**

Le sourire qu'il avait s'effaça progressivement.

 **« Mais alors pourquoi t'es aussi triste ? Il était nul au lit ? »**

Haley lui donna un coup dans le bras; Brooke ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 **« Non, c'est pas ça... »**

Elle répéta, avec l'aide d'Haley, toute l'histoire.

 **« Ça veut dire que même si... même si vous vous aimez, vous ne vous mettrez pas ensemble ? Et en plus de ça il ressort avec Peyton !?** S'exclama-t-il, énervé. **Pour qui il se prend ?**

– **C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir...** murmura Haley.

– **Il n'a rien fait de mal. Du moment que... tant qu'ils sont heureux, ça me va.**

– **Ah ouais,** rétorqua Nathan, **et ton bonheur à toi, tu le jette aux ordures ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules. Au point où elle en était, de toute façon...

 **« Peut-être que je suis maudite en amour ?**

– **Ne dis pas ça, Brooke** , lui dit Haley. **Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de...**

– **Même s'il y en a un, je préfère l'oublier. »**

Haley soupira, et se tourna vers Nathan, qui restait silencieux.

 **« Ne me dis pas que... Tu es d'accord avec elle ?**

– **Je comprends juste son point de vue, c'est tout** , dit-il en haussant les épaule, avant de se tourner vers Brooke. **Et puis t'es assez grande pour décider toute seule. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est Lucas... Non seulement il te brise le cœur...**

– **Je te répète qu'il ne m'a pas...**

– **Mais en plus il donne de faux espoirs à Peyton ! La pauvre, elle doit même pas se rendre compte qu'il ne l'aime pas.**

– **C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Peyton est une fille intelligente...**

– **Et Lucas n'est pas du genre à... blesser volontairement qui que ce soit.**

– **C'est vrai. Alors... peut-être qu'il... a encore des sentiments pour elle.**

– **Ça m'étonnerait,** dit aussitôt Haley, **il me l'aurait dit.**

– **Et tu me l'aurais répété. Il voulait éviter ça.**

– **Non, non... »**

Mais Brooke en était déjà presque sûre, et cette éventuelle vérité l'enfonçait encore plus dans son désarroi. Elle essaya de ne pas le laisser paraître, surtout que Nathan et Haley voulaient rester avec elle au moins cette journée. Peyton l'appela aussi, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ça n'avait pas été simple de mentir, mais elle l'avait fait. Et puis elle était sincèrement heureuse pour Peyton; mais ce bonheur lui déchirait le cœur.

Le lendemain, elle se leva avec l'envie de se recoucher aussitôt et de passer la journée chez elle. Mais toute sa chambre lui rappelait sa nuit avec Lucas, alors elle s'était forcée à aller au lycée. Elle arriva à l'heure habituelle devant son casier, où Haley l'attendait, visiblement anxieuse. Elle ne voulait pas que Haley soit ennuyée toute la journée par sa faute; il prit un air le plus décontracté possible.

 **« Salut, Hales.**

– **Tu aurais pu rester chez toi, tu sais... »**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Je ne suis pas malade. En fait, je vais plutôt bien.**

– **Vraiment ? »**

Brooke détourna le regard et rangea ses livres dans son casier. Haley regarda derrière Brooke, et prit un air alerté. Brooke demanda ce qu'elle avait.

 **« Je reviens** , lui dit-elle aussitôt. **Continue à... ton casier. J'arrive ! »**

Et elle partit. Brooke haussa les épaules et continua à trier ses affaires. Puis elle regarda la porte intérieure de son casier, jonchée de photos autour d'un miroir. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant une d'elle et Lucas. Elle la retira d'un coup sec, la froissa violemment et la jeta au fond de son casier, qu'elle referma d'un coup sec. Elle regarda à sa droite; à quelques mètres d'elle se tenaient Haley et Lucas. La première semblait remontée, et lui semblait vouloir s'expliquer. Elle ne les contempla que quelques secondes et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, se maudissant d'avoir oublié ses écouteurs chez elle.

Elle aurait pu ainsi ainsi éviter, en entrant dans la classe, d'entendre Teresa parler de la rumeur qui courait sur la capitaine des cheerleader, Peyton Sawyer. Il paraissait qu'elle ressortait avec son ex, ancienne vedette des Ravens, Lucas Scott. Et la même rumeur disait que Lucas allait revenir dans l'équipe. Brooke s'assit et sortit un magazine qui traînait au fond de son sac. Teresa continua de jacasser comme si de rien n'était.

 **« Pourtant... Tout le monde pensait que si Lucas revenait sur le marché, il finirait avec Brooke, vu qu'au début, il ne parlait qu'à elle, et Haley James, la copine du capitaine.**

– **Comment ça se fait alors ?**

– **Va savoir... Peut-être que Peyton est meilleure au lit ? »**

Brooke se leva brutalement, surprenant les commères. Elle leur jeta un regard furibond, remis son magazine dans son sac et sortit en trombe de la salle. Au moment de passer la porte, Lucas allait entrer, et voulut l'arrêter, mais elle fonça tête baissée et marcha d'un pas très rapide vers les toilettes. Pas pour pleurer, oh non, plutôt pour se défouler sur le pauvre souffle-main qu'elle frappa avec son sac jusqu'à temps d'être calmée. Elle entendit la sonnerie, pour arriver au même moment que le prof et ainsi ne pas avoir à faire face à Lucas, ni à ces pétasses qui se croyaient au dessus de tout, et qu'elle commençait sérieusement à mépriser malgré l'air coupable qu'elles avaient eu quand Brooke était revenu dans la salle.

Après ce cours, elle sortit rapidement, suivie par Nathan, qui semblait lui parler de tout et de rien pour qu'elle évite de penser à... Enfin voilà, quoi.

 **« Au fait, samedi on a un match... Tu viendras ? Tu pourras venir avec Haley !**

– **Je sais pas...**

– **Allez, tu sortiras un peu au moins ! Tu restes tous les soirs chez toi, c'est effrayant.**

– **Je ne suis pas... »**

Elle était en effet chez Lucas la plupart du temps. Mais elle ne le pourrait plus.

 **« T'as raison, je viendrai. »**

La matinée se passa plutôt bien. A chaque cours, elle s'était placée de telle sorte qu'elle ne verrait pas Lucas, et cela l'aida beaucoup à ne pas penser à lui. Mais elle savait bien que cela ne durerait pas.

A midi, elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria seule, Nathan étant allé chercher Haley à sa salle. A l'autre bout du hall qu'elle empruntait, malgré le flot d'élèves présents, elle remarqua Lucas, penché vers... Peyton. Bien sûr, ça devait arriver tôt ou tard. Elle savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais les voir s'embrasser... c'était tout autre chose. C'était... désespérant, au sens propre du terme. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, et soudain, elle ne vit plus rien; ne main s'était posée sur ses yeux, et une voix chuchota à son oreille.

 **« Si ça te fait tant de mal que ça, tu n'a qu'à ne pas les regarder. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de Skills; elle ôta la main et vit qu'elle avait deviné juste.

 **« Les filles de ma classe ne parlaient que de ça ce matin... En fait, presque tout le monde en parle ici ! Ça ne doit pas t'aider, hein ?**

– **Co... Comment ça ?**

– **Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué... Même si ça me désole que tu préfères Lucas à un sex symbol de mon genre... »**

Il lui arracha un sourire.

 **« Je devrais aller l'engueuler pour avoir fait pleuré une jolie fille.**

– **Comment ça se passe avec lui ? »**

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Lucas était en effet allé au River Court parler à ses amis d'enfance. Même s'il ne leur avait pas expliqué la raison de sa longue absence sur le terrain, il s'était excusé... Il avait même dit à Brooke qu'ils avaient échangé quelques balles.

 **« Il ne veut toujours pas dire pourquoi il a arrêté, mais... ça se passe bien. »**

Ils arrivaient dans la cafétéria, et allèrent remplis leurs plateaux.

 **« Lucas m'a dit de venir à votre table, avec Fergie et Junk. Micro aussi a insisté.**

– **Alors vous venez ou non ? »**

Il haussa les épaules, incertain.

 **« On va pas vous tuer.**

– **Rien ne peut tuer Skills Taylor** , rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire. **D'accord, je viens. »**

Cela soulagea Brooke; ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour ne pas s'asseoir à côté de Lucas et Peyton.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de dire bonjour à Peyton, ou bien de les entendre parler Lucas et elle. Et les regards inquiets de Nathan, Haley, Skills, et même de Micro n'arrangeaient rien. Elle s'obstinait à contempler son assiette pleine de frites, sans grand appétit. Au final, elle n'en mangea que deux ou trois, puis sortit de table avec les autres.

 **« Tu vas bien Brooke ?** Lui demanda Peyton. »

Celle-ci se baissa pour prendre son sac, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

 **« Oui. »**

Peyton la regarda, inquiète, tandis qu'elles traversaient le couloir.

 **« Mais tu n'as rien mangé, et... Je sais pas, t'as l'air... triste. Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

– **Tout va bien Peyton** , lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

– **Est ce que c'est parce que.. je sors avec Lucas ? »**

Brooke se figea, horrifiée.

 **« Comment tu... »**

Minute, si elle était au courant, elle ne serait pas aussi calme...

 **« Comment tu peux penser ça ? »**

Peyton haussa les épaules.

 **« Je sais pas trop, mais... Sache que ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec Lucas que je serai moins présente pour mes amis.**

– **Je le sais, Peyton. Désolée, je dois passer à la bibliothèque... »**

Et elle partit d'un pas rapide, absolument pas à la bibliothèque mais dans sa classe.

Le soir même, elle fut soulagée d'un poids en rentrant chez elle. Elle n'avait pas à simuler de sourires, et elle pouvait déprimer autant qu'elle le voulait. Elle éteignit son portable au bout du 3e appel de Lucas, débrancha son fixe, puis mit la musique à fond, et commença à faire le tri des photos qui étaient chez elle. Elle ne jeta que celles où Lucas et elle étaient ensemble. Il n'y eut qu'une seule petite chose qu'elle ne put se résoudre à jeter : le post-it qu'il lui avait laissé sur son frigo. Alors elle le mit sur la porte intérieure de son armoire, là où personne ne le verrait.

Toute la semaine, elle fit la même chose. Elle arborait le sourire le plus sincère possible, évitait toute confrontation avec Lucas, et ôtait son masque d'hypocrisie une fois chez elle. Son petit manège lui même permit de rassurer ses amis sur son moral, ou presque.

Samedi, Brooke passa toute la journée chez elle, faisant ses devoirs, et décida enfin de sortir, pour voir Nathan jouer. Elle devait aller chercher Haley, et aller avec elle au gymnase. C'était une soirée qui s'annonçait plutôt bien, surtout que Brooke était persuadée de ne pas croiser Lucas. Mais elle avait oublié que Peyton était capitaine des cheerleaders, et qu'elle insisterait sûrement pour que son petit ami l'accompagne. Ce fut donc avec surprise, et surtout avec horreur, que Brooke le vit assis en haut des gradins. Haley jura qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il viendrait; Brooke lui dit que cela ne faisait rien, elle allait bien.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes de match, elle sentit un lourd regard posé sur elle, et quand l'arbitre sonna la mi-temps, elle en profita pour « aller aux toilettes ».

En l'occurrence, les toilettes signifiaient ici le capot de sa voiture, sur lequel elle s'allongea pour regarder le ciel. Sa parka la protégeait parfaitement du froid; elle ne frissonnait même pas. Elle ferma les yeux, appuyée contre son pare-brise et entendit les spectateurs au loin applaudir. Elle ne savait pas quelle équipe venait de marquer; elle s'en moquait éperdument, et elle en était désolée.

Elle était censée venir se changer les idées... Une fête était prévue après le match, elle devait y aller avec Haley. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps comme ça, et que soit elle rentrait chez elle, soit elle se saoulerait... Peut-être que son passé de fêtarde reviendrait. Elle soupira. Non, ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Mais alors quoi ?

Des bruits de pas la ramenèrent sur terre. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, attendant simplement que la personne s'éloigne. Mais elle s'arrêta tout près d'elle. Elle ouvrit un œil pour savoir qui d'autre qu'elle boycottait le match.

Elle ouvrit subitement un 2e œil, effarée, et sauta à pieds joints sur le sol. Elle sortit maladroitement ses clés de voiture de son sac; celui-ci tomba, et elle s'agenouilla en vitesse pour remettre ses affaires en place, les mains tremblantes.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et l'aida à ranger, mais elle retira son sac d'un geste vif et se releva pour ouvrière sa portière. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la clé dans cette foutue serrure.

 **« Tu vas la casser si tu continues** , lui dit doucement Lucas. »

Elle s'arrêta, rangea sa clé et se tourna vers lui, appuyée contre sa voiture. L'obscurité l'aidait beaucoup à ne pas le regarder en face; le lampadaire le plus proche était à quelques mètres d'eux.

 **« Je veux juste te parler Brooke. »**

Il était... fatigué, et triste, elle pouvait le voir, et l'entendre. Sans doute aussi triste qu'elle.

 **« Tu m'as évité pendant toute la semaine...**

– **Parce qu'en plus je devrais m'excuser...** murmura-t-elle.

– **Non, je veux juste m'expliquer, c'est tout. Est ce que tu veux bien m'écouter ?**

– **Tu n'as rien à expliquer. »**

Elle inspira profondément; Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire n'était pas simple.

 **« Tu t'es rendu compte que tu aimais Peyton, non ? Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, je m'en fous royalement. Je veux juste que tu me fiches la paix, et ça veut dire plus d'appels sur mon portable, sur mon fixe, plus de tentative de discussion le matin parce que de toute manière je t'ignorerai, plus de regards en coin pendant les cours ou à midi, tu ne me parles plus, tu ne me regardes plus, en gros je n'existe plus, d'accord ?**

– **C'est ça que tu voulais faire cette semaine ? M'effacer de ta vie ? »**

Elle baissa le regard.

 **« Si tu ne dis rien, c'est que tu n'as pas réussi, hein ? Alors tu veux que je m'y colle. Mais je ne le ferai pas.**

– **Pourquoi ? Ça faciliterait...**

– **Parce que je ne le pourrais pas, même en essayant de toutes mes forces. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je le pourrais, alors que toi tu...**

– **Parce que tu aimes Peyton ?**

– **Je ne l'aime pas ! Et elle le sait ! »**

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Comment ça, elle le savait !?

 **« Je suis allée la voir, samedi, après que tu... enfin, je l'ai vu, et je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle le savait pertinemment... et elle pense qu'avec le temps mes sentiments pour elle peuvent revenir. Elle en est sûre.**

– **Mais... mais toi ?**

– **Ça n'arrivera jamais, mes sentiments pour toi sont bien trop... présents. Et elle paraissait tellement sûre d'elle... Elle m'a dit qu'on avait qu'à faire une période d'essai. 3 mois. Et si je ne ressens toujours rien... »**

Une période d'essai !? Comme pour trouver un boulot ?

 **« Tu comprends maintenant ? Dans trois mois, elle comprendra enfin qu'il n'y aura plus rien entre elle et moi, et donc nous...**

– **Mais si pendant ces trois mois, elle s'attache encore plus à toi ? Et si tu recommences à...**

– **Je n'aime qu'une seule fille, Brooke, et ce n'est pas sur le point de changer. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est si tu peux m'attendre.**

– **Tu vas quelque part ? »**

Il lui sourit, amusé.

 **« Je voulais dire... Si dans trois mois, on pouvait...**

– **Oh** , le coupa-t-elle. **Mais en trois mois... Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer entre vous deux, et... Enfin merde, quoi !** s'exclama-t-elle, irritée. **C'est pas vraiment une situation habituelle, alors comment je pourrais savoir...**

– **Je suis désolé, et crois moi, j'aimerais tellement que ça soit plus simple ! »**

Bien sûr qu'elle le croyait, là n'était pas la question. Mais que se passerait-il si elle continuait d'espérer et qu'en fin de compte il la quittait pour Peyton ? Elle aurait le cœur brisé, une nouvelle fois.

 **« Et moi donc... Et pendant ces trois mois, on devient quoi nous deux ?**

– **On peut être amis, comme avant.**

– **Et je devrais mentir tous les jours ? Non. »**

Il soupira; ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle ne voulait juste pas être à ce point hypocrite.

 **« Ce serait mieux qu'on se voit le moins souvent possible** , murmura-t-il à contre cœur.

– **En gros, on se voit qu'au lycée, ou pendant des sorties avec le reste de la bande ? »**

Il hocha tristement la tête.

 **« Trois mois c'est pas si long, pas vrai ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– **Ça passera à la vitesse de la lumière. »**

Elle le regarda longuement; elle voulait s'engouffrer dans ses bras, s'y réfugier. Ou bien monter dans une DeLorean et aller dans le futur, pour ne pas avoir à subir ces trois mois ridiculement douloureux qui s'annonçaient.

Il s'avança vers elle, mais elle recula automatiquement, même si elle voulait faire l'inverse.

 **« J'aimerais juste... »**

L'envie était simplement trop forte. Elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Lucas; il la serra contre elle le plus fortement possible. Il caressa délicatement ses cheveux et respira leur odeur.

 **« Tu vas énormément me manquer, Brooke Davis. »**

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Leur silence fut interrompu par une euphorie venant du gymnase.

 **« Il faut y retourner** , murmura-t-elle. »

Elle se libéra à contre-cœur de leur étreinte, et le regarda une dernière fois, puis repartit vers le bâtiment.

Qu'allait-elle faire pendant ces trois mois ? Attendre gentiment que Peyton et Lucas finissent de sortir ensemble, puis sortir avec lui ? Elle se voyait mal faire ça... Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Peyton et lui ne se remettent pas ensemble définitivement.

* * *

 **« Vous voilà enfin !** s'exclama Micro. **On se demandait ce que vous faisiez... »**

Le nouveau couple entra au Karen's Café et s'assit à la table de leurs amis, assez éloignés pour que Brooke puisse... respirer.

 **« Désolé,** leur dit Lucas, **mais une certaine personne ne savait pas quoi se mettre. »**

Ils rigolèrent tous, même Peyton. Brooke remarqua tout de même le regard gêné de Lucas, celui qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'elle était là. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs s'il l'avait aussi quand elle n'était pas là.

 **« Bon,** fit Peyton, **vous parliez de quoi avant qu'on arrive ?**

– **De la victoire de Nathan !** Leur dit Haley.

– **Plutôt de l'équipe** , rectifia-t-il.

– **Ça fait quand même trois matchs de suite que tu marques au moins 70% des paniers...**

– **Même pour le sport, tu dois faire des maths ! »**

Brooke se leva au milieu des rires .

 **« Je vais me chercher un autre chocolat. Vous voulez quelque chose ?**

– **Un café, Brookie** , lui dit Nathan.

– **Moi aussi,** fit Peyton, **s'il te plaît.**

– **Rien, merci** , murmura Lucas. »

Elle alla au bar s'asseoir, en attendant que Deb la serve. Haley allait reprendre son service dans dix minutes... Elle n'aurait qu'à partir dans 15 minutes alors.

 **« Attention,** lui dit Deb avec un sourire radieux, **il sont encore brûlants !**

Brooke prit précautionneusement le plateau, et se rajouta même deux cookies, puis s'avança vers sa table. Elle sentit quelques chose toucher ses jambes; un choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre, le plateau se renversa sur ses mains. Elle laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur quand elle sentit le café lui brûler la peau, et regarda à côté d'elle. Le petit garçon qui l'avait bousculé était par terre, effrayé, mais n'avait rien. Tant mieux. Elle se rendit alors compte que tous s'étaient dirigés vers elle, alarmés; Lucas la prit par les épaules et la poussa vers la cuisine, puis passa ses bras sous de l'eau froide.

 **« Argh ! C'est gelé !**

– **C'est fait pour que tu n'aies plus mal. »**

Pendant qu'elle se rinçait les bras, Brooke remarqua que Karen discutait avec son fils à voix basse. Juste après, elle avança vers Brooke, l'air inquiet.

 **« Tu ne t'es pas trop brûlée ?**

– **C'est bon, ce n'est que du café. »**

Elle retira ses bras de l'eau. Ils lui faisaient tout de même mal, alors Karen lui appliqua une pommade tandis que Lucas était allé prévenir leurs amis qu'elle était en vie.

 **« Ça va mieux ?**

– **Ça ira mieux dans vingt minutes,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **c'est sûr.**

– **Je ne parlais pas que de ça. Ça fait quelques semaines que tu ne viens plus chez nous.**

– **Ah, c'est parce que je n'ai plus besoin de tutorat, alors...**

– **Je voulais parler de la nuit. »**

Brooke la dévisagea, surprise.

 **« Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais quand quelqu'un entre ou sort de chez moi la nuit. Et ces derniers jours, personne n'est venu. Est ce que tu t'es disputé avec Lucas ?**

– **Non,** dit-elle, gênée, **pas vraiment...**

– **Ça fait trois semaines, non ? »**

Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle s'était tellement habituée à Lucas que ces trois dernières semaines lui avaient parues infernales.

 **« On ne s'est pas disputés, on a juste décidé de se voir moins souvent...**

– **Par égard pour Peyton ? »**

Elle acquiesça.

 **« Oh... D'ailleurs ça me surprend encore qu'il ressorte avec elle. »**

Oh non, elle ne savait quand même pas aussi pour la nuit qu'ils avaient passé !?

 **« Comment ça ?** Demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

– **Ça lui a pris du jour au lendemain,** dit-elle avec surprise, **comme ça ! Je pensais pourtant que...** **Oh et puis,** finit-elle par dire avec un sourire, **ça sera peut-être... »**

Elle continua à marmonner, tandis que Brooke, toujours sous le choc, n'en revenait pas que Karen était au courant pour ses visites nocturnes, et qu'en plus ça ne la dérangeait pas .

 **« Alors vous n'êtes pas en froid ? Tant mieux,** dit-elle avec un soupir, **parce qu'il se pourrait qu'il ait besoin de ton soutien, entre autres, dans quelques jours.**

– **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans quelques jours ?**

– **C'est vrai, tu ne le sais pas... Lundi va... »**

Elle se tut en voyant Haley et Lucas entrer dans la cuisine.

 **« Bon sang,** lui dit Haley, **qu'est ce qu'on a eu peur en t'entendant crier !**

– **T'inquiètes pas, ça ne me fait plus mal. Ça me chatouille** , ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Ça n'arrivait vraiment qu'à elle, ces trucs là...

 **« Je crois que je vais quand même rentrer chez moi...**

– **Alors que ça fait deux week-ends de suite qu'on ne peut pas te voir ? Non, tu restes. »**

Résignée, elle retourna à la table où tous ses amis s'inquiétaient, tout en se demandant de quoi Karen avait bien pu vouloir parler. Lundi. Qu'allait-il se passer le Lundi ? On allait être le 26... non, 27 Février. Était-ce un jour spécial ?

Elle n'eut la réponse que le Lundi suivant, en arrivant en cours. Elle avait prit l'habitude de venir en cours juste avant le prof, pour éviter toute conversation embarrassante avec Lucas. Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas d'humeur bavarde. A midi, il avait encore cette humeur morose, et personne ne cherchait à le déranger. Il n'était pas le seul en fait dans cet état : Nathan, Peyton, Haley, Micro... Toute leur table en fait. Et Brooke n'y comprenait rien. Alors juste après leur repas et avant d'aller cours, Brooke prit Nathan à part dans le couloir et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

 **« Comment ça ?**

– **Je parle de votre humeur à tous... Et le pire reste Lucas, dès qu'on croise son regard, c'est comme s'il allait nous tuer. Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?**

– **Tu ne le sais pas ?** Demanda-t-il avec surprise. **C'est aujourd'hui que Ji... C'est l'anniversaire de mort de Keith. »**

Alors c'était pour ça... Bien sûr, tout prenait sens maintenant. Brooke ne sut quoi lui dire, alors elle ne dit rien. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers leur salle de classe. Nathan allait leur ouvrir la porte; Lucas, qui venait de l'autre côté du couloir, eut le même geste. Il retira sa main violemment, et toisa Nathan d'un regard furibond. Nathan, confus, se recula pour laisser passer Lucas; celui-ci passa devant eux, et Brooke put l'entendre murmurer quelque chose. Un mot, un seul, qui suffit à la mettre en colère.

Furieuse, elle suivit Lucas dans la salle, où quelques élèves étaient déjà. Nathan essaya de l'arrêter.

 **« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »**

Elle ne l'écouta pas, et fonça sur Lucas qui s'était assis à une table, et avait sortit un roman.

 **« C'est quoi ton problème ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant. »

Il leva furtivement les yeux vers elle.

 **« Je suis pas d'humeur là... »**

Brooke lui arracha le livre des mains et l'envoya voltiger dans la salle. Lucas se leva d'un bond, piqué au vif.

 **« Il souffre autant que toi, et tu le sais très bien ! Vous commenciez même à avoir une relation plus ou moins stable, alors pourquoi il a fallu que tu recommences avec tes conneries !?**

– **Quelles conneries ?**

– **Comme si je ne t'avais pas entendue... Juste là, à l'instant. Tu l'as appelé « assassin ». Ça t'amuse peut-être ?**

– **Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse toute cette histoire !?** Dit-il, élevant la voix. **Tu le penses vraiment ?**

– **Comment je pourrais le savoir, tu n'en parles JAMAIS ! Tu t'es fixé sur cette idée, et t'en bouges plus ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour ça, hein !?**

– **IL L'A TUE ! »**

Certains élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux; ils devaient être une dizaine. Certains regardaient même du couloir. Nathan saisit Brooke par le bras.

 **« Arrête ça !**

– **Non ! »**

Elle se libéra violemment, et repartit de plus belle.

 **« Jimmy Edwards, ça te dit quelque chose !? Nathan n'a tué personne !**

– **C'est de sa faute si Keith est mort !**

– **C'est de sa faute si Keith était bienveillant !?**

– **Ne parles pas de lui comme si tu le connaissais !**

– **Et c'est ça qui te permet de mettre la faute sur quelqu'un !? Alors pourquoi Nathan, hein ? »**

Furieux, il la saisit par les épaules, comme sur le point d'exploser.

 **« ET POURQUOI PAS !? »**

Il la relâcha subitement, et remarqua la petite foule autour d'eux. A la fois énervé et désorienté, il bouscula une dizaine de personne avant de s'enfuir.

Brooke regarda autour d'elle; tout le monde la fixait.

 **« Quoi, ça vous amuse !? »**

Elle partit en trombe, n'écoutant pas son prof qui lui criait de revenir. Elle s'en foutait de sécher les cours, ou d'avoir une heure de retenue... Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rattraper Lucas. Il démarrait déjà sa voiture lorsqu'elle arrivait à la sienne. Elle mit le contact, et fonça pour le rattraper. Mais au bout d'une minute à peine, elle le perdit de vue. Désespérée, elle fit le tour de Tree Hill, en vain. Elle se demanda où il avait bien pu aller. Le premier lieu qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le cimetière, ça lui paraissait plus que logique; alors elle fonça en cette direction. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu la tombe de Keith, mais elle se souvenait vaguement de son emplacement. Arrivée près de la tombe, elle aperçut une silhouette en face d'elle, mais ce n'était définitivement pas Lucas. C'était un homme assez grand, aux alentours de 35 ans, bien bâti, le visage dur, la mâchoire serrée, le regard fixé sur la tombe. Il semblait murmurer quelque chose. Elle s'approcha pour savoir quoi; mais il l'entendit sans doute arriver car il se tourna vers elle. Son visage se détendit aussitôt, et il parut beaucoup plus aimable.

 **« Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »**

L'inconnu lui rendit un sourire chaleureux. Sourire qui lui paraissait bizarrement familier.

 **« Ce n'est pas grave, mademoiselle... ?**

– **Oh, Brooke. Brooke Davis.**

– **La fille de Richard et Victoria ?**

– **Vous connaissez mes parents ?** Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

– **Oui, dommage qu'ils se soient installés à New York... D'excellentes personnes... »**

Ah, vraiment ?

 **« Hum, excusez moi, mais je ne connais pas votre nom...**

– **Ah, c'est vrai. Je suis Dan Scott, le maire de la ville.**

– **Vous êtes le père de Nathan et Lucas ?** Fit-elle avec surprise.

– **Le père de Nathan, en effet. »**

Il accentua sans subtilité sur le 'Nathan'. Brooke commençait à comprendre pourquoi Karen et Lucas le haïssaient.

 **« Vous êtes venue voir mon... voir Keith ?**

– **Hum... Non, je cherchais Lucas en fait.**

– **Oh. Vous le connaissez bien ?**

– **Plutôt, oui. Pourquoi ?**

– **Simple curiosité,** répondit-il avec un sourire. **Je dois retourner travailler maintenant. Passez le bonjour à vos parents de ma part !**

– **Bien sûr ! »**

Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

Il quitta les lieux, visiblement pressé, et laissa Brooke seule devant la tombe. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris de fleurs. Même si elle ne l'avait pas connu, elle ressentait une certaine culpabilité d'être venue les mains vides. Deux petits bouquets et une fleur étaient déjà là. La fleur était symboliquement posée sur le dessus de la tombe, et non à son pied. Karen avait du passer dans la matinée.

Comment avait-elle pu supporter de perdre un être aimé ? Comment réussissait-elle à garder la tête haute, et à continuer d'avancer ? Elle devrait lui poser la question un jour...

Brooke n'était pas souvent allée au cimetière. Elle y était allée une fois, pour l'enterrement de Nana Davis. Elle avait eu 11 ans à cette époque. A part à ce moment, elle ne s'était jamais réellement recueillie sur la tombe de quelqu'un, encore moins d'une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle savait juste que beaucoup parlaient aux morts devant leurs tombes, ce qu'elle avait toujours trouvé bizarre... Parler à une personne décédée, ça voulait forcément dire ne pas obtenir de réponse, alors à quoi bon... ?

Ce fut donc mal à l'aise, mais tout en trouvant cela étrangement naturel, que Brooke s'assit aux cotés de Keith.

 **« Hum... Salut. »**

Elle devait sûrement paraître stupide en ce moment, voire ridicule, mais tant pis.

 **« On ne se connaît pas, enfin pas à ma mémoire... Je m'appelle Brooke. Vous m'avez peut-être croisé quand j'habitais à Tree Hill, il y a plusieurs années... Je sortais souvent le soir, mes parents ne voyaient rien apparemment, trop omnibulés par leurs propres problèmes de couple... Je m'égare, pardon. En fait je cherchais Lucas. Il va pas fort, et je suis, ou j'étais, remontée contre lui. Allez savoir pourquoi, il dit tout haut que Nathan vous a tué, ce qui est absurde, non ? Depuis quelques semaines, ça allait mieux entre eux, il se reparlaient presque ! Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui Lucas repart en dépression... Je ne dis pas qu'il n'en a pas le droit, mais accuser à tord quelqu'un de meurtre... Et quand je lui demande pourquoi il dit cela, qu'est ce qu'il me dit ? « Pourquoi pas ? ». C'est pas une raison, ça ! Ça n'explique rien, au contraire, j'y comprends de moins en moins quelque chose, et moi tout ce que je veux, c'est justement le comprendre. Enfin, pour l'instant il faudrait au moins que je le trouve. Je pensais vraiment qu'il serait ici, mais... Vous pourriez pas me faire un signe, vous savez, comme dans les films ? Du genre, une page de journal qui apparaît de nulle part avec un indice en première page ? Ou un appel de Lucas ? »**

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait, évidemment que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Elle n'était pas dans un film, seulement dans la réalité.

 **« Désolé pour le dérangement... Au... A bientôt. »**

Et voilà, elle venait de faire son premier discours à un mort, et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où Lucas pouvait se cacher. Elle réfléchit alors aux endroits où elle n'avait pas cherché. Sûrement un qui lui rappelait fortement Keith... Pas le cimetière, donc il restait sa maison, le café,... le River Court ? Elle n'avait pas encore été là-bas. Elle conduisit donc sa voiture en cette direction, espérant y trouver Lucas.

Elle eut raison. Elle aperçut la voiture de Lucas, à quelques mètres de là. Elle gara sa voiture juste à côté, et parcourut le reste à pied. Il était assis sur la table de pique nique, replié sur lui-même, comme s'il se fermait au monde entier. Elle approcha le plus doucement possible, mais pas non plus silencieusement car elle ne voulait pas le surprendre. Cependant, même s'il l'avait entendu arriver, il ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, ou fasse quelque chose, mais rien ne se passa. Il ne fit pas un mouvement. Il ne tremblait même pas, alors qu'elle était glacée par le froid.

 **« Je suis... désolée, de t'avoir crié dessus. »**

Elle aurait pu parler à mur, que ça n'aurait rien changé.

 **« Mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme tu le fais. Ça n'a aucun sens ! »**

Il resta de marbre, comme elle s'y attendait.

 **« Alors tu ne comptes vraiment pas me parler, hein...** **Très bien, j'ai compris. Alors j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. »**

Elle ne bougerait pas de ce banc tant qu'il resterait là. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser seul dans sa frustration, même si elle ne le comprenait pas. Il était encore son ami; elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Au bout d'un certain temps, une demi-heure peut-être, elle perdit toute notion du temps; attendre dans le froid en silence et sans bouger avait complètement anesthésié ses jambes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Même si ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Keith, ou Nathan, ou lui-même... Du moment qu'il parle.

Il se leva enfin. Elle mit quelques secondes à s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs, et le suivit du regard. Il descendit de la table, fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta. Elle se leva à son tour; il reprit son chemin. Elle s'arrêta ensuite, ne sachant pas s'il voulait qu'elle le suive; il s'arrêta aussi. Cela surprit Brooke, qui mit quelques secondes à comprendre son petit manège; il voulait juste qu'elle le suive.

Il alla à sa voiture, ouvrit la portière passager, fit le tour, et grimpa au siège conducteur. Si elle l'avait bien compris, il voulait qu'elle monte dans la voiture. Une fois installée, elle referma la portière, et il mit le chauffage à fond.

Alors c'était ça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure de froid. Quel idiot, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir expliqué clairement ?

Elle grelotta encore un peu, mais bientôt elle n'eut plus froid. Lucas quand à lui restait silencieux. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il ne voulait pas de sa présence, il ne l'aurait pas « invité » dans sa voiture. D'un autre côté, il ne disait rien. Était-ce à elle de lui parler, ou fallait-il attendre qu'il se décide...

 **« Il y a un an de cela... »**

Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant sa voix et de tourna vers lui. Il ne la regardait pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point loin devant eux.

 **« je suis allé en cours comme chaque jour, sans penser que... Il était là avant moi. Nathan. Devant le lycée. Et il m'a demandé avec ce petit air innocent où Haley était. Ils pensaient réellement que je n'étais pas au courant. Si tu savais comme c'était humiliant, qu'ils croyaient pouvoir me mentir ! Lui qui m'avait toujours traité en paria jusque là... maintenant, il se mettait à voir _ma_ meilleure amis en cachette ? » **

Un horrible sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

 **« Ils pensaient vraiment pouvoir me berner... Alors j'ai décidé de leur saboter leur petit rendez-vous, je lui ai dit qu'elle était déjà à l'intérieur, alors qu'en fait elle n'était pas encore arrivée...C'était juste avant que Jimmy n'entre dans l'école. Et là tout a... tout a basculé, et Keith est arrivé, entré dans l'école pour retrouver Nathan... Alors quand Nathan n'est pas venu à l'enterrement... »**

Un rictus s'échappa de sa gorge. N rictus effrayant, mais effrayant par son désespoir, sa plainte...

 **« Si tu savais comme c'est plus simple de jeter la faute sur un autre. Tellement plus facile, tellement moins douloureux... »**

Sa tête tomba en avant, rattrapée par une main qui semblait lui arracher les cheveux.

 **« Et en plus, personne ne pouvait me reprocher de le prendre comme bouc émissaire, j'étais en deuil...**

– **Lucas, ne me dis pas que...**

– **Tu me trouves abjecte, c'est ça !? »**

Pour la première fois, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Et Brooke vit à quel point il souffrait.

 **« C'est horrible, hein ? Mais c'est bien plus facile que de me dire chaque jour que j'ai... »**

Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle le voyait s'efforcer de sourire, et c'était un spectacle affligeant.

 **« Mon propre père... »**

Sa voix se brisa. Alors comme ça, il n'avait fait que rejeter sa propre culpabilité sur Nathan ?

Elle approcha une main du visage de Lucas. Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux pleins d'une folie maladive.

Elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois; sa main se tendit et alla bruyamment se heurter contre la joue de Lucas.

Son semblant de sourire disparut aussitôt; Brooke avait apparemment réussi à le rappeler à la réalité.

 **« T'es complètement taré, tu le sais ça !? Tous... Vous êtes _tous_ tarés ! A s'accuser les uns les autres... D'accord, tu as envoyé Nathan au lycée, mais _et alors ?_ Ce n'est pas toi qui as appuyé sur la détente. Tu n'as pas tiré sur Keith... **

– **Pas directement...**

– **On s'en fout, directement ou pas ! On ne peut plus rien y changer ! Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise ici, c'est que se reprocher son passé ne sert à rien. Arrête de te refermer sur toi-même dès que l'occasion se présente. Quoi, tu ne mérites pas d'avoir des amis, alors tu les délaisses ? Mais c'est complètement stupide ! Et je suis sûre que Keith aussi doit te trouver stupide en ce moment. Même si je ne le connaissais pas, je suis sûre qu'il ne t'a jamais tenu responsable de sa mort, parce que... quand je te vois, je me dis que celui qui t'as élevé ne peut être que bon, et sûrement pas stupide. Alors je t'en supplie, arrête de penser ainsi, arrête de te torturer pour rien, parce que... »**

Une grimace de douleur apparut sur le visage de Lucas; il la cacha dès qu'elle l'eut vu. Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, tremblant... Il ne voulait sûrement pas qu'elle le voit comme ça. Quand comprendrait-il enfin que si elle l'aimait, c'était aussi pour cela : ses points faibles, qui ne faisaient que montrer son humanité.

 **« Lucas... »**

Elle se pencha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, sur lequel Brooke sentit couler des larmes. Et bientôt ses propres larmes vinrent s'ajouter à celles de Lucas.

Puis il cessa de trembler et resta silencieux. Il releva doucement la tête, et la déposa sur les genoux de Brooke. Il la regarda finalement, alors qu'elle était penchée en avant vers lui, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

 **« Je peux rester comme ça quelques temps ? »**

Il semblait vidé, exténué.

 **« Autant que tu le voudras. »**

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne; il la serra aussi fort que possible, fermant les yeux paisiblement. Il avait besoin de repos; elle lui en donnerait autant que possible.

 _ **« Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! »**_

 _Lucas était pourtant explosé de rire, et ne s'arrêtait plus._

 _ **« Pff... »**_

 _Elle sauta sur le sol et partit en claquant la porte, oubliant qu'elle devait être silencieuse._

 _Comment pouvait-il se moquer d'elle ? Elle lui avait raconté le désastre de son exposé pour qu'il la console, pas pour qu'il se moque d'elle, comme tous ses camarades de classe._

 _Elle s'assit sur une marche du perron, attendant qu'il ouvre la porte, et qu'il s'excuse. Mais il n'ouvrit pas la porte, et il faisait de plus en plus sombre dehors. Elle entendit un bruit et sursauta._

 _Un homme apparut devant elle et s'approcha. Elle savait qui il était; Lucas l'avait montré plusieurs fois. Oncle Keith._

 _ **« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour se promener ? »**_

 _Brooke se renfrogna; il avait l'air gentil, vraiment..._

 _ **« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, il commence à faire nuit. Laisse moi deviner** , ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle restait de marbre, **tu ne dois pas parler aux inconnus, c'est ça ?**_

– _**Non, mais vous êtes le tonton de Luke alors... »**_

 _Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, mais il était trop tard. Il rit, amusé._

 _ **« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais déjà que tu viens souvent voir Lucas. »**_

 _Il s'assit à côté d'elle._

 _ **« Comment ?**_

– _**Je l'ai forcé à m'avouer ce qu'il cachait dans sa chambre... Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait une fille !**_

– _**Il vous a tout dit ?** dit-elle, écarquillant les yeux. **Oh le... traître !**_

– _**Il m'a juste dit que tu venais quelques fois...**_

– _**Mais ça devait rester secret ! »**_

 _C'était leur secret à eux..._

 _ **« Tu es en colère ?**_

– _**Oui !**_

– _**Ne lui en veut pas, je lui ai vraiment forcé la main...**_

– _**Forcé la... quoi ?**_

– _**C'est juste une expression pour dire qu'il ne voulait pas dire son secret,** expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. »_

 _Elle fit une petit moue; pour elle, ce n'était pas une raison valable pour donner un secret._

 _ **« Mais il l'a quand même dit... Vous... Vous allez pas tout dire à mes parents, hein ?**_

– _**Je ne sais pas...**_

– _**S'il vous plaît, non ! Ils vont plus vouloir que je sorte après !**_

– _**Parce qu'ils sont d'accord là ?**_

– _**C'est que... ils ont jamais dit qu'ils voulaient pas.**_

– _**Ça explique tout** , dit-il avec un rire. **Mais ce n'est pas trop effrayant de rentrer seule chez toi ? »**_

 _Elle rigola, et lui pointa du doigt un portail qui était quelques mètres devant eux._

 _ **« J'habite juste là !**_

– _**Vraiment ?**_

– _**Oui, mais Lucas ne le sait pas, et c'est plus marrant comme ça !**_

– _**Oh... Je vois. Et tes parents ?**_

– _**Ils ne le voient pas quand je sors.** **Alors je peux venir quand je veux !** lu dit-elle fièrement._

– _**Ah bon...** dit-il, inquiet. **Tu devrais quand même faire attention.**_

– _**Je suis grande, vous savez ! J'ai même deux centimètres de plus que Lucas !**_

– _**Oh, impressionnant.**_

– _**Je sais** , dit-elle avec un sourire, avant de se lever. **Il faut que je rentre, demain je dois aller très tôt au cheval.**_

– _**Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin.**_

– _**Au revoir ! »**_

Sa joue la chatouillait légèrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut Lucas. Mais quelque chose clochait. Elle aurait du le voir d'en haut, mais c'était pourtant l'inverse. Il sembla s'amuser de sa confusion car il sourit légèrement.

 **« Tu t'es endormie. »**

Il promenait délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Brooke. Il allait mieux, elle le voyait.

 **« Merci de m'avoir prêté tes genoux. Tu veux les récupérer ?**

– **Pas encore. Tu rêvais de quoi ?**

– **Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment un rêve... J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

– **Aucune idée. Une heure, peut-être deux.**

– **Quoi, t'étais trop occupé à me regarder dormir ?** Dit-elle en plaisantant. »

Il regarda subitement par la fenêtre.

 **« Dis pas des choses pareilles. »**

Elle rougit légèrement. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient décidé de ne plus parler de leurs sentiments, pour le moment. D'ailleurs ils n'étaient même pas censés se retrouver seuls, et voilà qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans une voiture, plus proches que jamais.

 **« Tu vas bien ?**

– **Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais avant de me le demander. Je vais... mieux. Mais je dois encore faire quelque chose, alors... »**

Elle se releva immédiatement.

 **« Alors je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi.**

– **Non ! En fait, hum... Je préférerais que tu m'accompagnes, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à destination.**

– **D'accord,** lui dit-elle, perdue. **Comme tu voudras. »**

Elle sortit de la voiture, et alla rejoindre la sienne, confuse. Il démarra bientôt, et elle le suivit de près. Au bout de quelques virages, elle comprit enfin où il allait. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire, en pensant que ça le gênait encore de lui dire où il voulait se rendre.

Il lui avait sans doute demandé de le suivre pour qu'il ne rebrousse pas chemin, et qu'il ne se défile pas à la dernière minute.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Brooke se gara plusieurs mètres derrière lui, assez près pour le voir descendre de sa voiture et attendre à plusieurs minutes. Elle pensait à sortir et à le bouger de là, quand il se dirigea lui-même vers la porte d'entrée et sonna. La porte mit peu de temps à s'ouvrir.

Comme elle l'avait deviné, Nathan fut très surpris de voir Lucas à sa porte. Lucas lui dit quelques mots, mais bien sûr elle ne savait pas quoi. Par contre, elle voyait bien que Lucas était de plus en plus embarrassé et Nathan de plus en plus surpris.

Et soudain, Nathan prit son frère dans ses bras; Lucas lui rendit l'accolade.

Ils avaient donc enfin brisé la glace. Enfin, ils allaient à nouveau être frères.

* * *

Voilà, avec celui-ci il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres ! Je vais essayer de les publier d'ici à demain soir (mais je ne promets rien, hein).

PS Manon, je te remercie mille fois et plus pour tes commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir à quel point cette histoire t'enthousiasme !


	12. ExploadingReloading

**EXPLODING/RELOADING**

 **« Un bowling ?** Lui proposa Nathan.

– **Bof.**

– **Alors le ciné !**

– **...**

– **Le prochain match ?**

– **Je sais pas trop... »**

Nathan se tourna vers elle, agacé.

 **« Brooke, arrête avec tes soupirs et tes haussements d'épaules, et sors un peu ! C'est quand la dernière fois que tu es sortie, à part pour prendre le courrier, ou faire tes courses ?**

– **Il y a un instant, pour venir chez toi ?**

– **Et à part pour moi.**

– **Je ne suis juste pas d'humeur à sortir, d'accord ? »**

Nathan soupira, et lui lança un regard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien ces temps-ci.

 **« Je sais que tu ne vas pas...**

– **Je vais très bien. »**

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour se prendre un truc à manger, mais le frigo était quasi vide.

 **« Merde Nathan, t'as rien à manger !**

– **Plains toi à ma mère, elle...**

– **Elle quoi ? »**

Il ne répondit pas. Brooke revint dans le salon, et vit que Nathan n'était plus seul.

 **« Oh, bonjour Mr Scott.**

– **Ravi de te voir, Brooke** , lui dit Dan en souriant.

– **Tu rentres sans frapper ?**

– **Je suis juste venu récupérer quelques affaires... Ne sois pas aussi agressif, fiston.**

– **Oh pardon, _papa_** _,_ répondit-il sur un ton plein d'ironie. »

Dan sourit chaleureusement à Brooke avant de monter à l'étage.

 **« Ça donne froid dans le dos, pas vrai ?** Lui dit Nathan.

– **Au moins ton père sais que tu existes... »**

Elle s'assit à nouveau à côté de lui.

 **« Toujours pas de nouvelles du tien ?**

– **Pas depuis son super mail à Noël, non... Mais c'est mieux comme ça** , dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Nathan allait alors dire quelque chose, mais son portable vibra; il y répondit immédiatement.

 **« Ouais ? Mmh... Okay. Enfin, dans une heure, quoi. A toute.**

– **C'était qui ?**

– **Lucas. Il vient pour regarder un match. »**

Oui, Lucas venait de proposer à Nathan de regarder un match ensemble. C'était comme ça depuis plusieurs jours, et Brooke ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Bien sûr, ils étaient encore gênés, et surtout Lucas, de se montrer aussi fraternels, mais au moins, leur relation avançait. D'ailleurs Brooke n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dits la dernière fois. Malgré sa légendaire curiosité, elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer là-dedans. Les voir s'entendre lui suffisait amplement.

Sans parler de Haley qui était littéralement aux anges de voir son petit ami et son meilleur ami parler ensemble, ou bien Karen et Deb qui voyaient enfin leurs fils respectifs tisser à nouveau des liens familiaux.

 _«_ **Alors je devrais y aller...** dit-elle en se levant.

– **Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange qu'il vienne ?**

– **Non, bien sûr que non, mais regarder des matchs, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, et... vous préférez sans doute rester entre vous.**

– **Ce n'est que ça ?**

– **Oui. On se voit demain ?**

– **Je viendrais peut-être ce soir.**

– **D'ac. Alors à plus tard ! »**

Elle partit dehors, retourner à sa voiture, avec l'intention de rentrer chez elle. Mais un petit détour au supermarché ne lui ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire.

Au rayon des produits laitiers, elle entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom. Elle se retourna, et vit Peyton qui avançait gaiement vers elle.

 **« On fait ses courses ?**

– **Il faut bien ! Et toi ?**

– **Oh, je suis juste venue prendre une ampoule... J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu pendant au moins une semaine ! Oh, attends, ça fait une semaine, Mlle l'ermite !**

– **J'avais plein de choses à faire...**

– **Pendant les vacances ? 24 heures sur 24 ?**

– **Je suis très occupée chez moi... »**

Elle poussa son caddie jusqu'aux fruits et légumes.

 **« Alors que tu étais la première à vouloir nous voir avant... Est ce que quelque chose a changé ? »**

Mis à part le fait qu'elle sortait avec celui qu'elle aimait ?

 **« Non, tout va bien.**

– **Vraiment ?** Insista-t-elle, le front plissé.

– **Oui !** dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Peyton soupira, soulagée. Génial. Rien de tel pour passer une nouvelle soirée à culpabiliser sur ses sentiments.

 **« Tant mieux... »**

Elle prit quelques kiwis et les rajouta dans le panier de Brooke.

 **« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir besoin de vitamines ! Si tu ne fais rien, là, on pourrait appeler Hales et faire un tour ?**

– **Haley est en pleine réunion de famille...**

– **Alors on sera que toutes les deux ! Ça te dit ? »**

Ça ne la dérangerait pas de passer l'après midi avec Peyton, au contraire; Peyton restait une de ses plus proches amies.

 **« Bien sûr ! »**

* * *

 **« Nouveaux dessins ? »**

Elle regarda à nouveau le carnet à croquis de Peyton. Un « Lucas » était griffonné en bas de page.

 **« Nan, je gribouillais juste...**

– **Et bah, si tout le monde gribouillait comme toi... »**

Peyton lui sourit, flattée, puis se dirigea vers son étagère à disques.

 **« Tu as une préférence ?**

– **Je te laisse choisir. »**

Elle inséra le CD dans son lecteur. Bientôt, la musique résonnait dans la chambre. Brooke s'allongea sur le lit, et commença un croquis. Une nouvelle robe, peut-être.

 **« Je... Je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais... »**

Brooke releva la tête; Peyton semblait gênée.

 **« Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai appelé pour te dire que j'avais avoué mes sentiments à Lucas ? »**

Oh que oui, elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée.

 **« En fait, Lucas ne m'a pas réellement dit oui. »**

Brooke arrêta de gribouiller, mal à l'aise. Elle le savait déjà, ça.

 **« Tu n'es pas obligée de...**

– **En vérité j'ai... Je lui ai demandé une sorte de période d'essai, de trois mois. Ça doit paraître désespéré, non ?**

– **Pas désespéré,** dit-elle, gênée, **mais... Peyton, je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour parler de ça...**

– **Ah oui, et tu crois qu'en parler à la meilleure amie de Lucas c'est mieux ?**

– **Non, c'est sûr... Je ne pense seulement pas être la mieux placée...**

– **Oh. Je croyais qu'on était amies. »**

Super. Maintenant elle était vexée.

 **« Ne t'énerves pas...**

– **Je ne le suis pas.**

– **Pas encore** , dit-elle en se levant. **Je ferais mieux d'y aller.**

– **T'as raison, vas-t'en. »**

Brooke soupira, et quitta la pièce, puis la maison. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle n'aurait jamais pu écouter l'histoire de Peyton sans ressentir colère, peine, frustration, jalousie... et remords. Alors si elle devait contenir tout cela et en plus, feindre la surprise en « découvrant » son histoire...

Elle rentra donc chez elle, et put enfin ranger ses courses. Il lui restait une semaine de vacances... Tous ses devoirs étaient faits, Nathan passait plus de temps avec Haley et Lucas, Haley avait de la famille chez elle, et Lucas... C'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Et maintenant, elle s'était brouillée avec Peyton. Micro était chez ses grands parents en Ohio. Bref, elle savait qu'elle s'ennuierait à mourir pendant cette semaine.

Elle avait deviné juste. Nathan n'était pas venu ce soir là, ni le soir d'après. Elle ne fit que de la couture, encore et encore. Mais même la couture finirait par la lasser, et alors elle ne saurait plus quoi faire.

Elle se réveilla le lundi matin, d'un pas lourd. Lentement, très lentement, elle alla prendre une douche et se changea. Elle descendit ensuite en cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. Une tartine ferait l'affaire. Pendant que l'eau pour son thé se mettait à bouillir, elle alla au salon pour allumer la TV, passant à côté de la table de la salle à manger.

 _«_ **Bonjour, pa'** marmonna-t-elle, encore un peu endormie. »

Elle fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, et de faire volte-face, laissant sa tartine, lâchée sous le choc, s'écraser.

Non, elle ne rêvait pas, son père était bien assis à la table, buvant son café tout en lisant son journal.

 **« Papa !? »**

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

 **« Quoi ?** Lui dit-il, surpris.

– **Hum... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, à Tree Hill ? »**

Il soupira et son regard se posa à nouveau sur son journal. Elle connaissait ce soupir, il voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

Mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que son père faisait ici !? Désemparée, ne sachant quoi faire, elle remonta dans sa chambre s'y enfermer. Elle avait besoin de se calmer un peu.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et il ne l'avait même pas prévenu de son arrivée, ni dit un seul mot en arrivant. Elle prit son portable, prête à appeler Nathan, mais elle se ravisa; il avait déjà son propre père sur le dos, elle n'allait pas lui en rajouter un autre.

La journée passa bien trop lentement pour Brooke, qui ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son père était là. Il avait passé la journée dans son bureau, au téléphone, sans doute avec d'autres hommes d'affaires.

Ce qui était bien avec Richard Davis, c'était qu'il n'énervait pas Brooke, car il ne lui parlait tout simplement pas. En fait, elle n'existait pas, et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Sa mère aurait piqué une crise en la voyant manger des frites sur le canapé devant la TV; son père n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Cependant, cette ignorance mutuelle ne dura pas, au grand damne de Brooke. Ce fut le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, alors que Brooke s'occupait tranquillement à transformer un vieux jean en short, que la sonnette retentit. Elle sortit et descendit les escaliers, puis se figea en voyant son père, sourire chaleureusement à Haley, qui était sur le seuil de la porte.

 **« Entre,** lui dit-il, **je t'en prie ! »**

Il referma la porte derrière elle.

 **« Ah Brooke, chérie, une de tes amies est là ! »**

Elle fut prise de nausées soudaines.

 **« Salut Hales.**

– **Hum...** **Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?**

– **Mais non, voyons !** lui dit son père.

– **Suis moi, on sera mieux dans ma chambre... »**

Haley la suivit docilement jusque dans sa chambre.

 **« C'est ton... père ? »**

Elle soupira. Techniquement parlant, oui. Mais l'homme qu'Haley venait de voir n'était pas du tout son père.

 **« Ouais.**

– **Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ?**

– **Aucune idée** , dit-elle en haussant les épaules. **Et toi, tu es venue pour une raison spéciale ? »**

Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil, alors qu'Haley se tournait vers elle, les bras croisés.

 **« Il me faut une raison pour venir ? »**

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Enfin si, un peu.**

– **Est ce que ça va ?**

– **Très bien, pourquoi ?**

– **C'est juste que... Peyton m'a parlé de votre dispute, et... »**

Ah oui, Peyton. Elle était encore vexée ?

 **« Elle m'en veut encore ?**

– **Elle a juste l'impression que tu t'éloignes d'elle...**

– **Ce qui est tout à fait incompréhensible vu que je suis amoureuse du mec avec qui elle sort.**

– **Ce n'est pas qu'elle, ou Lucas. Il y a Nathan, et moi...**

– **Je suis allée chez Nathan il y a quelques jours.**

– **Et depuis, plus rien !**

– **Vous n'êtes pas mes parents ! Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. »**

Déjà qu'elle n'en avait pas pour ses vrais parents...

 **« Est ce qu'on a fait quelque chose pour que tu nous snobes ?**

– **Je ne vous snobe pas !**

– **Tu passes tes journées seule chez toi !**

– **Ah oui, et tu voudrais quoi ? Que je tienne la chandelle, pendant que le nouveau couple phare de Tree Hill roucoule sous mes yeux !? »**

Haley soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 **« Alors c'est ça le problème ? Ça te dérange plus que tu ne le dis...**

– **Non... Peut-être, j'en sais trop rien. »**

Elle était juste... perdue.

 **« Haley, je t'adore, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule en ce moment... »**

Haley lui lança un regard peiné.

 **« N'hésite pas à m'appeler. Moi, ou Nathan, on...**

– **Je sais. S'il te plaît, Hales. »**

Elle ne voulait pas la froisser, au contraire. Mais elle étouffait, et elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Ces temps-ci, elle se sentait... mal, et voir ses amis ne l'aidait pas. Car à chaque fois, la conversation finissait sur Peyton et Lucas, qui au fond, étaient le vrai malaise. Comment était-elle censée réagir ?

Et maintenant son père venait de débarquer. Enfin, ça aurait pu être bien pire; sa mère aurait pu venir aussi.

Le soir même de la visite d'Haley, Nathan l'avait appelé, mais elle n'avait pas décroché. Puis Haley, et encore Nathan. A croire qu'ils se passaient le relais dès qu'elle les snobait.

Au bout du quatrième ou cinquième appel, elle décrocha enfin, exaspérée.

 **« Vous voulez bien arrêter de me harceler !?**

– **Tu me vouvoies ? Et depuis quand je te harcèle ? »**

Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix et, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, éloigna son portable de son oreille pour vérifier le nom de son interlocuteur. C'était bien Lucas qui l'appelait.

 **« Désolée, je croyais que c'était... quelqu'un d'autre.**

– **Tout va bien ? »**

Combien de fois allait-on lui poser cette maudite question ?

 **« Oui, oui.**

– **T'es sûre ? T'as pas l'air...**

– **Laisse moi deviner. Peyton t'a parlé de notre dispute, mais tu ne m'as rien dit pour que notre situation ne soit pas plus... gênante qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Mais Nathan, ou Haley, t'as très certainement appelé cette aprèm en te disant que je me comportais bizarrement. Et donc, tu décides de m'appeler.**

– **En fait, Haley est venue me voir, mais oui, c'est à peu près ça. Je ne sais toujours pas si t'appeler est une bonne chose, mais... »**

Entendre sa voix lui faisait un bien fou. Mais elle ne lui dirait pas ça, évidemment.

 **« Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. »**

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, essayant de se relaxer un peu.

 **« Alors ça ne te dérange pas ?**

– **Non... Mon père est chez moi. »**

C'était sorti tout seul, presque naturellement.

 **« Haley me l'a dit. Pourquoi il est là ?**

– **Ça fait deux jours, et je ne sais pas vraim...**

– **Il ne veut pas te ramener, si ? »**

Même à l'autre bout du fil, elle entendit l'inquiétude dans sa voix, ce qui la fit sourire.

 **« Non, je ne pense pas. Il ne se serait pas déplacé pour ça.**

– **Et comment ça se passe ? Et ne me mens pas juste pour me faire faire croire que ça va; je te rappelle que Dan Scott est un père absent et misérable.**

– **Mais Keith Scott était un père formidable.** **D'accord,** admit-elle après un silence, **c'est un enfer.**

– **Pourtant Haley m'a dit qu'il avait l'air gentil.**

– **« Pourtant » ? Quoi, tu ne me croies pas ?**

– **Je n'ai pas...**

– **Ou tu penses que j'exagère ?**

– **Ce n'est pas...**

– **Je dois y aller. Bye. »**

Elle raccrocha.

Et voilà, elle avait encore fui devant un ami. Peyton, Haley, maintenant Lucas... C'était comme si inconsciemment elle voulait rester seule.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, mais elle refusa de répondre. Elle lui envoya juste un « désolée » en SMS.

Brooke descendit dans la cuisine pour se réchauffer un plat. Son père mangeait déjà devant la TV, absorbé par les cours de la bourse auxquels Brooke ne comprenait rien. Elle entama donc son dîner dans la cuisine.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle entendit son père se lever et aller ouvrir.

 **« Mais non, vous ne nous dérangez pas. Brooke, tu viens une minute s'il te plaît ? »**

Ah, son côté paterne était à nouveau réveillé ! Elle se leva du bar pour aller à l'entrée... puis ralentit en voyant Lucas sur le pas de la porte.

 **« Je ne voulais pas te déranger...**

– **Non, c'est bon,** lui dit-elle, gênée. **J'ai mangé, alors... »**

Elle n'avait plus vraiment faim.

 **« Vous êtes un autre ami de Brooke ?** Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

– **Oui. J'habite près d'ici en fait.**

– **Oh. Vous vous appelez ?**

– **Lucas. Lucas Scott. »**

Pendant une demi-seconde, Brooke crut voir un pli sur son front. Elle avait sûrement rêvé.

 **« Scott... Dan Scott ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un deuxième fils. »**

Wow, quel manque de tact incroyable.

 **« C'est une longue histoire, en fait** , lui dit Lucas.

– **Je crois qu'on va aller dans ma chambre.**

– **Bien sûr. Ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises ! »**

Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière eux, Lucas ne tarda pas à réagir.

 **« C'était quoi, ça !?**

– **C'était mon père. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

– **C'est pas vraiment l'idée que je me faisais de lui...**

– **Pourquoi t'es venu ? »**

Il soupira.

 **« Je sais qu'on avait dit pas de rencontres sans... chaperon, mais... »**

Agacée, elle alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

 **« Mais quoi ?**

– **Tu m'as raccroché au nez. »**

Elle se mordilla la lèvre d'un air coupable.

 **« Je me suis un peu emportée... »**

Il s'assit sur le lit, ce même lit sur lequel ils avaient...

 **« Et pourquoi ?**

– **J'en sais rien...**

– **Vraiment ?**

– **La faute à qui, hein ?**

– **Alors si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es emportée contre moi, c'est de ma faute ? »**

Il rit légèrement, amusé. C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça semblait stupide.

 **« Pourquoi t'es venu Lucas ?**

– **Je te l'ai dit, tu...**

– **Non, la vraie raison.**

– **Hum... Ce n'est pas très important, en fait. Je pense plutôt que... tu veux parler à quelqu'un. Peut-être que ça t'aiderait à...**

– **Parler de quoi ?**

– **De ton père ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il est aussi...**

– **Aimable ? »**

Il hocha la tête.

 **« C'est son truc. Comme s'il avait un interrupteur on/off dans sa tête. Là, il était en mode père .**

– **Il fait toujours ça ?** demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

– **Ouais... Mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Au moins, j'ai la paix avec lui. »**

Il avait l'air contrarié.

 **« Tu devrais y aller** , lui dit-elle, soudain gênée. **Je suis pas d'humeur bavarde ce soir.**

– **Je viens à peine d'arriver. »**

Elle croisa les bras, ennuyée.

 **« Je sais bien, et j'en suis désolée. On se revoit lundi, au lycée ?**

– **Il reste quatre jours avant...**

– **J'ai plein de choses à faire ici.**

– **Comme quoi, mourir d'ennui ?**

– **J'ai des devoirs ! »**

Il eut un léger sourire.

 **« Je te connais, tu les as déjà fait. Viens au moins au Tric pour une soirée. Tout de suite ? »**

Elle le regarda, surprise.

 **« Pardon ?**

– **C'est pour ça que je suis venu au départ... en tant que messager. On se retrouve tous au Tric ce soir. Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Skills... Tu viens ?**

– **Je... »**

Mal à l'aise, elle détourna le regard.

 **« J'ai pas la tête à ça, désolée.**

– **Depuis quand Brooke Davis n'a pas la tête à sortir avec ses amis ? »**

Depuis que Lucas Scott sort avec Peyton Sawyer ?

 **« Je suis juste... fatiguée.**

– **Bon... alors je peux rester ici ?**

– **Mais... et le Tric...**

– **Je préfère rester avec toi. »**

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Merde, il ne manquait plus que ça !

 **« Dis pas n'importe quoi. Qu'est ce que Peyton va croire ?**

– **Que je passe la soirée avec une amie... et on est bien amis, pas vrai ?**

– **Elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, en ce moment.**

– **Pourquoi tu ne viens pas alors ? Vous pourriez vous réconcilier... Et d'ailleurs, c'était quoi exactement le sujet de votre dispute ?**

– **A ton avis ? Elle voulait m'en dire plus sur votre relation/essai. »**

Lucas sembla comprendre.

 **« Oh... Et tu as...**

– **Je lui ai juste dit que j'étais pas la mieux placée pour en parler avec elle, et elle a cru que je ne m'intéressais pas à elle... Bref, malentendu que je ne peux pas éclaircir car ça impliquerait que je lui dise qu'on a couché ensemble, mais que par égard pour ses sentiments on a décidé de ne pas sortir ensemble, et cela juste avant qu'elle te fasse cette fameuse proposition, dont je suis évidemment au courant, malgré ce qu'elle croit... Parce que ça aurait parut un peu suspect, tu ne crois pas ? »**

Elle reprit difficilement son souffle, alors que Lucas avait visiblement du mal à ne pas sourire.

 **« Tu vois qu'en fin de comte, t'es d'humeur assez bavarde.**

– **Aha.** _(...)_ **Lucas ?**

– **Oui ?**

– **Tu devrais y aller. Ils t'attendent sûrement. »**

Il soupira, lui lançant un regard désespéré.

 **« Tu ne veux pas venir ?**

– **Une autre fois ? »**

Quand il ne serait plus avec Peyton.

 **« Bon...D'accord** , dit-il en se levant. **J'ai le droit de te dire au revoir au moins ?**

Elle tendit sa joue droite en guise de réponse. Il vint y déposer un léger baiser.

 **« Alors on se revoit en cours. »**

Il partit de la chambre, laissant Brooke seule. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir ses amis, mais... Haley devait sûrement la détester vu la manière dont elle l'avait traité... sans parler de Peyton.

Elle essayait de passer le temps en finissant une nouvelle veste, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Quelque chose de très inattendu, tellement inattendu qu'elle avait d'abord cru rêver.

Elle entendit son père l'appeler.

 **« Brooke ! »**

Avait-il enfin ouvert les yeux ? Par quel espèce de miracle avait-il enfin compris qu'il avait une fille ?

Un élan d'espoir envahit Brooke. Elle sortit de sa chambre à la hâte, mais reprit vite son calme en descendant les escaliers. Son père était dans la salle à manger, son dos tourné vers elle.

 **« Papa ?**

– **Est ce que tu es mal nourrie ici ? »**

Hein ?

 **« Hum... Non...**

– **Tu as l'eau chaude, internet, le téléphone, la TV...**

– **Oui, pourq...**

– **Alors pourquoi... »**

Il se retourna et Brooke le vit enfin de face. Il était furieux. Non, même bien plus que furieux. Il reposa violemment le verre de vin qu'il tenait dans sa main sur la table, et s'approcha d'elle. Il tendit sa main désormais libre et l'approcha à une vitesse folle de la joue de Brooke, la faisant sursauter. Il s'arrêta néanmoins au dernier moment, sa main tremblant à quelques millimètres d'elle.

 **« La prochaine fois que tu craches sur notre nom, je t'envoies soit en maison de redressement, soit au couvent, compris. Compris ? »**

Elle le dévisagea, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il disait.

 **« Comment oses-tu... Alors que je n'ai rien dit quand tu nous as annoncé que tu étais enceinte... Tu n'as donc aucune honte, de souiller ainsi notre nom ?**

– **Je...**

– **Et si j'étais toi, je me ferais invisible, au moins jusqu'à demain. Je repars d'ici là, alors évites de me croiser. »**

Son regard, froid et perçant, finit d'achever Brooke. Retenant ses larmes, elle monta dans sa chambre sans plus tarder, la joue encore brûlante. Une fois seule, la douleur sembla se décupler, tout comme son incompréhension. Son père, qui n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle, qui n'avait jamais levé les yeux vers elle, venait de la gifler. Deux fois.

Pourquoi... ce changement brusque de personnalité ? Il avait été méconnaissable. Cracher sur leur nom ? De quoi parlait-il...

Puis tout devint plus clair. Au moment où Lucas était parti, son père avait hurlé son nom. Pure coïncidence ? Sûrement pas.

Elle fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, la colère montant rapidement en elle, jurat plusieurs fois à haute voix, et insultant Lucas de tous les noms possibles et imaginables.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle était au volant de sa voiture, en direction du Tric.

Évidemment, en ce soir de vacances, il y avait du monde, que Brooke bouscula sans même s'en excuser, bien trop énervée pour ça. Elle balaya du regard une dizaine de fois la salle, avant d'enfin repérer sa cible. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, elle bouscula encore quelques personnes, et quand elle arriva à la hauteur de Lucas, elle n'avait plus du tout le sourire.

Elle fonça sur lui, et le gifla aussi fort que possible. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver; en fait, ni Peyton, ni Haley, ni Nathan ne l'avaient remarqué, jusqu'à cet instant.

 **« Brooke... ! »**

Lucas, qui était alors assis sur une chaise au bar, la regarda d'un air ahuri. Il ne comprenait sans doute as ce qui lui arrivait; au moins, il vivait ce qu' _elle_ venait de vivre avec son père.

 **« Brooke ?** Lui dit Nathan, inquiet. **Qu'est ce... »**

Elle leva la main, lui faisant signe de se taire, et continua à fusiller Lucas du regard.

 **« Comment as-tu pu...**

– **Qu'est ce qui te prend ?** Lui demanda Lucas.

– **Ce qui me prend ?** Répéta-t-elle, furieuse. **Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'aller lui parler !**

– **Parler à qui ?** Demanda Peyton.

– **Personne !**

– **Je voulais... Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »**

Elle eut un petit rire ironique.

 **« Ça pour me parler ! Je suis passée de ignorée, à détestée ! Et à cause de qui ?**

– **Brooke, je...**

– **Ne viens plus JAMAIS foutre ton nez dans mes affaires ! »**

Elle se retourna, avec l'intention de partir fulminer autre part, mais Lucas, qui s'était levé, la retint par le bras.

 **« T'es pas un peu hypocrite, là ? »**

Hypocrite !?

 **« De quoi ?**

– **Vu le nombre de fois où tu t'es mêlée de nos affaires... Et on est jamais venus t'engueuler comme ça ! On ne t'avait jamais rien demandé non plus !**

– **Alors comme ça c'est de _ma_ faute ? **

– **Je ne dis pas ça !**

– **Oh que si !**

– **Attendez,** leur dit Haley, nerveuse, **calmez vous, d'accord ? On discutera de ça...**

– **Très bien,** continu Lucas, ignorant ses conseils, **si tu me forces à le dire... T'es assez ingrate, là. »**

Brooke ne retint pas sa colère plus longtemps.

 **« Ingrate ? _Ingrate_!? Alors que ça fait DES MOIS que je ne parle à personne de ta... » **

Elle croisa le regard des autres autour d'elle et se tut, sachant pertinemment que Lucas savait qu'elle parlait de la HCM.

 **« Alors qui est l'ingrat dans l'histoire !? »**

Elle tourna les talons, ignorant l'air furieux qu'il avait encore, et repartit vers la sortie, encore plus énervée qu'elle ne l'était en arrivant. Elle arrivait vers sa voiture, quand elle entendit son nom. Elle se retourna, et vit Haley courir vers elle.

 **« C'était quoi, ça !?**

– **C'était moi qui pétait un câble !**

– **Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour... mériter ça ?**

– **Il lui a parlé ! »**

Haley ne comprenait visiblement pas.

 **« Parlé à qui ?**

– **A... »**

Elle s'appuya sur son capot, bras croisés.

 **« A mon père. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui a dit, mais... Merde, il a tout foiré ! »**

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, à la fois énervée et frustrée. Haley s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

 **« Calme toi, Brooke... Ça va aller...**

– **Non, ça va pas aller ! Il me hait, et... Je ne peux même pas retourner chez moi !**

– **Comment ça tu... Pas grave,** dit-elle un peu confuse, **je te ramène à la maison, t'es pas en état de conduire. Allez, viens. »**

Brooke ne comprit que trop tard que Haley parlait de _sa_ maison à elle.

Elle ne voulait pas squatter chez une amie, encore moins s'imposer. Mais une fois devant la maison, Haley lui assura qu'elle ne dérangerait personne.

 **« Haley, j...**

– **Ça suffit, maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. »**

Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa gentiment Brooke à l'intérieur.

En passant dans le salon, elle vit que les parents d'Haley étaient sur leur canapé, regardant tranquillement un film à la TV. Quand ils la virent, ils eurent tous deux le même sourire.

 **« Brooke, quelle bonne surprise !** Lui dit Mme James. »

Brooke avait été surprise en rencontrant les parents d'Haley, il y a de cela quelques mois. En voyant et en observant Haley, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ses parents puissent être aussi... insouciants, envers leurs enfants. Pas de la même manière que les parents de Brooke, bien sûr.

 **« Elle dort ici ce soir** , lui dit alors Haley.

– **A part si ça vous dérange.**

– **Bien sûr que non, tu restes autant que tu veux ! »**

Haley lui envoya un sourire satisfait.

 **« Tu vois ? Bon, on va aller dans ma chambre alors... »**

Elles firent quand même un détour dans la cuisine, prendre un pot de glace et deux grandes cuillères.

Une fois dans la chambre, Haley lui dit de faire comme chez elle et de se mettre à l'aise.

 **« Alors ? Qu'est ce que mon abruti de meilleur ami a fait cette fois ?**

– **Il... Il a parlé à mon père.**

– **Ça tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, pourquoi tu... »**

Elle soupira.

 **« J'en ai une vague idée, en fait. Quand... Quand Lucas est venu chez moi, je lui ai dit des trucs sur mon père. Des trucs importants, comme quoi mon père ne s'intéressait pas à moi, et faisait semblant de l'être dès que l'on était plus seuls. »**

Haley arqua un sourcil, surprise.

 **« Il fait vraiment ça... ? Alors, quand je suis passée...**

– **De la comédie. Je suis sûre qu'il ne se souvient même plus de toi à l'heure qu'il est.**

– **Et donc... Oh, biens sûr, Lucas serait allé lui parler avant de partir.**

– **Il a du lui dire qu'il devait être un meilleur père, ou quelque chose dans le genre... »**

Haley fronça les sourcils, comme si elle ne comprenait toujours pas toute l'histoire.

 **« Mais _comment_ tu sais qu'il...** **Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Ton père...**

– **En fait... »**

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse, et se servit une grande cuillerée de glace.

 **« Il m'a engueulé... Il était furieux, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Et il m'a dit que si je continuais à parler sur lui, il m'enverrait ailleurs.**

– **Il t'a dit ça...** murmura-t-elle, indignée, **alors qu'il ne te parle jamais ? Et...** dit-elle hésitant. **Qu'est ce que ça t'a fait ?**

– **C'est pas si simple... Le fait qu'il m'ait engueulé comme ça me prouve qu'au moins, d'une certaine manière, j'existe à ses yeux. Mais... j'aurais aimé qu'il me remarque dans d'autres conditions, comme... Qu'il me complimente sur mes créations, ou... ou... rien d'autre, en fait. »**

Elle n'avait aucun autre « talent ». Et encore, son...

 **« Quoi, tu te dévalorises maintenant ? Brooke... Tu es talentueuse, belle, drôle qui plus est. Tu es une amie sur qui on peut compter, tu te soucies de ton entourage plus que de toi-même. Tu es généreuse... Je dois continuer ou t'as regagné assez d'ego comme ça ? »**

Elle rougit légèrement, flattée.

 **« Ça ira... Merci.**

– **Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour ton père ?**

– **Attendre qu'il parte. Il part bientôt, donc je ne resterai pas plus longtemps que cette nuit. J'irai à...**

– **A l'hôtel ? Alors que tu peux loger ici, gratuitement ?**

– **Mais...**

– **Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu m'as aidé pour beaucoup de choses. A moi de te rendre la pareille. »**

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. Et ce...**

– **Je sais que ce n'étaient pas des actes intéressés** , dit-elle avec un sourire. **Mais je me sens quand même endettée.**

– **Tu n'es pas... !**

– **Sans toi, je ne reparlerais peut-être même pas à Nathan. Et Lucas ne serait pas redevenu... lui-même. »**

Haley soupira, lui lança un regard triste.

 **« Je suis juste désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider avec Lucas.**

– **Lucas, hein...**

– **Tu lui en veux tant que ça ?**

– **De quel droit est-il allé voir mon père, et puis... tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?**

– **Que tu étais... ingrate ? »**

Bien sûr, Haley ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi Brooke s'était autant énervée en entendant cela. Elle ne savait pas que celle-ci gardait depuis plusieurs mois la maladie cardiaque de Lucas pour elle. Mais lui... Il était parfaitement au courant. Et pourtant, il la trouvait ingrate. Elle avait gardé secret sa maladie, elle avait accepté son petit marché ridicule avec Peyton, elle avait accepté de l'attendre docilement...

 **« C'est juste que... Ça me révolte qu'il puisse me dire ça. Alors que je n'ai rien dit à Peyton... Il devrait plutôt me remercier, mais au lieu de cela...**

– **Il a juste agi sur le coup de la colère. Et il ne devait sûrement pas comprendre la situation. Je veux dire, il voulait t'aider, rien d'autre... »**

Brooke se leva, agacée.

 **« Mais je lui avais bien dit que ma relation avec mon père ne me dérangeait pas !**

– **Et tu le penses vraiment ?**

– **B... Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? »**

Haley la regarda d'un air sceptique.

 **« Tu préfères _réellement_ être ignorée par ton père ? **

– **Eh bien... »**

Brooke soupira; elle voyait maintenant où Haley voulait en venir.

 **« C'est vrai que quand mon père m'a appelé après que Lucas soit parti, pendant un moment, j'étais... heureuse. Pleine d'espoir. Tu crois... que Lucas l'avait compris ? Que j'espérais avoir une relation normale avec mon père ?**

– **C'est possible, sinon il ne serait pas allé lui parler... Je le connais, il ne voudrait pas t'attirer des ennuis pour rien.**

– **Tu veux que je lui pardonne, hein ?**

– **Bien sûr... Vous êtes tous les deux amis, alors... »**

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui pardonner pour le moment. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

 **« Tu préférerais éviter une de ces situations où deux de tes amis ne se parlent plus.**

– **De préférence, oui. »**

Elle sans doute voulait éviter un nouveau scénario Nathan/Lucas.

 **« Je ne vais pas lui faire la gueule éternellement. Ça va dépendre de son attitude, on verra bien. S'il vient me voir, ça facilitera les choses. »**

Sauf qu'il ne vint pas la voir, et qu'il ne l'appela pas non plus. Comme s'il attendait qu' _elle_ vienne en premier, ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver...

Nathan vint la voir dès le lendemain, assez inquiet. Elle lui expliqua bien sûr pourquoi elle avait agi comme elle l'avait fait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de défendre son frère...

 **« Je suis sûr qu'il se sent mal.**

– **Il t'a dit ça ? »**

Nathan dévia le regard, gêné.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit alors ?**

– **Rien... rien de très important.**

– **Pas la peine de mentir, Nathan. »**

Haley s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, et lui prit la main.

 **« Crois moi, mieux vaut tout lui dire...**

– **Mais... Bon, très bien !** Soupira-t-il, résigné. **Peyton a voulu comprendre ce qu'il se passait et il a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même... que t'étais complètement folle. »**

C'était lui, le véritable ingrat.

 **« Ah, vraiment ?**

– **Il était énervé ! Il pensait avoir bien fait, et tu l'as ramené sur terre assez... violemment.**

– **Oh ça va, j'suis pas une brute non plus ! »**

Haley lui sourit, amusée.

 **« C'est vrai que tu nous as tous surpris... On ne t'avais même pas vu venir ! »**

Nathan soupira, et se tourna vers Brooke.

 **« Et maintenant ? Tu vas aller lui parler ?**

– **Pourquoi je ferais ça, il l'a mérité cette baffe ! »**

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Je ne parle pas de lui ! Je parle de ton père. »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

 **« Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?**

– **J'en sais rien moi ! Dis lui ce que tu ressens...**

– **Que tu aimerais avoir une meilleure relation avec lui ?** Proposa Haley. »

Brooke eut un petit sourire sarcastique.

 **« Et ensuite ? Il me rira au nez, et je serai une nouvelle fois ridiculisée...**

– **Mauviette** , murmura Nathan.

– **Pardon ? »**

Qu'es ce qu'il avait dit ?

 **« Je te croyais pas aussi trouillarde. Depuis quand t'as peur des réactions des autres, hein ? Ce n'est pas toi, Brooke.**

– **Tu penses que... j'ai peur de mon père !? »**

Haley semblait mal à l'aise.

 **« Hum... Vous...**

– **Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu avec un père pareil...**

– **Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je te rappelle que mon père est une ordure.**

– **Mais au moins, il s'intéresse un minimum à toi !**

– **Mais moi je n'ai pas peur de lui. Tu te plains qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi, mais d'un autre côté, tu ne fais rien pour. »**

Elle croisa les bras, indignée.

 **« Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois contre moi ?**

– **Rien du tout, Brooke. Tu n'as rien fait, et c'est bien ça le problème. Tu cours t'occuper des problèmes des autres, mais dès qu'il s'agit de toi... »**

Elle se leva, exaspérée d'entendre don speech.

 **« Ça va, j'ai compris ! Je suis lâche, hein !? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »**

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

 **« Brooke,** lui dit Haley, **où...**

– **Voir mon père ! »**

Du moins, c'était l'idée principale; mais pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à ouvrir la porte, une fois devant ? Elle restait bloquée sur la poignée, incapable de faire un geste de plus. Et voilà qu'elle était assise sur les marches de son perron, se demandant ce qui clochait chez elle. Elle voulait prouver à Nathan qu'il avait tord ? Et bien c'était raté.

La vérité était que malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle était tétanisée. Ce père qui dès le départ n'avait jamais voulu d'elle, comment aurait-il pu l'accepter _maintenant_ ? C'était trop tard. Et puis... elle était effrayée à l'idée de le décevoir. Elle aurait préféré qu'il soit fier d'elle. Alors autant ne pas exister pour lui plutôt que d'être une vraie déception.

Elle fuyait réellement, comme elle avait fui New York. C'était comme si elle avait ce rêve d'avoir une relation normale avec son père, mais que dès qu'elle faisait un pas en avant, automatiquement elle reculait de deux. Ça ne servait à rien tout ça. Mais alors, que devait-elle faire ?

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur une marche à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête, et fut surprise de voir Peyton.

 **« T'as oublié tes clés ?**

– **Non, mais je... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

– **Je passais par là,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **et quand je t'ai vu... J'ai eu une idée. J'écoute tes problèmes si tu écoutes les miens. »**

Elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois.

 **« Ça marche. »**

Elle se levèrent en même temps, et partirent en direction de... de nulle part, en fait. Elle tournaient au hasard dans les rues, au flot de la conversation.

 **« Mon père est chez moi. On ne peut pas dire que c'est un père conventionnel... Il apparaît comme un père modèle devant les autres, mais dès qu'on est seuls... J'ai l'impression d'être invisible, de ne pas exister.**

– **Pourquoi tu ne lui en parle pas ? »**

Brooke soupira légèrement.

 **« Lucas lui en a parlé, sans que je ne lui demande. Résultat, mon père, pour la première fois de ma vie, prononce mon nom alors qu'il n'y a personne. Et pour la première fois, il m'engueule comme si j'étais la honte de la famille. Alors qu'il ne m'avait rien dit quand je lui avais annoncé ma grossesse. »**

Peyton s'arrêta de marcher, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux ébahis.

 **« Ta grossesse ?**

– **Ah, oui...** dit-elle, gênée. **J'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour t'en parler... Pas facile de sortir un truc pareil dans une conversation. »**

Elle lui résuma donc son histoire de fausse couche. Peyton semblait de plus en plus incrédule.

 **« Wow. Ça fait beaucoup d'infos en même temps. Et tout ça s'est passé à Noël dernier ?**

– **Ouais** , dit-elle avec un soupir. **Longue journée, hein ?**

– **Tu m'étonnes... Mais c'est vraiment qu'un connard ce Seth ! Je comprends pourquoi Haley et Nathan l'ont frappé ! Et Lucas, il n'a rien fait !? »**

Pas directement, en tout cas.

 **« Hum, non. Mais c'est lui qui a prévenu Nathan. »**

Peyton la regarda, surprise.

 **« Comment ?**

– **Bah, par téléphone...**

– **Attends une seconde... A l'époque, il haïssait Nathan, il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la mort de Keith, et il a... il lui a reparlé, _pour toi_? » **

Brooke détourna le regard, gênée. C'est vrai que Peyton sortait avec lui...

 **« Hum, c'est... Il aurait fait ça pour n'importe qui, tu sais, et...**

– **Oh, ça m'étonnerait... Tu veux que je te dises un truc ? »**

Oh non, tout mais pas...

 **« Il ne m'aime pas. Il sort avec moi parce que je lui ai demandé... Tu sais, je t'avais parlé d'un marché avec lui; au bout de trois mois, s'il ne ressens toujours rien, je le laisse tranquille. »**

Brooke prit un air le plus surpris possible.

 **« Hum... Wow. Mais vous sortez ensemble, alors...**

– **En fait, ce serait plus une amitié améliorée... Sans les améliorations. »**

Ça voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas... ?

 **« Comment ça ? »**

Peyton lui sourit malicieusement.

 **« Faut que je te fasse un dessin peut-être ? On a pas couché ensemble. Si encore, ce n'était que ça... On ne s'est même pas embrassés ! »**

Brooke s'arrêta à son tour de marcher, sous le choc. Et cette fois-ci, sa surprise était entièrement naturelle.

Alors comme ça, ils n'avaient pas... Pas même une fois !?

Elle essaya de contenir l'euphorie qui la gagnait.

 **« Mais pourtant... Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, au lycée, une fois...**

– **Oh, tu veux dire après qu'on ait commencé à sortir ensemble ? En fait, je lui avais demandé, pour que tout le monde soit sûr qu'on est bien ensemble. »**

Elle eut un petit sourire plein de tristesse.

 **« Je dois avoir l'air pathétique, non ?**

– **Bien sûr que non, tu...**

– **Je m'accroche pour rien. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis même plus sûre de mes sentiments... Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ?**

– **Je... C'est à toi de choisir, je ne veux pas... t'influencer. »**

Même si elle en mourrait d'envie...

 _«_ **Merci** , lui dit Peyton avec un sourire reconnaissant. **Ça me fait plaisir, que tu m'aies écouté.**

– **A ce sujet, l'autre jour je...**

– **C'est parce que ton père arrivait que t'étais sur les nerfs ? C'est bon, je sais ce que c'est. »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais elle ferait avec pour le moment.

 **« Je... Ouais. Encore désolée. Vraiment.**

– **Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais être en train de parler à quelqu'un d'autre là ? Ton père par exemple ? »**

Elle avait raison, elle avait assez fui comme ça. Elle dit au revoir à Peyton, et fonça vers sa maison. Un taxi était devant. A tous les coups, il...

Il sortit de la maison quand elle allait entrer. Le chauffeur de taxi s'interposa pour prendre la valise, puis les laissa entre eux.

 **« Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas...**

– **Je sais papa. Mais je... je devais te voir.**

– **Eh bien je m'en vais. »**

Il voulut avancer mais elle se posta devant lui, lui bloquant le passage.

 **« Ne sois pas si gamine.**

– **J'ai 17 ans. J'ai gagné le droit de me faire entendre, tu ne crois pas ?**

– **Et qu'est ce que tu as à dire exactement ?**

– **Que... »**

Ça n'allait pas être facile à dire. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas se mettre à nu devant les autres, alors si c'était devant son père...

 **« Que j'aimerais avoir une relation avec toi. Une vraie, pas le cinoche que tu me sers quand mes amis te voient. »**

Il la toisa du regard. Pourquoi donnait-il cette impression de la mépriser ?

 **« Alors que c'est toi qui à l'origine... Peu importe. »**

Il s'arrêta, puis passa devant elle.

C'était elle qui quoi ?

Elle descendit les marches du perron en courant, et rattrapa son père, agrippant son bras.

 **« Attends ! »**

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air agacé.

 **« Lâche moi, Brooke.**

– **Pas avant que tu ne finisses ta phrase. »**

Il soupira, comme résigné.

 **« Très bien. C'est pourtant toi à l'origine qui... s'est éloignée. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Maintenant...**

– **C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé dans une école à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici !**

– **Et tu sortais de la maison en douce à l'âge de 6 ans ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse !? »**

Comment ?

 **« Je... Quoi ?**

– **Tu croyais que je n'avais jamais remarqué ?**

– **Mais tu... vous passiez votre temps à vous disputer, alors...**

– **Ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être un père. »**

Il prit un air amer.

 **« Et j'ai pu voir à quel point tu aimais aller chez le voisin. Ce Lucas... il a bien grandi, hein ?**

– **Tu savais qui il était !? »**

Elle allait donc de surprise en surprise...

 **« Tu as vraiment cru que je laisserais ma fille de six ans vagabonder chez n'importe qui !? »**

Alors son père savait tout !?

 **« J'en ai déjà trop dit...** murmura-t-il.

– **C'est toi qui as dit que vous ne vouliez pas de moi. Que j'étais un accident de parcours. Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse !?**

– **Tu...** fit-il, surpris. **Comment... ?**

– **Vous n'étiez pas vraiment discrets quand vous vous disputiez. »**

Elle baissa le regard, peinée.

 **« Entendre ça ne donne pas vraiment envie de se rapprocher de ses parents...**

– **C'est vrai, tu es un accident** , dit-il après un silence. **Mais tu restes ma fille, c'est mon sang qui coule dans tes veines.**

– **Ah oui ? »**

Elle releva le regard vers lui.

 **« Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi quand je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte !? Au moins Victoria m'a engueulé, mais toi...**

– **Et qu'est ce que je t'aurais dit !? Je ne suis pas doué pour ça... pour... »**

Elle eut un petit rire ironique.

 **« Et dire que tu travailles dans la communication...**

– **Je sais ce que les gens veulent voir, ou entendre... Mais toi ? Je... Je ne te connais pas. Tu ne m'aimes pas, comment je devrais réagir avec toi ?**

– **Je... !** **Et moi alors !? Tu m'ignores à longueur de temps ! Je n'existe pas...**

– **Bien sûr que si !**

– **Alors prouve le ! Autrement que par des virements sur mon compte bancaire... Montre moi que j'existe... Préviens moi quand tu comptes venir, et parles moi quand tu es là. Appelle moi ou mail moi, peu importe ! Mais s'il te plaît... »**

Elle savait que si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait finir pleurer. Son père, lui, semblait ébranlé.

 **« Je... »**

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, se sentant ridicule devant lui. Pas à la hauteur. Faiblarde...

Il posa une main sur ses cheveux; surprise, elle releva la tête vers lui, il était visiblement embarrassé.

 **« D'accord. Je te préviendrai... quand je serai rentré. Par, hum... mail ? »**

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, alors elle ne put que hocher la tête.

 **« Bon, alors... »**

Il se retourna, et monta dans le taxi, qui attendait déjà depuis longtemps. Brooke attendit que celui-ci ait tourné au coin de la rue pour laisser couler quelques larmes. Elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle était malheureuse, au contraire; elle avait réussi à renouer le dialogue. Ça prendrait du temps, mais elle ferait en sorte que ça marche.

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes, et sortit machinalement son portable de sa poche, appelant Nathan. Celui-ci décrocha à la première sonnerie.

 **« Alors ? »**

Il semblait inquiet, mais pas énervé. Elle eut un léger sourire.

 **« Tu l'as fait exprès, pas vrai ? De t'énerver, et de me traiter de lâche...**

– **Je suis démasqué. »**

Elle entendit un petit rire en bruit de fond.

 **« Haley ?**

– **Il a mis le haut-parleur.**

– **Je ne t'ai pas blessé en te disant tout ça ?** Lui demanda alors Nathan.

– **Bien sûr que non.**

– **C'est juste que je n'avais pas d'autre moyen pour te forcer à lui parler.**

– **Et t'avais raison. Je suis vraiment tête de mule. »**

Haley rigola à nouveau.

 **« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?** Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Elle pouvait aussi entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Haley. Elle sourit.

 **« Il vient de repartir, mais en fait... ça s'est plutôt bien passé ! On a toujours pas de relation père-fille idéale bien sûr, mais au moins maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va faire des efforts, et ça... Ça me redonne du courage.**

– **On est content pour toi alors** , lui dit Nathan.

– **Je sais. Merci.**

– **Tu veux qu'on vienne chez toi ? »**

Brooke sourit à nouveau. Ils étaient même inquiets de la savoir seule chez elle.

 **« Nan, c'est bon. Et puis, je pense aller voir Lucas là.**

– **Oh.**

– **Pour la gifle ?** Lui demanda Haley.

– **Ouais, je lui dois des excuses. »**

Mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'il lui en devait aussi.

 **« Et puis j'ai parlé à Peyton. Elle m'a dit... qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.**

– _Q_ **ui ça « ils » ?** lui demanda Nathan, confus.

– **Lucas et elle. Ils n'ont pas cou...**

– **Woooh, d'accord, pas de détails, merci ! Mais, c'est bon pour toi ça, non ? C'était ça qui t'angoissait ?**

– **Sans doute, en partie. Désolée d'avoir été grincheuse ces temps-ci.**

– **Tu parles de ton repli sur toi ?**

– **Ouais. Mais j'ai beau vouloir être seule, je crois que je ne le peux plus maintenant que je vous ai. »**

Elle entendit un léger rire.

 **« Je crois que c'est la même chose pour nous** , lui dit Haley.

– **Il est vraiment chanceux de t'avoir, hein ?**

– **Mon père ?**

– **Non, idiote, Lucas.**

– **Oh... Justement j'arrive chez lui. Je dois raccrocher.**

– **Bonne chance !**

– **Merci. »**

Elle raccrocha, et s'avança sous le porche, le cœur battant. Elle frappa deux coups, il ouvrit juste après, et ne sembla pas ravi de la voir. Bien au contraire, même. Elle s'en était doutée un peu... Elle entra quand même dans sa chambre.

 **« Désolé, je suis seul chez moi. Personne devant qui m'humilier.**

– **Je...**

– **Repasse ce soir, ma mère sera là ! A moins qu'il ne te faille plus de monde ? »**

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

– **Tu veux du public, non ? Refaire le mélodrame d'hier...**

– **Mais mon père... »**

... venait tout juste de l'humilier. Elle était furieuse, triste, et elle avait juste dérapé. Ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde, non ?

 **« En même temps,** rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif, **vu ce que tu m'as dit...**

– **C'est donc moi qui...**

– **Tu as dit que j'étais hypocrite, et ingrate ! Alors que ça fait des mois que je garde secrète ta maladie...**

– **Personne ne t'y oblige ! »**

Oh génial, maintenant il avait l'air exaspéré !

 **« Et personne ne m'oblige non plus à attendre ! D'ailleurs, je me demande si ça en vaut vraiment la peine. »**

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Mais en tout cas, elle était blessée.

 **« Oh, vraiment ? Alors ça nous arrange tous les deux, non ?**

– **Et pourquoi même s'embêter à être amis ? Je veux dire, tu ne me supporte plus, pas vrai ? »**

 _Faites qu'il réponde non..._

 **« Exact.**

– **Pareil pour moi. »**

Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait !? Les mots semblaient sortir de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir, totalement aveuglée par la colère.

 **« Alors on est au moins d'accord sur un point** , lui dit-il froidement. »

Elle lui fit face, croisant les bras.

 **« Ça me va.**

– **Bien.**

– **Alors, je devrais juste partir.**

– **Ok. »**

Pourquoi ne disait-il rien !? Même leur amitié ne représentait rien pour lui ?

Elle masqua sa peine autant que possible et fit demi-tour vers la porte. Elle fut retenue cependant en arrière; il s'était apparemment rapidement avancé et avait agrippé son bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui surprise; mais il avait l'air encore plus surpris qu'elle de son geste.

Il la lâcha néanmoins, et ajouta, le regard fuyant.

 **« Ne... Plus la peine d'utiliser cette porte. »**

Il aurait pu lui arracher le cœur, le jeter à terre, le piétiner avant de le brûler que ça en aurait eu le même effet.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il s'excuse. Rien de plus; Mais il ne voulait pas faire d'efforts pour elle ? Pas de problème dans ce cas, pourquoi en ferait-elle pour lui ?

 **« Très bien. »**

Elle sortit dehors en claquant la porte. A ce moment précis, elle le détestait, elle lui en voulait, et elle savait qu'il lui ficherait la paix.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer ?


	13. Clinging on for life

**CLINGING ON FOR LIFE**

Brooke arriva au lycée, comme à son habitude en avance, et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe tout en papotant avec Haley. Quand elle entra, _il_ n'était pas encore arrivé. Tant mieux.

Elle alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle, attendant patiemment que le prof arrive. Mais avant lui, Lucas entra. Il s'assit au premier rang, à l'opposé d'elle. Sans un regard. Rien.

Rien depuis trois semaines. Trois semaines sans conversations, ou appels, ou même SMS. Trois semaines à être royalement ignorée. Il avait appliqué à la lettre ce qu'il lui avait dit : ils n'étaient plus amis.

Le pire moment de la journée restait quand même le déjeuner. Elle devait s'asseoir à la même table que lui, sans qu'il ne la regarde ni ne lui parle. Elle était totalement invisible. Au moins, il ne s'isolait pas à nouveau, et leur petit groupe d'amis n'était pas séparé. Car Brooke craignait plus que tout de mettre ses amis mal à l'aise. Même s'ils affirmaient le contraire, elle savait qu'ils l'étaient. Mais elle avait beau les adorer, elle ne pouvait pas pour autant reparler à Lucas. Elle avait réellement l'impression de passer pour de la merde à ses yeux; il l'avait traité de folle, d'hypocrite, il n'avait fait que l'engueuler alors qu'elle était venue s'excuser.

Avec le recul, elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas du réagir comme elle l'avait fait ce jour-là; il était énervé, et elle aurait du garder son calme. Mais c'était trop tard, elle n'avait pas agi comme elle l'aurait du, quand elle l'aurait du. Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire. Lucas avait sa part de responsabilité, même s'il semblait s'en foutre.

 **« P : Et quand le chanteur est revenu sur scène... Brooke ? Tu m'écoutes ? »**

Brooke releva la tête vers Peyton, confuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable.

 **« Je le savais. Mon concert des Cure ne t'intéresse pas, hein ?**

– **Si, bien sûr que si ! Je... Je pensais juste à autre chose. »**

Elle lança un regard furtif vers Lucas. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec Skills.

 **« Quand est ce que vous allez vous reparler ?**

– **Pas maintenant, Peyton** , dit-elle avec un soupir.

– **Mais ce n'est jamais le bon moment, ni le bon endroit pour en parler. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous vous... »**

Brooke baissa la voix, pour que personne à part Peyton ne puisse l'entendre.

 **« Il paraît que je l'ai humilié.**

– **Quoi ? Ah, cette fois-là, au Tric... Juste pour ça ?**

– **C'est... compliqué. »**

Il parlait encore avec Skills, riant à une de ses blagues. Invisible, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer; elle se leva brusquement, disant ne plus avoir faim, et rassembla ses affaires. Elle partit si vite qu'elle eut à peine le temps de les entendre protester; elle était déjà dans le couloir. Elle savait pertinemment que Nathan ou Haley allaient la suivre, alors elle se précipita dans les toilettes, espérant que personne ne viendrait la déranger.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit, et Nathan apparut, l'air inquiet. Le dos tourné, Brooke en profita pour sécher ses larmes, et pivota pour lui faire face, s'efforçant de sourire.

 **« Les mecs, c'est la porte à côté.**

– **Tu veux que je lui parle ?**

– **Non... Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, c'est juste que... Je suis énervée. Très énervée.**

– **Contre Lucas ? »**

Brooke secoua la tête.

 **« Contre moi. »**

Il plissa le front, confus.

 **« Pourquoi tu...**

– **Après l'affaire avec Seth, je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais me torturer pour un mec. Et Lucas Scott ne devrait pas faire exception. Pourtant quand je vois comment je réagis, je me sens si... pathétique ! Alors que lui, il... il rayonne !**

– **Brooke,** dit-il, gênée, **il ne...**

– **Tu sais quoi ? Je vais pas me faire chier plus longtemps. Il veut rayonner ? Très bien ! Mais il va voir qu'à ce jeu-là, je suis bien plus forte que lui !**

– **Brooke... »**

Elle sortit des toilettes d'un pas décidé, alors que Nathan la suivait, incertain. En revenant vers la table, tous sauf Lucas levèrent la tête vers elle, surpris.

 **« En fin de compte,** leur dit-elle avec un sourire, **j'ai encore faim. »**

Elle se rassit, et chacun se remit à parler comme si de rien n'était. Seule Haley la fixait d'un regard inquiet.

 **« Tu vas mieux ?** Lui murmura-t-elle. »

Brooke lui envoya le sourire le plus éclatant qu'elle avait en réserve.

 **« Mieux que jamais ! »**

Et bientôt, Brooke redevint comme avant : drôle, aimable, sérieuse mais délurée... et surtout, elle ne pensait plus à Lucas. Quand il passait à côté d'elle, elle ne levait plus la tête vers lui dans l'espoir de le voir la regarder; elle l'ignorait.

Et au plus grand plaisir de Nathan, elle avait décidé de ressortir, et de venir à sa fête, le vendredi soir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva coincée sur un canapé au milieu de deux secondes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle n'était pas saoule. La Brooke qui se saoulait à chaque fête était depuis longtemps morte et enterrée, à New York. La nouvelle Brooke faisait la fête, sans boire.

 **« Et quand j'ai tiré... Standing ovation ! J'étais... »**

Exaspérée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte en voyant Lucas et Peyton au bar, en pleine discussion. Et vu la tête que tirait Lucas, il n'était pas vraiment content. Vieille dispute de couple ?

Vieille, car il n'y avait tout simplement plus de couple. Peyton avait rompu deux semaines auparavant, affirmant ne plus supporter l'humeur exécrable de Lucas. Mais Brooke savait qu'en réalité, elle avait compris qu'elle n'aimait pas Lucas. Enfin si, elle l'aimait, mais seulement d'un amour d'adolescent qui ne valait pas la peine de s'acharner dessus.

Peut-être que ce Brooke ressentait pour Lucas était aussi un simple amour d'ados, sans réelle valeur ?

 **« Salut toi !** dit-elle en souriant. »

Peyton sursauta légèrement, se tourna vers elle en souriant. Brooke s'approcha d'elle, tandis que Lucas s'obstinait à contempler son verre vide.

 **« Tu m'as fait peur !** Lui dit Peyton. »

Brooke rigola.

 **« Quoi, vous parliez de moi ? »**

En voyant l'air embarrassé que prit Peyton, le sourire de Brooke disparut.

Oh, alors comme ça, non seulement il ne venait pas lui parler en face, mais en plus il parlait sur elle derrière son dos !?

Peyton regarda Lucas d'un air désolé, puis se tourna vers Brooke.

 **« Oui.**

– **Peyton !** S'offusqua-t-il. »

Il se leva, et semblait la supplier du regard de se taire.

 **« Il se demandait en fait pourquoi tu...**

– **Arrête...** murmura-t-il.

– **Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez pour... pour ça** , les coupa-t-elle. »

Énervé, sans lui jeter un semblant d'attention, il quitta la pièce.

 **« Merde,** souffla Peyton. **Impossible à comprendre...**

– **Moi non plus je ne le...**

– **C'est valable aussi pour toi ! »**

Comment ça ? Pourtant elle se trouvait bien simple à comprendre, elle...

 **« Moi ? Mais... Okay, avant que tu ne te disputes _aussi_ avec moi, on va mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, d'ac ? **

– **Oh la ferme,** dit-elle en riant, **Mlle Je Reste Sobre ! »**

Brooke jeta quelques regards autour d'elles.

 **« Tu sais où est Nate ?**

– **Je sais qu'il est allé à l'étage avec Haley**.

– **Oh... Je vois. Tu lui diras que Mlle Je Reste Sobre était fatiguée et a voulu rentrer.**

– **Hein !? Mais il est... dix heures ! B. Davis, ça ne se fait pas de quitter une fête avant minuit !**

– **Le truc** , rétorqua-t-elle, amusée, **c'est que je décide de mon propre couvre-feu ! Bye, P. Sawyer ! »**

Malgré le regard accusateur que Peyton lui envoya, elle sortit de la maison, soulagée d'avoir finalement de l'air frais. Elle alla directement vers sa voiture et partit en direction de sa maison. Elle avait promis à Nathan de venir; ce qu'elle avait fait, même si elle n'était pas restée très longtemps. Peut-être la fatigue ?

En tout cas, elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Micro, qui marchait sur la route. Surprise, elle ralentit en arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle baissa la vitre passager et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle le ramène.

 **« Merci !** Lui dit-il en grimpant dans sa voiture.

– **J'allais quand même pas te laisser marcher seul comme ça ! Attends,** dit-elle en réfléchissant, _t_ **'étais pas censé être à un dîner... et donc tu ne pouvais pas venir chez Nathan ?**

– **Si, mais Mme Edwards était fatiguée, alors... »**

Edwards ? Comme dans Jimmy Edwards ?

 **« Tu veux dire... La mère de Jimmy ?**

– **Oui, elle... Elle n'a plus personne depuis sa mort, et comme j'étais son meilleur ami, elle m'invite parfois à dîner. Je crois que ça lui permet de se changer les idées.**

– **C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. »**

Il rougit légèrement.

 **« C'est pas grand chose, tu sais... »**

Elle lui sourit, amusée.

 **« Ça l'est. Et, comment va-t-elle ?**

– **Mieux qu'avant. Lucas est allé la voir, lui aussi.**

– **Son fils doit énormément lui manquer... »**

Il lui arrivait encore de penser au bébé qu'elle aurait pu avoir, alors elle n'imaginait même pas ce que devait ressentir cette mère.

 **« Elle ne comprend toujours pas comment il a pu... Comment tout ça a pu se produire. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.**

– **Parce qu'il connaissait Keith ?**

– **Et parce que, même s'il avait ramené une arme à l'école, même quand je l'ai vu avec, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'utiliser sur quelqu'un. Mais j'avais tord.**

– **Il n'était pas du genre violent, alors ?**

– **Non, au contraire ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire volontairement du mal à quelqu'un. Même ce jour-là... dans la salle d'étude où on était, il y avait cette fille, hum... Abby, je crois. Elle était asthmatique, elle faisait une crise, et... il l'a libéré. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait arrêter tout ça, mais que c'était simplement trop tard... Je suis désolé, je t'ennuie avec mes histoires...**

– **Non, bien sûr que non ! Ça m'intrigue aussi, en fait... On est arrivés. »**

Elle se gara devant la maison McFadden, et se tourna vers lui.

 **« On se voit lundi ?**

– **Ouais. Bonne soirée.**

– **A toi aussi. »**

Il referma la portière. Tout en rentrant chez elle, Brooke continua à penser à toute cette histoire de fusillade. Micro n'avait pas été la première personne à trouver anormal, bizarre, le geste de Jimmy. Pourtant, les faits étaient là... C'était sans doute ce qu'on appelait une désillusion.

Nathan l'appela dès le lendemain et se plaignit de son départ brusque. Elle soupira, rétorqua qu'elle était fatiguée... tout en sachant qu'il savait qu'elle racontait des âneries. La vérité était que malgré ce qu'elle avait beau faire croire, elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête; elle n'allait pas bien. Et la raison de ce malaise était grand, blond, et habitait juste à côté. Mais ça, elle ne l'admettrait pas; hors de question qu'elle se conduise comme ces filles de séries ou films complètement faiblardes et dépendantes de leur « prince ». Brooke Davis était une autre sorte d'héroïne.

C'était assez... intriguant. Tous ces sentiments différents qui la frappaient en même temps, la peur, la colère, la frustration, l'envie... Jamais un garçon n'avait pu lui faire vivre ça. Et dire que quelques heures avant, elle se demandait si ses sentiments pour Lucas n'étaient pas juste ceux de n'importe quelle adolescente... Oh non. Elle n'était pas juste simplement éprise de Lucas; elle en était maladivement amoureuse.

Mais elle se connaissait bien; jamais elle n'irait s'excuser avant qu'il ne le fasse, elle était bien trop bornée pour cela. Ils avaient tous les deux fait preuve d'une mauvaise foi incroyable, et le fait que Lucas réagisse aussi bien à leur « rupture » qui techniquement n'en était pas une, la tuait de l'intérieur. En l'observant ainsi, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que ses sentiments à lui ne valaient pas grand chose. Se faisait-elle des idées ? Parce qu'il était quand même sorti avec une fille sans la toucher, rien que pour elle...

Brooke eut ainsi un week-end chargé de réflexions, et ne pensa pas un instant que la semaine qui allait suivre risquait d'être... éprouvante.

Le lundi matin, en allant à son casier, elle vit qu'Haley n'était pas encore là. Elle rangea donc tranquillement ses bouquins jusqu'à ce qu'un événement inattendu tapota l'épaule de Brooke. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit un jeune de son âge, voire un an de moins, mais en tout cas pas plus vieux qu'elle. La peau mate, les cheveux presque noirs, le sourire ravageur... Assez séduisant, en fait.

 **« Brooke Davis ?**

– **Et tu es... ?**

– **Félix Taggaro. En seconde, en fait.**

– **Oh. »**

Elle avait donc visé juste. Elle referma son casier et s'y adossa pour attendre Haley. Mais le fameux Félix resté planté devant elle.

 **« Je peux savoir ce que tu attends ?**

– **Toi, en fait.**

– **On se connaît ?**

– **Non,** dit-il avec un sourire, **mais je t'ai vu à la fête de Scott, vendredi dernier. »**

Oh génial. Dans deux secondes, il allait lui dire qu'elle l'intéressait...

 **« Je te trouve... très intéressante. »**

Bingo. Elle savait exactement quel type de mec il était, elle avait elle aussi été comme ça.

 **« Laisse tomber.**

– **Quoi donc ?**

– **Ce que tu essayes de faire, parce que... ça ne sert à rien. Je ne cherche pas de relation en ce moment, et si j'en voulais une, elle serait sérieuse.**

– **Qui te dis que je ne suis pas sérieux ? »**

Elle faillit éclater de rire. Tout en lui montrait qu'il n'était pas sérieux, à commencer par son regard sur elle. Superficiel. Alors que Lucas...

 **« Merde ! »**

Elle ferma les yeux, agacée, se cognant légèrement la tête contre son casier. Pourquoi pensait-elle encore à lui !?

 **« Tout va bien?** lui demanda-t-il, troublé. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, soupirant.

 **« Oui, oui... Ah, Hales ! »**

Celle-ci arriva, le sourire aux lèvres. Brooke l'agrippa par le coude et l'entraîna au loin.

 **« A plus, Félix ! »**

Elle avança rapidement; Haley du accélérer son rythme de marche.

 **« Brooke ! Qu'est ce que... »**

Brooke ralentit un peu, et lui envoya un regard désolé.

 **« Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher...**

– **Qui est ce ?**

– **Félix Taggaro, seconde. Je dirais.. Fêtard accompli qui a flashé sur moi. Et il a l'air assez tenace. Il me lâchera sûrement pas jusqu'à ce que je... »**

Haley s'arrêta net, choquée.

 **« Tu ne vas pas...**

– **Je ne vais pas quoi ? Coucher avec lui parce qu'il le veut ? Non, bien sûr que non ! »**

Haley eut l'air soulagée.

 **« Tant mieux, il y a déjà assez de malaise entre Lucas et toi... »**

Brooke reprit sa marche, mais bien plus lentement, se tournant vers Haley.

 **« Il n'y pas de Lucas et moi. Plus maintenant; il me l'a clairement dit la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. »**

Haley avait l'air perdue.

 **« Mais tu l'aimes, non ? Et il te manque ?**

– **Oui, et oui** , dit-elle dans un soupir. **Énormément, même. Mais... quoi ? »**

Haley s'était arrêté à nouveau, et fixait un point derrière Brooke, mal à l'aise. Elle se retourna donc, pour voir quelqu'un à son casier qui était comme qui dirait figé, le bras chargé de livres en plein milieu de l'air. Lucas.

 _Oh, triple merde !_

Elle fit volte-face à nouveau.

« **Il ne t'a peut-être pas entendu...** lui murmura-t-elle. »

Mais elle voyait bien à la tête d'Haley qu'elle-même n'y croyait pas. Elle lui souhaita calmement une bonne journée, et se rua dans les WC les plus proches. Une fois là, elle se vit dans un miroir; elle était rouge, la honte se lisait sur son visage. Autant lui faire un déclaration à genoux...

Et quel plaisir il avait du avoir à entendre cela ! Il était sûrement explosé de rire en ce moment ! Il devait sûrement la trouver ridicule... Tellement dépendante de lui.

Non, elle avait encore un semblant de fierté à préserver. Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, se donna de petites claques et alla en cours.

Et que fit Lucas quand elle entra ? Rien. Comme depuis les dernières semaines. Ce qui en fait, n'était pas si mauvais; au moins il ne se tordait pas de rire en la montrant du doigt et en racontant à tout le monde la petit histoire qu'il avait sur Brooke...

Elle ne raconta pas à Nathan ce qui s'était passé; de 1-elle savait qu'Haley s'en chargerait, et de 2- elle ne voulait pas le voir se fendre la poire sur ses malheurs.

A midi, dur le chemin de la cafète, elle rejoignit Peyton, et celles-ci décidèrent de passer par le couloir extérieur. Une fois encore, quelqu'un tapota son épaule; elle se tourna et vit sans surprise Félix.

 **« Toi encore... »**

Peyton le regarda d'un air curieux.

 **« Salut ! Peyton, amie de Brooke.**

– **Félix, prochaine nuit de Brooke. »**

Peyton écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

 **« N'importe quoi...** dit-elle avec un soupir, avant de se tourner vers Peyton. **Ne l'écoute pas, je ne le connais que depuis ce matin.**

– **Un fan ? »**

Cela semblait bien amuser Peyton.

 **« Tu veux que je porte ton sac ?** Lui demanda-t-il, ignorant les moqueries des filles. »

Elle le fixa, l'air incrédule, se demandant si ce genre de phrase pouvait vraiment lui faire tomber les filles dans les bras.

 **« Brooke est une grande fille, je pense qu'elle a assez de force pour le porter seule.**

– **Merci, Peyton** , dit-elle avec un sourire.

– **Bon, est ce que je peux au moins t'embrasser ? »**

Peyton et Brooke s'arrêtèrent en même temps, échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire.

 **« Quoi ? Au moins, je te demande la permission !**

– **C'est justement ça qui nous fait rire ! »**

Peyton était totalement hilare, partie dans un fou rire.

 **« Bon, alors je vais pas demander... »**

Tout se passa très vite. Il attrapa l'épaule de Brooke, l'attira à lui; dès lors, Peyton reprit son sérieux. Juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, et surtout que Brooke, qui avait un temps de réaction rapide, ne le repousse et ne le baffe, Félix fut plaqué contre le mur derrière lui. A une main, Lucas qui semblait être sorti de nulle part, le tenait contre le mur et le fixait du regard, le dos tourné à Brooke.

 **« Tu bloques le passage. »**

Il libéra Félix et suivit sa route, sans adresser une regard à Brooke. Celle-ci, intriguée, voyait Félix tenter de se recomposer et de retrouver son air arrogant.

 **« Pour qui il se prend lui ?** Fit-il, à la fois médusé et énervé.

– **Tu devrais y aller...** lui conseilla Peyton. **Tu reverras Brooke plus tard ! »**

Il acquiesça, murmurant une phrase que Brooke n'écouta pas. Elle se demandait plutôt si Lucas avait vraiment voulu « débloquer le passage » et non tout simplement empêcher Félix de l'embrasser. Et alors, il aurait fait attention à elle, et l'aurait montré. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de désespérer, si lui aussi montrait qu'elle lui manquait ? Mais alors, ça voulait dire utiliser Félix pour rendre Lucas jaloux; et l'inciter à agir... jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde à nouveau.

 **« Brooke ? Tu viens ?**

– **J'arrive ! »**

Cette idée, de profiter de Félix pour titiller Lucas la séduisait énormément, mais elle ne se voyait pas se servir d'un « Dom Juan » pour arriver à ses fins.

Elle savait exactement à qui en parler; Haley. Peyton était était un choix impossible vu son histoire passée avec Lucas. Cependant, ce soir était leur soirée pyjama de la semaine, chez Brooke. D'habitude, elle avait lieu le vendredi ou le samedi soir, mais demain était une journée banalisée pour leur lycée, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Brooke ne pouvait bien sûr pas parler de Lucas devant Peyton, mais elle y fut contrainte. Comment ? Eh bien, Brooke avait tout simplement oublié de ramener le DVD de la soirée dans le salon; étant alors dans la cuisine avec Haley à préparer des hotdogs, Peyton se dévoua à aller les chercher. Elle ne revint que vingt minutes plus tard dans le salon, alors que Brooke se levait justement pour aller voir si elle allait bien.

 **« Bon sang, qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? »**

Peyton avait l'air troublée.

 **« Il n'était pas sur ton étagère habituelle, alors j'ai cherché... et je l'ai trouvé dans ton armoire...**

– **Peyton ?** Fit Haley, inquiète. **Tout va...**

– **... avec ça. »**

Elle lui tendit un post-it. Confuse, Brooke le prit; Haley se leva des coussins sur lesquels elle était assise pour le lire.

Brooke crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque, en reconnaissant le bout de papier.

 _« Désolé, j'avais promis de faire les courses cette semaine. Je reviens en début d'après-midi._

 _Lucas._

 _P.S. : Je t'aime »_

Elle releva les yeux vers Peyton, qui n'avait bizarrement pas l'air si énervée que ça.

 **« Tu m'expliques ? »**

Merde, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas jeté ce mot, au lieu de le conserver précieusement dans son armoire !?

 **« Je... Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, alors. »**

Elle acquiesça et obéit. Brooke, moralement soutenue par Haley s'assit en face.

 **« Je... »**

Elle inspira profondément.

 **« Je suis amoureuse de Lucas. »**

Peyton ne fut pas surprise. Mais alors pas du tout.

 **« Et lui aussi est amoureux de toi, je sais. »**

Wow. Brooke tourna la tête vers Haley, mais celle-ci était aussi surprise qu'elle.

 **P »Mais ce mot... Ça voudrait dire que vous êtes ensemble...**

– **Non ! Pas du tout, c'est plutôt l'inverse, en fait.**

– **Alors, quand ?**

– **Il y a environ trois mois. En fait... »**

Allez, elle devait être franche. Et courageuse.

 **« On a couché ensemble. Une fois. Mais le lendemain, je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble, et... il a ensuite accepté de sortir avec toi.**

– **Le même jour ? Mais attends... Je lui avait parlé de mes sentiments et de ma fameuse proposition des Trois Mois la veille, alors... Et vous avez quand même... !? »**

Brooke baissa le regard, honteuse.

 **« Je sais, et si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulue le lendemain...**

– **C'est pour ça que tu as « rompu » ? Et qu'il est venu chez moi... Mais alors... Il a accepté pour qu'à la fin des trois mois, tu n'aies plus de remords et que vous puissiez...**

– **Être ensemble.**

– **Wow... Ça fait beaucoup à digérer. »**

Brooke plissa le front, inquiète ne pas la voir plus... exploser.

 **« Tu ne devrais pas être plus énervée ? »**

Peyton eut un mince sourire.

 **« Il y a deux mois j'aurais piqué une crise. Mais maintenant que je sais que mes sentiments pour Lucas n'étaient pas si... forts... J'aurais quand même préféré être mise au courant plus tôt. »**

Elle lança un regard accusateur à Haley.

 **« J'avais promis...**

– **Je m'en doute bien. Et je t'en veux quand même. Mais je ne vais pas foutre en l'air notre amitié pour une histoire pareille. Quant à toi, Brooke... Ça me touche que tu aies, hum... sacrifié tes sentiments par égard aux miens. Mais ça m'agace quand même que vous ayez... juste après que je parle à Lucas, mais bon... Vous n'êtes vraiment que deux idiots. »**

Brooke soupira, à moitié-soulagée que Peyton ne lui arrache pas la tête.

 **« Je sais. Je suis vraiment...**

– **Oh non, je ne parle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plusieurs mois.**

– **Mais alors qu...**

– **Je parle de maintenant. Ça va faire quoi, trois semaines que vous ne vous parlez plus ? D'ailleurs, je peux savoir comment tout ça a réellement commencé ? »**

Elle soupira, et leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que Lucas était allé parler à Richard.

 **« Alors...** résuma Haley. **Tu allais t'excuser, mais comme il t'a mal accueilli, au final la situation s'est envenimée ?**

– **Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'il ne valait peut-être pas la peine que tu l'attendes !?** S'exclama Peyton.

– **Je... »**

Elle soupira.

 **« J'en sais rien, d'accord ? Je crois que je... Je pensais qu'il me dirait que j'avais tord, et que...**

– **Mais c'est complètement con ! »**

Et dire que Peyton venait tout juste d'apprendre pour sa relation avec Lucas, et elle les encourageait déjà !?

 **« Alors que vous êtes fou amoureux l'un de l'autre...**

– **T'exagères pas un peu là ?**

– **Bien sûr que non. A ton avis, pourquoi je n'étais pas surprise quand tu m'as dit que tu aimais Lucas ? Parce que ça crève les yeux.**

– **Mais... Mais si ça crevait tant que ça les yeux comme tu le dis, tu aurais du le voir quand tu sortais avec Lucas...**

– **Je crois que... qu'au fond, je l'ai toujours su. Depuis le jour où je t'ai venu dans sa cuisine, Lily dans tes bras, en train de lui parler si familièrement... D'ailleurs je t'aimais pas beaucoup à cette époque. Je pense que je refusais juste de l'admettre.**

– **Pey...**

– **Non, ça va ! Ça me fait un peu mal, mais je te l'ai dit, je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps... Oui donc, je disais...**

– **Des âneries. »**

Peyton prit un air faussement choqué et lui balança un coussin, riant à moitié.

 **« Pourquoi ce serait...**

– **Je me dis juste que... qu'il est en train de m'oublier. »**

Haley lui lança un regard surpris.

 **« Brooke, depuis quand... ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules, incertaine.

 **« Depuis qu'on s'est disputés ? Il ne m'a pas reparlé depuis ! Ni même regardé.**

– **Il est juste vexé...** lui dit Haley.

– **Vexé ? Et de quoi !?**

– **Tu lui as dit qu'il n'en valait pas la peine** , lui rappela Peyton. »

Là elle marquait un point.

 **« J'étais énervée !**

– **Lui aussi...**

– **Je ne dis pas qu'il est le seul fautif !**

– **Alors va lui parler...**

– **Mais je... »**

Elle soupira, se sentant légèrement ridicule.

 **« Tu quoi ?** Demanda Haley.

– **Je ne veux pas être celle qui fait le premier pas, alors qu'il m'ignore totalement. »**

Haley sembla comprendre.

 **« Oh.**

– **Tu ne veux pas avoir l'air désespéré ?** Demanda Peyton.

– **Exactement. Parce que c'est l'impression qu'il me donne, que je ne compte plus à ses yeux... »**

Peyton prit un air incrédule.

 **« Tu rigoles !? T'as vu comme il était énervé quand Félix a voulu t'embrasser !?**

– **Félix a voulu...**

– **Oui,** lui dit Peyton, **mais Lucas l'a écarté contre le mur juste avant.**

– **Il me tournait le dos, j'ai pas vu s'il était vraiment...**

– **Crois moi, il était furieux. J'ai cru que Félix allait se pisser dessus. »**

Alors... Ses soupçons étaient fondés. Lucas avait réagi, sans doute par jalousie, lorsque Félix avait voulu l'embrasser.

 **« Donc, le seul moyen qu'il me reste pour être visible aux yeux de Lucas c'est...**

– **De le rendre jaloux** , dit Haley.

– **Avec Félix** , ajouta Peyton, souriante. »

Brooke hésitait encore; la fin ne justifiait pas le moyens, si ?

 **« Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu..**

– **Tu n'auras même pas à l'embrasser** lui dit Peyton.

– **C'est vrai,** ajouta Haley, **quand il s'agit de toi Lucas part au quart de tour...**

– **Parle avec lui, flirte un peu ! Mais assures toi que Lucas, ou un de ses amis, soit dans les parages. »**

Brooks soupira.

 **« Et si ça a l'effet inverse ? Si Lucas pensait que je l'avais oublié et qu'il finissait par dé... »**

Peyton leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspérée.

 **« Brooke, ce mec a failli étriper Félix lorsqu'il a _essayé_ de t'embrasser. Deux minutes de flirt, et il voudra le brûler sur place.**

– **Bon... Alors c'est décidé. »**

Elle était résolue à mettre son plan à exécution. Mais avant cela, il lui restait une journée de libre, et elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle avait ce projet depuis vendredi en fait, depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Micro.

Le lendemain, alors que les filles quittèrent sa maison, et après avoir déjeuné, elle partit en direction du commissariat. Pendant la semaine, après quelques recherches sur Internet, elle avait trouvé des articles de journaux sur la fusillade. L'un d'eux mentionnait l'adjoint au shérif, un certain H. Hummel, qui apparemment avait contrôlé toute l'opération car le shérif lui-même n'était pas là au moment des faits...

Arrivée sur place, elle demanda à le voir. Elle dut patienter quelques minutes, puis la secrétaire la guida jusqu'à un petit bureau.

Un petit homme, la quarantaine, l'attendait. Il se leva en la voyant, lui sourit et lui serra la main, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Brooke, par politesse, s'excusa de le déranger, mais le shérif adjoint n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé par sa venue. Il lui demanda son nom, et compris, après quelques secondes de réflexion, qu'elle était la fille de Richard Davis. A croire que tout le monde connaissait son père ici...

Elle ne tourna pas longtemps autour du pot, et lui dit pourquoi elle venait le voir. Elle lui demanda donc, si d'autres personnes que lui ou la police étaient entrées dans l'école. Il lui répondit d'abord que non, mais se rappela ensuite qu'une personne était entrée après l'arrivée de la police. Le maire. Apparemment, il voulait aller chercher son frère, mais il était arrivé trop tard.

Brooke savait très bien qui était le maire, puisque c'était Dan Scott, le père de Nathan, et qu'elle lui avait un peu parlé à plusieurs reprises. Donc si elle devait aller voir une personne, c'était lui.

Elle alla donc directement à la mairie et se fit enguirlander par la secrétaire pour ne pas avoir pris de rendez-vous.

 **« On ne rentre pas dans le bureau du maire comme dans un moulin, il faut... »**

La porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit et apparut... Dan Scott. Donc la secrétaire l'engueulait de vouloir déranger le maire alors qu'il n'était même pas là !?

 **« De nouveaux messages Emily ? »**

La dénommée Emily lui répondit, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres.

 **« Aucun, monsieur. Mais cette demoiselle... »**

Elle désigna Brooke de la main. Dan se retourna et sembla enfin remarquer sa présence.

 **« Brooke !**

– **Bonjour m'sieur Scott. »**

La secrétaire avait l'air surprise.

 **« Oh, donc vous la connaissez ?**

– **Brooke est une proche amie de Nathan. Tu voulais me voir ?**

– **Oui, mais j'étais pressée, et je ne savais pas qu'il fallait prendre rendez-vous. »**

Emily prit un air fier.

 **« Et c'est pour cela que je l'empêchais de...**

– **Je t'en prie Brooke, entre ! »**

Brooke envoya un regard satisfait à la secrétaire avant d'obéir et d'entrer.

Il l'invita aussitôt à s'asseoir. Elle parcourut du regard la pièce; espacée, claire, et bien rangée. Sans doute à l'image du maire.

 **« Alors Brooke, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ?**

– **Hum, c'est assez délicat...** dit-elle gênée. **Ça vous touche de près en fait. Je voulais savoir... Lors de la fusillade au lycée, vous êtes bien entré dans le bâtiment principal ?**

– **Oui, pour retrouver Keith, qui venait justement de permettre à Nathan de sortir de cet enfer. Pourquoi ?**

– **Est ce que vous savez si quelqu'un d'autre est entré après vous ? »**

Dan plissa le front, intrigué.

 **« Je ne pense pas, non...**

– **Et est ce que... »**

Brooke soupira intérieurement. Le fait que le maire était aussi le frère de Keith ne facilitait pas les choses.

 **« Est ce que vous avez vu Jimmy et Keith ? »**

Dan se figea une seconde, mais se recomposa presque aussitôt.

 **« Oui... »**

Il baissa le regard sur ses mains, qu'il avait entrecroisé sur le bureau.

 **« Mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide... Il est mort ans mes bras. »**

Oh. Alors c'était vraiment Jimmy qui...

 **« Et vous avez bien vu Jimmy tirer sur lui ? »**

Il semblait... vouloir cacher son énervement.

 **« Je suis catégorique; Jimmy Edwards est l'assassin de mon frère. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?**

– **Je voulais juste vérifier une chose... Je n'ai pas connu Jimmy, mais ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment ne comprennent toujours pas comment il a pu tuer Keith. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être il n'était pas... mais étant donné que vous êtes témoin, je n'ai pl...**

– **Tu as des doutes sur son meurtrier ?**

– **Plus maintenant, vu que...**

– **Comment as-tu su que j'étais dans l'école à ce moment ? »**

Brooke fut légèrement désarçonnée par la vitesse à laquelle il posait ses questions. Elle se croyait presque en interrogatoire.

 **« Hum... Avant de venir vous voir, j'étais au poste de police demander qui était entré dans... »**

Il lui coupa une nouvelle fois la parole.

 **« Donc... Si ce n'était pas Jimmy, c'était quelqu'un de l'extérieur ?**

– **Oui, mais comme vous êtes le...**

– **Quand on t'as dit au poste que j'étais le seul à être entré, qu'est ce que tu as cru ? Que c'était moi qui...**

– **Non !** S'exclama-t-elle, choquée. »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il disait !? Elle n'avait pas l'esprit aussi tordu !

 **« Non, bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne... Je pensais que peut-être, vous aviez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, que la police n'aurait pas vu...**

– **Oh, vraiment...**

– **Vraiment. Il faut me croire, je...**

– **Je te croie, Brooke. Je plaisantais évidemment, je sais qu'une telle idée ne te viendrait jamais à l'esprit. »**

Elle soupira, soulagée. Mais il l'avait quand même bien mis mal à l'aise.

 **« Ah... Alors, hum je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »**

Il se leva en même temps qu'elle et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

 **« Tu diras bonjour à Nathan pour moi. Je ne le vois presque plus. »**

Et pourtant, Nathan profitait de chaque week-end d'absence de Dans pour organiser une fête à la maison sur la plage.

 **« Pas de problème** dit-elle avec un sourire. **Merci, et encore désolée de vous... »**

Il lui sourit en retour.

 **« Tu ne m'as pas dérangé Brooke. Pas dut tout. A bientôt, j'espère. »**

Elle ressortit et repartit chez elle. Au moins, maintenant elle savait que Jimmy était bien le meurtrier de Keith. Dans était témoin oculaire, alors à moins qu'il n'ait fumé de la drogue ce jour-là... elle soupira, désolée de se rendre compte que les soupçons de Micro étaient faux.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, ce n'était pas Haley qui l'attendait, car celle-ci était déjà en tutorat, mais Félix. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire charmeur qui sans doute lui faisait tomber des filles dans les bras. Elle lui murmura un « salut » et lui offrit une bise. Il arqua un sourcil, surpris.

 **« Que me vaut cet honneur ?**

– **Pas grand chose... Disons que j'hésite à te laisser une chance. »**

Elle se sentit mal en le voyant s'extasier. Elle savait bien que lorsque Félix comprendrait pourquoi elle faisait cela, il n'aurait pas du tout le cœur brisé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mauvaise conscience.

Mais si elle devait avoir mauvaise conscience, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

Elle demanda donc à Félix de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa classe, et fit un petit détour, s'assurant de passer devant le casier de Lucas. Félix prit l'initiative de mettre un bras autour de ses épaules; elle faillit le lui arracher d'abord, mais se contint pour ne pas foutre en l'air son plan.

Elle eut de la chance, Lucas venait de fermer son casier et partait en direction de la salle lorsqu'il les vit. Elle porta aussitôt son attention sur Félix, qui lui racontait en détail pourquoi il serait le petit-ami idéal. Elle sourit le plus naturellement possible, même si elle le trouvait ridicule. En passant devant Lucas elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil; il ne a regardait pas, amis... il avait l'air à la fois surpris et contrarié. Elle sourit de plus belle; son plan fonctionnait. Dans l'heure qui suivait, Lucas viendrait sûrement lui parler.

Peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur de calcul, car Lucas ne vint pas la voir de la journée. Même si Félix lui collait aux basques, même si elle donnait l'impression qu'il lui plaisait... Il ne la regardait toujours pas. Mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle embrasse Félix juste sous ses yeux !?

Elle parlait à Félix, elle riait à ses stupides blagues, elle l'invita même à leur table à midi ! Et _il_ avait bien l'air contrarié, mais comme il ne la regardait pas, elle ne savait pas si c'était son comportement avec Félix qui l'énervait, ou bien tout autre chose.

 **« A quoi tu joues ? »**

Elle se tourna vers Nathan, n'écoutant plus leur prof de maths.

 **« J'écoute juste le cours...**

– **Je parle de ton numéro avec Félix. Ce mec t'intéresse ? »**

Voilà, c'était ça qu'elle voulait entendre ! Mais venant de Lucas, pas de Nathan...

 **« Non...**

– **C'est pas sérieux, t'essayes quand même pas d'attirer l'attention de Lucas avec...**

– **Et quelle autre solution il me reste ?** Demanda-t-elle, agacée.

– **Va lui parler.**

– **Je ne veux pas... Pas lorsqu'il m'ignore autant.**

– **Mais tu le connais... Il est aussi têtu que toi. »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils, dévisageant Nathan d'un air scruteur.

 **« Tu sais quelque chose.**

– **Non.. »**

Il détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur le prof.

 **« Oh que si. Tu sais pourquoi il... »**

Il soupira, se tournant à nouveau vers elle.

 **« Oui je le sais. Et c'est con. D'ailleurs, je lui ai dit, mais il s'en fout.**

– **Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?**

– **Non. C'est pas à moi de faire ça. »**

Elle baissa le regard, déçue. Son meilleur ami refusait de lui dévoiler une info cruciale ?

 **« Sois pas fâchée, Brooke... C'est compliqué pour moi aussi, tu sais. C'est mon frère, il m'a demandé de ne rien répéter, surtout à toi.**

– **Mais je suis ton amie !**

– **Une petite sœur même.**

– **Alors pourquoi... »**

Elle secoua la tête, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de lui demander de faire.

 **« Non, je suis désolée, je devrais pas te demander de trahir la confiance de Lucas... Ce serait bien trop égoïste de ma part.**

– **Tu fais toujours ça,** dit-il en souriant, **tu t'énerves à chaque fois contre toi au final. Mais tu n'es pas égoïste, juste... amoureuse. »**

Il lui donna un léger coup de coude

 **« Je dirais même autant que lui. »**

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

 **« Tu veux dire que... »**

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

Elle en avait maintenant la confirmation, les sentiments de Lucas ne s'étaient pas estompés. Mais alors pourquoi semblait-il se borner à vouloir l'oublier ? Masochisme ?

Ou alors... ou alors il pensait que l'oublier ne lui ferait pas de mal... pour aucun d'eux ? Mais pourtant elle avait énormément mal ! Alors quoi ? Nathan disait que les raisons de Lucas étaient « connes ». C'était assez vague, comme description...

Mais Nathan avait raison, Lucas était une vraie tête de brique. Il lui avait quand même fallut un an pour admettre qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de son oncle...

Elle avait l'impression de toujours devoir se battre pour que leur relation fonctionne. Mais elle savait que c'était faux. Peyton le lui avait rappelé; Lucas était sorti avec elle pour qu'ils puissent être ensuite ensemble, et il ne l'avait même pas touché. Il était resté fidèle alors que techniquement il ne sortaient même pas ensemble.

Elle attendit la fin du cours pour agir. D'abord, elle sortit de la salle en premier. Elle évita Félix de justesse, se cachant dans un... dans un placard. Contenant des produits ménagers. Génial...

Elle entrouvrit la porte, et aperçut la cible. Il marchait justement du côté-ci du couloir. Au moment où il allait passer devant la porte, elle sortit un bras dans le couloir et le tira à l'intérieur, y mettant toutes ses forces. Elle referma aussitôt la porte et se plaça devant, ne lui laissant aucune chance de sortie.

Lucas, qui était sans doute perdu, se retourna brusquement vers la porte pour voir son « agresseur ». Il détourna automatiquement le regard et recula, se heurtant à un étagère presque vide. Sauf que le placard était assez étroit,et que la distance maximale qu'il pouvait mettre entre eux ne dépassait pas le mètre. En fin de compte, elle avait bien choisi l'endroit.

 **« T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas t'attaquer. Seulement parler... »**

Il ne dit rien, évidemment.

 **« Ce qu'apparemment tu ne sais plus faire. Très bien, alors si tu es trop borné pour le dire... Je suis désolée. D'ailleurs, je en sais même plus pourquoi je m'excuse exactement, mais j'ai blessé ton ego, et je m'en excuse. »**

Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Prenait-il de la drogue ?

 **« Normalement, c'est à ce moment là que tu me dis que toi aussi, tu regrettes... »**

A moins qu'il ne regrettait pas ? Elle soupira, exaspérée.

 **« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Dis quelque chose ! Regarde moi au moins ! Est ce que... Est ce que tu me détestes autant !? Tout ça à cause d'une putain de gifle !? Mais c'est ridicule, et tu le sais bien ! Et tu sais quoi ? Peyton sait pour nous deux... »**

Il eut un air abasourdi.

 **« Alors un mot de ta part, un seul, et...**

– **Non. »**

Il parlait enfin... mais elle ne comprenait pas.

 **« Non quoi ? »**

Il posa enfin les yeux sur elle; alors qu'elle s'attendait à y voir de la colère, elle fut surprise d'y trouver... de la tristesse.

 **« Ça ne change rien que Peyton soit au courant ou pas. C'est inutile... Ça ne marchera pas. »**

De quoi parlait-il ?

 **« Quoi donc ?**

– **Nous. »**

C'était comme s'il lui avait rendu sa gifle, sans prévenir.

Mais pourtant Nathan, lui avait bien dit qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle, alors... Alors ça voulait dire que...

 **« Tu baisses les bras ? C'est bien ça !? »**

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement.

 **« Non c'est faux. Tu mens, je le vois bien !**

– **Tu ne vois pas que je fais tout ça pour... pour...**

– **Pour quoi ? Me faire abandonner moi aussi ?**

– **Exactement !** s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré. »

Elle plissa le front, perdue.

 **« Comment ça ?**

– **A chaque fois... A chaque fois qu'on est sur le point d'être ensemble, y a toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour nous en empêcher. Je t'ai vu, Brooke, quand je sortais avec Peyton. Tu n'en pouvais plus, tu t'isolais presque... Je déteste te voir comme ça. Et je déteste encore plus savoir que j'en suis la cause... »**

Il soupira longuement.

 **« Il a suffit que je dise un truc à ton père pour qu'il...** dit-il, peiné, ne finissant pas sa phrase. **Et si on se met ensemble, je sais qu'on va finir par se disputer, et par...**

– **Et par se réconcilier. Parce que je sais qu'on y arrivera, du moins si tous les deux on fait des efforts. Lucas... Chaque couple a des hauts et des bas. Et que tu me dises que tu n'aimes pas me voir souffrir, c'est... extrêmement touchant. Mais ça me donne aussi l'impression que tu penses que tous les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble et qu'on passera ensemble ne valent pas la peine d'essayer. »**

Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais pourtant il ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

 **« Mais** , dit-il du même ton déterminé, **je ne veux pas que tu sois...**

– **Et c'est bien pour ça que, dès qu'on s'engueulera, tu reviendras toujours me supplier de te reprendre même si c'est moi qui serai en tord. »**

Elle réussit à le faire sourire une fraction de secondes. Encore un peu, et il...

 **« Tu te souviens quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Peyton et que je ne savais pas encore pourquoi tu faisais ça ? Lors du match, sur le parking... Tu m'as dit que ni toi ni moi ne pouvions effacer l'autre de sa vie. Dans ces conditions, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu pourrais supporter que je sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.**

– **Je... »**

Il semblait sur le point de craquer.

 **« Je ne dirais rien, pour toi.**

– **Alors que tu as presque égorgé Félix quand il a voulu m'embrasser ? Tu n'en seras pas capable, Luke. »**

Elle lâcha la poignée et fit un pas vers lui. Elle luis sourit malicieusement, voyant bien que lui aussi s'empêchait de sourire, et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

 **« Brooke...**

– **Tu supporterais vraiment de me voir comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »**

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et l'embrassa délicatement.

 **« Alors ? »**

Il ne disait toujours rien. Elle le libéra donc, retirant ses bras, mais fut automatiquement collée contre lui, et avant qu'elle ne le sache, Lucas l'embrassait avec fougue.

Il la libéra, à bout de souffle, leurs fronts collés.

 **« D'accord, t'as raison. »**

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire, et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se relaxa en la voyant ainsi.

 **« Comment je pourrais te résister, hein ?** Lui chuchota-t-il. »

Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de Brooke et y déposa des baisers.

 **« Au fait... »**

Il releva la tête vers elle.

 **« Avec Félix... »**

Il eut un regard significatif.

 **« Oh. Je n'en suis pas très fière, mais je voulais juste... attirer ton attention. »**

Il soupira, puis prit un air rassuré.

 **« Bien. Mais la prochaine fois, viens me voir dir... Non, en fait, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »**

Elle sourit de plus belle.

 **« J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devenir fou, quand je t'ai vu flirter avec lui... »**

Au moins, ça avait marché.

Elle plongea sa mains dans son chemisier et en sortit une chaîne en argent, avec un patin en or au bout.

 **« C'est...**

– **Ton cadeau de Noël, oui. Je l'ai toujours avec moi. Et tu te souviens, après notre nuit ensemble, tu es parti tôt et tu m'as laissé un post-it... »**

Elle rougit légèrement.

 **« Ça aussi je l'ai gardé. Alors crois moi, je ne suis pas prête d'aller voir ailleurs et ce n'est pas... »**

Il happa à nouveau ses lèvres, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

 **« Je t'aime** , lui dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

– **Et dire qu'il y a cinq minutes,** dit-elle avec un rire, **tu me disais qu'on ne pouvait pas...**

– **Je sais, j'suis con.**

– **Je trouve ça craquant. »**

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais elle se recula, à contre-cœur.

 **« Je préférerais... qu'on y aille doucement.**

– **Pourquoi ? Plus rien ne...**

– **Je sais, mais tu ne trouves pas que toute notre relation s'est bâtie... bizarrement ? Je voudrais juste qu'on recommence, mais normalement cette fois. Qu'on ait des rencarts, par exemple. »**

Il prit un air amusé.

 **« Et quoi, on ne s'embrasse qu'au troisième ? »**

Elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais...

 **« Bonne idée.**

– **Très bien,** dit-il avec un soupir, **je te dois bien ça. Alors... Premier rendez-vous demain soir, je passe te chercher à 19 heures.**

– **Oh, vraiment ?**

– **Puis samedi matin, je t'apporte le petit déj, et le soir, je repasse te chercher à 8 heures ?**

– **Ça fait beaucoup trois rencarts en deux jours** , dit-elle, amusée. »

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire craquant sur les lèvres.

 **« Si tu veux on peut les espacer...**

– **Mmh... Non, ça ira. Par contre... Prépare toi à passer la nuit chez moi, samedi soir. »**

Elle sourit en voyant l'effet que ses mots avaient sur lui, et sortit avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. En marchant dans le couloir, elle remit ses cheveux en place, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure . Quand elle arriva en cours, elle avait déjà vingt bonnes minutes de retard, et raconta à la prof qu'elle était restée dans les toilettes, alors que tout le monde la dévisageait d'un air interrogateur; elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Nathan.

 **« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

– **Je viens de le dire à la prof, je suis...**

– **Et c'est ça qui te fait autant sourire ? »**

En effet, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

 **« Ça a un rapport avec Lucas qui est lui aussi absent ? »**

Celui-ci entra justement au même moment. Il eut droit au sermon de la prof et alla s'asseoir. Nathan le dévisagea lui, puis Brooke.

 **« Ne me dites pas que vous avez... au lycée !? »**

Brooke leva les yeux aux ciel; les mecs en pensaient vraiment qu'à ça...

 **« Non, ça va pas ! En plus on a décidé d'y aller doucement.**

– **On ? Ça veut dire que...**

– **Oui** , dit-elle avec un sourire. **Je suis officiellement devenue ta belle-sœur.**

– **On en est pas encore là... »**

Il eut un léger sourire moqueur; elle lui donna un léger coup de coude.

 **« Je suis content pour toi. Enfin, pour vous deux.**

– **Et moi donc...**

– **Tu sais quoi ? »**

Elle lui lança un regard curieux.

 **« La semaine dernière, tu m'as bien dit vouloir rayonner pour lui montrer que tu te débrouillais parfaitement** _ **sans**_ **lui ?**

– **Oui...**

– **Eh bien, je peux te dire que tu rayonnes le plus quand tu es _avec_ lui. » **

Elle sourit, attendrie.

 **« Oh, Nate... Merci. »**

Il prit tout de suite un air embarrassé.

 **« Oui, enfin... Dis toi que je te dis ça seulement pour que tu me cuisines un super repas ce soir.**

– **Bien sûr... Et pour info, c'est toi qui cuisines ce soir. »**

Il y avait évidemment une chose qui la tracassait... Peyton l'avait encouragé à se mettre avec Lucas, et elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus de sentiments pour lui... Mais Brooke savait qu'elle serait quand même un minimum mal à l'aise. Elle alla donc la voir chez elle, après les cours, et Peyton lui assura une nouvelle fois que tout allait bien. Elle avait même sincèrement sauté de joie quand elle lui avait dit pour Lucas et elle. Elle invita aussi Brooke à dîner, mais Nathan devait déjà venir chez elle, alors elle déclina l'offre.

Le lendemain matin, Brooke se leva... sereine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec Lucas ce soir...

En arrivant au lycée, elle vit à la tête d'Haley que celle-ci savait déjà tout, sans doute grâce à Lucas, et se fit enguirlander pour ne pas l'avoir appelé le soir même.

 **« Mais je passais la soirée avec _ton_ petit ami...**

– **Heureusement que Lucas a pensé à me prévenir...**

– **Je suis... »**

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Félix arriver vers elles.

 **« Merde, je dois y aller ! »**

Elle s'en alla presque en courant jusqu'à sa salle;

Un groupe de filles étaient déjà là; Brooke leur dit bonjour et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Elle sortit le dernier numéro de Vogue et se mit à le feuilleter, quand quelqu'un chuchota à son oreille :

 **« Prête pour ce soir ? »**

Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers Lucas, qui semblait bien fier de lui pour l'avoir autant effrayé.

 **« Je t'ai fait peur ?**

– **A peine. »**

Il se pencha vers elle; pourtant il savait qu'il devrait attendre le lendemain soir. En réalité, il l'embrassa délicatement au cou; elle frissonna légèrement. Il tourna la chaise qu'allait occuper Nathan dans quelques minutes et s'assit dessus.

 **« On nous regarde** , murmura-t-elle.

– **Et ? »**

Elle sourit, amusée.

 **« Au fait... En passant devant ton casier, j'ai vu Félix... il te cherchait je pense.**

– **Tu venais me chercher à mon casier ?** Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

– **Brooke, change pas de sujet... »**

Elle soupira silencieusement.

 **« Je l'ai évité de justesse ce matin. Même si je sais que pour lui, je ne serais qu'une nuit, ça me gêne de m'être servie de lui...**

– **Ce n'était que pour une journée.**

– **Je sais... mais ça me dérange quand même. Je vais aller lui parler à midi. »**

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Résolue à lui faire comprendre qu'il perdait son temps en lui courant après, elle attendit de le voir à la porte de la cafète. Lorsqu'elle le vit de loin, elle s'avança vers lui d'un air décidé.

 **« On peut parler cinq minutes ?**

– **Ouais. »**

C'était peut-être son imagination, mais elle avait cru entendre du dédain dans sa voix.

Ils s'éloignèrent et allèrent dehors, là où personne ne les entendrait.

 **« Alors... »**

Il se tourna pour lui faire face.

 **« De quoi tu veux parler ?**

– **Je...** commença-t-elle, gênée.

– **Je crois savoir en fait. Ce ne serait pas au sujet de Lucas Scott ? Tu sais, un grand blond, que tu as enfermé avec toi dans un placard hier ? »**

Oh. Alors il les avait vu, d'où l'amertume dans sa voix. Elle baissa le regard, honteuse.

 **« C'est vrai que... je... j''ai en quelque sorte profité de toi pour le rendre jaloux. Écoute, je suis désolée, mais... Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu voulais juste...**

– **Tu t'es quand même bien foutu de moi. Tu dois être fière de toi, non ?**

– **Pas du...**

– **e vais t'apprendre un truc... Ce n'est jamais bon de toucher à la fierté de quelqu'un. »**

Elle soupira;

 **« Félix...**

– **Tu étais à combien de mois ? »**

Hein ?

 **« Pardon ? »**

Un horrible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

 **« Tu étais enceinte de combien de mois... quand tu as fait ta fausse couche ? »**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Comment savait-il...

 **« Internet, ça aide beaucoup de nos jours. J'ai juste cherché ton ancienne école... Un petit tour sur Facebook pour retrouver tes anciens amis et en savoir plus sur toi... Mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à _ça_ ! Ce Seth a été très utile dans mes recherches... Donc voilà le truc : si tu sors avec Lucas tout le monde sur Facebook saura pour ta grossesse. **

– **Non... Tu ne vas pas...**

– **Je vais me gêner ! Comme si toi, ça ne t'avait pas dérangé de me ridiculiser ?**

– **Tu rigoles !? Ce que tu me fais est cent fois pire ! »**

Il haussa les épaules;

 **« Ça, c'est ton problème. Ce soir, à cinq heures, je t'attendrai sur le parking.** **Je te donne jusque là pour réfléchir, c'est sympa, non ? »**

Il partit et la laissa seule, dehors. Ses jambes tremblèrent nerveusement; elle dut s'appuyer à un mur pour ne pas flancher. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux...

Non, ça ne pouvait pas... Merde ! Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça !? Comment allait-elle faire...

A chaque fois... A chaque fois, on l'empêchait d'être avec Lucas. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Félix ? Elle connaissait pourtant ce genre de mecs, elle savait à quel point leur ego pouvait être démesuré, alors pourquoi avait-elle...

Elle sentit de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues, et laissa échapper un sanglot.

Soit elle restait à Tree Hill, mais ne sortait pas avec Lucas... Soit elle sortait avec Lucas, et alors tout le monde serait au courant pour sa grossesse. Elle serait pointée du doigt par tous. Et alors Lucas deviendrait lui aussi la risée de tous.

Mais elle savait déjà qu'il se foutait royalement de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui. Il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises... La question était donc : est ce qu' _elle_ pouvait faire preuve d'autant de courage ? Cette partie de son passé... était encore bien trop récente. Les seules personnes qui savaient étaient ses amis les plus proches. Mais de là à ce que _tout le monde_ le sache...

Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle resta là, recroquevillée sur le sol, à s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles pour elle. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle entendit des bruits de pas; elle sécha ses larmes et se releva, alors que l'on courait vers elle.

 **« Brooke ? »**

Lucas arrivait à sa hauteur, suivi d'Haley et Peyton.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu faisais tout ce temps,** lui dit Haley, **il est déjà 45...**

– **On a voulu t'appeler, mais...** commença Peyton.

– **Tu as pleuré ?** L'interrompit Lucas. »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

 **« Non, évidemment que non.**

– **Brooke...** dit-il, inquiet.

– **Je... D'accord, mais seulement parce que... »**

Une excuse; il lui fallait une excuse, n'importe quoi.

 **« J'avais énormément mal au ventre. Problème de filles. Je suis justement allée à l'infirmerie me reposer, et j'ai pas vu le temps passer.**

– **Oh, tu... »**

Haley se racla bruyamment la gorge.

 **« Lucas ? Tu pourrais aller retrouver et rassurer Nathan avant qu'il n'appelle le FBI ?**

– **Oui,** dit-il, troublé, **bien sûr... »**

Il lança un dernier regard vers Brooke avant de partir.

 **« Bon,** lui dit Peyton, **et maintenant que Roméo n'est plus là...**

– **On peut savoir la vraie raison de tes larmes ? »**

Elle les dévisagea, et vit bien qu'elles n'étaient pas dupes.

 **« Comment vous...**

– **Ça fait longtemps qu'on a remarqué que tu devenais particulièrement susceptible en fin de mois. Et on est le 12.**

– **Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Brooke inspira profondément avant de tout leur raconter. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

 **« QUOI ?** s'exclama Haley, outrée.

– **Ce fils de... Comment ose-t-il !? Tu l'as pas violé non plus !**

– **Attends, mais... qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? La condition de tes parents pour que tu restes à Tree Hill, c'était que personne ne sache...**

– **C'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète. Maintenant que j'ai renoué à mon père, je pense que si je lui demande, il persuadera ma mère d'oublier toute cette histoire. Le problème c'est que... je ne suis pas prête à ce que tout le monde le sache. C'est bien trop tôt. Et... Et vous imaginez ? Vous serez les amies de la traînée qui est tombée enceinte à seize ans ! »**

Peyton la prit par les épaules et la força à la regarder.

 **« Et alors ? »**

Elle avait un air décidé. Est ce qu'elle se rendait au moins compte de l'ampleur que cette histoire allait sûrement prendre ?

 **« Brooke... »**

Elle se tourna vers Haley, qui avait le même regard que Peyton.

 **« Ce que les autres peuvent dire de nous... On en a rien à faire.**

– **Et le premier qui t'appelle traînée devant nous...**

– **On lui casse les dents. »**

Brooke sourit légèrement en s'imaginant Haley casser les dents de quelqu'un.

 **« C'est vraiment gentil, mais pour être franche... je ne sais pas si _moi_ je vais pouvoir supporter ça. Quant à Lucas... **

– **Tu sais bien que Lucas se fiche de ce qu'on peut dire sur lui** , rétorqua Haley.

– **Et sur ce qu'on dit sur moi ? Ça va l'énerver à chaque fois, et ça l'énervera encore plus car il ne pourra rien y faire.**

– **Alors quoi ?** Demanda Peyton. **Ne me dis pas que tu vas céder au chantage de ce minable petit... »**

Brooke soupira, et sourit tristement.

 **« Oh non, c'est pas mon genre.**

– **Mais... Brooke !** Fit Haley, alertée. **Tu penses quand même pas à partir ?**

– **Quoi ?!**

– **Non ! Non, mais... l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit.**

– **Traversé,** dit Peyton, sourcils froncés, **ça veut donc dire qu'elle est sortie de ta tête, hein ? »**

Pas tout à fait, en réalité. C'était un des scénarios catastrophe qu'elle s'était fait dans sa tête.

 **« Si tu fais ça,** lui dit alors Haley, **Félix va croire qu'il a gagné, que tu as fui.**

– **Et si c'était... »**

Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

 **« Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. On... Je dois retourner en cours.**

– **Qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire, ce soir ?**

– **Sincèrement ?** **J'en ai** **aucune idée** , dit-elle avec un soupir. »

Elle se tortura l'esprit le reste de l'après midi, ne faisant guère attention aux cours qu'elle avait.

Il lui restait donc trois possibilités.

Elle ne sortait pas avec Lucas, et personne ne saurait pour sa grossesse. Mais c'était quasi impossible, elle aimait réellement Lucas, et être dans le même lycée, la même ville, le même voisinage... Il serait en plus profondément blessé, il chercherait à comprendre... Sans compter que Brooke n'était pas du genre à céder au chantage.

Elle ne cédait pas, sortait avec Lucas. Et tout le monde saurait; elle serait pointée du doit, raillée... Pire, Lucas serait à nouveau le sujet de toutes les discussions. Et il souffrirait de ne rien pouvoir changer à la situation.

Elle partait; de cette manière, personne ne souffrirait à cause de son passé... Mais ils auraient de la peine en voyant qu'elle était partie sans prévenir. Et de la colère, de la frustration... Nathan, Haley, Peyton... Lucas. Elle se sentirait horrible de partir comme une voleuse, et elle savait que ses amis, Tree Hill, lui manqueraient... Était-ce un mal pour bien ?

Bien qu'elle ne se regarda pas dans une glace, elle savait qu'elle avait le visage livide en entrant dans la salle de cours. Quelle différence avec ce matin ! En cinq minutes, elle avait sauté du sixième étage, sans parachute.

En la voyant arriver, Lucas se précipita sur elle, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

 **« Ça va mieux ?**

– **Oui, hum... Haley m'a passé des médocs.**

– **D'accord... Tu sais... »**

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la classe et s'y assirent.

 **« Pendant un moment j'ai cru que ta conversation avec Félix avait mal tourné. »**

Bon sang ce qu'il était futé.

 **« Non, pourquoi ça se serait mal passé ? Il était juste un peu agacé, voire déçu...**

– **Normal, quoi.**

– **Ouais. »**

Elle détestait ça, avoir à lui mentir. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas le choix

A la fin de la journée, lorsque 17 heures sonnèrent, Brooke souhaita pour la millième fois depuis cinq heures pouvoir arrêter le temps, ou même le remonter.

Quand elle sortit de la salle, Lucas la rattrapa rapidement.

 **« Tu m'as l'air bien pressée...**

– **Je... J'ai un truc à faire chez moi.**

– **Oh. Est ce que... je pourrais te parler avant ? Maintenant ?**

– **Hum... Oui, bien sûr. »**

Lucas lui sourit, comme soulagé, attrapa sa main et l'emmena dehors vers les tables de pique-nique, désertées à cette heure.

 **« Ici on sera tranquilles.**

– **Lucas, qu'...**

– **Je voulais juste m'excuser proprement avant qu'on ait notre premier rendez-vous. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils, perdue.

 **« T'excuser ?**

– **Pour avoir, un court instant, abandonné pour nous. Ce que je trouve incroyable, c'est que dès que l'un de nous a des doutes, l'autre est là pour le rassurer. »**

Il caressa d'une main sa jour; elle frissonna.

 **« Je sais que tu as besoin de quelqu'un de fort, qui te soutiens... Et je veux être ce quelqu'un.**

– **Tu l'es déjà...** dit-elle en chuchotant.

– **Mais je ne l'ai pas été ces temps-ci. Et sache que je compte bien me racheter** , ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. **»**

Brooke plongea son regard dans le sien, troublée.

 **« Lucas... Si jamais un jour, disons lundi, tout le monde au lycée se mettait à... me mépriser pour une quelconque raison... Et je parle d'un cas hypothétique, mais... comment tu réagirais ? Est ce que...**

– **Brooke, on t'accuserait de meurtre que je te supporterais quand même. Enfin, j'exagère, mais...**

– **C'est bon. Je vois l'idée** , dit-elle avec un léger rire.

– **Alors.. »**

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

 **« Je passe à sept heures ? »**

Quelle question. Et dire qu'elle avait pu penser à quitter Tree Hill...

 **« Sois pas en retard. »**

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'il se dirigeaient vers le parking, Brooke savait désormais qu'elle ne pouvait ni quitter Tree Hill, ni même Lucas. Elle avait besoin de lui; sans doute lui expliquerait-elle toute l'histoire de Félix pendant le weekend. En passant devant celui-ci, qui l'attendait comme prévu sur le parking, elle serra fortement la main de Lucas, comme pour lui montrer que sa décision était prise. Elle assumerait les conséquences le moment voulu, la tête haute. Au moins, elle ne serait pas seule.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et retourna chez elle. Une fois arrivée, elle remarqua qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois oublié de verrouiller la porte ce matin en partant. Merde, heureusement que sa mère ne voyait pas ça...

Elle entra chez elle après avoir refermé la porte et s'apprêta à monter les escaliers, aller dans sa chambre, se préparer pour sortir avec Lucas et passer une soirée plus qu'agréable.

Au lieu de cela, en posant son pied sur la première marche, elle sentit un violent coup s'abattre sur l'arrière de son crâne. Ses jambes défaillirent; elle se retournant en tentant de ne pas tomber; complètement stupéfaite.

C'est alors qu'elle vit un homme s'approcher, une batte à la main. Désorientée, elle essaya de se stabiliser, mais avant qu'elle n'y arrive, elle reçut un nouveau coup, plus brutal que le premier, sur le front. Et puis plus rien.

Le noir complet.


	14. Down in a cold dirty well

**DOWN IN A COLD DIRTY WELL**

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, immédiatement désorientée par l'obscurité.

Où était-elle ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle était rentrée du lycée, et là... Elle s'était faite agresser.

Pire, on venait de l'enlever.

Qui ? Qui avait pu faire une chose pareille ? Qui lui voulait autant de mal ? Certainement quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Une seule chose était sûre, elle _devait_ dégager de là. C'est à ce moment-là, quand elle voulut se relever, qu'elle se rendit compte que ses mains étaient liées à ses chevilles par une corde qui semblait bien résistante. On lui avait mis quelque chose sur la bouche... un morceau de téflon, peut-être ? Elle avait beau faire, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un pouce, coincée dans cette position, les genoux serrés contre la poitrine, assise sur un sol lisse... du parquet ? Ça lui en avait tout l'air.

Sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que la panique la gagnait. Ça n'arrivait que dans les films ces trucs-là, pas dans la vraie vie ! Quel genre de fou furieux...

Une douleur la saisit brusquement à la tête, l'empêchant pendant un long moment de penser clairement; elle ferma les yeux, tentant de passer outre...

Ce malade lui avait littéralement fracassé le crâne à coups de batte de baseball. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis ce moment ? Si elle était restée inconsciente longtemps, peut-être qu'il l'avait...

Elle entendit du bruit, au dessus-d'elle. Un étage ? Non, elle était plus probablement dans un sous-sol. Elle cria à l'aide en oubliant que sa bouche était couverte. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Soudain, un filet de lumière parcourut la salle. Elle entendit des bruits de pas... le sol grinçait ? Et puis elle fut complètement aveuglée par la lumière.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, s'habituant à la lumière qui pourtant n'était pas si forte que ça; rester plongée dans l'obscurité avait juste totalement anesthésié ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit à nouveau convenablement, son regard était fixé sur le sol. Elle vit une paire de chaussures avancer vers elle.

Elle savait que les chaussures en disaient long sur leur propriétaire. Des derbys noires cirées à la perfection, lacées sans défaut.

Elle remonta lentement la tête, intriguée, pour découvrir le visage de celui qui la séquestrait.

Pendant un moment, elle avait espéré ne pas le connaître. C'était raté. Elle le connaissait; d'ailleurs, qui ne le connaissait pas dans cette ville ? Et Nathan le connaissait encore plus, étant son fils.

Brooke mit quelques minutes pour accepter le fait que c'était Dan Scott qui l'avait agressé, ligoté, et enfermé dans ce qui semblait être son sous-sol.

Est ce que c'était... une blague ? Une caméra cachée, ou une émission de télé réalité absurde ? Autrement, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai...

Dan la regardait, l'air anxieux. C'était comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec elle. _Et pourquoi pas la détacher, hein !?_

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement; elle aurait reculé si elle avait pu, mais elle était bloquée. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle.

 **« Si je t'enlèves ça de la bouche... Tu ne crieras pas ? »**

Elle était encore sous le choc, mais réussit à secouer doucement la tête. Il soupira et lui arracha d'un coup sec le morceau de scotch. Elle retint un cri de douleur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

 **« Je vais te faire à manger. Vu que tes mains sont liées... Ce sera de la soupe. Je te passerai une paille. »**

Brooke ouvrit la bouche, mais eut du mal à articuler ses mots.

 **« Qu... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Elle était complètement perdue. Où était-elle exactement ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ? Que comptait-il faire d'elle ?

 **« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je t'ai enlevé, Brooke. »**

Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille avec tant de simplicité ?

 **« Tu es chez moi, au sous-sol. »**

La maison sur la plage, là où il habitait depuis son divorce. Pas de voisins, personne qui pourrait l'entendre.

 **« Mais vous... n'avez pas pu...**

– **Pas pu quoi ? M'introduire chez toi, t'agresser, puis te ramener ici ? C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait.**

– **Mais pourquoi ? »**

Sa voix tremblait. Elle devait l'admettre, elle était tétanisée et ne reconnaissait plus la personne en face d'elle.

 **« C'est de ta faute ».**

Il se leva brusquement, comme contrarié, et lui lança un regard accusateur avant de lui tourner le dos.

 **« Tu es devenue trop curieuse, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix... »**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Elle voulait des explications, pas qu'il l'embrouille encore plus !

 **« De quoi vous parlez, merde !? »**

Il serra le poing, et lui fit de nouveau face.

 **« Tu es allée voir la police. »**

Elle plissa le front, perplexe. De quoi parlait-il ? Oh, de mercredi dernier sans doute.

 **« Oui, et ?**

– **Cette affaire était terminée ! Mais toi... Tu leur en as reparlé, et ils m'ont appelé le soir-même !**

– **Ce n'est pas une raison pour...**

– **Il auraient pu comprendre ! »**

Comprendre ? Comprendre quoi ? Pourquoi était il autant effrayé que la police...

Oh non.

Non, non, non, ça ne pouvait être vrai. Pas lui !

 **« Vous... Vous avez... »**

Elle n'arrivait même pas à le dire.

 **« Non ! C'est faux, vous n'avez pas... Vous êtes le maire, putain ! Le père de Nathan et Lucas ! Vous étiez son frère ! »**

Elle avait hurlé cette dernière phrase sans le vouloir. Il s'avança si vite qu'elle ne put échapper à la gifle qu'il lui infligea.

 **« Tu as dit que tu ne crierais pas. »**

Il avait tué Keith. Ce n'était pas Jimmy Edwards, l'adolescent en dépression qui était le meurtrier, mais le respecté maire et frère du défunt.

 **« Vous l'avez tué...** murmura-t-elle.

– **J'ai pas besoin que tu le dises, j'étais aux premières loges. Assez discuté. »**

Une vague d'angoisse la submergea à nouveau.

 **« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi ? Mes amis... Nathan verra que j'ai disparu. Qu'est ce...**

– **Ferme la. »**

Elle dut obéir. Il se redressa, fit les cents pas devant elle, comme frustré. Ce pouvait-il réellement que... lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire ?

 **« Tu as faim ou pas ? »**

Il était sérieux ? Il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle mange docilement ce qu'il lui donnerait ?

 **« Je ne compte pas accepter quoi que ce soit venant de vous.**

– **Tu comptes ne pas manger ? Te laisser mourir de faim ?**

– **Je préfère encore ça à me laisser nourrir par un monstre. »**

Car c'était ce qu'il était : un monstre.

 **« Tu n'as encore rien vécu dans ta vie; n'essaie pas de me juger. »**

Il partit, la laissant seule dans le noir. Mais elle ne comptait pas y rester très longtemps, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait qui l'avait enlevé.

Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée, elle força sur les cordes pour les défaire, ou au moins passer ses mains entre. Ce qui allait être dur vu à quel point il avait serré les cordes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras.

Elle se tortura littéralement la main droite en la faisant lentement glisser contre la corde. Sa peau allait sans doute en souffrir, mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste là.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts qui lui semblaient inhumains, sa main se libéra enfin. Elle libéra l'autre bien plus facilement, et, les mains tremblantes, se détacha les liens aux chevilles; elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir convenablement les pieds liés.

Quand elle fut totalement libre de mouvements, elle se leva immédiatement, cherchant à tâtons les escaliers que Dan venait de monter. Elle trébucha sur une marche; soulagée, elle monta les autres. Au moment d'arriver à la porte, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire exactement. Dan était logiquement dans la cuisine, il ne la verrait donc pas sortir si elle était assez discrète. Et s'il sortait au même moment ? Tant pis, elle prenait le risque.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sans qu'elle ne touche à la poignée. Brooke ne comprit que trop tard ce qui se passait; Dan laissa tomber le plateau repas qu'il avait dans les mains, et d'un coup de pied rageur, la fit dévaler les marches.

Quand elle roula sur le sol, elle cria de douleur; sa tête allait exploser. Elle était complètement sonnée, mais encore consciente. Dan en profita pour la traîner jusqu'à un coin de son sous-sol ou quelques tuyaux étaient encore visibles. Il s'éloigna d'elle un instant et revint, chaînes à la main. Il attacha ainsi chacune des chevilles de Brooke à la tuyauterie au bas du mur, et menotta ensuite ses mains. Le pire dans tout ça était que Brooke n'avait pas même la force de l'en empêcher.

Dan était maintenant plus que furieux; il commença à lui crier dessus, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son mal de tête.

 **« ... pas pu tomber sur pire ! Est ce que tu m'écoutes au moins !**

– **Oui...**

– **Quoi, tu as reçu trop de coups sur le crâne ? »**

Elle ne répondit mais rien, mais il devina tout seul la réponse. Il remonta à l'étage puis revint une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il ouvrit sa main gauche, et s'approcha d'elle. Un comprimé.

 **« C'est juste de l'aspirine, tiens.**

– **Je n'en veux pas...**

– **Prends le.**

– **Non. Allez savoir pourquoi, je ne vous fais pas confiance. »**

Il s'énerva de plus belle. Sa main gauche agrippa violemment le menton de Brooke; de l'autre il introduisit le comprimé dans sa bouche. Elle voulut immédiatement le recracher, mais il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, l'obligeant à l'avaler. Ce ne fut qu'après ça qu'il retira sa main.

 **« Vous n'êtes qu'un...**

– **Un quoi ? Salopard ? Je sais. Et si tu veux tout savoir, ton intuition était bonne, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'aspirine. »**

Quoi ? Mais alors que venait-elle d'avaler ?

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'un somnifère.**

– **Un somnifère ? Pourquoi ?**

– **J'ai une sorte de gala ce soir, et en tant que maire, je dois me présenter... Ce n'est pas le moment d'éveiller des soupçons. Je ne comptais pas te faire prendre de somnifères, mais je n'aurais jamais que pensé que tu t'acharnerais autant à vouloir partir.**

– **A quoi bon, je suis déjà enchaînée, je vais pas aller loin...**

– **Mais on ne sait jamais avec toi. »**

Il se releva et fit quelques pas vers l'escalier.

 **« L'hôtel m'héberge, mais je partirai le plus tôt possible demain matin.**

– **Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi ? »**

Elle essaya de ne pas trahir sa peur. Ce n'était pas le moment de paraître faible.

 **« Tu as déjà posé cette question.**

– **Et vous n'y avez pas répondu. Se pourrait-il que vous n'avez pas de plan ? »**

Il la fusilla du regard. Ce n'était qu'un regard, au moins.

 **« On verra ça demain. »**

Il repartit, éteignant à nouveau les lumières.

Elle mit une bonne demi-heure avant de ressentir les effets du somnifère, et avant même qu'elle ne le sache, elle s'endormit.

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux, encore dans les vapes. Ses idées n'étaient pas claires; le médoc agissait plus que jamais sur elle. Elle était comme à moitié consciente, mais elle put quand même se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un bruit à la fois assourdissant et lointain lui parvenait aux oreilles. Des voix aussi, une sorte de brouhaha. Était-ce une hallucination ? Soit elle était en plein délire, soit _une fête_ avait bien lieu au dessus d'elle.

Non, Dan n'était pas là, et... Et c'était donc l'occasion rêvée pour Nathan pour organiser une soirée. Il lui en avait même parlé, il y a deux semaines de cela ! Son père devait participer à un gala annuel, regroupant les maires de la région...

Elle essaya d'appeler au secours. Cependant, non seulement il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de forces, et le somnifère n'aidait pas, mais en plus avec le son de la musique, c'était sûr que personne ne l'entendrait.

Elle continua quand même de crier à l'aide, espérant qu'au moment où la musique stopperait, on l'entendrait. Mais la musique ne s'arrêtait pas, et la fatigue regagnait rapidement Brooke.

Désespérée, elle essaya autant que possible de se faire entendre, et de rester éveillée, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait possible.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, une assiette pleine de nourriture était à ses pieds. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire; Dan était rentré. Il n'avait sans doute même pas remarqué que son fils avait fait une fête chez lui.

Merde ! Comment avait-elle pu laisser un opportunité pareille lui échapper !?

Dan descendit la voir; elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Il la reprit en silence. Il ne lui dit rien d'autre et partit, sans doute au travail.

Lorsqu'il revint, Brooke était de plus en plus affamée, mais se refusait d'accepter quoi que ce soit de

lui. Il passa voir si elle était bien là, et détacha les chaînes qu'elle avait aux chevilles pour qu'elle puisse aller aux toilettes. Étant donné qu'il pointait en permanence une arme sur elle, elle ne pensa même pas à s'échapper. Cependant, elle put voir que Dan rangeait la clé de ses chaînes dans le tiroir d'un bureau situé à l'autre bout de la salle.

Brooke eut du temps, beaucoup de temps durant cette journée pour réfléchir. Pas forcément à comment elle allait sortir de là, mais plutôt à comment on pouvait tuer son frère. Elle n'en avait pas; bien sûr, elle considérait Nathan comme tel, mais c'était totalement différent, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis plus de 30 ans.

Alors quand Dan descendit à nouveau pour lui demander si elle voulait bien manger, elle lui posa enfin cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

 **« Pourquoi vous l'avez tué ? »**

Dan la dévisagea, le front plissé.

 **« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?**

– **Je ne sais pas vraiment... Vous ne m'avez pas encore tué, alors je me dis que ce n'est pas vraiment un de vos hobbys.**

– **C'est vrai; Keith est le seul homme que j'ai tué. »**

Au moins, il n'était pas serial-killer.

 **« Alors pourquoi ?**

– **A ton avis ? »**

D'après ce que Brooke savait de Keith, il n'était pas du genre à vouloir du mal aux autres. Peu avant sa mort, il s'était fiancé à Karen et s'apprêtait à adopter Lucas...

 **« Vous étiez... jaloux ? »**

Il s'enflamma aussitôt.

 **« Jaloux ? D'un pauvre mécanicien de campagne !? Pour qui me prends tu...**

– **Mais...**

– **Il a volé... ce qui m'appartenait.**

– **Comment ça...**

– **Il a couché avec Deb. »**

Oh.

 **« Vous ne l'avez quand même pas tué pour... pour une histoire d'adultère !? C'est insensé, si tous les maris trompés par leurs femmes se vengeaient de votre manière...**

– **Il ne m'a pas seulement pris ma femme.**

– **Qui d'autre ? »**

Dan détourna le regard, comme désorienté; il s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier, à quelques mètres d'elle.

 **« Pourquoi devrais-je t'en parler ?**

– **Pourquoi pas ? De toute manière, vous ne comptez pas me laisser partir, pas vrai ? »**

Dan sembla réfléchir à cela quelques secondes.

 **« Karen. Lucas. »**

Brooke était complètement incrédule.

 **« Pardon ?**

– **Ils étaient sur le point de...**

– **De devenir une famille, oui ! Vous avez déjà empêché Karen et Lucas d'être une famille complète il y a 17 ans, et vous avez recommencé !? Putain, mais ils vous ont fait quoi, exactement !? »**

Dans sembla légèrement surpris de la voir s'énerver.

 **« Les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté Karen...**

– **... sont inacceptables, quelles qu'elles soient ! Vous l'avez abandonné alors qu'elle était enceinte ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle a pu ressentir...**

– **Parce que toi oui ?** rétorqua-t-il, agacé. »

A quoi bon lui cacher ? Si elle sortait, elle le dénoncerait à la police, si elle ne sortait pas, elle...

 **« Oui. »**

Il arqua un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

 **« Mais elle au moins, elle avait Keith. »**

Il se leva, soudainement furieux.

 **« Keith, Keith, Keith ! Tu ne l'as même pas connu, et comme les autres, tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche ! C'est moi qui ait réussi dans le vie ! J'étais celui qui avait un excellent job, de l'argent, une vraie famille ! Et pourtant... Ils parlaient TOUJOURS de lui ! « Keith est un si bon grand frère ! », « Keith est si gentil d'aider Karen », « Keith est revenu en ville ! », « Keith vient d'entrer dans l'école pour sauver votre fils » !**

– **Il n'a jamais fait tout ça pour vous voler ! Il** _ **aimait**_ **Karen, Lucas... Il voulait juste protéger sa famille, dont Nathan faisait partie ! »**

Il la regarda d'une telle manière qu'elle crut qu'il allait encore la frapper.

 **« Tu es encore jeune, tu n'as sans doute jamais vécu dans l'ombre de quelqu'un. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut être frustrant, à quel point on peut déraper... »**

Déraper ?

 **« Donc... Vous avez des remords ? Je veux dire... Vous n'êtes pas complètement inhumain, vous devez bien regretter votre acte, non ? »**

Dan eut un regard fuyant; elle sut à ce moment-là qu'elle avait raison.

 **« Il... Il me hante. Comme un vrai fantôme. »**

Il avait l'air sincèrement sérieux, et... effrayé.

 **« Donc, vous avez bien des regrets.**

– **Non. »**

Il avait le visage dur.

 **« Ce ne sont pas des remords, c'est juste qu'il continuera à me pourrir la vie même après sa mort... »**

Elle eut l'espace d'un instant un petit sourire satisfait que Dan ne manqua pas d'observer.

 **« Quoi ?**

– **Vous voulez savoir ce qui me soulage un peu dans cette histoire ? »**

Elle était sans doute suicidaire, ou bien c'était l'adrénaline ou la faim qui la rendait folle, mais tant pis, elle était du genre à dire ce qu'elle pensait.

 **« Je ne peux pas vraiment vous juger pour ce que vous savez fait... Même si je trouve ça abjecte, inhumain, cruel, horrible... Je crois que je n'ai même pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que j'en pense. Mais au moins, vous n'êtes pas en paix, et je suis quasi sûre que vous ne le serez jamais. Au moins, vous serez tourmenté jusqu'à votre fin, et vous n'oublierez pas que vous avez tué votre frère. Quelles que soient les raisons qui vont ont poussé à le faire, aucune ne vous donne le droit de décider ou non de la mort de quelqu'un. Et croyez moi, si je sors d'ici indemne, la première chose que je ferai sera de vous dénoncer au commissariat. En fait... »**

Elle inspira profondément, tâchant de ne pas trembler.

 **« Vous avez foiré depuis le début. Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez tué Keith, et si vous ne m'aviez pas enlevé, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais su. Et maintenant, soit vous me libérez et vous me rendez à la police, soit vous me tuez et alors vous vivrez avec deux morts sur la conscience. Mais ça, vous n'en serez pas capable, vu comment vous réagissez pour un seul meurtre... »**

La fureur envahit Dan. Il s'approcha d'elle à toute vitesse, l'empoigna par le cou, la souleva dans les airs et la plaqua contre le mur. Nouveau coup sur la tête; elle laissa échapper une grimace de douleur.

 **« Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. »**

Sa voix était menaçante; Brooke était tétanisée, et pourtant, alors qu'il lui broyait la gorge d'un main robuste, elle parvint à articuler une phrase.

 **« Je tiens le pari. »**

Il la relâcha brutalement; elle retomba aussitôt sur le sol, ses genoux heurtant le parquet. Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration, crachant à moitié ses poumons. Sa tête tournait à nouveau; sans doute le résultat de l'accumulation de la fatigue, la faim, et des coups reçus.

 **« Tu joues avec le feu. »**

Peut-être avait-elle reçu trop de coups sur la tête, mais elle crut presque entendre une sorte... d'admiration, dans la voix de Dan.

 **« Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser de toi ? »**

Disons qu'elle l'espérait fortement.

 **« Je me demande comment tes amis réagiraient... Vu le nombre de fois que Lucas t'as appelé depuis hier soir. »**

Lucas ! Il avait du se rendre compte de quelque chose en voyant qu'elle n'était pas là ! Ou bien... il avait pensé qu'elle lui avait posé un lapin. Non, il savait sans doute qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça...

 **« Ce qui veut dire qu'ils se sont déjà rendus compte que je n'étais pas là. »**

Il eut un rictus moqueur.

 **« Supposons qu'ils aillent voir la police, tu crois vraiment que le premier lieu où l'on viendra te chercher sera chez le maire ?**

– **Quoi, vous comptez me garder ici pendant des mois ? »**

Il ne répondit rien, et remonta au rez-de-chaussée. Alors il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire d'elle, hein ?

Le lendemain, il revint la voir dans la matinée, sans doute pour vérifier qu'elle était encore en vie, puis revint en soirée. Elle était alors affamée, fatiguée, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle savait que son corps ne résisterait pas plus longtemps.

 **« Fatiguée ? »**

Il afficha un sourire narquois.

 **« T'as beau affirmer que tu es forte, en fin de compte tu ne restes qu'une ado de 17 ans... »**

Elle soupira, exaspérée de voir qu'il avait raison.

 **« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir manger quelque chose ?**

– **Certaine. »**

Il lui lança à nouveau un regard presque admiratif, et retourna en haut, sans doute pour aller se préparer à manger.

Elle baissa la tête et la posa contre ses genoux, essayant de s'endormir. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, bien qu'il ne fut que sept ou huit heures. Elle avait juste envie que cette journée finisse; elle commençait à adorer la nuit, car c'était le moment où elle dormait et où elle pouvait oublier totalement sa situation présente.

Car être enlevée par le meurtrier de l'oncle de son petit-ami, qui s'avère être son père à lui et à son meilleur ami, n'était pas vraiment commun.

En entendant du bruit, elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Dan sembla se ruer vers son sous-sol et quand il approcha Brooke, ce fut avec une sorte de foulard qu'il enroula deux fois autour de sa bouche avant de faire un nœud bien serré. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait, à la bâillonner... Se pouvait-il qu'il ait de la visite ?

Dan remonta aussitôt les escaliers, et elle put l'entendre verrouiller la porte. Plongée dans le noir, un élan d'espoir la secoua. Elle se contorsionna pour atteindre de ses mains le nœud que Dan avait fait derrière son crâne, et tenta de le défaire, tout en essayant d'écouter ce qui se passait. Elle entendait surtout une voix familière. Très familière, même. Nathan.

Elle redoubla d'efforts pour enlever ce foutu foulard, consciente du fait qu'elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance comme celle-là.

Elle réussit enfin à le défaire, et à peine eut-elle enlevé le foulard de sa bouche qu'elle cria aussi fort que possible le nom de Nathan.

C'était un cri désespéré, plaintif, et qui aurait pu être dix fois plus fort si elle n'avait pas été dans cet état-là. Mais cela suffit à ce que les voix à l'étage s'évanouissent.

Alors elle cria, hurla même le nom de son ami une deuxième fois, le cœur battant plus vite que jamais. Et cette fois-ci, elle entendit son propre nom en retour. Il l'avait entendu.

Elle se débattit donc, mais rien n'y faisait, les chaînes ne lâchaient pas. Elle entendit des bruits de pas rapides, qui allaient dans tous les sens. Et finalement, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte.

 **« J'suis là, en bas ! »**

Sa voix était devenue si faible, qu'elle se demanda s'il l'avait entendu. Mais peu après, elle perçut de violents coups contre la porte, suivis de jurons. La serrure céda, et Nathan et Lucas, qui avaient sans doute foncé sur la porte, se rattrapèrent de justesse à la rampe des escaliers. Ils balayèrent immédiatement la salle des yeux, jusqu'à trouver Brooke. Jamais elle n'avait pensé être aussi heureuse de les voir.

Au passage, Nathan alluma la lumière; ils se jetèrent presque sur elle, mais elle pensait à autre chose.

 **« Je vais bien, mais... Ne le laisse pas s'enfuir. »**

Nathan comprit tout de suite de qui elle parlait. Il se tourna vers Lucas.

 **« Appelle la police. »**

Il envoya un dernier regard vers Brooke, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Et bien qu'il semblait complètement... déstabilisé, ce qui était plus que compréhensible, il courut en direction de la plage.

 **« Brooke ? »**

Il prit son visage dans ses mains; son regard la scruta de haut en bas, et s'arrêta sur son front. Il passa un pouce dessus.

 **« Il t'a frappé !? »**

Il était plus que furieux; il tremblait même de rage. Il essaya de lui arracher les menottes qu'elle avait, en vain.

 **« Le tiroir... Là-bas. »**

Il suivit ses instructions et vida le tiroir à la hâte, trouva les clés et lui libéra presque aussitôt poignets et chevilles. Elle se les massa, essayant d'atténuer la douleur. Pendant ce temps, Lucas appela la police, et leur gueula presque en leur disant qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre qu'il s'agisse du maire ou pas, et qu'ils avaient intérêt à débarquer aussi vite que possible, avec une ambulance.

C'est à ce moment-là que Brooke se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'envoyer Nathan rattraper un meurtrier/kidnappeur. Et si Dan allait jusqu'à faire du mal à son propre fils !?

Paniquée, elle se leva brusquement, mais ses jambes défaillirent; Lucas la rattrapa de justesse, l'air ahuri.

 **« Ne bouges pas !**

– **Mais Nathan...**

– **Va le rattraper, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

– **Tu ne comprends pas ! Il a tué son frère, alors pourquoi pas son fils !? »**

Lucas plissa le front.

 **« Comment ça... Qui... »**

Puis il sembla comprendre; il écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Il prit Brooke par les épaules et la secoua légèrement.

 **« Tu es sûre de ça ? »**

Elle évita son regard.

 **« Brooke !**

– **Il l'a dit lui même. »**

Les tremblements de Lucas redoublèrent, il semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Il la lâcha subitement, et se rua vers les escaliers.

 **« Non, Lucas ! »**

Trop tard, il était lancé.

Merde, merde, merde ! Elle et sa grande gueule...

Elle marcha aussi rapidement que possible, ce qui signifiait très lentement, jusqu'aux escaliers, et continua ainsi jusqu'à être dehors. L'air frais de la mer lui fit tellement de bien, que pendant une seconde, elle en oublia presque ce qui se passait...

Elle marcha, bien trop lentement à son goût, jusqu'à la plage, et partit à droite, voyant trois silhouettes au loin.

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle discernait la situation... Quand elle arriva enfin à quelques mètres d'eux, Nathan était sur le côté, assis sur le sable et regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'un air effondré. Le spectacle en question... était Lucas à califourchon sur Dan; il l'empoignait d'une main par le col, et l'assenait de coups de l'autre. Brooke crut être malade quand elle vit le sang apparaître dans la bouche de Dan. Celui-ci n'opposait aucune résistance, comme s'il... capitulait.

 **« Lucas, arrête.**

– **Non !** lui hurla-t-il. »

Nathan ferma péniblement les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans les genoux.

 **« C'est toi qui l'a tué ! Toi, personne d'autre ! »**

Brooke voulut s'approcher de Lucas, mais ses jambes encore engourdies ne tinrent pas plus longtemps et lâchèrent une nouvelle fois.

 **« Lucas. »**

Sa voix brisée reflétait bien son état actuel. Mais lui semblait ne pas l'entendre, ou plutôt ne pas l'écouter, et continuer à donner des coups de poing rageurs à Dan.

 **« Arrêta ça, tu vas finir par le tuer !**

– **Il ne mérite que ça !**

– **Mais tu n'es PAS comme lui ! »**

Lucas s'arrêta lentement, fixa Dan du regard, puis se tourna vers Nathan. Celui-ci le regarda à son tour et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

Lucas posa à nouveau son regard sur Dan, le visage déchiré par la haine, mais aussi... par la déception. Il lui donna un dernier coup, un peu moins violent, mais de toute manière Dan semblait dans les vapes. Puis Lucas se releva et recula vers elle, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Elle s'empêcha de pleurer; il semblait aussi exténué qu'elle, mais il l'embrassa dans les cheveux. A bout de forces, elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras, et tomba dans un sommeil profond.


	15. A new age dawns

**A NEW AGE DAWNS**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle savait où elle était. Cette odeur de médicaments... Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. L'hôpital.

Elle y avait été immédiatement envoyée pour y faire des scanners, et surtout pour se reposer. Quant à Dan... Il devait sûrement déjà être en cellule, attendant d'être jugé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Nathan et Haley étaient emmitonnés dans un fauteuil à sa gauche, Peyton était dans un autre, Micro était assis sur une commode, la tête contre le mur, et Lucas... avait rapproché son fauteuil juste à côté du lit, sur lequel sa tête reposait. Ils dormaient tous paisiblement. Mais quand étaient-ils tous venus ?

Elle se redressa lentement; sa tête tournait, elle avait des courbatures dans le dos, mais rien de très grave. Par contre, elle se sentait sale; elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux et vit qu'il y avait bien des WC et une salle de bains. D'habitude, ce genre de chambres était réservée pour de longs séjours, non ? Alors... Ils comptaient la garder plus longtemps ? Ah non, elle ne voulait être enfermée une nouvelle fois !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Karen entra. Elle fut à la fois agréablement surprise et inquiète de voir Brooke réveillée.

 **« Brooke ! Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?**

– **Non, une minute à peine... Ne me dites pas que vous avez aussi dormi ici ?**

– **Non, pas moi...** dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Et de toute manière, elle ne voyait pas où elle aurait pu dormir... A part sur le sol ?

 **« D'ailleurs... Comment ils ont fait pour pouvoir dormir là ?**

– **Ils ont... menacé de faire un blocus s'ils ne pouvaient rester, vu que ta famille ne pouvait pas venir. »**

Elle baissa le regard, rougissant. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas de tels amis...

 **« Il faut que je te dise... La police va venir te voir ce matin, pour avoir ta déposition. »**

Ah, bien sûr... Le plus tôt ils l'auraient, le plus tôt Dans serait derrière les barreaux.

 **« Est ce que Lucas vous a dit... ?**

– **Pour Keith tu veux dire ? Oui. Ça a été... un grand choc, et ça l'est encore.**

– **Vous... Vous irez le voir ? »**

Karen eut un léger sourire, plein de tristesse.

 **« C'est fait, je suis passée au commissariat avant de venir. J'avais besoin de... vider mon sac. »**

Elle n'avait sans doute pas dormi de la nuit.

 **« Au moins, toute cette histoire est terminée maintenant... On devrait les réveiller, les cours vont commencer.**

– **C'est vrai qu'on est lundi ! Je devrais aussi...**

– **Tu ne vas nulle part...** murmura alors Lucas. »

Encore un peu endormi, il releva péniblement la tête, se frottant les yeux.

 **« Quelle heure il est ?**

– **Huit heures,** lui répondit sa mère. **Tu ne commences que dans une heure, mais...**

– **Je ne peux pas juste... manquer une journée ? Parce que, crois le ou non, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à aller en cours là... S'il te plaît ? »**

Sa main alla rejoindre celle de Brooke. Karen soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle savait que ce combat était perdu d'avance.

 **« Très bien... Je vais chercher le docteur. »**

Elle quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls, ou presque. Un à un ses amis se réveillèrent, et chacun eut la même réaction en la voyant tranquillement assise sur le lit; ils se levèrent tous et s'approchèrent d'elle pour lui demander comment elle se sentait.

Lorsque Karen revint, un jeune docteur était derrière elle. Il vérifia que tout était normal et lui annonça que ses scanners ne montraient rien d'anormal. Elle pouvait rester une autre nuit si elle le voulait, ou partir en fin de journée. Son choix fut vite fait.

 **« En tout cas, je pense qu'après ce qui vous est arrivé... Vous avez besoin de calme. »**

Il lança un regard amusé l'attroupement qui formaient ses amis.

 **« Pas plus de deux visiteurs à la fois. »**

Les cris de protestations ne se firent pas attendre.

 **« Vous ne pouvez pas...** commença à dire Nathan.

– **Oh que si ! D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas être au lycée ?**

– **Il a raison,** ajouta Karen, **vous devriez aller en cours. »**

Ils se résignèrent difficilement, et quittèrent chacun la salle après avoir donné un gros câlin à Brooke. C'était comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle se fasse enlever à nouveau.

Brooke insista pour que Karen aille travailler au café. Deb à elle seule ne pouvait pas tout gérer, et puis... elle avait déjà un garde du corps avec elle. Celui-ci, lorsque sa mère les laissa, était encore à côté de Brooke, la fixant du regard.

Brooke le regarda nerveusement.

 **« Quoi ? »**

Il poussa un léger soupir et se leva à moitié, se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. C'est sans doute à ce moment-là que Brooke comprit ce qu'elle aurait manqué si elle y était restée.

Lucas s'assit sur le lit, et se détacha d'elle pour la contempler anxieusement.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules, prenant un air le plus détaché possible. Elle voulait éviter de répondre à cette question pour le moment, si possible.

 **« La police va bientôt arriver. Tu voudras que je reste, ou bien... »**

Pour l'instant, elle avait surtout très faim... Comment se faisait-il qu'on ne lui avait encore pas proposé à manger !?

 **« Brooke ?** _(...)_ **Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.**

– **Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? »**

Il ne sembla qu'à moitié surpris par la question.

 **« Je suis venu te chercher comme prévu vendredi soir. Mais j'avais beau sonner à ta porte, tu n'ouvrais pas. Alors je t'ai appelé... puis j'ai appelé Nathan, qui m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vu à sa fête. J'ai laissé tombé, mais le lendemain, on a essayé à nouveau de t'appeler, et tu ne répondais pas. Donc Nathan a utilisé sa clé pour entrer chez toi, et là on a bien vu que tu n'étais pas là... Quoi ? »**

Elle plissa le front, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'arrêtait en plein milieu... et elle comprit que c'était parce que sa main tremblait légèrement. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et retira sa main.

 **« Continue.**

– **Tu es sûre...**

– **Vas-y. »**

Il soupira. Il se demandait sans doute pourquoi elle voulait savoir tout cela au lieu d'essayer d'oublier. Bonne question.

 **« Au début on a cru que tu étais partie comme ça, sur un simple coup de tête. Mais ton sac était en plein milieu de l'entrée, et toutes tes affaires étaient à leur place dans ta chambre. »**

Il grimaça légèrement.

 **« C'est là qu'on a sérieusement commencé à s'inquiéter. J'ai appelé ton père... Ah oui, d'ailleurs il vient demain soir. »**

Elle le dévisagea d'un air surpris.

 **« Pardon ?**

– **Oui, c'est lui qui, au téléphone, a insisté pour que tu aies cette chambre. Son avion a eu quelques soucis, une histoire de vol retardé... Donc il ne sera là que demain.**

– **Mais pourquoi il vient ? »**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air amusé.

 **« Je sais pas, Brooke... Pour venir voir sa fille peut-être ? »**

Elle rougit une nouvelle fois, sans raison apparente. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à... avoir un père.

 **« Oui, et donc... Tu l'as appelé samedi ?**

– **Et il m'a dit qu'il ne savait rien. Alors on a fouillé toute la ville... Et finalement, on est allés au commissariat. »**

Il prit un air contrarié.

 **« Sauf que ces abrutis nous ont pris à la légère. Ils ont dit que t'étais sûrement juste partie et que de toute manière, ils devaient attendre au moins 48 heures avant de signaler une disparition. »**

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, signe de son agacement.

 **« Ils nous ont dit de revenir lundi... On a continué de t'appeler presque chaque heure, et finalement, on est retourné voir la police le dimanche matin. Mais ils ne voulaient toujours rien faire ! Alors... Nathan a eu une idée. Il disait que peut-être son père pouvait les forcer à se bouger un peu. Mais lui non plus ne répondait pas au téléphone... Maintenant je sais pourquoi. »**

Son visage se crispa.

 **« Nathan a donc voulu aller le voir directement, et... comme je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, j'ai décidé d'y aller avec lui.**

– **Mais pourquoi ? »**

Il la dévisagea, l'air surpris.

 **« Comment ça ?**

– **Eh bien... Tu ne peux pas le supporter, donc... je suis juste surprise que tu sois allée le voir. »**

Il la regarda comme si elle manquait une chose essentielle dans son raisonnement, et lui sourit de ce petit air amusé qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois;

 **« Tu avais disparu Brooke, et on était prêts à tout pour te trouver. Hales, Peyton et Micro ont passé leur week-end sur internet pour trouver tes anciens amis et leur demander s'ils avaient des nouvelles de toi. Deb et ma mère demandaient à chaque client du café et du Tri s'ils t'avaient vu. »**

Dire qu'elle était touchée aurait été un euphémisme. Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'aurait pu souhaité avoir de meilleurs amis, mais là...

Le sourire de Lucas disparut progressivement.

 **« Donc on est allés chez lui. Il avait l'air... troublé, mais je pensais que c'était parce que j'étais venu aussi. Nathan a commencé à expliquer la situation, et là... on t'a entendu crier. Au début, on s'est juste regardé en même temps avec ce même air stupide sur le visage, comme si on était victime d'une hallucination collective. Puis on t'a entendu crier à nouveau, et... Nathan a appelé ton nom. Quand on t'a entendu répondre... J'étais à la fois soulagé, et effaré de savoir que Dan... Justement, il s'est enfui aussi rapidement que possible, mais sur le coup on s'en foutait, du moment qu'on te retrouvait. Et la suite... Tu la connais. »**

Il baissa un regard presque honteux sur ses mains.

 **« J'ai vraiment eu envie de le faire. Le tuer. »**

Il essayait clairement de ne pas la regarder.

 **« Et encore maintenant je voudrais qu'il soit mort. »**

Il releva la tête vers elle, et parcourut ses doigts sur le bandage qui entourait le crâne de Brooke.

 **« Tu n'as pas trop mal ?**

– **Non... J'ai surtout peur que ça ne fasse pas très esthétique, cet énorme bandage. Heureusement que ma frange le couvre en partie... »**

Elle arriva à lui arrache un sourire amusé.

 **« Tu dis ça seulement pour que je te dises que tu es toujours aussi belle même avec ce bandage. »**

Bon sang ce qu'il la connaissait bien.

 **« Eh bien Miss Davis, je peux vous assurer que vous êtes toujours aussi belle. »**

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

 **« Tu es bien sûre... de vouloir voir la police maintenant ? Si tôt après ce qui t'est arrivé ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules.

 **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait. Le plus tôt je témoigne, le plus tôt il sera jugé, non ?**

– **Oui, mais...**

– **Je n'ai pas été traumatisé. Je n'ai pas eu de séquelle quelconque... je vais plutôt bien en fait. »**

Il la fixa d'un air sceptique, puis se leva du lit, disant vouloir chercher à manger.

Lorsqu'il revint, avec deux croissants et un chocolat chaud, la police était déjà là. C'était l'adjoint au shérif que Brooke avait rencontré qui écoutait son témoignage.

Elle dut tout lui dire, depuis l'attaque kamikaze de Dan chez elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lucas et Nathan. Chaque petit détail pouvait compter, alors elle dut se forcer à revisionner ce week-end dans sa tête. Elle essaya de cacher autant que possible le malaise qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait beau essayer de se persuader du contraire, ces deux jours d'enfermement étaient loin de lui avoir fait un bien fou.

Lorsqu'il eut finit ses questions, l'adjoint du shérif et son assistant repartit en lui promettant de prendre de ses nouvelles. Lucas lui tendit alors les croissants; elle le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant, car elle savait que la plupart du temps, la nourriture servie à l'hôpital n'était pas... appétissante.

Elle ne sut pas exactement à quel moment, mais elle finit par se rendormir. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Après sa fausse couche, elle avait fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines, alors évidemment qu'elle allait en faire dans les semaines à venir.

Quand elle se réveilla enfin, elle tremblait, même si elle n'avait pas froid. Elle ressentit un malaise en voyant qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, et fut soulagée de voir la porte s'ouvrir et Nathan entrer.

 **« T'étais pas censé aller en cours toi ? »**

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil que Lucas avait occupé, soupira, et baissa son regard vers ses mains jointes.

 **« Le lycée n'est pas vraiment ma priorité. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers lui.

 **« Nate ? Nathan, qu'est ce que...**

– **Je suis allé le voir. »**

Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il faisait allusion à Dan.

 **« Il me dit bonjour, c'est ça ? »**

Sa plaisanterie sonna fausse. Nathan le remarqua aussi, car il la regarda enfin; il avait l'air perturbé.

 **« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y suis allé... »**

Il se leva subitement et se mit à marcher lentement dans la pièce.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?**

– **Des conneries... Que veux tu qu'il dise d'autre !? »**

Elle le regarda d'un air peiné.

 **« Il m'a dit qu'il regrettait... pour Keith, et pour toi.**

– **C'est déjà ça...**

– **Mais le pire... ! C'est qu'il pensait que je pourrais lui pardonner !**

– **Et tu ne le peux pas ? »**

Il la dévisagea d'un air révolté.

 **« Non !**

– **Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi est ce que ça t'énerve ?**

– **Parce que ce qu'il t'a fait ET le meurtre de Keith ne suffisent pas !?**

– **C'est autre chose qui te pose problème, je le vois bien. Quoi donc ? »**

Il soupira, comme résigné, et vint docilement s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

 **« Le problème... C'est que je ne sais pas comment réagir. Et puis vu ce que tu as vécu, je ne devrais pas parler de mes problèmes pers...**

– **Si ! C'est bon, ça aurait pu être cent fois pire...**

– **Je suis désolé,** murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante.

– **Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas...**

– **Tu y étais déjà, lorsque j'ai fait ma fête, vendredi soir. »**

Elle se remémora cette nuit; en effet, elle y était.

 **« C'est bien ce que je craignais... »**

Son visage se durcit avec amertume.

 **« Tu étais juste là, et je...**

– **J'étais complètement shootée au somnifère.**

– **Mais tu savais qu'on était là... Tu as crié à l'aide ? »**

Elle baissa la tête, sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

 **« Merde... Ça a du être si... frustrant, pour toi !**

– **De toute manière, je ne suis restée éveillée que quelques minutes... »**

Ou un peu plus. Elle ne se souvenait pas réellement.

 **« Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? »**

Elle fut interloquée par cette question.

 **« Pourquoi est ce que je t'en voudrais ?**

– **Parce que... »**

Il serra ses poings.

 **« Je ressens encore quelque chose pour lui. C'est infime, et ce n'est sans doute pas de l'amour, peut-être même pas de l'affection, mais... toujours est-il que je me sens encore lié à lui. »**

Il la regarda d'un air sincèrement désolé.

 **« C'est normal, il reste ton père... »**

Elle ne pouvait pas ajouter les mots « je comprends », parce que ça aurait été mentir; elle ne comprenait pas, et elle ne comprendrait sûrement jamais ce que Nathan pouvait ressentir à ce sujet là, elle ne pouvait que l'imaginer.

 **« Mais c'est un meurtrier ! Et il aurait pu te tuer aussi ! »**

Il éleva la voix, pas contre Brooke mais plutôt contre lui-même.

 **« Et je le hais ! Je te juste que je le déteste pour ce qu'il t'a fait, et ce qu'il a fait à Keith, mais pourtant... Je sens bien que je... »**

Il baissa la tête et l'enfouit dans ses mains. Il s'effondrait littéralement sous les yeux de Brooke, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas grand chose pour lui, et détestait ça.

 **« Tu te sens pathétique, c'est ça ? Tu es juste perdu, comme moi... Je te rappelle que je suis une fille qui s'est faite enlever car elle détenait en théorie certaines informations, et qui n'a pas pu se défendre un minimum contre son agresseur. »**

Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus.

 **« Alors je déteste te dire ça, mais... s'il te plaît, ne craque pas, pas maintenant en tout cas, parce que je suis terrorisée et là, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi... »**

Elle sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, et les essuya du revers de la main. Nathan semblait se refusait de la regarder.

 **« Je croyais que... Lucas m'a dit que tu prenais cette histoire plutôt bien...**

– **Mais c'est du cinéma, j'étais complètement terrorisée, et je le suis encore ! Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, et qu'il me voit aussi faiblarde... »**

Il marmonna quelques mots.

 **« T'as raison, on est pareils. On réagit de la même manière. »**

Il releva la tête mais elle ne vit son visage qu'une fraction de secondes, car il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras aussi fortement que possible.

Il tremblait sans doute autant qu'elle lorsqu'elle éclata en sanglots. Toute cette tension, toute cette pression, cette terreur... Elle pouvait enfin se libérer.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes qu'elle cessa de pleurer, et se détacha de lui, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

 **« Désolée de te faire subir ça. »**

Il lui sourit légèrement, haussant les épaules.

 **« Je suis là pour ça,non ? Et puis, tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir besoin de ton meilleur ami. »**

Elle prit un air faussement hautain.

 **« Qui a dit que tu étais mon meilleur ami ? »**

Il rigola doucement, lui ébouriffant les cheveux et se leva du lit.

 **« Alors, tu sors ce soir ?**

– **Oui... »**

Et elle allait rentrer chez elle. Dans cette même maison où on l'avait attaqué.

Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et vit Lucas, Haley et Peyton entrer.

 **« C'était pas censé être deux visiteurs ?**

– **Ah bon ?** Répondit Peyton. **Moi j'avais entendu quatre... »**

Elle s'avança vers Brooke et posa un sac à dos sur le lit. Brooke le reconnut tout de suite.

 **« C'est à moi ça ! Comment vous avez...**

– **On a juste pensé à ce qu'on pouvait faire pour toi,** lui dit Haley, **et... »**

Elle fit le tour du lit et s'assit sur le bord.

 **« Et on s'est dit que t'aurais sûrement voulu prendre une douche avant de rentrer.**

– **Donc on s'est permises d'aller chez toi pour prendre tes affaires de toilettes et des vêtements de rechange.**

– **Vous avez fait ça ?** Demanda-t-elle en souriant. **Vous êtes...**

– **Géniales,** lui dit Haley, **on le sait... Et, hum... Tu resteras quelques jours chez toi, ou bien...**

– **Non, je voulais aller au lycée.**

– **On a fait le tour et apparemment, personne ne sait pour toi. Enfin, ils savent tous pour Dan, ils ne parlent que de ça. »**

Elle envoya un regard gêné vers Nathan.

 **« Tant mieux,** dit-elle, **je vais pouvoir... »**

Il y avait cependant une chose qu'elle avait totalement oublié, et qui lui revint soudainement. Félix avait du...

 **« Lucas,** dit-elle avec un soupir, **il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir... »**

Il prit un air anxieux, ne sachant sûrement plus à quoi s'attendre.

 **« C'est au sujet de Fé... »**

Haley fut prise d'une quinte de toux soudaine, suivie par Peyton. Elles fixaient de façon insistante Brooke, et il lui semblait même que Peyton faisait discrètement « non » de la tête. Elle ne comprit pas réellement pourquoi elles agissaient ainsi, mais elle leur fit confiance.

 **« A propos de quoi ?**

– **Hum... Non, rien en fait. Je sais plus trop ce que je... »**

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et le doc de ce matin fit son entrée.

 **« Bien, Mlle Davis, il est temps de me dire si vous comptez ou non... Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là !? J'avais dit deux à la fois ! »**

Peyton se tourna vers Nathan et Lucas.

 **« Vous avez entendu ? Dehors !**

– **Mais...** essaya de dire Lucas.

– **On a pas pu l'avoir pour nous depuis ce matin ! Chacun son tour... »**

Elle les poussa gentiment vers l'extérieur, riant à moitié.

 **« Oui,** reprit le médecin, **hum je disais... Est ce que vous comptez rester une nuit de plus ?**

– **Non... Mais par contre, avant de partir, je peux prendre une douche ? »**

Il lui sourit d'un air amusé. C'était vrai que sa question paraissait assez bête.

 **« Bien sûr que oui ! Vous n'oublierez pas de signer la décharge à l'accueil en partant... »**

Il sortit, et Peyton se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

 **« Ah, enfin seules. »**

Brooke savait pourquoi Peyton était mal à l'aise en présence du doc; tout ce qui était docteurs et hôpitaux lui rappelait sans doute sa mère... ou ses mères.

 **« Alors... pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez empêché de parler de Félix ? »**

Peyton et Haley échangèrent un regard complice.

 **« Je pense que tu n'auras pas à en parler à Lucas** , lui dit Haley. »

Brooke fronça les sourcils, confuse.

 **« Tu veux dire que je devrais le laisser l'apprendre lui-même ?**

– **Ce que l'on veut dire,** expliqua Peyton, **c'est que tu n'auras pas à en parler à qui que ce soit, puisqu'il n'y aura rien à dire.**

– **Comment ça...**

– **Eh bien... »**

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, près de Brooke.

 **« Félix n'est pas le seul à savoir faire des recherches sur le net** , dit Haley.

– **Tu sais, je savais qu'il n'était pas ici l'an dernier... Alors on a trouvé son ancienne école. Et surtout, on a trouvé son motif de renvoi. »**

La curiosité de Brooke s'éveilla instantanément.

 **« Qui est... ?**

– **Il a fricoté avec une prof d'histoire. »**

Et alors ? Ce n'était pas si...

 **« Elle était presque arrivée à la retraite** , ajouta Haley. »

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

 **« Attends... Donc elle avait presque 60 ans !? Et il a... Enfin, mais c'est...**

– **Donc on est allées le voir ce même vendredi pour le confronter** , raconta Peyton, le sourire aux lèvres. **Et vu la tête qu'il faisait, il n'est pas prêt de raconter à tout le monde ta fausse couche.**

– **Wow. »**

Elle leur envoya un sourire plein de reconnaissance.

 **« Merci. Ça représente tellement pour moi... »**

Haley détourna le regard, comme gênée.

 **« On a pas tant de mérite que ça.**

– **Quoi, vous...**

– **On a cru que tu étais partie.**

– **De quoi tu parles Hales ? »**

Peyton soupira.

 **« Quand Lucas nous a appelé pour savoir si on t'avait vu... On a cru que tu étais partie. A cause de cette histoire avec Félix.**

– **On a pensé que tu avais pu avoir peur** , ajouta Haley, **qu'il le dise vraiment à tout le monde... Jusqu'à ce que Nathan entre chez toi et que l'on voie que toutes tes affaires étaient là.**

– **Mais on y a vraiment cru... pendant un très court instant. »**

Cette journée de vendredi lui paraissait désormais si lointaine... mais elle n'avait pas tout oublié.

 **« J'y ai pensé. J'ai pensé à partir, mais je me suis dit... que c'était pas mon genre. Et surtout que vous me manqueriez trop. »**

Haley eut un léger sourire, et s'approcha de Brooke pour la serrer contre elle.

 **« Ne nous refait plus jamais un coup pareil.**

– **Oh mince, dire que je voulais recommencer vendredi prochain. »**

Peyton rit doucement.

 **« Merci de nous prévenir cette fois. »**

Brooke se détacha d'Haley et se leva, prenant le sac que les filles avaient apporté, et alla dans la salle de bains.

Quand elle se vit dans la glace, elle comprit à quel point elle était... éreintée. Mais elle avait été sûrement dans un état bien pire quand ils l'avaient trouvé hier.

Elle détacha la blouse d'hôpital qu'on lui avait mise, et enleva son bandage au front.

Elle avait quelques bleus. Certains étaient superficiels, à la gorge ou aux bras. D'autres bien plus marqués, aux jambes et aux coudes. Elle avait des courbatures, et malgré les antalgiques qu'elle avait pris, avait encore mal à la tête. Mais au moins, elle n'était plus enfermée dans la cave d'un fou furieux.

L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Elle resta d'ailleurs plus de temps que nécessaire sous la douche, mais elle peu lui importait. Là, mis à part le bruit de l'eau, elle n'entendait rien; quand elle fermait les yeux, elle ne voyait plus rien, mais elle n'en était pas effrayée. Elle était soulagée plus qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la salle de bains, Haley n'était pus là, et avait été remplacée par Lucas. Il parlait avec Peyton, tous deux assis sur le canapé; ils l'entendirent refermer la porte. Peyton se leva presque aussitôt, un léger sourire mystérieux sur le visage.

 **« Je dois y aller, mais on se revoit bientôt. »**

Elle la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras puis s'en alla.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'elle mijote... »**

Il haussa les épaules d'un air distrait.

 **« Aucune idée ».**

Elle s'avança vers le lit et mit ses vêtements sales dans son sac, qu'elle referma et passa par dessus une épaule.

 **« On y va ? »**

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle alla, avant de signer la décharge, trouver une infirmière pour refaire son bandage; son front était encore trop violacé à son goût.

 **« Ça te dit d'aller au Karen's café avant de rentrer ? »**

Elle acquiesça; quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à une table. Karen avait accouru vers elle en la voyant arriver; Brooke comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lucas avait tenu à venir ici.

 **« Tu voulais lui montrer que j'étais encore en vie ? »**

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa mère, retournée au comptoir.

 **« A elle, et à Deb.** _(...)_ **Tu n'as pas faim ? »**

Il était sans doute inquiet de la voir ne pas toucher à sa part de gâteau offerte par la maison.

 **« Si, mais...**

– **Mais ? »**

Elle joua du bout de sa fourchette avec le glaçage, nerveuse.

 **« J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. »**

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, rougissant légèrement.

 **« Je c'est que c'est idiot, mais...**

– **En fait... tu n'auras pas à rentrer chez toi.**

– **Comment ?**

– **Peyton s'est arrangée avec son père pour que tu puisses rester chez elle. »**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, agréablement surprise.

 **« Vraiment ? »**

Il sourit légèrement.

 **« On s'était dit que tu ne voudrais sûrement pas rester chez toi... Donc Peyton s'est tout de suite proposée pour t'accueillir. Tu restes autant que tu le veux.**

– **Ce sera juste pour quelques jours...**

– **Autant que tu le veux, Brooke. »**

Elle se sentit... soulagée. En ce moment, elle ne voulait pas rester chez elle, elle savait qu'elle ne s'y sentirait pas en sécurité.

 **« Oh, alors c'était de ça dont vous parliez ?**

– **Ça et... »**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, détournant le regard.

 **« Et quoi ? »**

Il lui lança un regard désolé.

 **« C'est censé être une surprise, en fait.**

– **Mais... j'aimerais éviter les surprises, dans les jours à venir. »**

Elle en avait assez eu comme ça.

Lucas soupira légèrement; elle lui fit une petite moue de chien battu, qui sembla l'amuser.

 **« Très bien. Mais fait semblant d'être surprise au moment venu. Il ont préparé un barbecue chez Peyton. On passe tous la nuit chez elle.**

– **On est pas censés, hum... avoir cours, demain ?**

– **Pas toi, tu es assignée à résidence pendant une semaine. Et nous, bah... on sera fatigués demain matin, c'est tout. »**

Elle rit doucement, touchée par l'initiative.

 **« Eh bien merci. Ça me fait plaisir.**

– **Tu leur diras ça dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? »**

Elle se dépêcha de finir sa part de gâteau, et ils remontèrent en voiture, direction la maison de Peyton.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination et que Lucas gara sa voiture, Brooke s'apprêta à descendre, mais la portière se verrouilla. Alla se tourna vers Lucas, se demandant pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il lui sourit d'un air presque désolé.

 **« Je veux juste profiter de ces moments d'intimité avec toi... J'ai le sentiment qu'il vont être rares, ces temps-ci. Wow, ç'est très niais ce que je viens de dire, pas... »**

Elle l'interrompit en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il enroula un bras atour de sa taille et l'attira encore plus à lui; lorsqu'elle mit fin à leur baiser, elle était assise sur ses genoux.

 **« Tu sais quoi ?** Lui demanda-t-il. **»**

Le regard de Lucas s'illumina soudainement.

 **« Non, quoi ?**

– **Dans moins de deux mois on sera en vacances d'été... Ça te dirait de partir ? »**

Elle se recula légèrement, surprise.

 **« Partir où ? »**

Il haussa les épaules.

 **« N'importe où, mais loin d'ici. Pour que tu puisses au moins ne plus penser à tout ça. Et puis on restera pas à s'ennuyer à Tree Hill. »**

Ne plus y penser... c'était une bonne idée.

 **« Avoue,** dit-elle avec un sourire, **c'est aussi parce que tu veux passer du temps seul avec moi, non ? »**

Il émit un léger rire.

 **« Je suis démasqué.** **Alors, ça te dit de partir en virée avec moi ?**

– **Rien que nous deux ?**

– **Seulement toi, moi, et ma voiture.**

– **Mais la mienne a une radio qui marche... »**

Il rigola à nouveau, l'embrassant dans le cou.

 **« Alors on prendra la tienne.**

– **Mmh... »**

Elle fit mine d'y réfléchir, alors qu'en réalité, sa réponse était déjà toute prête. Mais elle ne lui dirait pas tout de suite, autrement ça ne serait pas drôle. Ça serait trop, bien trop ennuyeux.

Et l'ennui, elle ne supportait pas ça.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, et si cela vous intéresse, dans les jours qui suivent je reposterai ici une autre fiction.

Au fait, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas expliqué d'où venait le titre. Alphard, c'est le nom d'une étoile de la constellation de l'Hydre. C'est l'étoile la plus brillante de cette constellation et paradoxalement, son nom signifie "la solitaire". C'était en référence à Brooke, par rapport au début de cette histoire, car elle est totalement seule quand elle arrive à Tree Hill.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
